Watashi nai wasureru no kimi!
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma consagrada modelo de Nova York. Um acidente a faz encontrar com um velho amigo... HinaxNaru SasuxSakuxIta PeinxKonan TsuxJir ShizxHaku UA COMPLETA!
1. Eu não me esqueci de você!

**Watashi nai wasureru no kimi  
**

* * *

Nova Yok. Estados Unidos. Sede da Universal beauty.

- Um pouquinho mais para a direita. - pediu um dos fotógrafos com sua câmera brilhante para a modelo que posava a nova coleção de outono de um famoso estilista italiano. Apesar do corpo bem formado da modelo, ela tinha a expressão e a pose de uma inocente garotinha - o que era vantajoso em seu trabalho - as lentes brilharam umas três ou quatro vezes e logo em seguida, saiu. Era essa saída que ela precisava.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a si e desfez o coque desajeitado que prendia seus cabelos, soltando-os. Abriu seus olhos de um exótico e único perolado que constratava com suas madeixas negras e sua pele branquíssima.

- Hinata-san! - chamou uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos de um verde claro, esboçando um sorriso alegre enquanto chegava perto de sua procurada um tanto ofegante.

- Sakura-chan! - disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso - Não me chame assim...Eu me sinto meio encomodada...Sabe?

- Desculpe, mas meu chefe está ali ó. - diz ela apontando muito discretamente para um homem no fundo do local de ensaio falando com alguns fotógrafos - E eu tenho que ser uma estagiária santa sabe?

- Oh sim, desculpe, você trouxe o que eu te pedi? - disse ela com os olhos anciosos.

- Sim, sim. Aqui está. - e entregou a ela uma revista que parecia falar sobre saúde. - Hinata-san, você ficou linda na capa! - diz ela apontando para a capa da revista "Boa Forma" em que posava de bíquini.

- Eu também achei que ficou bom...Mas...

- Mas...?

- Nada não, só um detalhezinho.

- Qual? - Perguntou ela curiosa

- Hãn...S-Sakura-chan, onde está a reportagem que queria me mostrar? - Disse mudando de assunto rapidamente para não ter que revelar que não gostara das cores escuras que teve que usar como esmalte.

- Oh sim, na página 39. - pronunciou por fim, animada e contente pela conquista da amiga.

Apesar de ser absurdamente tímida, Hyuuga Hinata era uma excelente - se não a melhor - modelo. Parecia que na frente das lentes, virava outra garota e posava sem timidez. Mas, é só sair dos ensaios para se ver um tomate andando por aí.

- Você sabe que amanhã, você tem um encontro com um fotógrafo de Washington, né? - perguntou, como que se quisesse alerta-la de algo.

- Me lembro sim! - disse ela sorrindo - Não irei me atrasar. - sorriu mais ainda, se despediu da amiga e foi saindo para pegar suas coisas e seguir direto para casa.

* * *

Washington. Estados Unidos. Em alguma estrada da vida.

- É muito tediante andar por essas estradas, sabia, Sasuke? - perguntou o loiro suspirando e olhando de esguelha para quem dirigia o carro, como alguma forma de entretenimento.

- Vai ver que é pelo fato que em vez de plantações e hortas, você gostaria que tivesse um pé de lamén. - respondeu o moreno, como se quisesse lhe alertar que não estava muito contente da vida.

- Olha lá, olha lá!! - disse o passageiro apontando para uma placa verde de pé ao lado da pista. - Estamos chegando!

- Não me diga.

- Já disse, teme.

- Não estou para gracinhas hoje, dobe... Mais 15 minutos e chegaremos na sede da Universal Beauty.

"_Quinze minutos pode durar um bocado, meu caro._"- pensou divertido ao olhar o início da paisagem das grandes cidades, dos altos prédios e carros, que logo, se juntaram à eles.

* * *

Nova Yok. Estados Unidos. Elevador da Universal beauty.

"_Oh vida! De novo!_" - suspirou ela ao ver que se atrasaria novamente e que provavelmente, a governanta de sua casa estaria esperando-a para jantar.

A porta abriu.

Saiu apressada, como se sua vida dependesse desse ato. Olhando o relógio à cada 15 segundos, ou menos.

Outro corpo estava vindo, na mesma direção.

Era só virar a esquina, do prédio e logo estaria a saída.

É por isso que tentamos tanto saber a verdade do Universo.

A gravidade, não perdoa.

**THUMP!**

- O-oh...! M-M-Mil p-perdões...m-m-moço! - disse ela ajudando-o a pegar os papéis que ele carregava em um envelope que abrira na queda.

- Não foi nada não, eu estava distraído. - respondeu ele gentilmente.

- N-Não, e-e-e-eu insisto! - disse ela pegando algumas folhas e juntando-as com as mãos trêmulas de vergonha.

- Quê isso, a culpa foi... - disse ele levantando os olhos para ver quem era.

- Minha. - balbuciou ela no mesmo instante que ele, deixando cair os papéis que segurava cair ao levantar a cabeça.

Ele, que estava sentado sobre os pés, caiu sentado no chão, com o semblante expressando surpresa.

Ela, levou as duas mãos à boca, não acreditava em quem era.

- V-VOCÊ...??! - Disseram em surpreso unissóro.

* * *

_Tãn tãnraraaaan, quem será?_

_Oh sim, avisando que eu não entendo nadica do mundo da moda, por isso, qualquer coisa errada ou queira me informar algo (agradecida!) é só apertar o "go" ali em baixo 8DDD_

_Deixem Reviews Frieeeeends!_


	2. Lute pelo lamén!

**Tatakau Lamén!**

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Residência dos Haruno._

- Ooooh droga... - suspirou a garota ao averiguar cuidadosamente os armários da casa. - O jeito é ir no mercado.

Haruno Sakura, estagiária em Moda. Era fascinada pelo mundo das lentes, e o mais estranho era como não queria pensar em ser uma modelo: O corpo bem formado, os cabelos róseos curtos constratavam com seus olhos de um verde sem igual. Seu sonho? Estilista.

Colocou seu tênis, pegou a carteira e seguiu para o Supermercado.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Esquina da saída da Universal Beauty._

- U-U...Uzu! U-Uzumaki-kun! - pronunciou a jovem ainda estatelada ao chão, surpresa em ver quem ela _menos_ esperava na sede da Universal Beauty: Uzumaki Naruto, fotógrafo e colega de infância de Hyuuga Hinata.

- Hinata!! - Olhou ele contente ao perceber como a amiga - ou algo a mais - tinha crescido tanto que ele mal a reconheceu, se não fosse por sua absurda timidez.

- O...O...O quê... - balbuciou colocando uma das mãos com leveza pelo pescoço - faz...O quê te traz aqui?

- Aaaah! Eu vim de Washington para poder fotografar a Pérola da Universal Beauty! - diz ele sorrindo animado e levantando a câmera em sinal para a amiga.

"_Pé..Pérola? MAS ESPERA UM POUCO...!_"

**Início Flashback**

_Uma jovem andava de um lado para o outro em sua casa em quanto esperava um telefonema. Uma olhada na TV. Nada de interessante. Para o relógio: atrasado. Para seu cachorro: tranquilidade. O telefone tocou fazendo-a despertar e se assustar um pouco com o telefone. Um tanto trêmula, tirou-o do gancho e atendeu._

_- A-Alô?_

_- Por favor, gostaria de falar com...Hyuuga Hinata. - pediu a pessoa do outro lado da linha._

_- Ah...Sou...sou eu..._

_- Oh, boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga! Eu estou ligando para comunicar-lhe que a senhorita, a partir da semana que vem faz parte do time de modelos da Universal Beauty._

_Se não fosse pela continuação do telefonema, ela teria caído ao chão e estaria vendo seu coração já fora de seu corpo, de tanto nevorsismo._

_- E mais uma coisa... - Pediu a pessoa do outro lado da linha - Sua empresária adorou você! Ele está chamando você para todos os lados de pérola, mas é bom perguntar se você gosta do apelido, né? _

_- Ah...ah, sim..._

_- Então ok, semana que vem estaremos te esperando aqui, senhorita Hyuuga!_

_tu..tu..tu_

**Fim Flashback**

Do nada, milhares de informações e imagens percorreram sua cabeça numa fração de segundos. Era como se tudo estivesse tentando lembra-la como era especial a pessoa a sua frente. Lembrou-se também do comunicado de Sakura.

- Então... - Continou ele, recolhendo os papéis - Eu vim de Washington para poder fotografa-la. Você a conhece?

- U...U..Uzumaki...Uzumaki-kun...

- Me chame de Naruto-kun como você fazia - Respondeu ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

- E-Então, Naruto-kun...A pérola... - disse timidamente brincando com os dedos.

- A pérola...?

- Sou...eu...

Expressão de Uzumaki Naruto: O.O

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mercado._

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que é por aqui...Ou era...Ah, achei! - respondeu contente a Haruno ao achar o corredor de lamén que procurava. - "_Prático, rápido e fácil! Me contento facilmente com um lamén!_" - pensou ao entrar no corredor e perceber o quanto é sortuda. "_Só tem um aqui...Mas é bem o sabor que eu gosto._" Pegou o pacote e virou-se para seguir embora quando sentiu-se puxada para trás.

Virou-se e deparou-se com um garoto mais alto que ela, de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Desculpe, moça... - começou ele - mas eu peguei o Lamén primeiro. - Respondeu o Uchiha sem tirar sua expressão fria do rosto, intimidando um pouco Sakura.

- Igualmente. - repondeu séria puxando o lamén para trás. (Vai lá Sakura, lute pela sua janta!)

- Acontece que eu não sei fazer nada além de lamén. - disse ele puxando-o também

- Acontece que eu não estou disposta a comer **outra** vez na lanchonete. - Disse puxando com mais força.

E de tanto puxa-puxa...

Foi _só um_ escorregão!

**THUMP!**

Os dois estavam sentados ao chão, e entre eles, um lamén.

- Encontrei! Que sorte, o último! - respondeu contente uma garotinha, que sem pestanejar, pegou o pacote e saiu saltitando ou cantarolando em direção ao carrinho de compras de sua mãe.

Sasuke e Sakura olhavam a cena horrorizados. Mas, Uchiha é Uchiha, certo?

- Foi uma boa disputa. - admitiu ele sem-graça, levantando, tirando o pó de sua roupa e ajudando Sakura a levantar.

- Ah...si-sim...

- Então, nos vemos por aí. - e ele colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu andando em direção à saida.

"_Eu realmente tenho muita sorte!_" - sorriu corada a Haruno que agora procurava outra coisa para sua janta.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Esquina da saída da Universal Beauty._

Naruto ajudou Hinata a se levantar ainda meio surpreso.

- Estou surpreso! Como você cresceu, Hinata! - disse ajudando a colega a levantar.

- Vo...Você...você também, Naruto-kun... - disse ainda brincando com os indicadores.

- Bem, você tem algo para fazer agora? - perguntou enquanto conferia se os papéis estavam na ordem correta.

- Ah...Bem...Sim...Quer dizer, não!

- Gostaria de jantar?

- Hãn???! - Hinata virou a garota tomate.

- É pertinho, dá para ir a pé. A não ser que você... - disse ele diminuindo o sorriso.

- Eu..?

- Tenha um namorado... - Disse encarando-a sério.

Namorado..? Namorado?? Certo, ela já estava em idade para ter um namorado, mas ainda não o tinha, não encontrara ninguém que sentisse alguma atração. Já pretendentes e admiradores não faltavam.

- N-Não, Naruto-kun...

- Então vamos?

- V-Vamos...

E seguiram os dois, para um lugarzinho ali perto, parecendo um casal de jovens apaixonados, ela apoiando seu braço no dele e andando lado a lado, para quem sabe, uma refeição agradável.

É,

* * *

_Yoshi!!! Segundão aê povão!!! Respondendo a única review que eu recebi:_

_  
_**Misuki Kagome:**_Nyoooo, você adivinhou antes da hora XD! Também, eu acho que tava meio na cara né? Obrigado, eu também estou adorando escrever uma fic com esse tema! Fora que o Naruto e a Hinata formam um casal lindo demais! N&H forever! Pode deixar, eu não vou empacar não 8D_

**Sabaku no Ino:** _Hontoni Arigato por ter adicionado a fic entre as suas favoritas 8D! Eu estou adorando escrever é tanto milho na minha cabeça que já tá estourando e virando pipoca XDDDDDD aí está o segundo cap. e eu não empacarei viu 8D!_

**Miwako-chan:** huahauuha, desculpe não ter avisado antes que eu postei uma nova fic! Você quase não entra mais no msn, fazer o quê 8/ aguarde novos capítulos!


	3. Mais um!

**Motto ichi??!**

_Mais um??!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Um quarteirão depois da sede da Universal Beauty._

- Tio! Mais um!

- Yoshi!**1** - respondeu o dono da pequena lanchonete.

"_O estômago...do...U-...N..Naruto..kun...É um buraco negro!_" - observou a Hyuuga ao ver Naruto se servir de mais um lamén. - "_E eu que pensei que ele me convidaria para um jantar romântico...Não que eu estivesse...gostando...dele...M-Mas um lugar mais...elegante..._" - Suspirou longamente.

- Eh? Hinata?

- AAh..!..D-diga! - balbuciou corada

- Não é nada, mas é que...você nem tocou no seu lamén direito... - respondeu ele apontando para a tigela da morena que corou ao perceber.

- Ah, eu estava meio...distante... - respondeu dando uma desculpa qualquer.

- Então coma! - respondeu sorrindo.

- S-Sim... - e lá foi ela, separou seus hashis**2**, pegou uma pequena porção e fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor. - Não tem gosto de Shimeji preto**3 **ou até mesmo de um Shimeji branco**4**... - disse falando um tanto alto demais.

- O quê? Não está bom? - indagou curioso

- Ah, não, não é isso...

- Então vamos comer antes que esfrie! - disse saboreando o novo lamén que lhe foi servido a pouco tempo.

Hinata sorriu tristemente.

- Você se contenta com coisas tão simples...

- O quê? - o loiro se virou para ela.

- Sabe, eu...conheci muita gente, dizendo que adoraria estar no meu lugar, como um famoso, como uma estrela...Mas, apesar de eu ter tudo o que eu quero, eu não me sinto feliz...não me sinto satisfeita... - e virou-se novamente para o fotógrafo - será que eu sou...muito...ingrata?

- Não, mas sabe, dizem que o dinheiro não traz felicidade...

- Entendo...

- Mas não se preucupe. Eu te garanto, que, se você conhecer alguém que se importe realmente com _você_, com certeza você encontrará a verdadeira felicidade...

- N-Naruto-kun... - virou-se surpresa a modelo

- Eu prometo, que se alguém te magoar, eu mesmo vou dar uma lição nessa pessoa! - e fez pose de **Nice Guy**.

Hinata ficou sem palavras. Juntou novamente seus hashis, pegou mais uma porção de lamén e comeu, saboreando com mais vontade.

- É gostoso! - virou-se sorridente ao seu acompanhante

- Não disse? Não disse? - sorriu de volta.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Em alguma rua por lá._

"_Se eu te contar que você é muito esperta, Sakura, você acredita?_" - pensou a própria Haruno, andando apressadamente com uma sacola de supermercado - "_Olha só que horas são! E tudo para comprar uma janta!_" - Virou uma, duas, quatro ruas, só faltava um pouco para chegar em casa.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Andou mais rápido.

Seu seguidor também.

Logo, o medo tornou-se desespero para Sakura. Sem pestanejar, saiu correndo apressada pelas ruas de Nova York, sem se importar para onde ia. Logo, o cansaço à abateu. Sua velocidade diminuiu e já era possível ver o pavor estampado em seu rosto.

É nessas horas, que agradecemos na existência de _anjos_.

Ou de almas caridosas.

Um carro vermelho parou ao seu lado, o motorista buzinou em sinal para entrar no carro.

"_Entrar no carro de um estranho, ou ser perseguida por um psicopata?_" - pensou enquanto observava a pessoa ainda correndo em sua direção e o carro.

"_Vejamos as minhas desvantagens: Se eu ficar parada aqui, o psicopata pode simplesmente me sequestrar, fazer sabe lá Deus o quê comigo, pode arrancar meus orgãos e vende-los no leilão da internet. Por outro lado, se eu entrar no carro, pode simplesmente ser algum sequestrador que aproveitou-se do perigo desta jovem indefesa. Ou até mesmo uma gentil colega de trabalho. Muito duvidoso._"

Deu dois incertos passos para trás

"_Por outro lado, pode apenas ser...Uma criança - mais alta que eu - perdida...Ou alguém perguntando um lugar ou as horas...E o motorista...O motorista pode ser algum turista que resolveu ver a cidade iluminada à noite e saiu...E quer perguntar onde fica o Hotel que está hospedado._"

O motorista buzinou mais uma vez, acordando-a de seus pensamentos.

"_Ah, com certeza o carro de um estranho.._" - e seguindo sua conclusão, abriu a porta, entrou enquanto o motorista acelerava o carro sem ao menos olhar para trás e seguia andando pelas ruas.

Sakura suspirou ainda ofegante. Fora um susto muito grande, ainda tem medo de andar nas ruas desde que foi assaltada por causa de seu celular. Recompôs-se.

- Bem... - ele observou-a de esguilha enquanto prestava mais atenção nas ruas. - obrigada...Eu estava passando por maus momentos, sabe...?

- Não tem o que agradecer.

"_Essa voz...Será??!_" - e virou-se para o motorista - Você é o cara do supermercado! - apontou um tanto surpresa...Lembrou que ele disse "_Nos vemos por aí_" mas nunca pensou que seria tão rápido.

- E você é a moça do lamén? - perguntou sem desviar o olhar das ruas.

- S-Sim...Eu sou...

- Prazer, moça. - Cortou diretamente Sasuke. Os seguintes momentos foram preenchidos por um sufocante silêncio.

- Posso...Posso saber ao menos seu nome?

- Na hora certa você saberá. - respondeu friamente.

Entediada, sem ao menos saber pra onde ele se dirigia, ela vasculhou o carro com o olhar. Achou um pequeno crachá borrado no nome da empresa, onde estava seu nome.

- Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke?

- Chegou a hora certa, e você soube meu nome. Isso mesmo. - respondeu enquando uma gota deslizava pela cabeça de Sakura.

- Onde fica a sua casa?

- Não precisa se encomodar!

- Já que eu me encomodei te salvando, não vai ser encomodo algum te levar para casa.

Sakura fechou a cara.

- Vire a terceira rua a esquerda, ande dois quarteirões a frente e chegaremos.

Sasuke seguiu as cordenadas de sua passageira.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Em frente a mansão de Hinata._

A mansão de Hinata ficava em um dos bairros nobres de Nova York. A rua totalmente arborizada, era ardonada com belas casas, em estilos europeus, sendo que a de Hinata possuia dois grandes andares, de um branco cor-de-creme nas paredes e em um tom mais escuros nas telhas. A casa também possuia um belo jardim na frente, com um caminho de pedras brancas para a entrada da casa. Naruto apertou a campainha que ficava do lado do portão preto, alto e enfeitado com uma placa ao lado da campainha, escrita em itálico "Hyuuga".

- Bom, então eu te deixo aqui. - respondeu o Uzumaki enquanto esperava alguém abrir a porta para sua acompanhante.

- S-S-Sim... - disse brincando com os dedos - e...e...e...

- E..? - perguntou provocante o fotógrafo.

- T-T-T-Tome...Tome cuidado...na...na volta! - respondeu fechando os olhos com força e virando um morango logo em seguida.

O portão se abriu.

E em plena noite, em um _bairro nobre_...

Um escândalo!

- SENHORITA HYUUGA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA??! EU ESTAVA A UM PASSO DE LIGAR PARA A POLÍCIA SOBRE SEU POSSÍVEL SEQUESTRO!!!!! - Gritou a governanta da casa para Hinata que mantia em sua face espanto e inocência enquanto ouvia os desesperos de sua quase "responsável".

E mais um escândalo.

Em plena noite.

De um bairro nobre!

- AAAAH!!!! - gritou ela apontando para Naruto que deu um pulo pela reação da empregada. - EU SABIA!!! O SEQUESTRADOR!!! HINATA-SAMA, CHAME A POLÍCIA, EU IREI SEGURA-LO!!!

Naruto fez questão de olhar para os lados e certificar-se de que era com ele mesmo.

Quatro.

Três.

Dois.

Um.

- QUEM??! EU??? - Agora eram dois berradores em frente à mansão de Hinata. - EU ACOMPANHEI ELA ATÉ AQUI EM PLENA RAZÃO PARA NÃO TER SEQUESTRADORES!!!!

A amigável conversa estava esquentando.

Já era possível ver algumas casas acendendo suas luzes pelo possível encômodo que acontecia na rua.

Haja paciência!

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!!!!! - Os dois escandalosos viraram-se para a quase impossível terceira escandalosa. - Celeste-san, esse é um velho amigo meu que fez o favor de me trazer até em casa. Naruto-kun, essa é a governanta de casa, Celeste-san.

Os dois juravam que aquela era a ação menos esperada da Hyuuga.

É nas horas críticas que as pessoas revelam sua verdadeira personalidade. (isso é muito pouco válido para a Hinata XD)

- Oh, nesse caso, senhorita, o jantar está servido. - disse Celeste voltando a compostura.

- Obrigada. Naruto-kun...Até...até...amanhã...Eu me diverti bastante essa noite... - respondeu brincando novamente com os dedos.

- Quê isso, nos vemos amanhã! - disse abraçando Hinata rapidamente, que caiu pra trás de susto e vergonha. - AAAH!!! HINATA!!!!

- Senhorita, senhorita... - pronunciou cansadamente a governanta. - deixe seus ataques de timidez para o dia seguinte... - disse puxando-a pelo braço, arrastando-a para dentro da casa - até uma próxima vez, Naruto-sama!

- Até, Celeste-san!

Naruto voltou para casa, como se cada pedaço de asfalto fosse uma nuvem em direção à uma vida doce como mel.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Em frente a casa de Sakura._

- Chegamos. - pronunciou o Uchiha estacionando o carro em frente a casa de Sakura, saindo logo em seguida, sendo seguido pela Haruno.

O bairro de Sakura, não era tão nobre quanto o de Hinata, mas ainda assim um bom bairro. Continha muitas casas, todas sem excessão tinham um jardim absurdamente bem cuidado. A casa de Sakura era de dois andares: em baixo, a cozinha e a sala, em cima seu quarto e o banheiro, afinal, vivia apenas ela e Gure-chan (cachorrO).

- Obrigado por tudo. - respondeu Sakura virada de costas e tocando o portão da casa, vermelho.

- Já te disse que você não precisa agradecer. - respondeu (in)calorosamente o Uchiha. Logo, a curiosidade misturou-se com sua timidez, irresistível de pronunciar - posso...Posso...Seu nome...Qual é o seu nome? - disse ele virando o rosto para que, se ela virasse, evitasse ver seu rubor.

- Sasuke-san...- começou ela, fechando de leve seus olhos - você possui uma intuição para o futuro inacreditável...Mas... - ela virou-se para ele, magnífica, com a brisa levando seus curtos cabelos róseos e a lua dando um brilho especial ao seus olhos verdes. - Amanhã...Eu te conto amanhã. - e logo depois esboçou um sorriso e entrou dentro de sua casa.

- Tonar-me...sério... - pensou o Uchiha, colocando uma de suas mãos na cabeça.

* * *

Dicionário:

**Yoshi: **Certo, ok.

**Hashis: **Os famosos "palitinhos" que os japoneses usam para comer.

**Shimeji Preto: **Um tipo de cogumelo comestível. Na fic, ele foi citado na forma de algum prato fino (no sentido de ricaço) que Hinata tem algum costume de comer. Ou seja, ela esta comparando um prato fino com um prato simples da população XD

**Shimeji Branco: **Assim como o Shimeji preto, é um cogumelo comestível. A única diferença é na popularidade (o shimeji preto é mais conhecido por ser mais saboroso) e na cor.

* * *

_Terceiro Cap ;D_

_Quanto ao "tonar-me sério" do Sasuke, vocês vão entender cap. que vem ._

_Bom, tirando as felicidades, eu tenho uma infelicidade: a tradução dos títulos. Não sei porque, no Word eu coloco a tradução e quando eu boto no não aparece! Haja paciência. Mas é preciso mais que isso para me abalar. Por isso, estarei colocando ali onde escolhe os capítulos a tradução e na fic em Japonês. Então, vocês já sabem a tradução... _

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Hyuuga Malone:** _O encontro deles, no final, tinha que ser o mais inocente possível né XD, afinal o Naruto é meio...hã...inteligente...E a Hinata, imagine só se no anime ela trombasse com alguém! Teriam que chamar um Médico Ninja! Se bem, que essa revelação dela gritando na fic me deixou meio...sabe...Imaginando como ela faria isso no Anime XDDDDD. Podia ser na futura declaração de amor dela para o Naruto, quem sabe..._

**Mitsuki Kagome:** _Acho que um autor que escreve uma fic não a continuaria se não comentassem né? Isso já aconteceu em 2 __**enormes**__ fics minhas deletadas do meu profile.As Reviews dão força para que o autor continue! Ah, e atendendo ao seu pedido, este capítulo saiu bem maior que o anterior . e sempre que quiser fazer um pedido e sugestão, nem precisa pedir: ordene XD_

_R&R plis! Recomende para quem você conhece! E recomende para ele deixar um Review, essa é o fermento para o meu bolo! _(ô comparaçãozinha...)


	4. Então, qual é seu nome?

**Sorede, dochita desu namaewa...?**

_Então, qual é seu nome...?_

* * *

**Flashback Sasuke**

_Quando minha mãe morreu, eu tinha...cinco...cinco anos de idade._

_- Cuide de seu irmão._

_Meu coração sentiu tanta dor._

_Não importa quanto você ame uma pessoa; no final, elas vão desaparecer. Algum dia, elas vão te abandonar. Então, é mais fácil não se tornar sério com elas. Será...Que ...meu irmão também pensa assim?_

_É por isso que ele se casa com tanta frequência?_

_- Cuide de seu irmão._

_Não, eu não quero._

_Foi ele quem esqueceu você primeiro, mamãe...Não se importando...Não quero cuidar de um irmão assim!_

_EU O ODEIO!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Hotel que estão hospedado Naruto e Sasuke._

**Tririririririm**

- Hm? Ah, cadê... - o jovem, antes adormecido, tirou apenas seu braço das cobertas quentinhas e tapeou o criado mudo, tentando encontrar o despertador. Tendo sucesso em sua busca, desligou o aparelho, se enrolou novamente nas cobertas, virou-se para o outro lado e continuou a dormir.

**Tum Tum Tum**

- Dobe! Nós vamos nos atrasar! "_Seu retardado!_" - falou impacientemente o garoto do outro lado.

- Atrasado? Ainda são 6:00!

- Ah sim, seis horas com o sol já no céu. Estou indo.

"_Hm? Sol?_"- Se movendo novamente entre as cobertas, tirou uma perna para fora e com o auxílio do pé, levantou um pouco a cortina, vendo que já estava com o um fraco sol, típico de céu nublado e um gélido vento nas ruas.

- SASUKE TEMEEEE!!!! - berrou o loiro levantando num pulo da cama - PORQUE NÃO ME AVISOU QUE JÁ ESTAMOS ATRASADOS??! - Silêncio - KUSO**1**!!! É SÓ COMIGO QUE ISSO ACONTECE!!!

* * *

- Ohayo**2**, Hinata-chan! - acenou Sakura andando lado a lado com a morena, depois de ter alcançado-a.

- Ah, Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - Respondeu sorridente a Hyuuga.

- É hoje! Hoje é um grande dia! Vamos arrebentar! - gritou a Haruno levantando um punho.

- A..Ah! S-S...Sakura...! - criticou ao perceber que metade das pessoas do prédio olhavam pra elas.

- Iiih... - balbuciou corando Sakura.

- Até que em fim, vocês chegara! - Uma voz feminina pronunciou atrás das duas.

- Sh...Shizune-san! - disseram em unissóro.

- Vamos indo. Tsunade-sama está esperando vocês no terceiro andar.

- H-Hai**3**!

Shizune era iniciante na carreira da moda. Pretendia futuramente, motar alguma grife, pois suas roupas já eram razoavelmente conhecidas no país, diferente de Sakura que ainda era uma estagiária. Apesar de tudo, não desgrudava de Tsunade, com quem tem um alto grau de amizade. Pode-se dizer que são aluna e discípula. Shizune era uma garota, um pouco mais velha que Sakura e Hinata, de curtos cabelos negros, assim como seus olhos e é conhecida por causa das roupas que cria: quase sempre em um tom roxo ou similar.

Tsunade era dona da Universal Beauty, na qual herdara de família. É uma excelente estilista, na qual tem alguns alunos, como Shizune e Sakura. Antigamente, assim como Hinata, possuia uma vasta carreira como antiga modelo, mas aposentou-se. Mas ainda, possui sua forma como modelo: um corpo que, para uma "senhora" daria inveja à qualquer atriz que possuia um corpão, de olhos castanhos e lisos cabelos loiros. Linda, mas de uma personalidade que eu vou te contar rapá...

Após as duas terem entrado no elevador, alguém chegou de uma maratona e adentrou o salão na maior pressa.

- SEGURA O ELEVADOR!!!! - gritou Naruto tentando pegar o elevador para chegar o mais rápido que a sorte lhe permitisse.

- N-Naruto-kun? - Hinata inclinou-se um pouquinho para frente e a única coisa que viu foi Naruto dar um pulo para frente tentando alcançar a porta. Infelizmente, quando ela fez este movimento delicado...

O elevador fechou. E subiu.

- NÃÃÃÃO!!! - Berrou Uzumaki quase batendo o nariz na parece e dando-lhe um soco em seguida. Olhou e viu as escadas. Tirou um amassado papel de seu bolso.

Sétimo andar.

Sua vontade de trabalhar o abandonou.

- Yooooshi!**4** Eu não era a estrela do atletismo no colegial à toa! - e assim como chegou, saiu subindo as escadas.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Sétimo andar. Local dos ensaios fotográficos._

- Onde aquele pivete está??! - Tsunade batia freneticamente o pé no chão em sinal de impaciência.

- Ele disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas, por isso tive que vir sem ele. - respondeu calmamente o Uchiha para a loira, apesar de ser uma bela mentira, ele conseguia manter a calma de uma forma que parecia ser a mais pura realidade e que faria qualquer um admitir até o que não fez.

- Aquele.. - continuou ela, parando em seguida, deixando o Uchiha preparar-se - Ah! Pérola! Sakura! Vocês chegaram! - disse mudando completamente sua expressão.

- Ohayo, Tsunade-san! - comprimentou Sakura.

- O-Ohayo...T...Tsunade-sama... - respondeu Hinata, sem querer olhar para os lados temendo encontrar algum par de olhos azuis para observa-la. Não encontrando-os, suspirou baixa e um tanto alíviada, levantou o rosto e sorriu para sua chefa.

- Hoje é um grande dia. Dê tudo de si.

- Hai! - respondeu eufórica, incomum para a Hyuuga.

- Preste atenção em tudo, Sakura, Shizune! Não deixem passar um detalhe despercebido! - sorriu Tsunade enquanto olhava de esguilha para as duas e intencionalmente para os estilistas presentes.

- Certo! - responderam as duas.

Enquanto Tsunade dava conselhos para as três, Sakura observou o lugar com o olhar. Até que, não muito longe dela, encontrou um rapaz alto, vestindo típicas roupas de frio, ligando o que parecia ser um notebook. Os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos negros não escondiam: Era Sasuke.

Sakura congelou. Estava de costas para ele. Mas seus cabelos róseos iriam dedurar tudo. Se escondeu do lado de Tsunade e Hinata.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Shizune curiosa.

- Quem é aquele cara?? - perguntou num quase sussurro apontando para o garoto que agora teclava o que poderia ser uma possível senha de acesso.

- É o editor das fotos. - respondeu curta e direta Tsunade.

- Quêêeê??! - indagou Sakura perplexa.

- Algum problema, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Hinata preucupada.

- Aquele...Ontem a noite...- disse trêmulamente apontando para o rapaz que nem tinha se tocado da presença de sua antiga conhecida. - ele me salvou...

- Quê? - perguntou incrédula Tsunade

- Nossa! - murmurou Shizune deixando escapar um leve "aiai".

- Mas salvou de quê ou quem? - Perguntou, desta vez preucupada Tsunade.

- É uma longa história... - falou por fim - Mas resumindo tudo rapidinho: ontem eu cheguei em casa e não tinha janta e sai pra comprar um lamén, encontrei no supermercado o último e ele também. Depois de uma briguinha, ninguém conseguiu o lamén. Beleza - disse fazendo uma pequena pausa - eu fui em outro supermercado e comprei o santo dito, mas aí tinha alguém me seguindo...Eu comecei a me apavorar e parou um carro do meu lado. Quando eu entrei, eu percebi que era ele. Ele me levou para casa e fim.

- Aaah... - concluiu Hinata - entendi...

- Mas então, você tem que ir lá para agradece-lo. - falou Shizune lhe apontando o indicador.

- Mas com que cara você acha que eu vou agradecer ele?? - perguntou apavorada

- É só não olhar na cara dele. - respondeu novamente curta e direta Tsunade, saindo puxando Hinata e Shizune para a porta, vendo que Naruto estava entrando praticamente sem ar.

Uma mão tocou o ombro de Sakura.

Um arrepio.

Uma frieza pareceu infestar o ar.

- Você... - começou a pessoa - é a garota de ontem?

- ...

* * *

_Do outro lado_

- Vinte e cinco minutos, trinta e dois segundos e quinze milésimos de atraso. - começou Tsunade - onde você estava?

- Na...Na...Na...Na escada! - concluiu o fotógrafo sem fôlego

- Então, vamos começar? - iniciou Shizune

- Vamos! - disse levantando e olhando para a estilista ancioso. Típico da Família Uzumaki.

- Então - continou Tsunade - as roupas estão no vestiário. Shizune, por favor, ajude a Hinata, já que a Sakura sumiu.

- Ano**5**... - pronunciou timidamente Hinata brincando com os dedos - q...quem é...o estilista?

- Ah, é uma grife: A Pure Snowdrop

- Ah, aquela... - lembrou-se a morena

- Isso, parece que eles estão com uma nova linha inspirada na preservação do meio ambiente.

- Ahh... - falou ela novamente

- Hinata! - chamou Shizune

- Ah, já estou indo! - e saiu correndo na direção de sua ajudante

- E eu vou fotografar a Hinata-chan! - disse levantando de sopetão e logo tirando de sua bolsa a câmera já arrumada, prontinha e polida.

* * *

_Do outro lado_

- É...É...Uchiha...Uchiha-kun...

- Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

- E então, Sasuke...o quê...

- Seu nome é...? - cortou, pela segunda vez nesta fic o Uchiha.

- Sakura...Haruno Sakura. - respondeu tão fria quanto ele. "_Pô, esse moleque poderia ter um pouco mais de consideração por mim!_"

- Certo, Sakura...Entendi... - respondeu com um leve sorriso que fez a Haruno corar.

- O quê voc...

Um estúdio é um lugar um tanto silêncioso.

Este, nem tanto.

- TEME!!! - berrou Naruto dando um cascudo em Sasuke que só faltou fazer uma declaração amorosa ao chão. - LEVEI A CULPA POR SUA CAUSA, DESGRAÇADO!!!

- Hmpf! Eu lá tenho culpa se em seus programas a noite você só volta de madrugad, dobe?

Sakura assistia tudo sem reação.

Sasuke percebeu que estava pagando um "mico".

- Hm...Naruto...Esta é a Sakura.

- Hm? Oh, prazer, Sakura-san! - respondeu o fotógrafo estendendo-lhe a mão e saindo de cima de Sasuke

- Prazer... - respondeu simplesmente

Uma mão tocou levemente o ombro de Naruto.

Um arrepio.

Um olhar para trás.

O coração de Naruto falhou em uma batida.

- N-Naruto...Naruto...Naruto-kun... - iniciou Hinata, timidamente e com a mão ainda no ombro do fotógrafo. Por ser inspirada na natureza, a roupa era um estilo mais esportivo.

- V-Vamos começar? - perguntou um tanto tímida.

- Vamos, vamos vamos! - disse passando a mão pela sua cintura e correndo com ela até o local.

Sakura apenas observava. Afinal, queria ser estilista ou não?

Hinata, tentava fazer como sempre: ficava nas poses que pediam, ia um pouco mais para a esquerda, pra direita, levantava mais o queixo...E simplesmente esquecia que tinha uma câmera ali. Mas algo a incomodava, a fazia ficar tensa e nervosa, e não natural, modesta e bela como antes. Parecia...anciosidade? Nervosismo? Ou era por ter um conhecido ali? Em sua frente? Nunca se sentira tão exposta.

- Hinata, seje um pouco mais natural! Eu não estou aqui! - pediu sorrindo.

- Ah...H-Hai! - gaguejou um pouco.

- Hinata não está bem hoje... - pronunciou Shizune.

- Então ela foi a modelo escolhida, senhorita Shizune?

Shizune olhou para trás.

- Ela é perfeita! Combina totalmente com a nossa nova linha, não acha?

- H-Haku-san!

- Hm? Nande**6**? - pronunciou o loiro

* * *

Dicionário:

**Kuso: **Droga (entre outras expressões)

**Ohayo: **Bom dia

**Hai: **Sim, certo.

**Yoshi: **Certo, sim, beleza.

**Ano: **errr...(se diz áno)

**Nande: **Quê?

* * *

_Yoshi! Será que Hinata irá falhar? Será que o mundo vai acabar? Ou ela virará a nova modelo para a lata de pimentas O.o? _(cara, de onde eu tiro isso!)

_Claro, ela está na frente de um cara que é praticamente, seu...paquera de infância. Até eu ficaria assim!_

_E sobre o Haku...Se você está pensando "Ele é o dono da Pure Snowdrop" (puro floco de neve) acertou! O nome da marca é a cara dele!_

_Fora, eu acho q vai ser o primeiro ShizunexHaku do ;D_

_Nossa, onde eu acho aquele sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas da Akatsuki pra celular aqui no Brasil hein? Eu vi um na net!_

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Sabaku no Ino-sama:** _Putz, é sofrível ter que escrever um Sasuke tímido (tem até algumas partes do anime que ele fica, mas...mas...é muito raro!) ou uma Hinata escandalosa! Agora eu fico pensando, já um Sasuke animadinho seria muito pior...Um Naruto frio então! Quê isso! E o pior de tudo: Um Neji tímido e uma Hinata fria...PIOROU!!!_

**Mitsuki Kagome:** _Eu também achei q eu estava fazendo uns caps...Minúsculos! Aí era preguiça né hehehehe...Eu também, quando vou comentar escrevo sobre o casal que eu mais gosto e esqueço o resto do mundo XDDD! E eu estou lendo a sua fic, a "Shikon no Tama" e vou deixando uma review por review viu 8D?_

**Miwako .Pon:** _eu estou meio sumida esses dias o-o/ academia num é moleza não sô! E...Minha mãe vai pagar o frete do seu presente! Uyeah!_

_R&R plis! Recomende para quem você conhece! E recomende para ele deixar um Review, essa é o fermento para o meu bolo! _(ô comparaçãozinha...)


	5. Dê tudo de si, Hinata!

**Kudasai ichiban ii no jibun, Hinata!  
**_Dê o melhor de si, Hinata!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Sétimo andar. Vestiário._

- Aaaaah... - suspirou tristemente Hinata, no vestiário, sentada em frente da penteadeira, olhando-se no espelho. Tocou-o e fechou os olhos, sentindo a frieza do objeto lhe despertar todos os sentidos. Abriu-os, ainda desanimada, tornando a ver sua imagem refletida no espelho.

- Estou fazendo como sempre fiz...Mas...não está dando certo! - disse deixando os braços sobre a penteadeira e enterrando o rosto nos braços.

- Acho que você deve repensar na sua maneira de atuar, Hinata-chan. - pronunciou alguém, depois de abrir a porta e deixa-la aberta, mas adentrando o vestuário, assustando a Hyuuga. O jovem possuia duas mechas de cabelo castanhas escuras soltas a frente, e o resto preso por um prático coque. A pele branca era adornada por um belo par de olhos castanhos. Parecia...uma garota. Visivelmente mais velho, talvez, no máximo, quatro anos a mais que Hinata.

- H-Haku-sama! - disse levantando de sopetão, deixando a cadeira que estava sentada cair ao chão fazendo um alto barulho. Hinata nervosa, não sabia se levantava a cadeira ou fazia uma reverência; optou pela reverência.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, eu não gosto muito disso. - disse caminhando até a frente, agachando-se e levantando a cadeira. - pelo que eu sei, você é uma das melhores modelos de Tsunade-san. Mas...Eu acho que você está um pouco pertubada... - disse fechando os olhos, sorrindo.

- N-Não! - disse corando e ficando apavorada. - é que...be...bem! - e procurou no profundo de sua alma uma desculpa.

- O fotógrafo te incomoda? - perguntou em um outro sorriso, aparentemente preocupado.

- N-Não! N-N-Naruto...Naruto-kun...n-nunca me incomodou! - respondeu apertando as mãos uma nas outras.

- Naruto? - perguntou inocentemente - então o nome dele é Naruto... Pela intonação do "kun"...é uma pessoa muito importante para você, não é?

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Gomen ne**1**. Com ele ali, eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Eu...não consigo fazer nada como antes...

Haku sorriu docemente.

- Então, tente fazer diferente de antes. - Hinata levantou a cabeça, ainda corada, mas surpresa - com certeza, se você tentar fazer diferente, as coisas possivelmente vão sair melhores.

Hinata parou para refletir um pouco. Olhou para Haku com um sorriso agradecido.

- Arigatou**2**. Haku-kun.

- Agora vai lá, eu quero você dislumbrante para que todos vejam a beleza da Pure Snowdrop!Afinal, minha grife está em suas mãos! - disse empurrando-a para fora do vestiário com os dois braços. - Eu estarei ao lado de Shizune, te dando o apoio que precisar!

Hinata estranhou. Apesar de ser muito inocente, percebia muito rapidamente as coisas.

- Shizune-san? - perguntou levemente.

- Sua amiga é muito interessante. Acho que...vou pedir para dar uma olhada nos desenhos dela. Será que ela vai se sentir incomodada?

- De forma alguma...Você e...

- HINATA!!! - Berrou Sakura balançando o braço - vamos continuar o ensaio??

- Ah! Sim! - virando-se novamente para o garoto - desculpe, conversamos daqui a pouco. Mas Shizune-san é muito gentil! Tenho certeza que você e ela irão se entender. - disse antes de dar as costas e ir em direção à Sakura.

- Shizune...chan... - murmurou Haku olhando da porta do vestiário para Shizune.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Sétimo andar. _

- Oh Hinata! Parece até que se animou! - sorriu o Uzumaki ao ve-la ir ao local indicado. - vamos tentar novamente?

- S...sim... - disse Hinata. - "_Eu atuarei do meu jeito, Naruto-kun. Não irei mais colocar a minha máscara... Este meu lado, eu estou mostrando só para você...Apenas para você..._"

**We flyin' first class up in the sky,  
**_Nós voamos de primeira classe alto no céu_**  
Poppin' champagne livin' my life,  
**_Abrindo champagnes, vivendo a vida_**  
in the fast lane,  
**_Na cidade superficial_**  
And I won't change by the Glamorous,  
**_E eu não vou mudar, pelo Glamour_**  
oh flossy flossy.  
**_Oh, a frescura, frescura_

- Mais para a direita! Isso, levanta um pouquinho o queixo. Óóótimo...Isso! De costas agora! Mão na cintura! Perfeito!! - indagava o loiro incentivado e entusiasmado pela força de vontade de Hinata.

- Naruto...Menos entusiasmo. Focalize-se em seu trabalho! - cortou Uchiha. Já é a terceira vez na fic hein!

- Estraga prazeres.

Hinata, com certeza, agora estava mais solta, mais livre para poder fazer seu costumeiro trabalho. Não se sentia mais incomodada pela presença de Naruto: se sentia tímida, se sentia mais ela mesma na frente dele. Apesar de tudo, pode compreender pelas expressões do loiro que estava arrasando, uma verdadeira modelo, as câmeras a intimidavam, mas não a impedia de continuar posando como Naruto pedia.

Naruto estava maravilhado: era a primeira vez que trabalhava com uma modelo tão experiente e tão natural como Hinata. A forma com que ela se movia, as poses sensuais, sem serem eróticas, em que colocava seu corpo fazia sua mente e seu coração se agitar de uma forma que nem a mais bela reação química - matéria que ele nunca entendeu muito bem - podia formar. Ele apertava o botão da câmera sem cessar, haja memória!

- Né...Eu acho que já está bom... - sorriu satisfeita Tsunade com o trabalho de Hinata.

- M-Mas...Eu só tirei... - disse Naruto voltando-se para ver o número de fotos que tinha em sua câmera - cinqüenta e sete! - respondeu como uma criança que estivesse justificando o motivo de ganhar mais um bombom.

- Está mais do que suficiente. - respondeu Sasuke.

- Você e essa sua língua... - disse virando para o editor que avaliava quais eram as melhores fotos para seu trabalho, enquanto Hinata descia do cenário montado para se inturmar na conversa.

- E...Então...c-como... - tentou perguntar Hinata, timidamente brincando com os dedos

- FANTÁSTICA!!! - Berrou o Uzumaki para que todos no andar ouvisse. Arrancou o Notebook dos braços de Sasuke que protestou com algum "Ei" ou ofensa de qualquer tipo, foi ao lado de Hinata e mostrando-lhe as fotos, uma por uma.

- Então, que tal comemorarmos? - iniciou Sakura com um sorriso iluminando-lhe o rosto.

- Nada mal. - respondeu Shizune que até agora só sorria com todas as atrapalhadas do Uzumaki. - nesse nosso "longo" - disse de propósito, fazendo sinais de aspas com as duas mãos - almoço, podemos ir na lanchonete da Sede.

- Sim, vamos, vamos! - disse totalmente entusiasmado o Uzumaki.

- P-Pode...pode ser... - pronunciou timidamente a modelo.

- E então, Sasuke-kun...? Vamos também? Vai ser divert...

- Não, obrigado - disse cortando pela terceira vez a Haruno.

- Não adianta, o anti-social com medo de mulheres Uchiha Sasuke nunca vai se entregar a momentos como esse... - suspirou Naruto, levando em seguida uma notebookeada na cabeça. Obra de Maluff...Quer dizer, Sasuke...

- Quem você dizia que é anti-social com medo de mulheres, hm, dobe? - murmurou sarcásticamente Sasuke, para que todos ali pudessem ouvir...

- Vejemos - começou - eu? É claro que é você, teme! - disse o fotógrafo massageando a área atingida.

- Hu! Eu não vou só porque você diz essas coisas a respeito de mim, dobe.

- Nossa, se bem que...eu estava dizendo brincando, mas agora que você tocou no assunto, teme...Sai de perto...Estou te estranhando...Tô meio que começando a duvidar - disse fazendo uma cara cruzes.

- Eu vou. - respondeu duro e concreto.

- Yatta!**3 **- Comemorou Shizune e Sakura juntas.

- Nesse caso, importam se eu acompanha-los? - perguntou uma voz atrás do grupo, ao lado do ombro de Shizune.

- H-Haku-sama! - surpreendeu-se Sakura.

- Só Haku, por favor. É que...Eu sou da Rússia**4 **, e não conheço nada aqui em Nova York...Acho que...é capaz que eu seje sequestrado e confundido com uma garota se eu me atrever a passear por aí... - disse num sorriso encabulado.

"_Só falta terem me confundido com um garoto! É humilhação demais para aquela noite, Sakura!_" - concluiu a Inner de Sakura em chamas.

- Claro, claro, mas vão logo! - sorriu Tsunade para seu parceiro de trabalho.

- Ah! Tsunade-sama! Você não está pensando...?

- Oh, acalme-se, Shizune...Ficará aqui apenas eu, uma pilha de papéis, algumas novatas para que eu avalie e uma garrafa de sakê**5 **e...

- Nada disso! A senhora vai trabalhar, trabalhar, trabalhar e afins! Só poderá beber quando chegar em casa! - respondeu criticando sua professora.

- Mas...Mas...Shizune-chan...

Todos riam (menos Sasuke que apenas olhava como se fosse duas "retardadas"), enquanto Shizune dava sermões para Tsunade.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Quarto andar. Lanchonete._

- Eu proponho um brinde! - pediu Sakura, enquanto levantava o seu copo que tinha suco de morango dentro - pelo sucesso da Hinata!

- S-Saku...Sakura-chan! - disparou a Hinata

- Eu concordo! - disse Shizune imitando o gesto da Haruno.

- Até você, S-Shizune-san!

- Entããão - começou Naruto...

- Saúde! - e brindaram todos, até Sasuke, muuuito a contra gosto. Depois de beberem, todos trataram de falar para Haku sobre a cidade americana, afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém de tão longe. Sakura, a mais "sensata" percebera que estavam falando um tanto alto e resolveu dar um alerta.

- Gente, poderiamos falar mais baixo? Tem umas amigas minhas aqui...E se elas me verem nessa baderna, o que elas podem pensar de nós?

- Que eu sou irresistível - iniciou o loiro fazendo pose de "eu sou o bom", levando um pedala de Sasuke.

- Cala boca, dobe. - concluiu fechando os olhos

- Ai...

- Mas... - iniciou Haku - mas...eu ainda não sei o nome de vocês dois... - disse dirigindo à Sasuke e Sakura.

- Ah! - disse ela com cara de tacho - nossa! A gente falou tanto e esquecemos de falar nossos nomes. Eu sou Haruno Sakura! - Disse com um sorriso. Haku correspondeu e virou-se para Sasuke, que percebeu que todos na mesa olhavam para ele.

- O que foi? Nunca me viram?

- Se apresenta, teme! - disse dando um pedala em Sasuke - mal-educado.

- Talvez vocês mesmos podem me apresentar ele - disse tentando evitar alguma confusão.

- Bem... - começou Sakura... - talvez...enlouqueça...

- Hã? - desentendeu-se o dono da Pure Snowdrop.

- É algo assim...Mais ou menos - disse a estagiária de cabelos róseos mechendo os braços estranhamente...

- Acho que é algo mais assim - disse o fotógrafo mechendo os braços de outro jeito. Hinata colocou uma das mãos na testa e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa como se pensasse "meu pai amado.."

- É tão abstrato que não consigo entender... - disse por fim com uma gota na cabeça.

- Sasuke... - todos voltaram seu olhar para Shizune - É...U-Uchiha Sasuke... - começou ela, intimidada por todos estarem olhando para ela.

- Ah - Haku estalou os dedos como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa - Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama disse que você está começando sua carreira como estilista, e como eu gostaria de algo novo na minha grife, eu poderia olhar seus desenhos? Ultimamente minha estilista anda meio...igual...

Cinco

Quatro

Três

Dois

Um

- S-Sim! Claro! Eu já vou buscar!!! - iluminou-se Shizune enquanto saia para o oitavo andar: onde ficava sua sala de trabalho, assim como a de Tsunade, ao seu lado.

- Eu vou junto! - disse o russo seguindo Shizune, que sentiu seu rosto esquentar - "_Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, Deus Oh meu...Oh My good!_"

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura e Sasuke se olharam um tanto duvidosos e cada um com um sorriso diferente no rosto. O da Hyuuga era de felicidade, pela amiga ter conseguido alguém - talvez - o da Haruno, o do Uzumaki e o do Uchiha eram malícia.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala da Shizune._

- Está aqui... - disse Shizune puxando uma pasta branca para desenhos e entregando-a para Haku. Colocou suas mãos disciplinadamente para trás e tentou encontrar alguma coisa para observar: tinha medo do que as pessoas pensariam sobre seus desenhos. Haku sorriu.

- Você tem muito talento, Shizune-san!

- N-Não, eu..quê isso, além...ai, não! - disse cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos para esconder o rubor. Haku ficou preucupado.

- Tá tudo bem?

Shizune deu um passo para trás e trombou com uma das rodinhas da cadeira que ficava em sua mesa. Se seguir essa linha...

Haku também caiu...

Envolveu suas mãos nas costas de Shizune para que ela não sentisse o impacto.

É constrangedor.

Haku e Shizune estavam caídos um pouco atrás da mesa. Ele em cima dela. Ela embaixo dele...

"_K-Kami-sama!_"

* * *

Dicionário:

**Gomen ne: **desculpe.

**Arigatou: **obrigada.

**Yatta: **Legal, oba.

**Rússia: **Um país. Eu coloquei ele como desse país pois, pelo que eu saiba, neva bastante.

**Sakê: **Bebida alcóolica japonesa.

**Kami: **Deus

* * *

_Hohohoho, começou o romance pra valer! Nossa, esse foi o maior dos caps, um dos que a Sakura e o Sasuke menos apareceram...Acho que eu estava meio dando atenção demais para eles, sabe? As coisas começarão a esquentar nesse mundo da moda (nada de hentai viu)...E acho que vai ter ladrões e vilões nesse meio povo XD  
__Respondendo Reviews:_

**Sabaku no Ino-sama:** _Putz, é sofrível ter que escrever um Sasuke tímido (tem até algumas partes do anime que ele fica, mas...mas...é muito raro!) ou uma Hinata escandalosa! Agora eu fico pensando, já um Sasuke animadinho seria muito pior...Um Naruto frio então! Quê isso! E o pior de tudo: Um Neji tímido e uma Hinata fria...PIOROU!!!_

**Aurora Lynne:** _Concordo! Naruto e Hinata são feitos um para o outro! Sem comparação! O Sasuke e a Sakura são outro par de almas gêmeas. Mas...percebeu que é sempre as garotas que gostam do menino XD? Obrigada pelos elogios 8D! Eu só escrevo no por eu sempre tirar 10 nas minhas redações, modéstia a parte XD. Pó deixar que abandona, nem que Deus desça do céu e ordene! É a minha xodó!  
Nossa, eu não sabia que a Shizune onee-chan nas fics era par do Kabuto! Particularmente, eu nunca vi uma...Me passa uma se puder? O motivo q eu coloquei a Shizune com o Haku é porque eu sou fã de carteirinha - tira uma carteira do bolso escrito "fã número um do Haku-kun!" - e que não tem um no anime que faça par com ele! E então me veio a Shizune...Mas...eu não sabia que ela e o Kabuto...fiquei surpresa, de verdade!_

**Miwako .Pon:** _exato, exato! Eu pedi ontem por causa disso mesmo! Mas fala sério, como o próprio Kakashi diz, um garoto puro como a neve...Me diz um nome melhor moça XDDD! Ah claro, se você não quiser me emprestar eu devolvo oo...Ai o nome vira...sei lá bicho XD_

_R&R plis! Recomende para quem você conhece! E recomende para ele deixar um Review, essa é o fermento para o meu bolo! _(ô comparaçãozinha...)


	6. Onde você está?

**Doko omae wa kaifuku?!  
**_Onde você está??!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala da Shizune._

Ambos estavam absurdamente corados. Era uma situação constrangedora.

As respirações mesclavam-se.

Vencendo a barreira de sua própria timidez, Haku se aproximou-se mais de Shizune, tirando uma das teimosas mechas de cabelo que teimavam cair sobre seu rosto. A jovem fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo as carícias do moreno. Ele também fechou os olhos e selou seus lábios com os dela, lento, calmo, romântico...

Submissa à ele, Shizune passou os dois braços pelo pescoço do rapaz. Separaram-se por falta de ar, mas o querer de permanencia era maior.

Separaram-se e ficaram à fitar-se, cada um perdido na maré dos olhos do outro. Um tanto corados, ainda ficaram daquele jeito, era quase uma hipnose.

- Alguém está vindo! - desesperou-se a garota ao ouvir passos de salto alto em direção a sua sala. Se os dois simplesmente levantassem, seria muito suspeito. Haku levantou-se, ainda sentado no chão, e quase como um tapa, derrubou o porta-caneta da mesa de Shizune, deixando-as espalhadas pelo cômodo. Se afastou um pouco de sua amante e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, começou a recolher, lentamente as canetas derrubadas.

A porta abriu-se.

- Ah! Shizun...Haku-kun? - perguntou confusa Tsunade. - O que vocês... - indagou um tanto duvidosa.

- Ah! Tsunade-san! - exclamou sorrindo - Pedi para Shizune-chan para que ela me mostrasse seus desenhos. Ela tem muito talento, mas...Eu acabei derrubando as canetas dela no chão e estou ajudando-a a recolher... - disse voltando a pega-las.

- Ah...É bem a sua cara. - disse Tsunade suspirando aliviada, afinal, ele era bem "ágil".

"_Tsunade-sama...Ele está mentindo-tindo-tindo..._" - suspirou a estilista.

- Tsunade-san, eu quero contrata-la como estilista da minha grife. - disse levantando e arrumando as canetas.

- hummm... - pronunciou a loira - e você irá tratar bem a minha Shizune?

- Como o diamante mais caro de Paris. - respondeu o jovem.

"_Tempo, tempo! Eles estão me comercializando! E que história é essa de __**minha**__ Shizune?! Desde quando eu sou propriedade de alguém?_" - replicou em pensamento

- Certo... - iniciou a ex-modelo - mas, existe uma condição: ela ainda não tem experiência o suficiente, mas aceitará seu pedido e continuará comparecendo aqui, ainda como minha aprendiz.

- Negócio fechado. Onde eu assino? - brincou Haku.

"_Eu fui vendida, trocada, leiloada, comprada, reciclada, reutilizada e seguindo todo esse processo de novo! E...E... eu...o Haku-san...Oh my Good!_"

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Em frente ao prédio._

- Então, nos vemos amanhã. - finalizou Tsunade saindo com Shizune. As duas moravam no mesmo prédio.

- Até logo! - despediu-se Haku e saiu com o seu carro.

- Eu também já vou, afinal, eu tenho que fazer uma pesquisa no computador...E comprar a janta... - respondeu Sakura com um sorriso amarelo - bye bye.

- E-Eu ta-também vou indo. - gaguejou Hinata, vermelha.

- Não quer que eu te acompanhe? - perguntou o loiro.

- N-Não precisa se incomodar! - pronunciou aceleradamente.

- Então tá, te vejo amanhã. - disse entrando no carro de Sasuke e seguindo para o hotel junto com ele.

"_Ai...Na verdade, eu tenho medo de andar sozinha a noite...m-mas...ele também não precisava desistir com tanta facilidade..._" - suspirou desanimada.

Hinata desceu as escadas da entrada da Universal Beauty e andou apressadamente para casa. Quando menos tempo passase na rua - ainda de noite - melhor. Apesar da noite, as ruas de Nova York eram bem iluminadas e movimentadas, mas não garantiam muita segurança. Andou, andou e estava esperando o sinal fechar para atravessar a avenida.

Um carro prata veio correndo a toda velocidade e parou na frente de Hinata que por instinto correu para trás, mas quando percebeu, as portas de trás estavam abertas e um homem puxou-a pelo braço direito e pela cintura, jogando-a para dentro do carro. Do mesmo modo que chegou, o carro saiu, à quase 100km por hora, recebendo buzinadas dos outros motoristas.

- Heheh! Conseguimos, Kankurou? - perguntou o cara que dirigia.

- Sim! É a modelo da UB... - sorriu enquanto amarrava as mãos de Hinata que chorava desesperadamente. Fechou os olhos e engoliu um soluço. Abriu-os, ainda temerosa e tentou obervar a silhueta de seus sequestradores.

Um estava totalmente de preto, e com marcas roxas distribuídas pelo rosto. - "_Tatuagem?_" - Observou o segundo. O segundo aparentava ter uma aparência melhor do que a do primeiro. Ele virou-se para olhar para a Hyuuga. Tinha a pele tão branca quanto a dela mesma - é difícil de imaginar isso - cabelos azuis que iam até seus ombros. Não pode ver a cor de seus olhos.

- É Mizuki, a venda dessa aqui vai nos render muuuito... - disse dando ênfase a palavra "venda" que desesperou mais ainda a morena.

"_Al...Alguém me ajude! N-Naruto-kun!!_"

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala do Sasuke _(improvisada)

O dia amanheceu nublado na cidade. Era como se ela chorasse com a falta de algo e alguém. As pessoas também andavam de um modo esquisito. Aparentemente, só as pessoas daquela sala pareciam saber o porque do dia tão deprimente.

Sasuke deixou sua moto no estacionador. Já que o carro quebrara enquanto dirigia de volta para casa - culpa do Naruto que tentava tomar o volante da mão dele querendo ir para a lanchonete de Lamén e o moreno não -, o jeito era usar a sua moto quase nunca utilizada. Subiu com seu Notebook debaixo do braço e observou o painel do elevador, enquanto ele subia. Com o deslizar das portas abrindo, seguiu para sua sala ao lado da sala de Tsunade. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Naruto, Sakura, Shizune e Haku, todos aparentemente aflitos.

- Se o teme chegou mais cedo, com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata! - berrou o loiro

- Acalme-se, Uzumaki-kun! - disse no mesmo tom Shizune

- Isso acontece as vezes. - começou a Haruno - a Hinata as vezes falta e não avisa ninguém. Só no outro dia para saber o motivo.

- O quê está acontecendo? - perguntou Sasuke acabando de chegar a sala e colocando seu material em cima da mesa.

- Hinata-chan faltou hoje. - começou Haku, que até agora ficara em silêncio.

- Mas porq...

- Que enforcamento de trabalho é esse?! - exclamou Tsunade ao passar na frente da sala do Uchiha que deixara a porta aberta.

- A Hinata faltou hoje! - desesperou-se o Uzumaki

- Então foi por isso que...ontem...eu estou com um mal pressentimento...

- Hã? Doushite**1**, Tsunade-sama? - perguntou Shizune.

- Ontem eu ganhei na loteria... - disse preucupada.

- DESDE QUANDO ISSO É UM MAL SINAL??! - exclamou indignado Naruto.

- Quieto, gaki!**2 - **a voz da loira estrondou pelo cômodo, deixando pairar ali um incômodo silêncio. Sakura e Shizune se olhavam de esguelha enquanto Sasuke ligava seu notebook, com Haku atrás de sua cadeira, afinal, Sasuke iria editar as fotos de Hinata e era bom que ele desse sua opinião: a grife era dele mesmo.

A loira caminhou até as enormes janelas e fitou o movimento das ruas...Virou-se para os presentes na sala e, com um suspiro, iniciou.

- Vamos esperar até amanhã. Se acontecer o mesmo, vamos ter que alertar a polícia. - falou autoritária. Saiu da sala e segurou a massaneta - Todos voltem ao trabalho! - e, com um estrondo, a porta fechou-se.

A noite chegou novamente. Com um ar frio, de quem queria assustar os visitantes da cidade, mas não empedia das estrelas dançarem no céu, junto com sua maior fonte de luz, a Lua. Naruto adentrou o seu apartamento. Tinha saído mais tarde da Universal Beauty. Acendeu as luzes e fitou a sala do hotel vazia. Olhou para o corredor que dava para o quarto de Sasuke: escuro. Com certeza estava no mais profundo de seus sonhos. Foi até seu quarto, tirou sua jaqueta, colocou uma regata larga e uma bermuda.

Jogou-se na cama

Olhou para o relógio: 11:45 da noite.

O tempo não passava...As horas não passavam...Os minutos? Paravam...Os segundos não existiam. Estava preucupado demais para pensar em outra coisa. Só sossegaria quando de manhã encontrasse os olhos perolados de Hinata, seu sorriso encantador, seu jeito tímido...e foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

Em um lugal mal iluminado, onde a luz do sol mal batia, estava uma garota. Os longos cabelos negros até a cintura, os marejados olhos perolados a deixavam com uma expressão de depressão...de dor...de _medo_...Ainda não podia com lugares fechados...Sempre lhe via uma imagem ruim à cabeça...O que seria dali pra frente?

A porta abriu. E dela, entrou o homem "tatuado".

- Ainda?

- Uh? - perguntou

- 'Cê ainda tá chorando? - disse com cara de desdém.

- Q-q-quer que eu faça o quê? S-Sorria? - perguntou com sarcasmo em seu tom de voz.

- Huhuhuhu...Você tem sorte que sou eu que tenho que cuidar de você...Se fosse o Mizuki...O vento ia passar pelo meio do seu rosto... - disse abrindo uma garrafa de água - tá com sede?

- N-Não...Obrigada...

- Então...Te vejo depois. - disse saindo, fechando a porta de aço e passando a chave na maçaneta.

Hinata abraçou os próprios joelhos e pôs-se a chorar novamente...

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty._

O dia acordara verdadeiramente frio. Não chegava a nevar, mas o vento fazia com que as pessoas da rua se vestissem de acordo com a temperatura. Sasuke tinha acabado de estacionar a moto.

"_Droga...Pelo menos de carro eu não chegava com uma camada de gelo no rosto..._" - reclamou em pensamentos enquanto dirigia para sua sala, que com certeza, estaria com um Naruto berrante com a sua chegada, uma Haruno pensando em possibilidades, uma Shizune tentando manter o Uzumaki calmo e um Haku com seu sempre sorriso bobo na cara. "_Vamos lá, consentração...Um...Dois...Três..._" - pensando nesse modo, abriu a porta.

- AAAH!!! AGORA É CERTEZA, ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA COM A HINATA!!!!!!

- Bom dia para você também, dobe. - respondeu enquanto colocava seu velho e não tão citado na fic, notebook em cima da mesa.

- É muito estranho...Se Hinata-chan desapareceu e ninguém da família ainda não deu conta, é porque, logicamente, aconteceu algo...um tipo de sequestro... - estranhou Haku.

- E pra onde??! - berrou Naruto

- Sei lá, quer que eu te ensine a conquistar o mundo em trinta segundos? - perguntou sarcástico e com pouca paciência.

- Mas se for assim, a Celes...

_Tiririm Tiririm Tiririm, alguem ligou pra mim, Tiririm Tiririm Tiririm, alguem ligou pra mim, quem é?_

Enquanto a música do toque do celular de Sakura continuava, todos a olhavam com cara de "não tinha algo melhor?". Encabulada, ela pegou o celular, virou-se de costas e atendeu.

- A-Alô?

- _Sakura-chan? É você?_

- Celeste-san! - exclamou, já que ia falar no diabo...

- _Sakura-chan, Hinata-sama está aí com você? _- perguntou a empregada do outro lado, sua voz aparentava aflição.

- N-Não! Além do mais, desde ontem que ela não veio... - comentou, deixando a senhora do outro lado da linha ainda mais preucupada, mesmo não querendo.

- _Oh my Good! _- desesperou-se

- O-O que foi, Celeste-san?

- _H-Hoje de manhã quando eu fui...quando eu fui até a caixa de correio, tinha um envelope falando de um possível sequestro de Hinata-sama...M-Mas é que fazem tanto isso ultimamente, de brincadeira para assustar os outros, mas parece que é verdade! _- indagou como se quisesse chorar - _eu avisarei a polícia!_

Os outros apenas ouviam as respostas da Haruno.

- Sim, Sim...Quando eu tiver notícias, eu ligo...Pode deixar. - e com um suspiro, desligou o celular. Virou-se lentamente para o grupo, ainda tensa.

- E então? Era a empregada da Hinata, não era? - disse o loiro

- Era... A Hinata.. - engoliu seco - foi sequestrada...

- COMO ASSIM SEQUESTRADA??! POR QUÊ??!

- **TEME, USE SUA CABEÇA PARA PENSAR, PELO MENOS UMA VEZ!!!!** - Explodiu nervoso o Uchiha. Suspirou e voltou-se a sentar em sua mesa, sendo observado por todos. - A Hinata é uma modelo conhecida Internacionalmente: logicamente, ganha um excelente salário. É um dos motivos para ela ser sequestrada.

- Ah... - Naruto parecia fora da realidade, e deixou-se levar pelos seus pensamentos, perdendo o equilíbrio de seu corpo, caindo para trás. Por sorte, Shizune e Haku estavam logo ali, e o ampararam, segurando cada um em seu braço. Ela corou ao perceber que o seu futuro chefe estava lhe olhando profundamente nos olhos. Desviou o olhar corada. Ele sorriu.

- Daijobou**3**, Naruto-kun? - perguntou aflita Shizune

- A-Acho que sim... - respondeu sem ânimo.

- Foi só uma pequena tontura, não precisa se preucupar... - respondeu Haku, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Mas então, o que faremos?? - insistiu Sakura. Começou o alvoroço. O Uzumaki, a Haruno, o Uchiha e Shizune descutiam uma possibilidade do sequestro da Hyuuga e cada um tentava chamar mais a atenção, aumentando seu tom de voz. O ambiente estava insuportável, possibilitando qualquer um perder a paciência.

- Caham... - pigarreou a única pessoa que estava quieta - **CAHAM!!!** - Pediu em voz alta, conseguindo a atenção de todos. - Logicamente, como Hinata é uma pessoa importante na Universal Beauty, obviamente ela deve ter um celular.

Todos olharam para ele surpreso. Como **ninguém**, repito, **ninguém** conseguiu pensar nessa possibilidade? Sakura armou-se de seu celular novamente e discou um número. Colocou o celular no viva voz, em cima da mesa e pediu o silêncio de todos. O celular tocava.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

Hinata ouviu o toque de seu celular ao longe. Correu para a porta de aço e agarrou as grades com suas - agora sujas - mãos. Viu o aparelho vibrando em cima de uma instante próxima. Esticou o braço para tentar alcançar, mas não conseguia. Era longe demais. Observou para os lados, não tinha ninguém. Empurrou a porta. Mais força. Bateu seu corpo levemente contra ela.

Mais força.

Andou alguns passos para trás, respirou fundo. Ainda não ouviu barulhos. Correu em direção a porta e trombou com ela. Foi tudo a baixo. Satisfeita com seu resultado, e com muita força, levantou a porta e Hinata atendeu baixinho seu celular.

- A-Alô?

- _HINATA!!! _- Berrou uma voz do outro lado -_ Tudo bem? Você tá legal? Onde você está??_

- N-Naruto-kun!! - respondeu em um fiapo de voz que provinha de sua pouca coragem, devido ao pavor de ter conseguido escapar - Eu não...não... - e desligou o celular que estava em sua mão e se encolheu perto da parede. Kankurou tinha voltado e estava vendo agora a porta que havia caído em seus pés, entrando desesperado ao ver que sua refém fugira.

"_Naruto...Naruto-kun...Eu estou com muito medo...muito medo...E-Eu me sinto bem com isso...Parece que tem outra de "eu" que quer sair...E...E eu vou deixar..._" - E sem mais pestanejar, com o auxílio de uma mão levantou e com a outra pegou um cano que estava ao seu lado. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, levantou o cano com as duas mãos e acertou a nuca do sequestrador, que caiu no mesmo instante no chão. A Hyuuga se afastou assustada com ela mesma e abaixou o cano. Agora, já não tinha mais volta.

"_E-E-Eu não vou ficar dependendo dos outros, Naruto-kun...Eu vou encontrar você!_"

* * *

Dicionário:

**Doushite: **porque.

**Gaki: **pirralho

**Daijobou: **Você está bem?

* * *

_Esse foi o maior capítulo! Bem, eu queria acabar o sequestro da Hinata ainda nesse capítulo, mas sabe, vamos deixar um pouquinho mais de ação para os capítulos seguintes ;D e vamos responder a ÚNICA review q eu tive ç.ç/_

**Bruna Lopes: **Quê isso, eu também adorei a sua fic, e por isso comentei 8D eu também nunca fui muito fã de fics UA, mas sabe, uma hora, quando você lê umas você pensa "orra, o cara é bom do assunto" e acaba se aprofundando nelas " continue lendo sim sim! E obrigada!

_R&R plis! Recomende para quem você conhece! E recomende para ele deixar um Review, essa é o fermento para o meu bolo! _(ô comparaçãozinha...)


	7. Os melhores investigadores de Nova York:

**Motto ii tooshi no Nova York: shookai Akatsuki!  
**_Os melhores investigadores de Nova York: Apresentando a Akatsuki!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala do Sasuke._

- ME LARGA, TEME!!!

- Dobe, já chamamos investigadores, não tem o por quê de você estar nesse fogo todo... - respondeu segurando o loiro pela gola da camiseta. - Eles vão chegar em pouco tempo.

- E como eles se chamam mesmo? - perguntou Haku

- Eu não sei pronunciar ao certo, mas o cartão que Tsunade-sama me deu foi esse aqui. - pronunciou Shizune pegando-o do bolso e entregando ao garoto, sem olha-lo diretamente. Estava muito constrangida com o que lhe aconteceu dias antes...

O cartão era preto, com uma nuvem vermelha com as bordas brancas desenhada no mesmo. Ao lado, estava escrito o número do telefone e o email, em letras brancas e vermelhas.

- Eu também não consigo...Aka...Akasuk...

- Akatsuki? - perguntou Haruno saindo da janela e olhando para o casal.

- Acho que é...

- Akatsuki é uma organização com os melhores investigadores de Nova York. Dizem que os fracassos deles são quase inexistentes...

- Woow... - murmurou Uzumaki.

- Então vamos esperar eles e quem sabe el... - Sasuke parou ao ver a porta se abrir - "_Impossível!_"

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

Hyuuga andava na ponta do pé, com seu cano levantado para qualquer reação rápida. O medo estava tomando possse novamente de seu corpo, e mal tinha saído de seu cativeiro para estar desesperada outra vez. Já tinha jogado várias vezes com sua irmã jogos de videogame como de guerras, de armas e começou a se lembrar o que os personagens faziam. Isso fazia-a se sentir mais calma. Tentou ligar para Sakura, mas estava fora do ar. Suspirou.

"_O que a Hanabi fazia nos jogos mesmo?_" - perguntou-se mentalmente, mas lembrou-se que os personagens sempre faziam era coletar itens. Sendo assim, foi até a instante e deu uma olhada. Pegou o par de chaves que tinha ali e saiu para o próximo corredor. Encontrou a saída.

"_Yokkata!__**1**_" - e quando ia em direção a sua maior esperança, notou uma entrada para uma porta ao lado. Quer dizer, nem tinha mais porta...Mas pelas vozes, pode deduzir que era vários homens jogando. Pegou uma pedrinha no chão - "_Seja o que Kami-sama_**2** _quiser!!_" - e jogou a pedrinha, que por sua vez bateu na prateleira que entortou com o peso dos imensos pacotes que tinha e caiu, quebrando a janela, fazendo todos irem na direção contrária. Hinata aproveitou a deixa e correu em direção a saída.

Para seu azar.

Chegou até lá e encontrou Mizuki discutindo com alguns homens. Havia vários carros espalhados no local, indicando que havia muita gente.

"_P-Por essa eu não esperava!!_"

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala do Sasuke._

- Hmm? Sasuke-_chan_?

Era ruim demais para ser verdade. Sakura observou bem os dois recém-chegados. O primeiro, era o focinho de Sasuke. Um pouco mais alto que ele, os cabelos negros, presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo e olhos negros, tão negros quanto o céu noturno. O outro era loiro, com uma franja que ia até o queixo cobrindo seu olho direito e usava um alto rabo de cavalo. Ambos usavam um sobretudo negro, de gola alta com nuvens vermelhas.

- Akatsuki? - perguntou

- Sim. - falou sem nenhuma expressão o clone mais velho de Sasuke. O outro tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. - Mas...Eu não esperava que você pedisse minha ajuda, já que você disse que...não gostaria de me ver nem pintado de ouro, não?

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Onde é a sala do responsável pelo prédio? - perguntou olhando para os outros de esguelha.

- É por aqui. - disse Shizune, juntamente de Haku que como todo bom cavalheiro não iria deixa-la andar sozinha, ainda mais com um bem-humorado como aquele. Ele seguiu os dois, deixando apenas o loiro.

- Nééé Sasuke-chan, não fique assim...Seu irmão acordou de ressaca.

- I-Irmão??! - escandalizou Sakura. Para Naruto, nem era mais novidade, afinal, eles se conheciam desde pequenos e não era a primeira vez que tinha que segurar Sasuke pra não esborrachar seu irmão.

- Hu, e como está a cunhada, Deidara?

- ...Mês passado ela saiu de casa...Mas ele já está de casamento marcado...

- O terceiro só esse ano...Bom, ele está indo bem...

"_Nossa...De fato...Quantos casamentos ele faz por ano??!_" assustou-se Haruno. Realmente, Uchiha Itachi parece que tem um sério medo ou trauma de perder as pessoas que mais ama, logo, ele, assim como Sasuke, tem medo de realmente se tornar "sério" com as outras pessoas...

- Usar garotas, fazê-las te desejarem com o rosto meigo, mas no final descarta-las...Tal irmão, tal irmão...Tenho medo de você. - suspirou Deidara dando três leves passos para trás.

- Você está sendo desagradável, me elogiando ou sendo apenas invejoso? Quer se decidir? Mas isso é mesmo culpa do meu irmão...É por isso que não quero ter relacionamentos sérios...

- **Sempre** culpando outra pessoa...Isso é uma característica de família?

"_Cê optou por ser desagradável?!_" - mas de qualquer jeito, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

- Yo**3**, teme...Será que pela roupa não deu para perceber? - perguntou Naruto, agora dando uma de inteligente e se surpreendendo com Sasuke.

"_Impossível..!_"

- QI acima de 180, é esta a condição para entrar para a Akatsuki, Sasuke-chan. - começou Deidara, ficando ao lado de Sakura - você já chamou bela dama para passear?

- Quê..?

- É por isso que você foi reprovado para entrar na Akatsuki, byooki-chan**4**... - e virou-se animado para Sakura - ele já te convidou para sair?

"_S-Sair? E-Eu e o S-Sasuke-kun..? Oh my Good! Se b-bem...quando tinha alguém me seguindo...Ele...ele...ele me deu uma carona...E ainda me levou para casa... Bem, ele ainda perguntou meu nome e eu dei um meio fora pra ele, mas...sei lá...Acho que vou considerar isso um não..._" - N-Não... - respondeu sem graça.

- Hmm.. Ora, Sasuke-chan, normalmente é rápido para agarrar suas presas...

- Byooki-chan tem medo do outro time. - respondeu cortante o Uzumaki vendo alguns livros que tinha naquela sala.

- Hu! - reclamou Sasuke dos dois - Sakura, aceita sair hoje a noite comigo?

- M-Mas quem?!

- Uff... - respondeu sem a menor paciência - você aceita sair essa noite comigo?

- S-Sim!! - respondeu sem pensar se o mundo acabaria naquele instante.

- Então, depois saímos pra algum canto com a minha moto... - resmungou sentando em sua mesa e voltando ao seu trabalho.

- Algum canto...? - perguntou ingênua Sakura.

- É, para um hotel!! - respondeu Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sendo ameaçado agora por uma Sakura e um Sasuke visivelmente bravos.

- N-Não! Gente! Quê isso! Sabe, quando...ei!

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala da Tsunade._

- Você poderia me dar detalhes? - perguntou Itachi, fazendo um possível interrogatório a loira, afinal, para ele, qualquer suspeita era indiscartável.

- Bem.. - começou - anteontem, eu e Shizune nos despedimos de Naruto e Sasuke que já estavam no carro. Logo depois, Haku-kun também apareceu de carro e despediu-se. Logo depois, eu percebi que Sakura também tinha saído e parece que Naruto perguntou se podia acompanhar Hinata até sua casa - ela suspirou cansadamente, fechando os olhos. - ela recusou.

- ... - a expressão do Uchiha não mudou.- então está mais do que certo que ela teve que passar por algum lugar, onde provavelmente, desapareceu.

Tsunade ficou pasma; realmente, com a Akatsuki não se brincava. Ouviu dizer que eram pouquíssimos integrantes. Provavelmente os outros estariam em outras investigações. Mas, se a Akatsuki tivesse mais agentes, com certeza nenhum bandido ousaria sair de seu cativeiro.

- Poderia me dizer... - a voz fria do rapaz tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Deparou-se com ele observando um mapa em cima de sua mesa - Qual o caminho que Hinata-san faz para voltar para casa?

A loira demorou um pouco para processar a informação. Pegou uma caneta marca-texto amarelo-limão e grifou no mapa o trajeto da modelo. O investigador analisou minunciosamente cada parte do caminho, e como se estivesse na cara, respondeu:

- Seqüestro.

- Hã? C-Como pode dizer sem...Sem nem analisar direito?!

- Aqui. - disse colocando o dedo sobre o mapa na rua da Universal Beauty. - Da sede, até aqui, são ruas movimentadas e bem iluminadas. Se fosse um seqüestro à mão armada, sem dúvidas ela reagiria. Mas... - e colocando o dedo sobre a avenida que Hinata tem que atravessar - aqui é uma avenida bem ampla. Não é tão difícil um carro chegar à alta velocidade, puxar alguém para dentro e sair do mesmo modo. Sem dúvidas, com certeza ela foi seqüestrada de carro.

Tsunade ficou branca, mais branca do que já é.

- Você tem idéia de quem seje?

- Não. Hinata-san possuia algum tipo de inimigos, ou até mesmo uma rivalidade de profissão? - perguntou levantando os olhos para ela.

- Não...Pelo menos que eu saiba.

- Assim já é o bastante. Teremos que esperar o próximo passo do nosso inimigo.

- M-Matte kure!**5 **N-Não sabemos se o próximo passo do inimigo seje a morte de Hinata!

- Sim...Apesar de tudo, é verdade... - olhou ao horizonte, vendo o céu mudar de cor...Já seria umas cinco horas. - por isso, não diga nada a imprensa. Se os bandidos souberem que nós, da Akatsuki estamos investigando, não teremos outra solução a não ser pagar o resgate de Hinata-san. - e assim como entrou, saiu.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

"_Não! Não! Não era para sair assim!! Não pode ser!_" - amaldiçôou escondida entre as caixas - de boa coisa provavelmente não era - ao lado do cativeiro. Mizuki e seus capangas estavam procurando-a. Não seria agora, que conseguiu depois de mais ou menos um dia e meio sem ver a luz do sol, o cantar dos passarinhos que seria pega! Ouviu vozes perto de si.

- Para mano, onde aquela vadia se meteu? - provavelmente, era Mizuki.

- Sei não, cê tá é ferrado se a guria escapa. - pronunciou outro que poderia ser mais ou menos um capanga seu.

- Hu, se Orochimaru-sama ficar sabendo, aí sim estamos ferrados. - pronunciou novamente o boca suja.

Perto dali, nas árvores.

Algo se mexeu.

Não tardeceu para Mizuki virar sua metralhadora - na qual ele carregava num braço só (êta homi forte!) - mirar para o local, e sem tirar os olhos de quem conversava, apertou o gatilho.

Hinata tapou a boca para não soltar gritos de pavor. As lágrimas desciam, mais, mais, mais...Não queriam parar. "_Não! Não! E-Eles atiraram em alguém!!_"

Logo depois, uma ave caiu ali. Morta.

- Vambora porque se escurecer fica "pió" pra procura a garota. - disse o outro coçando a cabeça. Mizuki assentiu e seguiram reto. Passaram por um ou dois carros enormes e viraram a curva da casa. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa.

"_É agora!_" - pensou a Hyuuga, saindo, cautelosamente de seu esconderijo e se escondendo atrás de uma das enormes rodas do veículo. Tinha que ser rápida, muito rápida. Levantou um braço para abrir a porta, mas esta estava fechada. Pegou o molho de chaves que estava consigo e tentou cada uma - "_Não é essa...Nem essa...Meu deus! Meu Deus! Me ajude!_" - e, encaixando a última chave, abriu a porta do carro e cuidadosamente entrou dentro, fechando-a em seguida. Suspirou.

"_Muito bom, Hinata! Você conseguiu!_" - parabenizou-se mentalmente, feliz pela sua própria conquista.

Cantou vitória muito cedo.

Logo, o vidro do outro lado do carro estorou em mil pedacinhos, caindo por cima dela. Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça no intuito de protege-la. Fechou os olhos com força para não entrar vidro. Mas sentiu que alguns estavam fincados em sua pele. Abaixou-se para as balas não lhe machucarem.

Olhou-se dos pés a cabeça.

A calça _jeans_ branca estava com várias manchas vermelhas. Sua camiseta roxa, estava com pedaços de cacos emaranhados no tecido.

- Ora, ora...A raposa apareceu... - sorriu Mizuki enquanto olhava para o carro, esperando alguma reação de Hinata.

* * *

Dicionário:

**Yokkata: **que bom

**Kami-sama: **Deus

**Yo: **Oi, ei...

**Byooki: **doente

**Matte Kure: **Espere um pouco, espere um momento.

* * *

_Kukukuku...O seqüestro de Hinata-chan ainda não acabou!! Será que o Sasuke irá mesmo levar a Sakura para o Hotel (putz, essa foi a pior parte da fic)? Será que o brilhante Itachi irá se separar __outra__ vez? Deidara vai chamar o Sasuke de retardado em vez de doente? A Shizune conseguirá pelo menos olhar na cara do Haku XDD?_

_Só no próximo cap! Respondendo reviews:_

**Miseno-san:** _Vamos lá, deixando uma resposta bem grandona também!! Cara, as vezes eu também me revolto o tantinho de reviews q eu tenho...Mas antes isso do que nada né XDD_

_Putz, se eu te falar que eu estou lendo uma fic e deixando review tbm depois de enormes 19 caps. postados?Hhahauhahauha, é dahora porque tem bastante ação essa fic, o que me deixa doidinha pra continuar lendo..._

_Eu tenho algumas amigas que fazem aulas de natação, e elas são uma Hinata dois e três! Mas em algumas competições que eu fui eu via elas nadando, se mostrando sem nenhum pudor. Aí eu perguntei pra elas a receita do bolo e elas simplesmente me disseram: "Sei lá, quando é pela natação, eu esqueço que sou tímida." tentei seguir esse exemplo "_

_Nooossa, eu sou fã do Haku! Eu tinha que colocar ele em alguma parte dessa fic, se não eu não dormia em paz! Sempre que eu leio uma fic dele, é sempre uma songfic deprimente, ou um yaoi (afinal, Zabuza: Usa e abusa do Haku u-u/) ou então como um secundário que o máximo que faz é servir chá! Shizune também sempre aparece em Hentai com o Kabuto, ou então com algum personagem alheio que não combinava com ela. Obrigada pelo "Golpe de Mestre!" se eu colocasse o Haku, ele não poderia ficar sozinho, se eu colocasse a Shizune, ela também não! Então...É só juntar os sozinhos e foi 8D;_

_Escreva o quanto quiser! Quantas observações gostar!!! Eu adoro reviews grandes, pequenas, médias, no entanto, que sejem reviews!_

_Éééé, de fato, a quase "Shizune interior" é uma Sora da vida que praticamente na vida inteira vai falar as ultimas sílabas!_

_Eu achei que a fic estava muito casa trabalho trabalho casa. Eu também pensei nisso, mas a nossa brilhante Sakura-chan foi e o berreiro do nosso amado dattebayo foi a coragem da Hinata. O que o amor não faz, não?_

_Realmente, entre os homens, hoje em dia, o cavalheirismo m-o-r-r-e-u. Tá, ele se ofereceu pra levar ela pra casa, mas como ela pensou, ele poderia ter insistido um pouco mais! Assim não se faz, Naruto-san!_

_Obrigado pela sua torcida! Espero que; assim como os outros, tenha gostado deste capítulo também!_

**Haruka Teichou:** _Pó deixar, já estou indo ler a sua fic, okays? Aqui, como você esperou, o outro cap!_

**Quartzo Cristal:** _Para ser sincera, eu quase não lembrei da Akatsuki " mas agora que você falou nele, atendendo ao seu pedido e o da minha criatividade, eu irei colocar eles nesse importante papel ; o futuro da Hinata está em suas mãos, Akatsuki ò.o/_

**Sabaku no Ino-sama:** _hohohoho, eu sou cruel! Mas também, eu acho que a fic tava meio água com açucar 8/ aí botou um pouquinho de sal e viu como ficou mais interessante ;D só que eu acho q o Naruto vai fazer atuações meio Brad Pitt...Não, tem que ser inteligente demais, coisa q o Naruto-kun não é taaaaaaanto assim XDDDD_

**Aurora Lynne:** _huahahaha, que bom que você sentiu essa emoção toda quando a Hinata foi sequestrada! Eu também fiquei meio "Nossa, eu escrevi isso?!" e que bom no final todo mundo gosto do sequestro dela! Vamo vê como ela se sai daqui pra frente!_

_Eu vi que você me adicionou no msn! A vontade! Me mande as imagens sim, sim sim!_


	8. Agora ou nunca!

**Ima soretomo kesshite masen!  
**_Agora ou nunca!_

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

A chuva de tiros não cessava. Hinata se abaixou mais ainda, parando ao lado do freio e do acelerador, no intuito de se proteger. Tudo parou. Os tiros, os barulhos, os cochichos, os sussurros... Mas sabia que assim que se mexe-se, estaria morta. Ouviu uma voz, como se quisesse lhe chamar atenção.

- Muito bem, mocinha. - começou Mizuki - acabaram as minhas balas. Mas eu já tenho outro cartucho aqui para carregar... - disse levantando-o lentamente - se você sair, sem reagir, antes que eu recarregue, será melhor. Caso contrário...Melhor nem falar o que vai acontecer... - disse sorrindo muito maliciosamente.

Nas últimas horas bolamos os melhores dos planos...Os famosos planos infalíveis...

Hinata levantou-se, levantando um dos braços, mostrando que se rederia. Estava totalmente cercada por vários bandidos. Assim como levantou - discretamente - colocou a chave no carro. Observou que até Kankurou estava ali. Já fazia um bom tempo que tinha escapado.

- E-E-E-Eu estou s-saindo... - começou, temerosa.

- MIZUKI, CUIDADO!!! - gritou Kankurou, puxando o homem para o lado pela gola da camisa. Ele tentou levantar a metralhadora mas foi tarde demais.

Hinata já estava indo na direção deles com a caminhonete. Atravessou a barreira humana, e logo a tempestade de tiros começou novamente. Se encolheu no banco para não ser acertada. Avistou uma trilha no meio daquela floresta. Com certeza, deveria dar para a cidade. Resolveu seguir por ela.

- ELA ESTÁ FUGINDO!! - berrou um dos capangas.

- Droga!! - berrou o líder, com sua típica arma, pulando para dentro de outra caminhonete, seguindo Hinata, que ia à mil por hora, nem aí por ser uma estrada de terra ou até mesmo por ser esburacada.

"_Cê tá morta na minha mão, guria..._" - pensou consigo mesmo Mizuki.

"_Meu Deus...Meu Deus...Estou sendo seguida de novo..!!Naruto-kun!!_" - pensou olhando pelo retrovisor.

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Recepção._

O dia já estava em seu fim. Seria mais ou menos por volta das sete da noite. O céu se mostrava sem estrelas, nenhuma, mas com uma lua maravilhosamente imersa em seu cenário. Lua cheia...

Naruto estava com sua auto-estima arrasada. Ou melhor dizendo, sendo arrastada pelo chão. Hinata fazia uma falta enorme! Era como se um pedaço de sua alma, de seu coração, de seu corpo e de seus sentimentos tivessem sido arrancados desde o momento em que ela partiu. Sentia falta...Muita falta...

De seus sorrisos...

De seus olhos...

De sua timidez...

De sua doce voz...

Fechou os olhos...Pensar nela o fazia mais sincero...O fazia mais gentil...O fazia se sentir bem...O coração estava apertado, doia. Queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Desde quando era tão...tão...Tão melancólico? Ou até mesmo...Desde quando era tão romântico? E desde quando a falta da Hyuuga lhe doía tanto? Não fazia nem uma semana que ele havia reencontrado ela, e sabia que antes disso não sentia nada. Mas sabia, que para o coração, o tempo não importa.

**I'm so tired of being here  
**_Estou tão cansado de estar aqui_**  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
**_Reprimido por todos os meus medos de infância_**  
And if you have to leave  
**_E se você tem que ir_**  
I wish that you would just leave  
**_Eu desejo que você vá logo_**  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
**_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_**  
And it won't leave me alone  
**_E isso não vai me deixar em paz_

Como queria abrir os olhos e avista-la em sua frente, sorridente, terna...Meiga...Doce...Queria abraça-la...Abriu seus olhos para confirmar sua teoria.

- H...H-Hinata??! - exclamou para si mesmo ao ver a garota passar em uma caminhonete a mil por hora recebendo trilhões de buzinadas. Logo depois viu outra vindo atrás, tão rápida quanto a dela. Naruto estava branco, não sabia se era de felicidade, dúvida ou surpresa.

- Dobe...? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sasuke que apareceu com sua moto junto com Sakura ao lado.

- Que horror...Parece que você viu um fantasma... - disse Sakura, pousando sua mão sobre o ombro do loiro que lhe virou assustado. A garota não entendeu nada.

- EMPRESTA A MOTO, TEME!! - berrou empurrando Sasuke no chão, sorte que ele só estava escorado na moto. O Uzumaki montou na mesma e saiu na velocidade do som, recebendo mais buzinadas e protestos.

- Nossa...

Enquanto os dois apenas obervavam, Deidara e Itachi saiam do prédio para ir ao estacionamento, já que, apesar de frio, o Uchiha mais velho tinha também seu orgulho, e desde que pegaram o elevador, Deidara estava aguentando-o falando de sua moto.

- Palavras não são o suficiente para descreve-la, Deidara. - disse fechando os olhos, lembrando-se da imagem da sua moto.

- Eu espero que ela seje boa mesmo, Itachi. - disse Sasuke, que apareceu montado nela com Sakura na garupa, com um sorriso cínico estampado na cara. Itachi impalideceu...Seu irmão não estaria pensando...não, impossível - vou precisar dela, mano... - e saiu rapidamente, com Sakura acenando para os dois.

- Hehe, aquela lá não é a sua moto, Itachi? - perguntou sarcástico o loiro, que agora ria sem parar da cara do moreno.

Sasuke e Sakura atravessavam a multidão de carros, ônibus e motos que ali existiam. Ela segurava na cintura dele; isso a deixava muito constrangida. Mas ainda sim, queria saber qual seria o programa dos dois.

- S-Sasuke-kun... - o moreno a olhou de esguelha enquanto esperava o sinal abrir - a-aonde vamos?

Sasuke sorriu.

- Vamos dar um passeio de lancha, Sakura... - respondeu triunfante.

- Q-Quê? "_Você quer nos matar de gripe, UCHIHA??! E ainda: lancha de noite!_" - protestou a Inner da garota

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Ruas próximas ao rio Hudson._

Hinata dirigia trêmula. Talvez porque não tinha comido nada, desde o dia do seqüestro, fora o almoço. Ou porque não tinha dormido desde que foi seqüestrada e sua mente estava sempre em alerta. Agora, o cansaço estava abatendo-a. Quando menos viu, estava dirigindo na rua do rio Hudson. Aquele horário, não era uma rua muito movimentada. Por um minuto, fechou os olhos, até que sentiu o carro cambalear. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

Assustou-se.

Estava indo em direção à um poste. Não adiantava freiar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na tentativa, o carro tombou de lado. Ainda bem que ela estava bem - fora o sangue que escorria da sua cabeça e corria perto de sua orelha - tentou abrir a porta do carro, mas tava emperrada. Lembrando-se como tinha fugido, acertou a porta com um chute. Será que estava ficando muito violenta?

Já não importava mais. Sabia muito bem, que com certeza Mizuki não tardaria à chegar. Andou cambaleante pela rua e desceu uma escadinha de pedra , que dava pra beira do rio. Preferiu esconder-se embaixo da ponte.

Não tardou para que ouvisse outro carro estacionar.

"_N-Naruto...kun..._" - pensou fechando os olhos e tampando a respiração, como se isso ajudasse à oculta-la. Abriu lentamente seus olhos perolados e olhou para cima. Era muito pouco provável que alguém lhe percebesse ali, afinal, estava em uma sombra. Ouviu barulhos de passos mais ao longe. Poderia ser Mizuki que estava indo averiguar o outro lado da ponte? Ótimo assim, afinal, poderia entrar no carro dele e sair...

"_N-Não consigo vê-lo...Deve estar do outro lado..._" - sugeriu, olhando para cima e inclinando seu corpo um pouco fora das sombras, para ver se conseguia ver alguém. Queria que aquele pesadelo terminasse...Queria voltar para frente das lentes e sempre aceitar os acompanhamentos até sua casa propostos por Naruto...

Olhou para a escadinha que descera para ver se Mizuki estava ali próximo.

Sentiu-se sendo cercada por algo ruim...Por alguma coisa que lhe tirava do normal...Sentiu ser puxada por trás...

- Te peguei agora...

"_Quem é??!_"

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Ruas próximas ao Rio Hudson._

Desligou o motor e deixou a moto estacionada discretamente, afinal, nem era dele. Saiu de cima da mesma, olhou para a ponte e suspirou fundo. Colocou sua mão na lateral de sua barriga, por cima de sua camiseta. Ainda estava ali. Andou rapidamente, quase correndo. Quando percebeu sua aproximidade do local, se encostou na sombra da parede. Esperava que aquilo terminasse no instante que a encontrasse.

Percebendo ninguém ali, Naruto correu silenciosamente até a beira da ponte, e abaixou-se, escondendo-se atrás da lata de lixo. Viu alguns murmúrios embaixo da ponte.

Era Hinata.

O seqüestrador - que ele não sabia o nome - segurava-a com o braço pelo pescoço e com a mão tapava sua boca. A outra mão segurava o outro braço da menina. Ele sorria de forma estranha, o que ele considerou maliciosa.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_Essas feridas que não querem cicatrizar_**  
This pain is just too real  
**_Essa dor é muito real_**  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
**_Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar_

Parou de olhar para ele, afinal, estava mais preucupado com _ela_. Olhou o estado da garota e horroriziou-se: a calça jeans branca suja de vermelho, de sangue, a camiseta antes de um roxo violetado estava se tingindo do sangue que lhe escorria do rosto. Apesar de não ser visto, era possível visualizar através de seus intensos olhos azuis. Fustração? Talvez. Ódio? Talvez. Vingança? Talvez. Amor? Um tanto óbvio.

Pegou o objeto que acariciara quando desceu da moto. Uma arma. Calibre 38 - que pegara escondido das coisas de Itachi - Lembrou-se de quando fez suas aulas de Kyûdo**1**, e o fez. Apenas um tiro, certeiro no ombro que segurava o pescoço da morena, fazendo o homem grunhir de dor e a garota cair ao solo, buscando ar.

O loiro desceu as escadas, quando viu Mizuki mecher em algo brilhante. Era a metralhadora. Ele apontou em sua direção. E mandou bala. Naruto sentiu algumas passarem de raspão por sua camiseta preta e outra pela bochecha direita, deixando escorrer um filete de sangue. Jogou-se atrás da escadinha enquanto ouvia e via balas passando. Seu coração encheu-se de preucupação ao perceber que Hinata ainda estava com ele...

"_A prioridade era salva-la!_" quando ouviu um "tic tic" da munição de seu oponente que havia acabado. Aproveitou e atirou na metralhadora, e Mizuki, pelo susto, jogou-a para o alto. Ainda atirando para a metralhadora, fez com que essa caísse no rio, mas sua munição acabou.

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_Quando você chorava eu enchugava todas as suas lágrimas_**  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
**_Quando você gritava eu afastava todos os seus medos_**  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
**_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_**  
But you still have all of me  
**_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Vendo que não tinha mais reservas jogou-a no rio também. Olhou Mizuki, de cabo-a-rabo. Era mais ou menos duas vezes o seu tamanho...Ele, vasculhava a si mesmo procurando alguma arma. O loiro, sem se importar, partiu acertando um soco no homem, que caiu uma longa distância atrás.

Correu até o corpo desfalecido da Hyuuga..._De sua querida Hyuuga_...

- Hinata! Hinata! - disse segurando seus ombros no braço e sacudindo-a delicadamente, como se fosse uma delicada boneca de porcelana que havia caído, temeroso por ter quebrado, tentando levanta-la. "_Não! Por favor...Não vá...Não vá...Hinata! Hinata!_"

- N... - murmurou ainda com os olhos fechados - N-N...N-Na...Naruto...kun... - respondeu mais forçadamente, franzindo o cenho em cansaço..

- N- Não diga nada! - respondeu alíviado, como se a pequena pronúncia de seu nome tivesse lhe lavado a alma, iluminado as trevas, fez com que seu coração voltasse a bater.

Ainda fraca e um tanto trêmula, Hinata segurou a mão de Naruto e apertou-a com a pouca força que lhe foi concedida. Parece que a ouviu suspirar pesadamente depois desse ato, como se a vida dela, ou seu último desejo foi atendido ao toca-lo. Naruto a olhava; suas feições, assim como suas ações eram puras...doces...tímidas...

"_Eu entendo...O porque de eu gostar tanto de você...H...Hinata-chan..._"

Acordou de seu transe ao ouvir novamente a voz suave da morena

- E...Eu sabia... - disse pausadamente - Eu sabia que você viria...N...Naruto..kun...

**You used to captivate me  
**_Você me cativa_**  
By your resonating light  
**_Com todo brilho da sua luz_**  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
**_Agora eu estou presa pela vida que você abandonou_**  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
**_Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos uma vez agradáveis_**  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**_Sua voz expulsou toda a saniedade de mim_

Naruto arregalou os olhos mais surpreso ainda. Quer dizer, que nesse tempo todo, ela nunca desistiu que ele viria salva-la? Que ele viria busca-la e afasta-la de seus medos? Como se sentia indigno dos sentimentos que recebia da morena...Ouviu barulho...Com certeza era Mizuki...

Afinal, dera apenas um soco relativamente fraco nele, para que pudesse ao menos averiguar se a modelo estava viva. Carregou-a no colo e a encostou na parede, arrumando-lhe o cabelo. Olhou-a nervoso...Ela esperou por ele, e ele estava ali. Não iria desaponta-la agora.

- Fique aqui...Eu não vou demorar... - murmurou, parecendo ouvir um pequeno sim como resposta.

A raiva tomava posse de seu corpo. Sua capacidade de análise tática aumentara consideravelmente. Seu auto-controle, porém, havia diminuído, ou simplesmente sumido. Caminhava pesadamente na direção do caído, que agora, limpava o sangue de sua boca e tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto...

Agora era certeza...

O loiro ia espanca-lo até a morte.

Mizuki avançou até ele, tentando-lhe acertar um chute, na qual, a raiva do fotógrafo fez parar com sua mão. Seus olhos, antes azuis agora tomavam uma tonalidade avermelhada

- A-Aka..**2**?! - murmurou assustado

- O que houve, koniwatori**3**? - perguntou sorrindo maldosamente para o homem. - Você não queria me atacar...?! Então, porque não continua?! - disse enquanto lhe acertava outro soco, se aproximando mais dele.

- N-Não! Per...Perdoe-me!! - suplicou se arrastando para trás com a aproximidade de Naruto.

O loiro apenas o olhou com indiferença - a lá Sasuke - e fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Não queria que Hinata visse seu lado mais repugnante. Abriu seus orbes azuis novamente e olhou-o sarcástico.

- Não vou me rebaixar a esse ponto. - respondeu por fim, virando-se de costas.

- É o que eu digo. - Respondeu novamente ele, levantando-se e tirando uma calibre 37 da jaqueta. Apontando-a para o loiro. Não tinha como desviar dali. Sem reações, o fotógrafo levantou os braços, se rendendo.

Mizuki alargou o sorriso e colocou a mão sobre o gatilho...

- IEE!!!**4 **- gritou uma figura feminina, jogando-se contra Mizuki, fazendo ele errar o primeiro tiro.

- H...Hinata!! - berrou, inconsientemente.

Lá estava ela. Com seus punhos mais gentis, segurava a cintura do homem, que empurrou-a, mas mesmo assim continuou, segurando os braços dele. Até que em questões de segundos, ele, num movimento brusco dos braços, jogou-a contra o murinho do rio. O loiro ficou em choque, observando o corpo adormecido da morena.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que você se foi_**  
But though you're still with me  
**_Mas embora você ainda esteje comigo_**  
I've been alone all along  
**_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo este tempo_

Sem poder se mecher, ou até mesmo traumatizado, Naruto só queria correr até Hinata e poder abraça-la, enquanto Mizuki apontava o revólver para ele. Em questões de segundos, um tiro foi ouvido.

Mizuki caiu ao chão. Morto, talvez.

O fotógrafo olhou para o céu..._Lua vermelha_**2**...Akatsuki...Olhou para trás e viu Deidara, que estava ainda com seu revólver apontado. Logo depois, Itachi apareceu ao seu lado, quase que misteriosamente (ninja bicho!) e pausou seus dedos sobre o pescoço do seqüestrador.

Morto.

Naruto reagiu e segurou Hinata no colo, tentando reanima-la. Sem sucesso.

Logo depois, ouviu-se um barulho na água. Sasuke e Sakura chegaram pela lancha, e vendo sua melhor amiga desacordada, a Haruno, pôs-se a saltar o muro, mesmo com a lancha em movimento, junto com uma malinha de primeiros socorros, pois Sasuke disse que seria necessária, apesar de não entender na hora, compreendeu perfeitamente agora.

- S-Sakura-chan! - gritou o Uzumaki vendo a Haruno correndo em sua direção.

- Deixa comigo. - pediu, tirando já as gazes do kit - eu já fiz um pequeno curso de medicina, não se preucupe. - tentou conforta-lo.

- uh...ha...hai**5**...

Enquanto ela o fazia, Sasuke tirou seu celular do bolso e discou para uma ambulância. Deu as informações pedidas pela atendente e o guardou.

Deidara fez o mesmo, mas ligou para a polícia, dizendo que era da Akatsuki e que o desaparecimento da modelo estava resolvido, e que deveria ir alguém lá para buscar o cadáver do difunto. Desligando a ligação, o loiro perguntou;

- Devo avisar Tsunade-san? - perguntou olhando o trabalho da estagiária em moda.

- Não... - respondeu o Uchiha mais velho - Deidara, nosso trabalho por aqui só está começando... - respondeu em um longo suspiro, olhando-o de esguelha.

-Aa**6**...

Sasuke apenas ouvia os dois, enquanto tentava ajudar Sakura com o seu trabalho.

_**My Immortal - Evanescence**_

Dicionário:

**Kyûdo: **Prática de arco e flecha japoneses.

**Aka: **Vermelho - pra quem não sabe, Akatsuki significa lua vermelha.

**Koniwatori: **Franguinho.

**Iee: **Não

**Hai: **Sim, tá, ok.

**Aa: **Sim, é.

_Aaaha...Será que ficou um tanto...violento esse cap? Fiz o máximo possível para encaixar a música no meio da fic, e ouçam ela se possível enquanto vocês lêem!! Eu simplesmente amo essa música!! Bom, enquanto alguns de vocês lêem eu posso estar me matando na academia...Então aproveitem!!_


	9. Eu acredito em você

**Ima soretomo kesshite masen!  
**_Eu acredito em você_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York_

Amanhecera.

Um lindo amanhecer na cidade americana. Muitos acordaram revigorados para começar sua rotina novamente, naquele dia que aparentava ter sido abençoado pelos Deuses. As ruas movimentadas, as pessoas negociando e os carros disputando em sua corrida matinal. Era tão normal para os habitantes da cidade.

A cidade se erguia novamente. O que dormia, agora voltava a ativa.

O prédio branco da cidade estava sempre em ativa. Ainda mais, depois que um garoto loiro chegou com uma morena nos braços pedindo socorro, acompanhado de pessoas que as enfermeiras deduziram estranhas.

Enquanto a morena era levada para uma sala para receber os cuidados adequados, Deidara e Itachi foram embora sobre o argumento de esclarecer algumas coisas com a polícia. Sasuke e Sakura também tiveram que ir para algo como prestar depoimento, deixando apenas ele junto à ela.

Amanhecera.

E ele ainda estava lá, sentado no banco. Debruçado com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos juntas em frente ao rosto, apoiando o mesmo nelas. Estava rezando.

Rezando para que ela ficasse bem. Para que ela já estivesse bem... Ou apenas... Rezando.

- Naruto... Você ainda está aí? - pronunciou uma jovem de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, acompanhado de um rapaz de olhos e cabelos profundamente negros. - Não descansou nem um pouquinho essa noite?

- Iee... **1**- respondeu, sem importância, sem se mexer.

A garota suspirou.

- Alguma notícia? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Iee...

Os dois recém-chegados sentaram nos espaços vagos que havia. Sasuke fitava os próprios pés, com as mãos no bolso. A Haruno sentou ao lado do moreno e colocou sua bolsa em seu colo, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando para o relógio. Minutos de incrível silêncio. A Haruno se sentia incomodada. Não era sua praia ficar no silêncio. Ouviu uma porta se abrir. Elevador.

- Ah! Doutor! - felicitou-se a jovem ao ver um homem de branco se aproximar do grupo. O loiro não desfez a posição, apenas olhou-o. - como... Como ela... Como a Hinata está??! - perguntou, demonstrando preocupação em seus orbes verdes.

Ele soltou um leve suspiro de cabeça baixa. Levantou os olhos e fitou os três presentes.

- Os ferimentos foram bem leves. O seu tratamento emergencial foi adequado, senhorita Haruno. O pior foi apenas tirar os cacos de vidro que ficaram na pele dela. Ela também teve um leve ferimento na cabeça, na lateral - disse indicando com o dedo - fisicamente, ela está muito bem.

Sakura e Sasuke suspiraram levemente e Naruto encostou-se no banco, aliviado.

- Mas... - iniciou novamente o médico - ela pode ficar com trauma psicológico.

- T-Trauma?

- Sim... Algum medo de sair fora de casa, medo de pessoas... Vocês devem apoia-la neste período. - disse se virando e saindo do local. - Vocês podem ir vê-la. Ela está consciente. - respondeu com um amigável sorriso no rosto, tranqüilizando-os.

Como num pulo, Naruto levantou assustando o Uchiha e sua companheira. Andou apressadamente - se não correu - para o elevador. Em silêncio com seus dois acompanhantes. Não pronunciaram uma troca de palavras, muito menos de olhares. Seguiam todos para o quarto 702.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Hospital. Sétimo andar. Quarto 702._

Em cima da cama estava sentada, em meio aos lençóis brancos uma jovem. Não deveria ter mais que 20 anos. Olhava pela janela o balançar dos ipês brancos naquele dia de primavera. As árvores balançavam com o beijar do vento e dançavam no jardim. Passarinhos voavam por todos os lados. Como sentia inveja. Estava parada em uma mísera cama de hospital, impedida de ser feliz. Um pousou na janela e cantou uma pequena melodia. Ela sorriu com o ato gentil da ave.

**Toc Toc**

Voltou seus olhos para a porta. Quem seria?

- E-Entre... - respondeu acanhada pelo chamado.

- Hinata...! - começou a Haruno, adentrando o quarto, com uma melancolia estampada na face.

- S-Sakura-chan!! - começou ela, feliz pela amiga ter ido lá visitá-la. Esperava sim alguém aparecer por lá, mas não assim, **tão** cedo. Sorriu ao perceber também que o Uchiha aparecera ainda frio como sempre, saudando-a com um pequeno "yo**2**". Depois, mais feliz ainda com a chegada do loiro que se deixou levar pelas emoções.

Caminhou até ela, sem se importar com os olhares interrogativos que recebia de Sasuke e Sakura. Chegou perto da morena e abraçou-a com todo seu carinho e proteção. A Hyuuga corou com o ato e deixou como estava. A Haruno olhava tudo como se fosse uma cena de novela. O Uchiha olhou e virou a cabeça, constrangido por estar presenciando uma cena como aquela.

O loiro enterrou sua cabeça no ombro da garota, inspirando o doce cheiro que exalava de seu cabelo. Apesar de estar bem, se sentia menor dos humanos do bairro. O menor dos humanos da cidade, do estado, do país, da América, do Oceano, do Hemisfério, do Planeta, do sistema solar, do Universo... O menor entre as criaturas.

- Perdão... Hinata. - murmurou apertando-a mais contra seu corpo - me perdoe... Por não estar lá quando você mais precisou... De não estar lá para te proteger... Perdão por deixar tudo isso acontecer com você...

Hinata se sentiu como a flor mais bem cuidada da história botânica. Sentia-se protegida e tão bem nos braços do Uzumaki que passaria a eternidade ali, se fosse possível. Poderia ficar anos de cama, se sempre levasse sua dose diária de vitamina Uzumaki. Sentiu-o afagar seus cabelos e suspirou levemente. Até ouvir a pronuncia da Haruno, que apareceu ao lado de Naruto. Este - infelizmente - teve que solta-la.

- E-Eu... - começou ela - também quero me desculpar... - disse a Haruno abaixando os olhos, envergonhada e tirando um pequeno pacote da sua bolsa. Era um tipo de vasilhame com uma fita verde (que quer dizer saúde) em volta. Entregou-a para a amiga hospitalizada - eu também... Quando você precisou eu não estava... Eu trouxe os biscoitos de canela que você gosta...

- N-Não! S-S-Sakura-chan! Se você não tivesse ligado para o meu celular eu não teria conseguido escapar... M-Mas... mesmo assim...obrigada...Pelos biscoitos... - disse confortando a amiga com um sorriso carismático.

Hinata apenas olhou para o Uchiha esperando um pelo menos "que bom que você está bem". Afinal, apesar de tudo, eram colegas de trabalho.

- Que bom que você não sofreu nada de grave Hinata. - respondeu, por pouco, dando ombros.

- Arigato**3**... Uchiha-kun...

- Bem, deixe-me deixa fazer alguma coisa de útil, né? - disse a estilista pegando o vaso de flores no criado mudo - vou trocar a água... Temos que ter muito carinho pelas flores!! - disse sorrindo.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Hospital. Corredor do sétimo andar._

- Quer dizer que Hinata-chan está bem? - começou Deidara.

- Sim. Felizmente, os ferimentos não foram graves. - respondeu Itachi.

- Graças a quem? Hein? Quem atirou? Hã? - perguntou o loiro, gabando-se da própria pontaria, afinal, se não fosse por ele, Naruto estaria internado - ou então, estariam na escolha de um caixão - e Hinata, sabe-se Deus.

- É... Estamos atrasados. Graças a quem? Hein? Quem demorou? Hã? - provocou o Uchiha.

- Você é muito desleixado, colega.

Se Itachi era muito orgulhoso - ainda mais com sua moto que felizmente, voltou sã e salva. - Deidara era absurdamente vaidoso. Apesar de terem passado a noite na delegacia, as quatro da madrugada voltaram para casa e dormiram até as oito. E estavam agora, nove e meia da manhã no hospital. Atrasados. E eles eram investigadores de elite! Culpa de quem? Do Deidara.

- E você, muito vaidoso.

- Credo! Eu terminei de me arrumar em uma hora e meia!! Foi meu tempo recorde! E você ainda reclama? - retrucou ofendido. Realmente, estava impecável: os cabelos bem penteados e um rabo-de-cavalo elegante. Estava bem perfumado, mas não no exagero. Virou-se para o seu companheiro de trabalho moreno. - Itachi, francamente... Eu acho que você devia se cuidar um pouco mais...

- ¬¬

- Eu não avalio homem, mas por você, my friend... Eu faço um esforço... - começou suspirando - Bem, começando pelo seu rosto... Cara, essas suas rugas você podia cuidar delas, um creme ajuda... O seu cabelo parece que você fez um rabo de cavalo enorme e dormiu durante uns anos com ele... E...

- Deidara, poupe-me dos detalhes... - disse impaciente

- É por isso que ainda não arranjou nenhuma namorada decente e fica largando todas...

- Me diga uma namorada decente que você já teve...

- Muitas... Muitas mesmo... - respondeu convencido. - E elas só se separaram de mim porque eu pedi... Essa nossa vida de investigador sempre nos coloca de cara com a morte...Eu acho que já tomei um cafézinho com ela...

- Respondendo, Deidara: eu sou noivo.

- Inacreditável como ainda não é viúvo... - disse apertando a maçaneta do quarto 702. "_Magine se eu fosse não é mesmo, Deidara?_" – pensou consigo mesmo o rapaz que esperou a porta ser aberta.

Novamente, como no primeiro capítulo dessa fic, a gravidade não perdoa.

O choque entre os corpos foi inevitável.

A única coisa que Itachi pode fazer foi dar alguns passos para trás.

- Ai ai ai!! - pronunciou repetidamente a Haruno sentada no chão.

- Eu que o diga... "_Baleia._" - pensou consigo mesmo o loiro.

- Hã? - observou as mãos - cadê o vaso? Cadê a flor? - disse olhando para os lados.

Nem deu dois segundos que a garota questionou e todos presentes olharam para cima. O vaso de cerâmica azul celeste estava no ar, e virando-se com a água e a flor para cair em cima de alguém ou no chão mesmo. Pena que foi em alguém.

**SPLASH!**

- Brincou... NO MEU CABELO??! - escandalizou Deidara tentando inutilmente se secar. - aaah... É ruindade demais para um dia só! - mas percebendo que no corredor muita gente olhava para ele e que possivelmente achavam que era um gay, levantou-se, tirou o pó da roupa, e duro perguntou para a enfermeira onde ficava um banheiro. Depois de indicado, agradeceu e foi em direção do mesmo. A enfermeira suspirou baixinho e balbuciou alguma coisa, antes de ser chamada por um médico.

"_Idiota... Aquele convencido..._" - amaldiçoou em pensamentos Itachi. - "Mas antes um Deidara vaidoso do quê um Sasori doido para assistir "Especial Roberto Carlos fim de ano" - concluiu quase que agradecendo". Adentrou o quarto, nem aí para quem estava dentro e seguiu para onde Hinata estava. - Como está Hinata-san?

- B-Bem... - pronunciou, sem nem saber quem era.

- Esse é um dos investigadores que chamamos, da Akatsuki - respondeu o Uzumaki para a garota não ficar confusa. - são os melhores investigadores da cidade.

- Nossa... - respondeu, fascinada pela preocupação que todos tinham por ela. Logo, Sakura apareceu com o vaso nas mãos sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Vocês não imaginam!! - disse adentrando o quarto e largando o vaso em cima do criado mudo - Hinata-chan, você poderá sair do hospital hoje mesmo!

- Jura? - entusiasmou-se o Uzumaki, contente por estar tudo bem com a amiga por já ser liberada.

- Sim, sim, mas ela só vai poder começar trabalhar é amanhã. Foi muito exaustivo esses últimos dias, então você deve ir para casa, comer até dizer chega e dormir até dizer cansei. E aí de você se não fizer isso. - disse apontando para a menina que piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir. - aliás - continuou a estilista - eu passei na sua casa e a Celeste pediu para eu trazer uma muda de roupas para você... Disse entrando no quarto e pedindo com sinais para Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke saírem. Os irmãos simplesmente seguiram a ordem, entendendo tudo.

- Mas por quê? - Perguntou o Uzumaki

- Você por acaso quer ver a Hinata se trocar? - perguntou com um tom malicioso enquanto a Hyuuga escondia o rosto corado com as mãos e o Uzumaki corava também.

- N-Não, mas é quê...

- Então, rala peito, mané. - disse empurrando-o para fora do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele, que reclamou alguma coisa como um "nossa".

- A-Arigato... S-Sakura-ch-

- Então, quando pretende se declarar? - começou a Haruno, enquanto pegava a roupa dentro da bolsa.

- C-Como??! - titubeou surpresa como sua amiga foi direta em perguntar algo tão íntimo a si mesma.

- Você gosta do Naruto, não? - disse entregando-a as roupas. A Hyuuga sentou na beirada da cama e suspirou pesado. Olhou suas roupas e simplesmente respondeu espontaneamente.

- Naruto-kun é muito especial para mim, Sakura... Muito, muito mesmo... Mas... - disse sentindo os olhos marejarem.

- Mas...? - continuou Sakura, vendo as lágrimas no rosto da amiga. - Você tem um ombro amigo aqui, Hinata. - disse sorrindo e pousando a mão em cima do ombro da colega. Sorriu tentando confortá-la - pode se abrir comigo.

- Sakura... - as lágrimas desaguaram pelo seu rosto, enquanto soltava alguns baixos soluços. - Mas Naruto-kun sente por mim apenas uma pequena amizade antiga, que, por sorte, nos encontramos! Eu sempre, sempre, sempre admirei ele... a coragem...a força de vontade que ele tem para enfrentar tudo e a todos...Mas o pior é que eu tenho certeza que ele não iria gostar de alguém como eu...

- Como você pode dizer isso, sem ao menos tentar?! - estupefatou-se a Haruno, indignada pela falta de coragem da colega. Se até agora Hinata falava baixinho, Sakura gritava, sendo que Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi ouviam todos os seus berros.

- D-Demo**4**.. Sakura-chan... Acho que você também gosta de alguém e não se declarou ainda... - sussurrou limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Ainda não tive oportunidades, de apenas dizer "Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun!" - disse sorridente e um tanto corada. - e mesmo que ele me rejeite, eu vou descobrir! Eu confio no meu taco, eu irei lutar por ele!

A Hyuuga ouvia fascinada as palavras da amiga. Certamente, o fotógrafo não era sua única fonte de inspiração.

* * *

_Lado de fora._

-... - Itachi

- Putz... - Sasuke amaldiçoou depois de ouvir a declaração tão aberta da garota.

- O.O - Naruto

- Você teve a quem puxar Sasuke. - respondeu Itachi, vangloriando a si mesmo.

- Eu não tenho nada com a Sakura, se é isso que você pensa... - respondeu duro, olhando para seu irmão com um ar superior. Abalava a todos, cortava a todos, tirava todos. Menos Itachi. Nunca Itachi.

- Eu não disse que você tinha algo com ela.

- Eu não quero me relacionar seriamente com ela, porque eu não quero sofrer... E por causa dos meus motivos egoístas, eu não quero que ela sofra. - respondeu olhando para o chão, assustado com a própria cara-de-pau. Que percebera que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele, desde o momento que começaram a trabalharem juntos. Odiava seu irmão mais do que tudo, e agora, estava ficando igualzinho a ele!

- Essa foi à desculpa mais esfarrapada que ouvi. - respondeu o mais velho deixando um sorriso cínico transparecer em seus lábios. Ele olhou de esguelha para Sasuke. - Sasuke... Você querendo ou não, um dia o coração fala mais forte e, conseqüentemente, você o seguirá...

- Você não tem muita moral para me dizer isso... - respondeu simplesmente.

- A única que eu amo foi minha primeira esposa... - neste momento, os olhos de Itachi pareciam um tanto perdidos no espaço e no tempo... Lembou-se do sorriso gentil de sua esposa... Em como ela queria ter um filho com ele, até o acidente que o esmigalhou para sempre.

- Você vai se casar de novo? - perguntou olhando ainda para o chão.

- Provavelmente... Apesar de saber que vou falhar de novo, porque não há mais ninguém que eu amo além dela.

- ENTÃO PRA QUE SE CASAR TANTO, UCHIHA ITACHI??! - Berrou levantando-se e olhando para o irmão e que estava com os olhos levemente assustados pela reação do irmão, tão inesperada, fora Naruto, que estava sentado e agora caído, assustado por nunca ver o colega dessa maneira... Desde que o conhecera, ele nunca explodiu assim, tão abertamente.

- Oh, bem... - começou dando um sincero sorriso para ele - Você ainda é uma criança e...eu sou quase seu pai. - respondeu dando uma pequena pausa. - e você precisa de uma mãe, não precisa Sasuke-kun? - perguntou sorrindo.

"_O quê? O quê?! Era por mim?_" - disse corando violentamente. Apesar de tudo, não estava acostumado com quase declarações tão abertas assim - Não, não, eu...Enquanto você gostar de sua esposa e ter um irmão que guarde minha segunda mãe no coração, estarei contente com isso... - disse saindo rapidamente e entrando no banheiro masculino, onde Deidara estava a meia hora.

- Hm? - indagou o fotógrafo - o quê aconteceu por aqui?

- Nada que seje muito revelante... - respondeu a única pessoa que ficou lhe fazendo companhia. "_Apenas tivemos um relacionamento de irmão para irmão_" - disse olhando em direção ao banheiro. Neste, acabara de sair Deidara, arrumadinho de novo, em menos de meia-hora. - Vamos indo, Deidara.

- Hum? Já?

- Já. Amanhã temos algumas perguntas a fazer para Hinata-sama. - disse saindo andando, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

- E o que faremos até lá?

- Sei lá... Vá passear... - disse impaciente. - você tem a tarde livre mesmo. Eu vou é ler.

- Hmm... Então, eu vou fazer meu hobby favorito, que é...

- Catar mulher. - respondeu simplesmente o Uchiha sem olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado.

- Larga de ser grosso cara! Arte Itachi! Antes de um investigador, eu sou um artista! Arte! Arte! ¬¬! Antes de investigador, eu sou um artista! E sabe porquê? Por que Art is a. BANG!

- ¬¬ Jura? Pensei que antes de investigador você fosse homem... Mas, antes que você retruque... Esquece Deidara.

- ¬¬

Mal os dois sumiram da vista do Uzumaki, Hinata saiu junto de Sakura de seu quarto, vestindo suas discretas roupas diárias. O rapaz só faltou pular dois metros do chão de felicidade por vê-la já tão recuperada - fora uns bandaids aqui, outros por ali - e que lhe sorria timidamente.

- D-Desculpe...Desculpe por te preocupar...Naruto-k-kun... - respondeu brincando com os dedos, envergonhada.

- Não foi nada preocupante... Hinata...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, mesmo estando sobre o olhar curioso da Haruno. Vendo que estava boiando, simplesmente resolveu agir.

- Ela não pode ir sozinha para casa. - disse dando as costas.

- Eu te acompanho até em casa e não aceito não como resposta, Hinata. - disse seco e duro segurando as brancas mãos dela entre as suas.

- N-Naruto-kun... - respondeu roucamente aproximando-se mais dele... Vendo que ele não iria desviar seus olhos azuis de seus olhos perolados... Era o momento perfeito, afinal, entre os conselhos que Sakura lhe deu, um dizia que o melhor era vencer a barreira de sua própria timidez.

- Dá licença? 'Cês tão no meio do corredor... - disse uma enfermeira carregando alguns papéis e com cara de quem gostaria de falar "Podem usar o quarto da paciente.". Os dois meio corados deram caminho para a moça que passou sem nem olhar para trás. Exibida...

- E-Então... Vamos indo? - começou o Uzumaki, vendo que por uma causa insignificante perdeu a chance de poder decidir o que queria da vida. Pensava se Hinata acreditava mesmo se ele era assim tão... tão amigo como ela dizia e as vezes até demonstrava...

Dúvida cruel.

* * *

Dicionário:

**Iee: **Não

**Yo: **Olá.

**Arigato: **obrigada

**Demo: **Mas

* * *

_Hehehe!! Terminou bem curtinho esse cap e saiu o mais bem humorado daqui!! Fora que o próximo cap, vai ser uma one-shot paralela, ou seja, vai falar de qualquer outro tema antes ou depois...Envolvendo o Itachi, o Deidara e o Sasori, no Natal. Aguardo reviews!_

**Aurora Lynne:** _Obrigada por conferir todos os dias!! Vc achou q ficou mesmo violento ç.ç? AAh! Não importa, o importante é que os fãs gostaram! FANARTS??!! Manda assim que eles saírem do forno!! Eu adoooooooooro fanarts!!! Faça a Hinata bem chick baby ;D. Eu também adorei falar com vc!! Pena que tivemos pouco tempo 8/. Assim como você, eu espero ter conquistado mais fãs!!_

**Ayu Uzumaki Elric:** _Leitora nova? Muito bem vinda amiga!! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Eu também achei: foi o cap. que eu mais gostei!! Aí está o cap q vc pediu. Muitas amoras para você!!_

**Quartzo Cristal:** _Não precisa se disculpar não o mais importante é q vc apareceu! Que bom q vc...hã...se apaixonou pelo cap XDD Eu também achei q foi uma das partes mais interessantes!!_

_A Akatsuki tbm foi tudo!! Hohoho, agora eles são uns secundários importantérrimos!! Obrigada e tbm espero ter sorte pra emagrecer! Ah, minha mãe me arrastou para a academia...Vida de estudante num é fácil..._


	10. Oneshot especial: Natal com a Akatsuki!

**Oneshot Toku: ****kurisumasu to Roberto Carlos!**  
_Oneshot especial: Natal e Roberto Carlos!  
__**Estrelando Akatsuki.**_

* * *

- Hoje é dia de alegria... Sinos tocam noite e dia... tra-lálááááláálálá... É o Natal que vem chegando... tra-lálááááláálálá - repetia irritantemente Deidara enquanto tratava de arrumar a árvore da sala. Os Akatsukis viviam em uma espaçosa mansão, cada um com seu quarto e uma sala gigantesca, e com a chegada de Natal, fogos de artifício era com o loiro mesmo. - Não está a coisinha mais linda?!

- Estava mais bonita antes do Zetsu pensar que era um brócolis gigante. - disse Itachi mudando de canal. - Vai passar um filme agora.

- Já que eu já terminei - disse sentando ao lado do moreno - só falta os outros chegarem com a comida, vamos assist-

- Sai todo mundo. - iniciou um ruivo de olhos castanhos. Sasori era mais velho dos dois e simplesmente adorava acabar com a felicidade de ambos. Os dois apenas voltaram seus olhos para ele com cara de "É comigo?". - Pode sair os dois daí da sala agora!!

- Nem vem, Sasori! A gente chegou primeiro e vai passar um filme muito maneiro agora! - retrucou Deidara sentado no sofá apenas olhando indignado de como ele era folgado! Como agüentou ele em uma investigação de dois meses?! - E ainda mais: Por quê??! Dá licença mano!

- Bem... - apoiou o Uchiha - vai passa um filme que eu não consegui alugar, nem comprar, nem assistir no cinema ou pegar emprestado! (Nossa que raio de filme é esse?).

- Filme nada! Rala os dois da sala, vai passar o especial de final de ano do Roberto Carlos, e eu não perco nem um ano hein! Sai fora!

- Meu, não acredito que você quer ver o espantalho de terno branco cantar de novo mano! - indagou Deidara. Deixar de assistir filme por causa do Sasori e ainda mais por causa de música do século passado, nem pensar!

- E esse Roberto tem uma cara de otário que eu vou te contar - suspirou o Uchiha vendo as apresentações chatas do especial do Roberto Carlos.

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DO ROBERTO NÃO!!!!

Tanto Deidara e Itachi deram um pulo do sofá... Apavorados. Por causa de um cara que canta música cheias de angustias o Sasori, um dos melhores e mais antigos da Akatsuki, um dos que mais resolveu crimes, um que ensinou para cada um a arte do saber oculto... Sasori estava berrando com eles por causa de... de..de.. Música? Ainda que fosse uma cantora, mas era um cantor!

- FALA MAL DA MINHA MÃE, FALA MAL DO MEU PAI, MAS DO ROBERTO NÃO!!! PELAMOR DE DEUS!!! O HOMEM É UM SANTO!!

- Se é um santo cara, já devia de ta morto e parar de cantar!!! Fica com essas músicas aí mó triste mano, mó depressiva!! - inventou o loiro de novo: por um filminho à tarde de ação e com certeza com muita explosão, era imperdível.

- Aí ó, já tá começando. Ralem.

Vencidos afinal, Itachi e Deidara foram terminar de arrumar a árvore, do oooooutro lado da sala (lembrando que é enooorme). Enquanto Itachi pegava a escadinha para colocar os enfeites mais acima, Deidara terminava de desenrolar os fios do pisca-pisca.

**TV  
**

**TZZZZZZZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ TTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

- (censurado) QUE PARIU!!! ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTO!!!!! ROBERTO!!! ITACHI, DEIDARA, NADEM AQUI!!!

"_Tá nos chamando de Kisame?_" - pensou o Uchiha mais velho correndo atrás de Deidara para alcançá-lo. O que seria? Não queria nem saber... Só por causa de seus chiliques estava atravessando a enorme sala inteira derrubando tudo pela frente...

- QUE FOI SASORI??! - berrou o artista depois de revirar a sala do avesso para chegar até o companheiro de trabalho.

- A TV!!! O ROBEEEERTO!!!!

- Com esse temporal que tá caindo, é até normal - pronunciou o mais frio da sala, calmamente levantando um pouco a cortina vendo o dilúvio que estava caindo fora da casa -... Mas podemos ver se o outro canal que tá passando filme está pegando... "_Sorte sua que todo mundo vai pega um temporal e ninguém vai te ver nesse estado viu..._"

- ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTOOOOOO!!! - escandalizou mais ainda o ruivo. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e batia os pés no chão como criancinha.

- CARA, É SÓ UM PROGRAMA!!! QUÊ QUÊ FOI??! - Berrou junto Deidara (nossa, tá virando um berreiro... Só o Itachi que não tá no meio!)

- Eu sei lá o que aconteceu com a porcaria dessa TV!!! Eu falei pro Pain pegar uma da LG!!! Mas o que é que eu vou fazer agora??! Hã??! OH MY GOOOD!!! ROBEEEEEEEEEEEERTO!!!! - Deidara, neste último berro saiu de perto do ruivo e ficou do lado do moreno, que observava a tudo sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. O loiro colocou as duas mãos no ouvido, tentando filtrar o barulho.

- Agora já viu! Mexeu com o Roberto, ferrô! Quié que vamos fazê?! - perguntou enquanto ouvia os gritos estéricos de Sasori. - Fala e faça alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus Itachi!

- 'Cê quer que eu faça o quê? Me fantasie e dance a Hula? - perguntou dando ombros.

- Sei lá, se vira meu!

_Dois Minúsculos Minutinhos depois..._

- _Detalhes tãão pequenos de nós dois_...

- _E... Eh... São coisas muito grandes para entender... - _Tentou Itachi com a letra da música em mãos. Tudo para acalmar os berros enlouquecidos de Sasori.

- N-NÃO É ASSIM CARA!!! NÃO É ASSIM!!! Deidara tira a mão do bolso! Quem bota a mão no bolso é o Erasmo!! E arruma essa peruca! Itachi, cê tá mancando um pouco!

Nesse momento chegam os restantes dos membros da Akatsuki. Cada um levava uma sacola - nada mais justo - e vendo Deidara imitando o Erasmo e Itachi... Fábio Junior? Desatar a rir é a única coisa que todos puderam fazer. Ambos rasgaram tudo em mil pedaços suas fantasias para o pleno desespero do único telespectador que admirava tudo.

- ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTOOO!!!

- MORRA O ROBERTO DROGA!!! - berrou Itachi mais que ele. Konan que estava na porta da cozinha para levar sua sacola tentou ser amigável com os dois jovens... Mas foi tratada como uma dama... Cinderela.

- Rala. - Deidara.

- Sai da frente ou morre. - Itachi.

- ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEERTOOO!!! - Sasori

* * *

_Konan POV'S_

_Nossa... Que cara de quem não comeu e não gostou... E olha que a minha lasanha do almoço estava excelente! Hu! E eu já falei pro Itachi não jogar a casca de banana no lixo. Eu uso como adubo no jardim! E já falei também pro infeliz do Deidara parar de beber coca (viciado) e jogar a tampinha sabe-se-lá-Deus-onde._

_Tá bom, tá bom. Konan, acalme-se. Você é a moça da casa e praticamente é a mãe...Ou será melhor dizer, babá? Conferindo pela terceira vez; árvore, ok. "Família" reunida, ok. Presentes; ok. Ceia; não preparada mais ok._

_E como ainda falta um tempo eu vou simplesmente.. Ler... Eu gosto de ler. Ninguém sabe, mas eu gosto. E é aqui, neste meu domínio que as pessoas denominam quarto que eu gosto de ler... Livros de suspense. Pain disse que ajuda na hora de resolver uma investigação. Sinceramente, morra a investigação._

_Ué? Eu juro que o guardei bem... Na gaveta do criado-mudo! Aaah... Se eu bem conheço, uma pessoa teria a coragem, ousadia e burrice de me afrontar._

* * *

"_Hoje foi o dia que todo mundo tirou para me artazanar. Acho que vou é deixar uns sanduíches debaixo da cama antes que o Tobi escolha a cova para mim._" - Eu sei lá das tuas coisas!

- Não! Vamos comer vegetais! São sempre bem-vindos! - resolveu Zetsu, apto que sua escolha fora a melhor e a mais lógica.

- Peixes!! Saúdavel e contém todos os nutrientes que o corpo precisa, principalmente o cérebro para uma boa investigação!! - começou Kakuzu. Gosto não se descute.

- Come-se porco no Natal, seus sem cultura! - ofendeu Kisame. - Peixes! Vê se pode! Não se come peixes no natal. Isso é um abuso infantil!

- Muito menos porco! - iniciou Hidan - vamos comer queijo!! Animais não são permitidos nessa data sagrada!

* * *

_Deidara POV'S_

_Quando eu digo para alguns conhecidos que eu vivo cercado de doentes, ninguém acredita. Será que uma boa alma pode chegar até esses malucos e simplesmente dizer que se come Peru no Natal? Doentes... O pior: porque justo eu convivo com ele, meu Deus? E pior ainda: eles são investigadores de elite! Deveriam saber ao menos o que se faz no Natal! Vai ver que esses burros nunca tiveram infância, no sentido de serem retardados mesmo._

_Ah, mas quer saber?_

_BAAAAANG._

_Morram eles! Eu vou é para o meu quarto. O meu canto da casa, onde vive lá apenas eu, eu, e nada mais além de eu. Minha cama macia, minha TV onde eu assisto bem o que eu quero. Apenas eu. E meu rádio. E meu computador. E minha argila. _

_Falando no diabo._

_CADÊ A MINHA ARGILA??!! Não está nas caixas de artesanato. Nem debaixo da cama. Nem do travesseiro... Muito menos do colchão!! Também não está em baixo do vaso de margarida... Nem... Nem mesmo no meu guarda-roupa! Mas só pode ter sido..._

_- KONAN!!! MINHA ARGILA!!!!_

* * *

- Não... - dizia Kakuzu - No Natal, a maioria dos enfeites são amarelos.

- Rosa. - dizia Tobi na discussão

- Azul. - respondeu Kisame.

- Seus doentes cegos! Não vêem que os programas na TV sempre aparecem em vermelho? - dizia Itachi arrumando a toalha da mesa, bordada por Konan. Pelo menos, ela tinha algum charme feminino. Bom, caro leitores, sinto em informar que eu não sei bordar. Bom, voltando, a toalha era totalmente vermelha com vários desenhos brancos em suas bordas. - Enquanto eu vou pegar uma coisa no meu quarto, eu quero que vocês terminem isso aí.

E Itachi subiu as escadas. Encontrou a porta do quarto de Konan aberto e resolveu espiar.

- EU JÁ DISSE TRILHÕES DE VEZES! EU NÃO PEGUEI O SEU LIVRO!!! AGORA DEVOLVE MINHA ARGILA!

- EU LÁ SEI DAS SUAS MASSAS! EU QUERO SABER DO MEU LIVRO!!!

- Ei ei, o que aconteceu? Em pleno Natal a família brigando? - disse entrando e desviando das coisas jogadas do quarto, provavelmente usadas como munição.

- Ela roubou a argila do meu quarto! E eu tenho provas!

- E você sumiu com o meu livro!!

- Nossa senhora... Dê-me a sagrada paciência, senhor... Que provas Deidara?

- Simples: Ela me perguntou onde estava o livro dela e eu disse que não sabia. Resultado: por capricho e vingança ela abduziu meu livro!!

- TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE ALIEN??! - começou a garota da rosa branca novamente.

- E SE EU TIVER, ALGO CONTRA?!

- SIM!! MINHA MÃO VAI BEM CONTRA O TEU ROSTO!!!!

Itachi olhou atentamente o loiro e a garota. Ambos tinham chamas no olhar, deveria ser a famosa chama da juventude que ouviu um homem falar por ser preso ao forçar seu aluno a fazer tarefas impossíveis como dirigir plantando bananeira. Quis meter o cascudo em cada um, mas já viu que iria ser difícil, principalmente em Konan, já que era a favorita de Pain. Suspirou consiente de que seus ouvidos sofreriam.

- Konan, devolva a argila do Deirada e peça desculpas. Deidara devolva o livro dela e peça desculpas. - resolveu simplesmente.

- MAS EU NÃO PEGUEI A ARGILA/LIVRO DELA/DELE!!! - berraram simultaneamente.

- Então eu não sei mais o que fazer. - respondeu virando a esquina do corredor e seguindo para seu quarto. Encontrando-o com a porta escancarada e arrombada. Era brincadeira.

Entrou no quarto e analisou-o cuidadosamente, principalmente ao perceber que sua principal gaveta da escrivaninha estava do avesso. Pelo menos seu amado computador estava lá. Sim, ele era quase um viciado. O que faria, se tivesse que se separar e não conseguisse encontrar outra garota via bate-papo? Era o fim da linha para ele. Olhou toda a gaveta, arrumando-a, procurando se faltava algo. E não é que faltava?

* * *

_Itachi POV'S_

_Primeiro a discussão dos três non-sense que não sabem a cor do Natal. Segundo a briga daqueles dois retardados. Agora meu quarto praticamente revirado. E principalmente. Cadê... Cadê...?! Ah não... Mil vezes maldição... Só pode ter sido um daqueles três lá em baixo!! O que custa dizer que no Natal tudo tem que ser vermelho??!_

_- KAKUZU, TOBI, KISAME, ONDE VOCÊS ENFIARAM O MEU CELULAR??!_

_Meu treinador de Boxe sempre dizia que um dia eu ia precisar dessa arte. Ainda bem que ele deixou isso bem gravado quando eu fui para o Hospital. Inacreditável, que mesmo você ter subido faz dez minutos, ter descido as escadas, aqueles antopatológicos continuam brigando! Só falta um me dizer que no natal se usa laranja faiscante, outro dizendo que é marrom e o outro turquesa!_

- Chamô? - perguntou Kisame, tentando ser o mais paciente possível, por causa da discussão que estava tentando terminar com os outros.

- Onde vocês esconderam o meu celular?

-...? - interrogação pros três.

- Esquece. Eu vou no quarto dos três duma vez. - respondeu dando costas.

- Como assim?! - perguntou apavorado Kisame. Era a primeira vez que brigava com ele e também a primeira investigação que fazia sem o moreno. Pensou que a distância já estava mexendo em sua forte amizade. Apesar de tudo, no fundo, no fundo do profundo descendo as serras do ubalacubaco e atravessando o vale da macumba, ele queria era pelo menos dar um pedala no moreno.

-...

- Ah, nesse caso, eu vou é ficar de guarda no meu quarto! - respondeu enquanto subia para seu quarto, tendo que atravessar uma guerra de bolinhas de gude lançadas por Deidara e uma chuva de aviãozinhos de papel de Konan. Atravessou o corredor com sucesso e entrou no seu quarto. Abriu e percebeu que a porta estava destrancada. Ué, sempre deixava trancado...

* * *

_Kisame POV'S_

_Eu francamente não sei o quê acontece nessa casa. Por causa de um livro e uma argila tá um berreiro aqui do lado. E o outro emo - eu sempre quis chamar Itachi assim, embora eu saiba que se eu falar publicamente provavelmente irei apanhar - agora vem me culpar pelo desaparecimento do celular dele! Ele que cuide das coisas dele. Pelo menos eu posso curtir sozinho aqui olhando essa chuva que caí... Natal com chuva... E pensar que o outro idiota do Tobi queria peixe pro Natal. Putz, aquele lá não pensa. Não é mesmo, Waldinéya?_

_Normalmente ela me responde com um "Glub" de dentro do aquário. Eu que até agora estava deitado sento na beira da cama. Preferia estar deitado._

* * *

- TOBI!!! ITACHI!!! - berrou descendo as escadas.

- Tá na cozinha peixe palhaço - brincou Hidan enquanto terminava um arranjo de flores no centro da mesa que seria servida a seia.

Nadando (a mesma coisa que absurdamente rápido) Kisame chegou à cozinha. Vida triste essa viu...

- WALDINÉYAA!!!! - gritou apontando para sua amada peixinha de aquário que estava em uma frigideira.

- Bem... Esse livro não diz nada com nada... A Konan tem um livro que... Não fala nada de receita... COMO ASSIM TIROU A ROUPA DELA??! - escandalizou o rapaz enterrando a cara no livro para se aprofundar em sua leitura, enquanto Kisame lamentava tristemente o falecimento de sua peixa.

* * *

_Tobi POV'S_

_Era só o que me faltava: a Konan tem um livro de um escritor praticamente falido. Qual o nome desse livro mesmo? Icha Icha Paradise? Realmente, garotas têm coisas melhores para ler... E eu pensei que ela fosse alguém decente... E quando falava em peixe, era a estampa da mulher que espirrou óleo na camiseta! Ai ai ...A Vida por aqui não é fácil. Mas... Esse peixe frito tá com uma carinha boa... EI! KISAME SEU MULA!!! VAI ESTRAGAR A RECEITA COM ESSAS SUAS LÁGRIMAS DE CROCODIL--... Digo, digo, Tubarão!!!_

* * *

- KONAN SEU LIVRO!!! E EI!!! ISSO AÍ NO TEU BOLSO É A MINHA ARGILA!!!

A garota só faltou pular os degraus da escada. Chegando à Sala viu Pain, Hidan e Zetsu sentados na sala. Foi logo perguntando.

- P-PAIN! CADÊ O DEIDARA??!

- Eu não sei de nada - respondeu mudando de canal. Dizendo um digno "Humpf" feminino, foi para a cozinha, ignorando o comentário. Zetsu e Hidan olharam tudo e o primeiro iniciou uma conversa:

- Qual o nome do filósofo grego que criou a frase "Só sei que nada sei"?

- Pain. - respondeu apontando para a pessoa ao seu lado que o olhou mortalmente. Rendido, ele levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

Adentrou o cômodo e não podia esperar por mais: uma baderna absurdamente enorme. Konan gritando, Kisame chorando, Deidara xingando e pelo menos o Itachi está até agora apenas observando.

- Obrigada Tobi. Afinal, se não fosse por você eu acho que teria morrido antes de qualquer coisa.

Interrogação geral em Konan que tentava alcançar o livro nas mãos de Tobi, em Deidara que apontava pro bolso do mesmo, em Itachi que também via uma embalagem de celular ali perto e em Kisame que chorava por Waldinéya.

- Caham - pigarreou o líder da Akatsuki - o peixe por quem você está chorando não é a Waldinéia: ela era um peixe palhaço, e não um atum, não é?

Kisame instantaneamente jogou o peixe longe e só com o desespero de seu olhar questionou onde estava seu peixe.

- Eu comprei um aquário novo praquela coisa lá... Feliz Natal. - felicitou sem emoções e seguiu - Itachi, seu celular tava muito fora de moda. Então, ele foi vendido, leiloado, jogado fora, reciclado e reutilizado e eu comprei um novo também. Pega e rala com seu feliz Natal. - respondeu dando um tapinha nas costas do rapaz. - Deidara, há quantos milênios você tinha aquela argila? Essa tinha que ser obrigação, a nova argila tá no bolso do outro mula e Feliz Natal. - e por último - Konan, você percebeu que já tinha lido aquele antigo Icha Icha Paradise umas sete vezes? Essa é a nova versão, que você está tentando pegar e Feliz Natal.

E virou-se e seguiu para sala deixando quatro investigadores estáticos.

- Mas... Você ganhou o quê, Tobi? - perguntou Kisame.

- Fora o Mp3 da minha família, dele nada. Ele só fez isso porque vocês são os investigadores novatos e hora ou outra precisam de um mimo. - respondeu retirando-se da cozinha e deixando-os mais confusos.

- E quando essa ceia fica pronta? - perguntou Pain da sala.

- Vamos fazer vegetais e verduras! - exclamou Zetsu.

- Picanha. - entrou na conversa Kakuzu

- Queijo! Eu já disse que seria queijo! - começou Hidan.

- Aaaaah, de novo não... - reclamou Konan colocando a mão sobre a cabeça. Do que adiantava resolver uma confusão se no final eles criavam mais vinte?

- Ainda bem que não sou eu que vou cozinhar - disse Deidara saindo da cozinha.

- ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRTOOOO!!!! - berrou Sasori praticamente esmagando Deidara em um abraço.

- E ainda bem que não é ela que vai imitar o espantalho de terno branco. - defendeu-a Itachi.

* * *

_yuuuh! Especial pronto ;D agora, eu acho que vou criar mais uns com a Akatsuki porque fica muito dez XD eu gostei, vejamos vocês agora né!!  
Respondendo reviews_

**Ayu Uzumaki Elric:** _Hehehe! Aí está o especial Natalino com a Akatsuki inteira XDDD se bem que no começo ficou mais SasorixItachixDeidara mas eu acho que pra complementar tem que ter os outros e tem que ter discussão no meio...Engraçado como no anime eles se entendem tão bem né?  
Cara, não dá pra acreditar que eu fiz o Sasori gostar de Roberto Carlos!_

_Estou mandando desta vez cerejas!_

**Quartzo Cristal:** _Ah, eu criei coragem pra ir... Antes, eu também não queria. Cara, só tem idosos na academia meu! (com todo respeito) Mas é só levar o Mp3 e ficar ouvindo J-pop por lá XDD_

_Pena, mas aqui não vai rolar SasuxHina 8/ tipo, o máximo é bomdiaboatardeboanoitefeliznatalequebomteverbem. Ainda mais que o Sasuke é meio antisocial e insensível... Mas não é culpa dele...É culpa do governo UHAUhashahhahaxD!_


	11. Quase lá!

**Hotondo asoko!  
**_Quase lá!_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Frente ao hospital._

- Bem, eu já tenho que ir... Daqui algumas semanas é a New York Fashion Week e eu tenho que preparar algumas coisas... Sabe como é néé... - respondeu sem graça Sakura tendo que deixar seus companheiros. - Até amanhã...

- Espere Sakura. - pediu o Uchiha, alcançando-a lentamente e pôndo-se ao seu lado. Ela olhava para ele com uma interrogação visível no rosto, enquanto o garoto passava a mão pela cintura dela, deixando-a ali e puxando-a mais para perto de si. - Então, Naruto, Hinata. Até amanhã.

Os dois que ficaram olhavam a tudo embasbacados. O único pensamento que fluía na mente do Uzumaki era a respeito da cena: era possível o frio colega de trabalho que já deu tantos foras - em garotas que ele deduziu serem maravilhosas - se apaixonar por uma Nova Yorkina? Bom, os opostos se atraem: se ele era frio, Sakura era quente, no sentido de ser alegre e muito sorridente, ao contrário do rapaz.

Virou-se para Hinata que olhava a tudo com um sorrisinho contente por sua amiga e visivelmente corada... Era muito na cara que a Hyuuga era uma garota muito romântica. Ela, percebendo o olhar demorado dele para ela, virou o rosto.

- N-N-N-Na... Naruto...kun...

- Hm? - perguntou ele acordando da hipnose.

Ela passou a mão delicadamente sobre a garganta e fechou os olhos. "_Pense com clareza, pense com clareza! Não gagueje!_" - N-Naruto.. kun... V-Você... Se.. Se não tiver... o-ocupado... P-P-Poder... ia m-m-me l-l-l-levar... para casa..? - perguntou com medo da resposta vinda do loiro.

Ele uniu a mão dele com a dela.

- Nem precisa pedir... Hinata... - disse sorrindo. - Vamos ind- - logo, as palavras do médico falando de um possível "trauma psicológico" o alertaram de tudo. Achou que estava indo depressa demais para alguém que acabara de sair de um hospital... Ficara com o coração tão apertado...

- Naruto-kun? Daijoubo**1**? - perguntou aproximando-se

- A.. Ah! Tudo bem sim, quer ir a algum lugar especial antes? - perguntou tentando satisfazer os desejos da morena. - Ou então quer alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa...

- A-ah... N-não precisa... Naruto-kun... - disse mexendo as mãos de uma forma um tanto abstrata para se entender.

- Então... - iniciou novamente - antes de irmos, podemos passar em um lugar? - perguntou com um sorriso que fez o coração de Hinata parar e ela ficar mais vermelha ainda de vergonha. - H-Hinata? O-O que foi? Está com febre?! - perguntou preocupado pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros da Hyuuga.

- N-Não... Não é... n-n-nada...

- Então... Vamos indo? - e ofereceu sua mão para ela. Ela pensou uma ou duas vezes, relutou um pouco acanhada. Mas depois se entregou ao belo sorriso do Uzumaki e seguiram juntos de mãos dadas, pelas ruas movimentadas.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Algumas ruas após o hospital._

"_S.O.S!! Alguém me ajude!!_" - berrou Sakura mentalmente enquanto Sasuke a acompanhava até sua casa. Desde o dia que o conheceu já sentia uma forte atração, mas assim tão rápido. E ele não falava nada, apenas andava para frente com a mão na cintura da garota. "_Você acha que eu estou aqui para quê? Vai com fé nesse homem, Sakura!_" - alertou a Inner tentando fazer a garota criar coragem. "_Como se fosse tão simples..._" - pensou debochando da própria incapacidade.

Ele parou de andar de repente e continuou a fitar o vazio com seu semblante sério. A estilista parou preocupada também. O que aconteceu?

- Sasuke-kun...?

- Está com fome? - perguntou olhando em volta.

- B-Bem... E-Eu... - "_Taí o momento! Agarre o peixe, Sakura!_" persistiu a inner. - S-Sim... - respondeu sentindo-se explodir de felicidade por dentro.

- Aqui perto... - começou olhando a placa que sinalizava o nome de uma rua conhecida do moreno - vamos a uma cafeteria conhecida minha. - disse voltando a andar novamente com a mão na cintura da garota. Ela estava chocada. Ele estava começando a conversar com ela inteiramente e com pouca frieza em sua voz? Que milagre!! - Lá tem um bolo de chocolate com nozes e trufas que eu adoro. - Terminou ele novamente.

"_Anote mentalmente, Sakura! Dia dos namorados para Uchiha Sasuke: Chocolate com nozes e trufas!_" - escandalizou novamente a inner, fazendo a garota corar. Já estava pensando em dia dos namorados? Como era apressada! Quando menos esperou, estavam na frente de uma cafeteria enorme, com cerca de três andares, nomeada "_Red's Cake_". Já tinha ouvido falar. Era uma cara cafeteria e muito importante. Foram poucas as vezes que viera aqui acompanhada de Shizune, Tsunade e Hinata para comemorar alguma coisa. O rapaz abriu uma das grandes portas de vidro para ela entrar.

- O que você vai querer? - perguntou chegando junto com ela até as vitrines onde tinha bolos, doces entre outras guloseimas de encher os olhos. Olhou atentamente cada um, classificando se escolheria pela beleza com que eram confeitados ou então pelos ingredientes neles utilizados. Até que uma voz feminina os tirou de seu desvaneio.

- O que vão querer, queridos fregueses? - perguntou uma moça de até 30 anos, mais ou menos, observando o par atentamente a olhar pelos pratos ali servidos. - Ah! Uchiha-kun! - exclamou a moça bem-humorada - Como vai? Veio passear com a namorada? - disse observando Sakura que até agora apenas ficava quieta.

- Ah. Boa noite, senhora Yukari. - disse amigavelmente. - eu vou querer o de sempre com um suco de laranja. E você, Sakura? - perguntou virando-se para ela que analisava cuidadosamente os doces.

- Eu... Bem... Acho que... Esse... Não... Ai... Não sei... - respondeu sem-graça.

- Bem... - iniciou a atendente - que tipo de doce você gosta?

- Com frutas... - respondeu tão corada quanto à amiga modelo.

- Então, de recomendo a nossa torta de morango. Acabou de sair do forno e aposto que quando experimentar, não vai querer outra. - disse enquanto mostrava à Haruno.

- Então... Eu vou querer esse mesmo. Com suco de pêssego. - respondeu levantando-se e sorrindo satisfeita pela recomendação.

- Onde quer que eu sirva? - perguntou enquanto anotava em um papel.

- No segundo andar. Iremos nos sentar nas cadeiras de vista para a cidade. - respondeu virando-se.

- Está certo.

Subiram as escadas e seguiram para as mesas perto das janelas de vidro e sentaram-se ali. Sasuke cruzou as mãos e pousou o rosto após elas, observando o movimento do local. Virou-se para Sakura que olhava a tudo parecendo uma criança. As avenidas da cidade eram maravilhosas vistas de longe.

- Bonito, não? - perguntou crente de que sua escolha fora certa.

- Maravilhoso... - respondeu fascinada. - Todos os funcionários parecem te conhecer muito bem, Sasuke-kun. - respondeu enquanto uma garçonete vestida com um uniforme parecido com uma boneca lhe servia o suco e o bolo, assim como servia os pedidos do moreno também. Ela retirou-se e deixou ambos a sós.

- É que aqui é uma cafeteria da minha família. - respondeu enquanto tomava um pouco do seu suco.

- D-Da sua família?!

- É. Tem uma em Washington também e uma está para ser aberta em Las Vegas. Só que são os meus pais que cuidam, e boa parte dos funcionários são membros do meu clã. Se eu não me engano... A Yukari é prima de... Primeiro ou segundo grau do Itachi. Ou algo parecido, sabe?

- Hmm... - respondeu enquanto continuava a comer a excelente torta de morango. Realmente, não queria mais saber de outras que havia experimentado ao longo da vida. Era apenas aquela que gostaria de comer, ao lado do garoto que aparentemente, começava a corresponder aos poucos seus sentimentos.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Ichiraku Ramen._

- I-T-A-D-A-K-I-M-A-S-U-!-!-!**2**

O Ichiraku Ramen era o ponto de encontro favorito de Naruto. Mas, mal ele sabia que havia virado o de Hinata também. Afinal, há mais ou menos uma ou duas semanas ali, ele havia feito o primeiro convite para sair com ela - mesmo que indiretamente - e desabafou com alguém que poderia entendê-la.

Lá estava a mesma cena: Hinata olhava para seu prato, outras vezes olhava para o loiro que sorria, e outras vezes para a rua, como se sentisse medo. Sem querer, e mesmo sem perceber, segurou o loiro pela manga da camiseta enquanto olhava assustada o movimento do local.

- Hm? Hinata? O que houve?

- Ah... Eu... Bem... - ela refletiu momentaneamente e decidiu: já passou da hora de gaguejar, tinha que se abrir com alguém - Naruto-kun, eu não sei o que acontece... Mas... Eu... Parece que tem... Alguém aqui.

- Realmente tem gente aqui. - respondeu normalmente o fotógrafo observando pessoas indo e vindo e fazendo pedidos.

- Digo alguém que... Não sei, parece que tem alguém que nos quer fazer mal... Eu não me sinto bem em ficar aqui. - respondeu envergonhada, tinha sido convidada - novamente - e estava dizendo que qualquer lugar com menos gente era melhor que aquilo. Não era sua intenção falar aquilo.

O rapaz não entendeu aquilo como uma desfeita, e sim como os sintomas pós-sequestro. Era normal que ela sentisse medo de lugares movimentados e desconfiasse de tudo e de todos. Mas, ele tinha que apoia-la e fazê-la acostumar-se com o local. Então, simplesmente, como uma vela ilumina um quarto, ele logo pensou.

- Hinata, acho que você está um pouco longe de mim e está se sentindo sozinha... - disse sorrindo e levantando-se, colocando sua cadeira praticamente ao lado da morena e sorrindo para ela. - Se alguém tentar te fazer mal, eu estarei aqui! Mas... Nem todas as pessoas aqui são más, Hinata!

Ela olhou-o como se ele não a entendesse. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Quando criou coragem para fazê-lo, foi interrompida.

- Depois de tudo, eu sei que realmente dá muito medo, como se tivessem tirado a sua liberdade e que não pode mais confiar nem em sua própria sombra. Mas, você não pode deixar como estar, e isso acabar corroendo você por dentro. Tem que encarar esse problema de frente, e saiba que você não está sozinha nisso. Eu estarei do seu lado para o que der e vier. - respondeu virando-se sério para ela que apenas corava e sentia vontade de chorar.

Naruto comeu mais um pouco até perceber a garota de cabeça baixa. Virou-se para ela e quis enterrar a cabeça no caldo do ramen quente.

- AAAAH!!! HINATA!!! PERDÃODESCULPENÃOFAÇOMAISPELAMORDEDEUSNÃOFOIPORQUERER!!!! - indagou balançando as mãos no ar e desesperando-se. A última coisa que queria na vida era ver uma garota chorando por sua causa. Ela virou-se para ele e o abraçou, chorando em seus braços.

Mal sabia ele que era de felicidade por ter alguém ao seu lado.

Mas homens nunca entendem os sentimentos femininos.

"_Chamem o resgate!! O que eu faço? O QUÊ EU FAÇO??!_"

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. ???_

- Então, então, então... Realmente, você me surpreende garota. Chega a me dar medo. - respondeu um loiro enquanto terminava de tomar um cafézinho. Ao seu lado tinha uma garota de pele clara, cabelos azuis curtos e com uma enorme rosa branca coroando-lhe a cabeça. Ela apenas olhou-o de esguelha com seus olhos azuis, no intuito de calá-lo. - ta, ta... Dizem que é perigoso contrariar doidos...

- Escuta aqui, loiro metido a besta, você não tá com essa moral toda.

- Well**3**, se for pensar assim, eu estou com a moral acima da média, afinal, mas um crime resolvido, eu atirei e tals...

Konan suspirou pesadamente. Ainda bem que fizera apenas uma investigação com Deidara. Ele era do tipo "eu sou o bom e ninguém pode mudar isso, é o destino". Tentou pensar em alguma coisa mais não conseguia tamanha era a sua dor de cabeça. Deu muito trabalho capturar o homem para as investigações e questionários, afinal ele vivia armado e em lugares cercados de bandidos, qualquer coisa sua vida estava em jogo, tanto que levou a tarde inteira, mas ela era uma Akatsuki: nunca deixava seu alvo escapar.

Tentou se distrair observando o local que esperavam os resultados dos companheiros. Era uma sala comum, com alguns sofás simples, uma mesa de centro, pilhas de livros e revistas e um relógio que irritava. Então a mesa de centro lhe chamou a atenção.

- Posso saber o quê é isso? - perguntou apontando para um objeto artístico na mesa. Um cachorro. Sim, esses vira-latas da vida que ficam nas ruas. Era esculpido em argila e aparentava ter pouco tempo de fabricação.

- Isso? - perguntou olhando também, logo depois pigarreando e abrindo um sorriso - "Cachorro", da ordem dos carnívoros, família dos canídeos. Seu nome científico é Canis Familiaris, dizem ter sido originado dos lobos e possuí o hábito de andar em bando para caçar suas presas.

- Não era exatamente isso que eu queria saber Deidara. - respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo, logo voltando-se para ele - você está querendo é sujar a nossa fama, é isso?

- Nossa! Nunca vi tanta imbecilidade. Isso é arte.

- Arte? O Sasori é muito mais refinado.

- A arte tem que durar um segundo, Konan... Por que... Art is a...BANG!!!

**CABOOOOM**

- ORA SEU!!! SUA BARBIE FAJUTA OLHA O QUE ACONTECEU!!!

Sim, Deidara tinha explodido o inocente cachorrinho. Uma pequena explosão, que fez a garota pular do sofá e dar um gritinho assustada pela reação do loiro que agora estava deitado no chão batendo os pés e um dos punhos de tanto rir. A porta ao lado dos dois que estavam esperando se abriu e entrou uma figura aparentemente séria. Era um ruivo.

Konan se levantou e arrumou o típico uniforme que usavam: o sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas. Era sua razão de orgulho.

E a de seu recente namorado também.

E Deidara ria, e ria, e ria... E tossia também, afinal, foi cômico: a mais temida dos Akatsukis, a que mais capturava bandidos e que sempre conseguia pelo menos segui-los assustou-se com uma bombinha de São João...

- A bobeira já acabou? - perguntou Pein olhando o loiro massagear a própria barriga por cima da roupa. Só podia ser castigo divino.

- Quase... - murmurou olhando para a garota acompanhada do líder da Akatsuki e voltando a rir.

- Olha aqui - pronunciou de novo a vítima perdendo o último fio de paciência que se tinha em mente e agarrando-o pelo colarinho ameaçando-lhe enche-lo de sopapos. - Ou você para, ou eu conto... Bem, você sabe... - disse sorrindo malandra.

- Isso é uma chantagem?

- Chantagem é uma palavra muito feia... Prefiro "extorção", o X dá um ênfase e fica tudo muito melhor...

A porta se abriu e nela chegou outra figura.

- Nossa, vocês são bem amigos... - começou Itachi observando a ameaça dos dois. Já não bastava todo Natal, no trabalho também? Observou que recebia um olhar fuzilante do ruivo em relação do bobo-alegre e sua namorada.

- Então, já acabou? - perguntou a jovem investigadora soltando o loiro no chão sem o maior cuidado.

- Já sim... Está tudo aqui. - disse mostrando uma pasta com várias folhas, aparentemente de assuntos difíceis. - mas conseguimos pouquíssimas novidades. O de sempre. Homem alto, pele branca, bem branca e cabelos escorridos escuros. Olhos dourados e voz sombria. A única coisa que consegui de novo é que seu último paradeiro foi em Nova York, no cativeiro onde a senhorita Hyuuga estava. Não se sabe o nome dele.

- Então é bem provável que ele tenha já sumido. O que mais conseguiram? - iniciou de novo Konan, séria.

- Nada.

Um longo silêncio prosseguiu. Os investigadores usavam todos os neurônios para pensarem na possibilidade de quem seria. Pensavam, reviam toda a cena do crime, o caminho que fizeram e procuravam por algum detalhe que passase por despercebido. Era complicado: Deidara e Itachi eram os mais próximos ao crime, enquanto Konan apenas teve que capturar Kankurou - o que não foi difícil, afinal, era um cara chegado em umas brejas... Fora o fato que foi difícil trazê-lo - e Hidan não tinha muito idéia de tudo.

- Meu deus... - começou Deidara sorrindo novamente e colocando as duas mãos sobre os olhos - o nome do cara é Orochimaru!

- Como assim? - perguntou Hidan estranhando a súbita inteligência do artista.

- Simples: eu e Itachi fizemos algumas perguntas para a Hinata-kun... E ela nos disse que tinha ouvido falar que "Orochimaru iria acabar com eles" ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Provavelmente, ele é o nosso procurado.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Certo, para entrar na Akatsuki tinha que se ter um alto QI - ou seja, muita inteligência que Deidara não aparentava -. O procurado número 1 deles, foi descoberto o nome dele por um rapaz que não estava nem a um ano e meio na área.

- Deidara, eu não sabia que você era capaz de tudo isso... - indagou assustada a única garota presente no local

- Ai Konan, você também não aparenta ser feminina e charmosa... - respondeu provocando-a e sorrindo vitorioso.

**KRÁS!! POW!!**

Duplo cascudo.

Konan e Pein.

- QUANTA VIOLÊNCIA, SEUS ANIMAIS!!!

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Em frente a residência da Hyuuga._

- Pronto Hinata! - respondeu o loiro sorridente como nunca. - eu virei te pegar amanhã para irmos juntos trabalhar, certo?

- B-Bem... S-sim... - disse pegando as chaves de seu bolso e procurando nervosamente a do portão da casa. Ao encontrá-la abriu e acenou para o garoto que virou-se para ir embora. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo e logo, ela já estava correndo na direção dele o puxou pela manga da camisa. Ficando vermelha por ter feito algo tão inconsciente.

- Hm? O que foi? - perguntou o loiro olhando-a confuso.

- Hã.. E-E-E-E-Eu... Eu! Não!... B-Bem... "_É agora ou nunca!_" N-Naru... to-kun... E-E-E-Eu... Te... A...

- Cença, será que vocês podem me informar a hora? - perguntou um homem vestido de camiseta cinza, jaqueta, calça e sapatos pretos.

"_Eu não acredito... QUANDO EU VOU REVELAR OS MEUS VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS...ISSO ACONTECE!!_"

- Ah, Gomen ne**4**. Mas eu não tenho horas... - respondeu o fotógrafo, sem nem mesmo notar o quão maligno pensamento estava se formando na mente da modelo.

- Ah, e você moç- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

É... A doce meiga e gentil Hinata acertou um chute... Nas... Partes baixas do homem que ficou até vermelho e saiu voando duas ruas adiante. A menina respirava ofegante, bufando de raiva como nunca em toda a sua vida.

"_H- H... Hinata... Pelo amor de Deus... Se a nossa amizade tem valor para você nunca faça isso comigo!_" - apelou mentalmente o Uzumaki enquanto ela virava-se para ele.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun! - respondeu virando-se e entrando na casa em passos duros, ainda nervosa pela sua tentativa frustrada de declaração de amor. Abriu a porta e sentou-se cansadamente no sofá. Porque só com ela?! Apostava que Shizune e Sakura possuíam autoconfiança o suficiente para poderem dizer o que sentiam. Suspirou e subiu para tomar um banho. Pensamentos ocupados.

Por um loiro de olhos azuis e sorriso contagiante.

Com esse pensamento, saiu do banho e deitou-se para dormir, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade em pegar no sono.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Hyuuga._

- Hinata-san! Hinata-san! - pronunciou uma senhora de aparente 35 anos ou mais de cabelos ondulados azuis claros e de olhos azuis. Celeste não sabia que sua patroa havia voltado tão cedo para casa. Abriu a porta do quarto sem bater e sem cerimônia. Encontrou a menina abraçada ao travesseiro e coberta pelo edredom. Bufou impaciente e começou novamente - Hinata-san! Hoje você volta para o trabalho! Tem que acordar um pouquinho mais cedo para tomar um bom café da manhã na calma!

- Só mais dois minutos vó... - indagou a garota abraçando mais o travesseiro. Com certeza era um sonho muito bom para ser interrompido.

"_Oras! Você não me chamava de vó faz três ou quatro anos atrás! E eu tenho idade para ser sua mãe!_" - advertiu mentalmente a governanta puxando o que cobria a garota, que grunhiu e encolheu-se devido ao frio - Sem manha! O café está pronto! Vá se trocar, tomar um banho... Pelo amor de Deus senhorita! Faça alguma coisa! - gritou no quarto em plenos pulmões puxando a morena pelo pé que reclamava mais e mais.

- HINATAAAA!!! - berrou alguém da janela. A garota nem precisou ouvir seu nome ser completo pela voz conhecida: pulou da cama e inclinou-se sobre o parapeito sentindo o vento lhe balançar os cabelos desarrumados. - Já está pronta?!

- N... Naruto... kun... - murmurou corando mais para si mesma do que para o loiro - E-EU JÁ VOU!!! - disse correndo para o quarto e escancarando o guarda-roupa procurando alguma peça que prestasse. - P...POR...PORQUE NÃO ME AVISOU, CELESTE-SAN!! - disse enquanto entrava no banheiro e jogava algumas roupas enquanto vestia outras.

- Ah não, como se eu não tivesse tentado...

Hinata desceu as escadas apressada enquanto escovava os cabelos, tomando logo em seguida um copo de iorgute, gritando um "Itekimasu**5**" desajeitado e saindo, parando para falar com o loiro e sorrir.

- Passou a noite bem? - perguntou enquanto via a garota corar

- S-Sim... E v.. Naruto-kun?

- Ah, o mesmo de sempre. Tive que fazer um escandalo na frente do quarto do hotel porque o Teme queria me deixar para fora. Vê se pode! - disse mostrando indignação mas mudando seus pensamentos ao ver a modelo sorrir com a confusão que aconteceu.

- Tá, tá... Eu vos declaro marido e mulher ¬¬. - disse a empregada aparecendo na porta - cês tão atrasados.

- Ai meu deus! V-Vamos Hinata! Eu vim de carro dessa vez! (**N/A: **Não que eu me importe, mas vocês perceberam que algumas vezes o Sasuke e o Naruto aparecem sem carro na volta para casa sendo que eles foram de carro? Curioso...)

Seguiram pelas ruas atropelando tudo que viam, levando xingamentos (na qual o Uzumaki retrucava e com gosto) e buzinadas que faria até surdo voltar a ouvir.

Chegaram na pressa na sede e pegaram o elevador, se encontrando com pessoas agradáveis no caminho.

- Chegou "O" atrasado. - começou Sasuke sentado na sua sala, enviando por email as fotos editadas para alguém da Beauty Snowdrop, já que Haku estava ali com ele.

- Eu também te amo ¬¬ - retrucou de direta o rapaz enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Hinata-chan, começaram uma "reunião" e Sakura-san e Shizune-chan - começou o garoto corando um pouco ao dizer o nome da assistente da loira - pediram para que você entrasse assim que chegasse.

- Ah! Obrigada! - disse saindo da sala do Uchiha, batendo na porta próxima e ouvindo um "pode entrar" para abri-la. - Perdão pela demora! - disse sem jeito e fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se na mesa.

- Então, acho que eu posso já comunicar... - começou Tsunade enquanto cruzava suas mãos - como vocês sabem, daqui a duas semanas mais ou menos, é a New York fashion Week. Já vai ser a sua terceira vez, Shizune, no entanto, a sua primeira, Sakura. Quero que ambas colaborem uma com a outra.

- Hai**6**! - disseram em uníssono.

- E quanto a você Hinata, é só o de sempre. Desfile, e faça com que todos fiquem tão boquiabertos que não consigam nem tirar fotos! - disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Como sempre! - respondeu animada.

- Então... Era "tudo isso" que eu tinha para falar. Podem ir. Shizune fique aqui para me auxiliar em algumas coisinhas...

- Eh? Como no quê?

- Tem que assinar algumas coisas... Mas a minha mão está doendo.. De tanto assinar...

- A senhora ficou preguiçosa com a idade... - murmurou mais para si do que para a loira, que conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente.

- NANI**7**??!

* * *

Dicionário:

**Daijoubo: **Você está bem?

**Itadakimasu: **Algum tipo de agradecimento usado geralmente pelos japoneses antes de comer. Significa, literalmente "Vou comer".

**Well: **Do inglês: Bem,

**Gomen ne: **Desculpe

**Itekimasu: **Estou saindo

**Hai: **Sim!

**Nani: **Como, o quê, entre outras perguntas similares.

* * *

_Demorei._

_Demaaaaais._

_E eu sei que foi por falta de criatividade --! Mas riléx, eu não irei abandonar u.u uma das coisas que não tenho coragem de fazer nessa vida. E que bom que muuuuuitos gostaram do especial de Natal da Akatsuki XDDD _

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Aurora Lynne:** _E o Sasori é o menos provável a fazer isso!! As aparências enganam ;D NejixTen? 8/ eu não tenho projetos futuros deles para essa fic, só para a próxima 8/ você aguenta até lá? Obrigada 8DD eu tenho fã!_

_Eu recebi 3 dos seus desenhos 8DD caaaaaara!! Como a Hinata tá linda gente!!_

**-Tratwy-:**_Como você pediu continuação, aí está ;D_

**Ayu Uzumaki Elric:**_Eu também não acompanho o mangá 8/ só o anime, e os personagens q eu não conheço, tirei o comportamento de algumas fics sobre a Akatsuki do XDD mas que pena que vc não leu 8/ eu irei fazer + oneshots assim _

**Quartzo Crystal:**_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Isso q é literalmente ser pego com a mão na massa, ou seria melhor, no hambúrguer XD?_

_Eu coloquei o Pain (cara, eu realmente não sei se é Pain, Pein, afinal, eu acompanho do anime O.o)_


	12. Me ouça em silêncio

**Kiku do Shizuka  
**_Me ouça em silêncio_

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala da Shizune._

- Não, não, não! Não é assim, droga! - praguejou pela quarta vez Shizune, enquanto amassava o papel e o jogava para trás nem ligando se acertava sim ou não o lixo.

Ela tinha uma mira tão boa que nenhuma bolinha tinha acertado o local que lhe era destinado.

- Ai ai... - suspirou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fazia três dias desde que Tsunade havia dito sobre o evento de moda e sua criatividade estava lhe deixando na mão, estava em baixa. Praguejou novamente tentando achar uma solução.

- Eu preciso é de um bom café. - levantando caminhou até a cafeteira do outro lado de sua sala e esperou a xícara ser preenchida com a bebida, apesar de amarga, muito útil para os pensamentos. Quando iria pegar o recipiente, outra mão segurou a sua. Olhou para o dono do "ser vivo".

- Acho que não é exatamente de café que a senhorita precisa. - disse enquanto levava a mão da moça até seu rosto e fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a temperatura - um pouco de descanso resultará mais. - e sorriu como sempre - não quer ajuda?

- Não... Agradecida. - disse enquanto virava-se de costas e corava violentamente. Porque era assim? - E-Eu...

- Você?

- Haku, eu... - e pausou de novo, fechando os olhos, respirando e expirando lentamente, procurando coragem dentro de si - eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu, naquele dia. - e abriu seus orbes lentamente.

- Que dia? - dizia enquanto tratava de tomar o café que deveria ser dela.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. - disse séria.

- Ah sim, aquele dia. - murmurou limpando os lábios com o dorso da mão e pousando a xícara em seu lugar de origem - Shizune-chan, aquele dia eu fiz o que queria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Eu não perguntei isso! - explodiu nervosa ainda em tom baixo - eu quero saber... Se... O que aconteceu. Foi apenas impulso? Foi porque você gosta de mim? - a cada opção que ela dava, corava mais ainda, mas não era visível, afinal, ela estava de costas.

- Bem... - disse caminhando silenciosamente até ela ficando de frente para as costas da moça (**N/A:** GRRRAAAAAANDE AVANÇO!) - assim como antes, estou agindo agora por impulso. - disse enquanto observava ela ficar trêmula de raiva... Ou sabe-se lá Deus. Ela virou-se para lhe dar um bom tapa no rosto. Ele segurou seu pulso e a puxou pela cintura. - agi sim por impulso naquela hora. Mas não foi impulso por gostar de você; foi impulso por eu amar você.

A estilista ficara pasma. Tinha agido como uma verdadeira idiota. Antes que pudesse retrucar, ele uniu seus lábios quentes sobre os dela. Fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos com as dele, enquanto com a mão livre ele a puxava mais para si e ela mexia em seus cabelos castanhos escuros.

Porque tudo que é bom...

Dura pouco!

A porta se estrondou, mas nenhum dos dois se mecheu.

- Shizune-neechan! Eu fiz mais algumas roup... - Haruno Sakura: pasma e surpresa

- Haku, eu trouxe uns papéis que a sua secretária me mandou por email e pediu para você assin... - Uchiha Sasuke: Pasmo e horrorizado. Aquilo era um local de trabalho! Foi atrás dele porque o rapaz havia dito que queria ver como estavam as novas roupas de sua grife.

- Yo, Teme! Eu ainda acho que a Hinata tem que tirar mais algumas fot... - Uzumaki Naruto: Pasmo, surpreso e não entendendo nada.

- N-Naruto-kun! Essas já estão bo... - Hyuuga Hinata: Pasma, mas feliz pela amiga.

Shizune e Haku continuaram se beijando. Provavelmente, ambos perceberam, mas fingiram que não, e continuaram suas carícias amorosas. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto estavam pasmos em estarem presenciando algo que devia ser feito mais discretamente. (**N/A: **Eles só estavam se beijando gente!). Ninguém tinha coragem de interromper. Aquilo só acabou quando os dois amantes se separaram ofegantes.

- O QU... AI MEU DEUS!!! - berrou Shizune que se escondeu atrás do garoto e quis abrir um buraco no chão e ficar ali até que todos saíssem.

- O... Quando vocês... - perguntou a Haruno socando levemente a mão direita fechada com a esquerda.

- Bom, não tem jeito. - disse o moreno se fazendo de dramático e saindo da frente de Shizune. - faz... Três semanas... Que eu e Shizune-chan estamos namorando! - anunciou colocando sua mão na cintura dela e a puxando para perto de si.

- COMO??! - todos perguntaram menos Sasuke que estava achando aquele estardalhaço todo uma bela perda de tempo.

"_Jesus! Será que ninguém percebe que ele está mentindo-tindo-tindo?! Uma alma nesse mundo?! T... TSUNADE-SAMA!!!_"

- E quanto a Tsunade-sama? - perguntou Sakura novamente

- Ah, eu falei para ela hoje antes de ter um encontro com a minha doce Shizune-chaaan...

- "_Help!!!_" - berrou Shizune quase arrancando seus cabelos mentalmente. O dia passou-se rapidamente e um pouco diferente; sobre pretexto que estava comemorando os recém-namorados, Tsunade arrastou todos até o Red's Cake e se afogou no Saquê a noite inteira. Tendo que ser levada de volta por Shizune, que apesar do rapaz ser um mentiroso, era pelo menos alguém decente.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Centro da cidade. Calada da Noite._

_- Está ouvindo tudo? Konan?_ - perguntou alguém pelo Walk Talk no pescoço da garota que observava os movimentos de cima de um prédio relativamente baixo, admirando os movimentos da rua.

**That's how much I love you  
**_É o tanto que eu te amo_**  
That's how much I need you  
**_É o tanto que eu preciso de você_

- Perfeitamente. Os ventos desta noite estão bons. A transmissão não terá problemas, Pein. - disse enquanto ajustava o volume do aparelho e olhava mais uma vez para as ruas e as pessoas. Pareciam que vagavam como zumbis: sem destino... sem vontades... Sem sonhos... Era tudo tão confuso. Trabalhavam apenas por trabalhar. Andavam apenas por andar. Matavam apenas por matar... Viviam apenas por viver... Mas estava incerta se amavam apenas por amar.

_- Ótimo. Mas... Você parece estar um pouco preocupada? Está meio distante... Você está bem? Está se sentindo mal?_ - começou o ruivo temendo que ela estivesse sentindo-se ruim, aquilo era comum, conhecia bem a namorada. Ficava naquele tom de voz como se fosse desabar a chorar, mas reconhecia perfeitamente quando estava diferente.

**[Rihanna  
And I can't stand ya'  
**_E eu não suporto você_**  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile?  
**_Tudo o que você faz tem que me fazer sorrir?_**  
Can I not like it for awhile?  
**_E me fazer gostar de você por um momento?  
_**(no...)  
**_(não...)_

- Nada. Apenas estou observando as pessoas... Parecem-me mais uma multidão de vazios... Nenhum deles aparenta viver de verdade. Acho que também não temos moral para dizer isso, afinal raramente, nós, investigadores de elite temos tempo para algo além da investigação. É quase um destino. - começou vendo as estrelas daquela noite. No dia seguinte iria fazer frio, ou melhor: já fazia. Ainda bem que o sobretudo era grosso o bastante para protegê-la do clima americano.

_- Não se compare a eles. Você é algo maior que isso. Afinal, nós vivemos algo sim. Eu e você. Vivemos algo muito maior que todas essas pessoas. Ou não?_ - perguntou tentando reconfortá-la. Tá certo que eram da mesma espécie (humana), mas não eram iguais. Tanto ele quanto ela eram muito diferentes. Ele era mais esquentadinho e um tanto impaciente. Ela era um tanto calma e só agia nervosamente em casos extremos, coisa que ele nunca viu.

**[Ne-Yo  
But you won't let me  
**_Mas você não me deixa_**  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
**_Você me chateia garota, e depois me beija_**  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
**_E de repente eu esqueço (que estava chateado)_**  
Can't remember what you did  
**_Nem me lembro do que você fez  
_**(But I hate it)  
**_Mas eu odeio isso_

Ela inicialmente sentiu as bochechas queimarem um pouco, em agradecimento. Apesar de tudo, Pein era extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela. Como poderia descrever? Namorado-coruja? Sorriu lembrando-se disso.

Lembranças...

Falando nelas... Recordou-se da última vez que brigara com ele, na semana passada. Ele simplesmente não aceitava que ela participasse com ele naquele caso em Nova York (o caso do momento). Dizia que era perigoso, que poderia acontecer algo com ela e que simplesmente gritou para ele "_Você não é ninguém para me dar ordens!_". Sentiu-se arrependida depois, mas seu orgulho era maior. No final, ele pediu desculpas por não reconhecê-la como investigadora da Akatsuki.

**[Rihanna  
You know exactly how to touch  
**_E eu odeio isso_**  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
**_Você sabe exatamente o que fazer para que eu não consiga_**  
So I despise that I adore you  
**_ficar brava por muito tempo e isso é errado_

- Sim... Nós iremos viver algo maior que eles... Com certeza... - disse sorrindo e lembrando-se da mesma briga citada acima. Ele fora tão gentil. Abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido que não faria mais aquilo e que ela iria com ele, se fosse para ficar com ele aonde ele fosse... Dependendo de onde ele fosse.

_- Hãaan... Desculpa aê, eu atrapalhei? Achei que estivessem observando, e não trocando confissões amorosas. _- começou Deidara entrando em sintonia. Não é todo dia que se via o ruivinho marvadeza - como era apelidado carinhosamente pelo loiro - dizer coisas tão... Sentimentais.

_- Cala boca Deidara. Deixa eles serem felizes._ - disse Itachi que assim como o companheiro, tinha acabado de entrar na conversa.

_- Quietos os dois! Estamos a trabalho aqui!_ - avisou levantando novamente sua autoridade perante os investigadores da Akatsuki. Todos apenas pronunciaram um pequeno "un" como resposta.

Os quatro estavam posicionados estrategicamente como queriam. Konan estava em cima de um pequeno prédio, a oeste, de no máximo três andares, ela deduziu. Observava sem deixar nada escapar. Deidara estava algumas quadras dali, escorado em uma cabine telefônica a leste. Estava tão discreto que ninguém sequer olhava para ele. Itachi estava a norte, tomando um refrigerante em uma lanchonete. Pein estava a Sul, em cima de uma pequena casa em uma região habitável da cidade.

Segundo Kankurou, em seu depoimento, Orochimaru deveria aparecer por lá para negociar algumas coisas - obviamente maquialévicas - e eles estavam ali para conseguir mais informações.

_- Quais são suas localizações?__**1**_ - perguntou Itachi - _Estou à quinze horas, norte._

- Duas horas, oeste. - respondeu Konan

- _Sete horas, sul. _- informou Pein

_- Hããn... Gente, meu relógio tá marcando que são oito horas!_

_- DEIDARA!!! DIGA PELO MENOS EM QUE REGIÃO VOCÊ ESTÁ!! Como alguém da Akatsuki, você deveria, no mínimo, saber essas coordenadas de identificação!! _- Berrou Pein.

_- Quanto problema! Credo! Estou a leste! Em... Em frente ao banco! Na cabine telefônica, conhece?_

- Homem suspeito avistado. - informou a garota.

- _Características físicas._ - pediu Itachi.

- Alto. Cabelos lisos, quase escorridos até a cintura, mais ou menos. Soltos e de cor escura. Pele bem branca mesmo, quase transparente. Camiseta amarelada, mangas curtas. Calça de cor escura, próxima ao marrom e algo que parece sandálias. Daqui, só dá para ver isso. Aparentemente, ele está com uma mochila... escura. Não sei se está armado. Não parece ser muito forte fisicamente.

- _As aparências enganam. Não haja sozinha! Espere por nós, Konan!_ - pediu o líder do grupo

- Se eu esperar vocês, vou perdê-lo de vista. A não ser que você venha, já que é o mais rápido. Vou segui-lo.

- _Seje cuidadosa._ - pediu ele com remorso de mandá-la sozinha em busca de alguém tão perigoso. Confiava nela sim, mas ainda assim, era sua princesa que estava indo atrás do vilão, e ele, como príncipe encantado não podia fazer nada, a não ser correr agora pelas ruas da cidade tentando alcançá-la, assim como os outros participantes da vigia.

- Pode deixar. Eu nunca falhei, e não vai ser hoje que irei.

**[Ne-Yo  
You know exactly how to touch  
**_E eu detesto isso_**  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
**_Você sabe exatamente como me tocar para que eu não queira_**  
So I despise that I adore you  
**_mais discutir sem brigar, já disse, detesto te adorar_

Agilmente, ela desceu as escadarias de emergência em caso de incêndio e discretamente andou atrás do homem suspeito. Andavam lentamente e percebeu que ele ia aumentando sua velocidade consideravelmente.

_- Consegui imobilizá-lo, Konan?_ - Perguntou Itachi, que já tinha corrido uma boa distância.

- Não. Eu até poderia tentar, mas tem muita gente, se ele estiver armado, eu não serei a única a sair morta daqui. - enquanto falava, menos percebeu e viu que tinha perdido seu alvo de vista - M-mas... !

_- Konan?! Tudo bem?!_

- Sim... Mas...

_- Que escândalo Pein! Provavelmente ela perdeu o cara de vista. Eu já estou chegando aí. _- dizia Deidara num suspiro

- Seu pessimismo me assusta. Anda logo porque eu vou vasculhar as lojas.

Dito e feito. Estava ela lá, olhando cuidadosamente loja por loja. Pein, Itachi e Deidara olhavam em volta e vez ou outra perguntavam para alguém. Estavam quase sem resultados. Como alguém poderia escapar de seus olhos, assim, sem mais nem menos, sem pé e nem cabeça? Era mais um enigma a ser decifrado, mas ainda assim, bastante o difícil para fazê-los procurar até as dez da noite.

**[Rihanna  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
**_E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto_**  
I can't stand how much I need you  
**_Não suporto o quão você é necessário para mim_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
**_E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo, garoto_**  
But I just can't let you go  
**_Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar_**  
And I hate that I love you so..  
**_E eu odeio te amar tanto_

_- Aff... Eu estou cansado... O tio tomou gás da invisibilidade é?_ - começou Deidara se encostando-se a um muro para poder descansar um pouco. Já estavam procurando a mais ou menos uma hora e meia.

_- Gás não se toma Deidara. Se respira._ - retrucou o Uchiha mais velho, impaciente também, afinal, corrigir os outros era praticamente seu dever.

_- Tomem cuidado para não se descuidarem. Pode ser que, enquanto pensamos que ele sumiu, ele pode estar na nossa frente._ - alertou Pein enquanto pedia uma água gelada em uma lanchonete.

-_ Noossa... Se ele está na minha frente, eu não estou enxergando, Ruivinhn marvadeza..._ - rasgou novamente o loiro rindo da própria piada.

Andaram por mais um tempo. Já era onze horas da noite e qualquer humano que se preze estava em sua casa. Mas para aqueles quatro, a regra não valia. O frio aumento mais ainda e o vento já estava forte o bastante para machucar o rosto com o toque. Estavam próximos, mas era melhor não estarem juntos, afinal, tinham que se separar.

_- Ai ai... Já tá na hora de desistir..._ - recomeçou o garoto que estava encostado no muro, até que voltou a caminhar e passou por um beco. Pensou ter visto algo ali, mas nada. Continuou andando até que sentiu uma ardência, raspando no lado esquerdo de sua cintura. Quando percebeu, seu manto estava rasgado, e em sua pele, um corte profundo. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu a tal pessoa descrito por Konan. Segurava o que parecia um facão. O cara estava tentando matá-lo?

- Ei tio... Dá um tempo... Ainda quero ter uma família! - disse enquanto tateava a própria ferida, analisando-a. Não era grave, só doía. Pensou que ele iria lhe desferir outro golpe, o que pretendia defender com os explosivos que carregava (**N/A: **não, não podemos descaracterizar os personagens!), mas ele passou reto correndo.

**[Ne-Yo  
And you completely know the power that you have  
**_E você sabe perfeitamente o poder que tem_**  
The only one that makes me laugh  
**

- Perfeitamente.

_- O cara acabou de passar por mim! Ele está correndo próximo a sua direção! Se você correr três ruas ao leste acho que você consegue pega-lo!_ - alertou correndo atrás do homem que tentou mata-lo, com muitas dificuldades.

_- E quanto a você, Deidara, tá tudo ok?!_ - perguntou Itachi enquanto ia à mesma direção que o colega loiro.

_- Hãããn... O que eu posso dizer? Eu me sinto como uma carne de açougue em liquidação..._

"_Ele ainda consegue fazer piadinhas... Então, por enquanto, está tudo bem... Eu acho. Tenho que ser mais rápida_." - pensou a garota enquanto duplicava a sua velocidade para tentar pegar o criminoso. Começou a enxergar o final da terceira rua. Aquilo estava ficando muito perigoso. - Pein? Está me ouvindo? Eu vou me encontrar com ele na avenida da praça que tem a estação do metrô. Me encontre aqui!

-_ Konan! Não haja sozinha! É perigoso!! Espere-me aí, ou pelo menos o segure até chegarmos!_

- Acho que não vai dar.. - disse enquanto observava o homem - da qual suspeita se chama Orochimaru - apontar a faca direcionalmente para ela. Estavam a mais ou menos dez metros de distância um do outro, mas ainda assim, era um assassino perigoso.

_- Konan! Está me ouvindo? Ele está armado!! Um facão! _

_- Ela está armada também, seu idiota!_

De fato estava. Seu bom e fiel revólver, de porte pequeno para não chamar a atenção. Ainda assim, trazia um ou dois pequenos punhais que já lhe salvaram a vida mais de três vezes. E quem sabe, poderia ser a quarta.

**[Rihanna  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
**_Triste e não é justo você tirar vantagem do fato que eu_**  
Love you beyond the reason why  
**_Amo você que ultrapassa a razão_**  
And it just ain't right  
**_E simplesmente não está certo_

O homem parecia se divertir com tudo. Apesar de toda a delicadeza, Konan possuía a força de dois homens. Achava que ele avançaria para ela, mas não o fez; baixou o facão, parecia que iria resolver tudo no mano-a-mano. Ela resolveu estar preparada a qualquer coisa e ele avança sobre ela em um soco, na qual defende dificilmente com um dos braços.

Ele tinha mais força que Kisame e Itachi juntos! E isso ela conhecia, já que era novata no grupo e pelas palavras de Pein "_Não devemos exercitar apenas a mente. Em casos de situações extremas, o corpo é onde moramos, onde atacamos e defendemos_" e sempre treinava com ambos investigadores.

As investidas de Orochimaru ficavam cada vez mais violentas, não poupava força para atacá-la. Ele se divertia com a situação, não é todo dia que uma moça consegue se defender de ataques tão violentos em vez de correr e gritar socorro por aí. Em um de seus socos ao rosto dela, que se defendeu com o braço, ela o acertou em cheio na barriga, derrubando-o um pouco longe dela. Quando ia pegar o punhal para ameaçá-lo, uma coisa a alertou:

- É AGORA!!! - berrou ainda caído e olhando para trás da garota. Assustada, virou-se pensando ser algum parceiro ou algo similar.

**[Ne-Yo  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
**_E eu odeio o quanto te amo garota_**  
I can't stand how much I need you  
**_Eu não entendo o quanto necessito de você_**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
**_E eu odeio o quanto te amo garota_**  
But I just can't let you go  
**_Mas eu simplesmente não posso deixa-la_**  
And I hate that I love you so  
**_E eu odeio te amar tanto assim_

- C-Como?! - perguntou enquanto virava-se.

Triste engano.

"_Droga!! Ele me enganou!!_", mas antes de qualquer gesto, ele pegou seu facão que estava no chão e avançou contra ela. Indefesa - e surpresa - tentou segurar a mão dele, mas como não esperava essa reação, foi ferida. Rasgou-lhe a pele e atravessou-a, sem dó nem piedade. Fez o máximo para não atravessar o meio de seu ventre, e assim como Deidara, passara do lado direito, mas atravessou-lhe o corpo internamente.

Orochimaru sorria malignamente, satisfeito com o resultado de sua estratégia. Se não fosse por ela, o resto do grupo que estava atrás de si teria chegado e ele quem sabe, capturado. Isso nunca, se algo acontecesse, levaria pelo menos um deles para o inferno junto.

O grito de surpresa e dor de Konan mesclaram-se e misturaram-se. Fechou os olhos, impedindo que a dor espalhasse. "_É só suportar a dor! É só suportar a dor!!_" e com esse pensamento, armou-se novamente de seu punhal e cortou uma das mechas de cabelo de seu violentador, segurando-a firmemente.

Seu corpo foi perdendo os movimentos e sua visão turvando-se. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, mas segurando na camiseta do homem firmemente, que se rasgou e caiu sobre o duro concreto que formava as ruas que andava, ainda com o pano em mãos. Ouviu a voz de seu namorado pelo Walk Talk, mas não conseguia ouvir nitidamente. O homem olhou-a novamente, mas assustou-se com alguns barulhos que vinha de uma rua bem próxima. Sem esperar ou ao menos olhá-la novamente, saiu correndo.

O ferimento, em seu na parte direita de seu busto ardia. Pelo pouco que conhecia da anatomia humana, aparentemente rezava para que não tivesse pegado em nenhum órgão, e estivesse perdendo apenas sangue. Fechou os olhos e respirou mais fundo. (**N/A:** pessoalmente, acho que o Pein e os outros lesmas estão demorando demais!)

**[Rihanna and Ne-Yo  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
**_Um dia desses, talvez sua mágica não me afete mais_**  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
**_E seu beijo irá me efraquecer_**  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
**_Mas não há ninguém nesse mundo que me conheça como você_**  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me  
**_Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim_

"_Pein... Perdoe-me...! Por favor!_" - e duas lágrimas desceram por seus olhos, enquanto sentia-se enfraquecer e com vontade de fechá-los. Timidamente... Morreria sozinha? **Morrer**? "_Você realmente deseja morrer? Você quer morrer?_" uma pequena voz dentro de si perguntava insistentemente para ela. Queria mesmo morrer?

- Não... E-eu... Não q-quero! E...Eu não posso! Eu não vou..

- KONAN!!

- P...Pein? - perguntou-se tentando olhar para trás, mas a dor impedia de vê-lo totalmente. O ruivo ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e pode ver o desespero em seus olhos... Magníficos olhos. Ele abriu seu sobretudo e viu a gravidade do ferimento. Discou um número automático no celular e esperou atender, impaciente, desesperado.

- Anda... Droga... A-Alô? Uma ambulância, rápido!! Na rua quinze, no centro da praça! I-Isso!! Obrigada! - e desligou-o colocando no bolso de novo - Agüente... Tá? - pediu choroso na situação da namorada.

**That's how much I love you  
**_É o tanto que eu te amo_**  
That's how much I need you  
**_É o tanto que preciso de você_

- Eu não... Não vou te deixar... É uma promessa... - sussurrou fechando os olhos lentamente, ouvindo a ambulância chegando próxima a eles. Olhou de novo para seu companheiro que estava aflito. Ele a olhou de novo.

- É uma promessa... Certo? - perguntou segurando sua mão entre as deles firmemente, confiante de que ela ficaria bem.

Ela tentou assentir mais a dor não deixava. Fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia gritos e vozes em tons altos, e seu corpo sendo levado para, sabe-se onde, deitando-a no leito frio do veículo, mas sentia-se quente. Ele ainda estava ali com ela, com certeza.

**[Rihanna and Ne-Yo  
And I hate that I love you so--  
**_E eu odeio o quanto que te amo_**  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
**_E eu odeio como eu te amo tanto garoto_**  
I can't stand how much I need you  
**_Não suporto o quão você é necessário para mim_**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
**_E eu odeio como eu te amo tanto garota_**  
But I just can't let you go  
**_Mas eu simplesmente não posso te deixar_**  
And I hate that I love you so  
**_E eu odeio te amar tanto_

- Eu te amo demais, Konan... Eu te amo demais para te perder assim...

**And I hate that I love you so  
**_E eu odeio te amar tanto  
_**so...  
**_tanto..._

* * *

Dicionário:

**Localizações: **Óia, eu não entendo muito disso não. Eu assisti em filmes que as vezes eles falavam "fulano às três horas", "cicrano às doze" e assim por diante, então usei esse mesmo modo de localização aqui. COM CERTEZA está errado, mas como é fictício, tudo vale.

_Noooossa...Eu amei tanto esse capítulo. Essa música do Ne-yo e da Rihanna é incrível! Enquanto eu escrevia estava ouvindo ela e então... Já viram né... E outro cap violento . mas eu penso que, se fosse todos caps felizes com a vida ficaria muito chato... Que nem o jogo que eu joguei outro dia. Pelamordedeus! O jogo é chatíssimo ó.ò! E Meu deus! Estão fazendo uma bendita duma reforma aqui e tão quebrando tuuuuudo!! Eu tô até comendo banana com pó de construção!_

_Fiz esse cap bem romântico pq eu acho que estava faltando um pouco aqui... Ouçam essa música, que já tem clipe que pode ser visto no Youtube. É uma recomendação da autora!  
Respondendo reviews:_

**L-chan s2:**_hohoho, mais uma leitooooora!!! Que bom que você gostou! Que bom mesmo! Realmente, muuuita gente gostou do especial da Aka... Que ótimo XDD o Deidara tem cara que foi feito para apanhar e zoar os outros!! Trouxe esse outro cap e... bem... O Deidara fez palhaçada XDDD se bem que ficou meio melancólico..._

**Quartzo Crystal:** _Se você explodiu só de ler o tantinho de Pein(Pain)xKonan no outro cap., imagina nesse! Vai virar a bomba atômica!! (zuera XDD) uia, eu vi a sua perna pulando lá pela Suna viu O.o... Ou lá ou no Ichiraku no ramen de alguém... Bem, por aí XDDD (Zuera de novo XDD)_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	13. Depois da tempestade

**Ato arashi...  
**_Depois da tempestade..._

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Cafeteria_

- Está chegando... Está chegando... Só... Mais alguns... Dias!

- S-Sakura-chan! Não precisa ficar tão entusiasmada!

- Como não ficar entusiasmada?! É a minha primeira vez... Fotógrafos, desfiles, lentes de contatos, elogios, roupas, aplausos!! Ai ai... - suspirou a Haruno enconstando-se no encosto da cadeira e fechando os olhos sonhadoramente. Mal esperava para os dias passar e chegar o tal evento de moda.

- Eu acho que estou um pouco feliz também... Se bem... Será que não vai acontecer nada..! Oh My good!! - e logo Hinata pôs as mãos na cabeça lembrando-se dos últimos acontecimentos. "_Acho que estou fazendo um meio drama, mas todo cuidado é pouco!_"

- Ai, calma, calma. Vai ter tanta gente que vai ser muito difícil algo acontecer. Fora que com certeza o pessoal da Akatsuki também vai estar lá. Não tem nada com o quê se preocupar.

- É mesmo... Os investigadores estarão lá né? - questionou mesmo sabendo da possível resposta.

- Sim, sim. E eu tenho que me desculpar com a loira, porque eu derrubei o jarro de água na cabeça dela... tadinha...

- S-Sakura-chan...

- Nani**1**? - perguntou tomando o suco que acabara de chegar a sua mesa.

- Era um garoto... Deidara se eu não me engano...

- BRINCOU!!! JURA??!

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Hospital Central._

Já era por volta do meio-dia. O hospital Central estava com baixa quanto ao número de doentes e acidentes, tendo assim, mais atenção aos presentes ali. O movimento estava baixo e o clima ameno dentro do local - se bem que era inverno. O terceiro andar estava com a presença de um rapaz de arrepiados cabelos ruivos e exóticos olhos cinzas que observava o vazio pela janela. Quer dizer, vazio não! As ruas estavam muito bem movimentadas, mas nada lhe prendia a atenção. Nada.

Um senhor vestido de branco e de aparência já desgastada pelo tempo apareceu no corredor, logo após ter saído de um dos quartos de uma paciente. Seus olhos aparentavam cansaço. Caminhou até o rapaz, que, ao ouvir passos, acordou de seus pensamentos.

- E então?

- Bem. - começou o doutor - ela está bem. Por muita sorte, não acertou os órgãos internos, foi apenas perda de sangue. Porém, havia veneno dentro do organismo da moça. - respondeu

- V-Veneno? Mas... Veneno de quê?!

- Cobras. (**N/A: **não podemos descaracterizar os personagens!) Pelo que parece, uma cobra nativa da América do Sul. (**N/A:** Brasilsilsilsil!!!)

- E quanto ao antídoto? Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. Já a medicamos. A única coisa que vai acontecer é que ela não vai poder se mexer por um bom tempo. Como se trata de investigadores, ela não poderá acompanhar vocês.

Pein suspirou aliviado. Certo que Konan ia ficar fula da vida com ele, mas se ao menos ela estivesse bem já era o bastante. Já bastava. E era bom para ele que ela não o acompanhasse, afinal, ele ficaria morrendo de preocupações. Fora que, se tentasse falar algo, Deidara ainda tiraria uma da cara dele. Falando no diabo...

- E o Deidara?

- Quem? A loira?

- Doutor, é loiro. - respondeu com uma gota enquanto ouvia o senhor desculpar-se.

- Ele também foi envenenado, mas está melhor do que a senhorita Konan. Em poucos dias terá alta e poderá voltar à ativa. - disse virando-se de costas para seguir para outro quarto até ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

- E-Eu posso vê-la? - perguntou nervoso com a situação.

- Claro.

O senhor virou-se novamente para seguir seu caminho. Cuidadosamente, o investigador abriu a porta para não fazer barulho em caso de sua namorada estiver dormindo. Konan estava sentada na cama, lendo um livro com uma cara não das muito amigáveis. Pelo jeito, já sabia que não poderia mais ajudá-los.

"_Droga_" - pensou refletindo momentaneamente - "_O quê eu faço... Melhor pensando, o quê eu digo... Nunca fui muito bom nisso..._" - Konan, eu quer-

- Desculpe.

- Hã?

- Não limpou o ouvido por acaso? Estou te pedindo desculpas! - respondeu grossa e curta. Ele preocupado com ela e ela aparece dando patadas e com quatro pedras em cada mão.

- Por quê?

Ela fechou o livro que lia concentradamente e deixou escapar um triste suspiro. Olhou novamente para ele e desviou seu olhar para outro canto do cômodo.

- Porque eu atrapalhei. Se eu tivesse obedecido você, eu não estaria nesse estado e talvez aquele criminoso estaria preso. Desculpe-me, por fav--!

Apenas gestos bastam. Era esse o pensamento que povoou a mente do rapaz no instante. O toque macio dos lábios dele sobre os seus a paralisou. Sem mais nem menos, correspondeu com muito amor, puxando-o para mais perto pela gola do sobretudo. Apesar de terem feito isso muitas vezes e até algo a mais, aquele gesto de carinho para com ela estava muito diferente. Talvez a preocupação dele estivesse fazendo com que o beijo estivesse com um gosto diferente, mas que não fosse deixado de ser apreciado. Separaram-se para encarar um ao outro e ele se afastou pigarreando um pouco.

Ela estranhou. Com certeza ele estava tramando. E isso era mais do que certeza.

- O quê foi? - perguntou enquanto observava a mão direita dele que, desde que entrara no quarto estava escondida para trás. Ele hesitou um pouco mais a mostrou, entregando o que segurava a ela: um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Mas não apenas vermelhas, vermelhas em um tom vinho, únicas.

- São para você. - respondeu ajudando-a a pegar as rosas, já que não podia levantar. - Gostou? - antes de mais nada, ela o puxou de novo pela gola do sobretudo e o beijou, apenas um selar de lábios.

- Gestos para você são o suficiente? - perguntou sarcástica, certa de quê ele havia gostado.

- São... - sussurrou no pé de seu ouvido, fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer-lhe a espinha.

**TABLEFTH!!!**

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o ruivo indo para fora do quarto e observando.

- MOÇA!!! Não! Espera!! Vamos conversar!! - Quem aí disse ou pensou que era o Deidara, acertou. Do quarto dele, que por acaso era do lado do de Konan, saiu uma enfermeira muito, muuuito brava. Saia pisando duro com um loiro segurando-a pelo pé e arrastando-o pelo hospital. Ela parou, abaixou-se, desprendeu-se das mãos do rapaz e saiu andando pelos corredores.

- Que violência! Ninguém me faz companhia, niguém me ama!

- O quê aconteceu? - perguntou Konan, incerta se admirava as rosas ou se preocupava com a confusão fora do quarto.

- Nada que mereça a nossa atenção. - disse dando ênfase a "nossa" e sorrindo maliciosamente para a namorada, que correspondeu.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sabe-se Deus onde. Onde Judas perdeu as botas talvez._

- Faz um esforço. Você não é o sabe-tudo nessa área?

- Posso até ser, mas não quer dizer que eu saiba tudo! - respondeu Sasori para a pessoa ao seu lado

- Mas você acabou de confirmar que é um Sabe-tudo! - retrucou Itachi enquanto tentava convencer o colega de trabalho a pesquisar o que o rapaz tanto queria. - Não é você que não gosta de deixar as pessoas esperando?

- Aff... Já conseguiu tirar a minha paciência mesmo. Vamos então. - respondeu pegando o envelope de cor amarelada que o moreno carregava, na qual abriu um sorriso sem igual. - A propósito, quando você vai se casar novamente?

- Humm... Daqui uns meses...

- Vê se muda a doceria que encomendou o bolo. Não quis assistir TV por dois dias. - respondeu abrindo o pacote e dele saindo duas pequenas amostras emplastificadas: cabelo e roupa. - Nossa, de quem é esse cabelo escorrido? Credo. Eu odeio mexer com cabelo e você sabe.

- Fazer o quê, você é o especialista em localizações por objetos.

- Quero algo em troca depois.

- Imaginei. Depois eu vou passar em alguma loja de CD e te compro o novo álbum do Roberto Carlos. - respondeu em um suspiro. Um terço de seu salário ia para as mãos de Sasori, com itens do Roberto Carlos apenas para ele lhe fazer alguns favores.

Sasori retirou do plástico o pano amarelado. Tateou prontamente e em suas feições era possível ver nojo.

- Isso aqui é... Algodão. Comprado em alguma loja de grife. É um material resistente e quem cortou deve ter abrido um túnel na camiseta do cara. É um trapinho de boa qualidade. E a pessoa que o vestiu andou próximo aonde o esgoto desemboca em alguma água. Por enquanto, é o que dá para dizer. Quanto ao cabelo... É de alguém que possivelmente mora próximo a matas fechadas e tem contato com animais venenosos, tanto que tem escamas de cobra nesse fio. Não lava o cabelo direito...

- Woow... Sabia que podia contar com você. Tem mais esse aqui. Já que sua especialidade é veneno... - disse o Uchiha mais velho retirando do bolso do sobretudo um frasquinho pequeno com um líquido entre o amarelado e o alaranjado. O ruivo olhou-o e examinou-o cuidadosamente.

- Com certeza você já deve ter procurado alguém. O que disseram?

- Que era uma cobra sul-americ...

- É uma cobra asiática. Felizmente, o veneno pode ser neutralizado com um antídoto comum para esse réptil. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, não. Estaria exigindo muito de você. Mas... Eu duvido que consiga saber onde o esgoto desemboca... Rio? Lago? Mas acho que é demais para você... - respondeu saindo com os materiais conseguidos, antes do tecido ser arrancado por Sasori.

O rapaz de olhos castanhos retirou de seu "arsenal" um isqueiro e ateou fogo no retalho.

- SASORI!!! SEU DOENTE!!!! DEU TRABALHO CATA ISSO SABIA??!!

Sem nem ligar, continuou seu serviço (**N/A: **pode-se dizer que eles estariam em um... laboratório? Ah, vai por isso mesmo). Retirou de algumas caixas separadas o que se parecia algum tipo de pó (**N/A:** maconhaaaaa!!! Zoeira P) multicolorido e juntou-o às cinzas que sobrou do pano. Misturou e pegou um punhado e juntou-o à água. O líquido ficou azulado mais logo depois voltou a sua cor original.

- Hahá! Essa reação só poderia acontecer juntando alguns elementos químicos meus, cloreto de sódio e água! - respondeu caminhando até a parece e observando um mapa.

- Á-Água salgada? - perguntou o Uchiha sem noção da inteligência do rapaz. (**N/A:** Hey! Eu não tenho aula nem de química, nem de física ou algo similar ouviu! Eu tirei isso dum filme que assisti uma par de vezes.. Se alguém aí que é bom nessa matéria ver que ta errado, avisos são aceitos com um bom gosto danado...)

- Só precisamos agora... Hã... Achar um ponto... Exatamente... Aqui! - disse entusiasmado apontando para um local do mapa da cidade

- As ruas próximas do oceano? – perguntou Itachi – Mas... Onde?

- Aqui perto tem um bar... Lugarzinho que varia entre o simpático e o amigável. Por ali deve ter alguma coisa. Você vai dar uma passada lá?

- Não, não. Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. - respondeu sorrindo irônico para Sasori.

- Eu não te digo mais nada...

* * *

_Alguns dias depois.  
Estados Unidos. __Nova York. Sede da New York fashion week._

- É hoje! AI MEU PAI!!! - berrou a Haruno escandalosa e desesperada

- Sakura-san! Precisamos de você aqui! - exclamou uma ajudante que arrumava Hinata para o desfile. Sim, ela estaria usando as roupas de Sakura. A mesma entrou no camarin (**N/A: **Pra ser sincera, não sei se as modelos usam camarin, mas belê...) e deu os toques que faltavam na roupa que a amiga usava. Logo em seguida a porta bateu e Shizune entrou.

- Como está indo aí?

- Como você consegue tempo nessa confusão toda?!

- Que confusão? - perguntou sem entender os motivos da garota estar preocupada. Olhou ao redor e viu a modelo vestida com uma das roupas da novata. - Nossa! Essa é a roupa de Hinata?! Ficou tão linda! Parabéns Sakura!

- Obrigada! Você acabou tudo que tinha para fazer?

- Sim... Só tive que ajustar algumas coisinhas... Simples...

"_Eu também só tenho que ajustar algumas coisas e não estou achando nada simples!_"

A passarela estava montada. Os bancos todos ocupados. Naruto estava com Sasuke para tirar as fotos e o outro esvaziar a câmera assim que possível no Notebook. Shizune e Tsunade estavam na área VIP. (**N/A:** Putz, pobre é uma lástima...). Até mesmo os Akatsukis estavam ali, porém altamente impercebíveis.

-

* * *

Dicionário:

**Nani: **O quê?

* * *

_Éééé... Ééééé... Esse cap saiu pequeno e com uma dose alta de romance ! E avisando pra quem gosta: o próximo cap. é outro especial da Akatsuki (é viciante escrever deles! Todas as minhas fics vão ter especiais deles!) e Feliz Dia das Crianças para quem é e, também para quem mesmo já sendo um aborrecente (ou adolescente) ainda possui um espírito de criança! Nossa! Será que tem crianças lendo a minha fic XD?_

_Outra coisa. Eu acho que possivelmente, esta fic já está entrando na reta final. Poooooor causa disso, eu já estou pensando em um projeto futuro. Yeah, Yeah... E como pediram-me, os principais dessa fic serão, muuuuuuuito provável com noventa e nove porcento de certeza, TentenxNeji, ou NejixTenten ou TxN ou NxT. Ah, deu pra entender XDD.  
Respondendo reviews:_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:**_ Ahhhh ó.ò Perdão! Eu só tinha visto esses dias que a opção para quem não é cadastrado no site não podia deixar review estava ativada! Cá entre nós, meu profile foi invadido --/ sorte que não mexeram em uma fic minha, mas zoaram meu profile todo que graças a deus já arrumei. Eu também aaaaaaaaaamo HinataxNaruto e vice-versa... Eu também costumo mudar de personalidade quando eu estou desenhando. Normalmente eu sou muito desleixada e nem um pouco vaidosa (fora com o cabelo) maaaaas, com os desenhos eu sou uma perfeccionista que já até me xingaram de "egigente"!  
__**Alguém:**__ Isso é um fato que não pode ser mudado!_

**Quartzo Crystal:** _Não não! Morrer é demais para uma fic minha! Pode ser que futuramente ocorra algo desse tipo, mas ainda não! E bem, rolou beijinho nessa fic XD. Isso que eu chamo de frase com duplo sentido!! Imagine se fosse com um garoto... "Segura o Cacet!" seria pior, não XDD? Ainda mais que garoto adoooora falar uma gíria...Você é cozinheira fanática? Eu sou uma queima-comidas-de-primeira-e-ainda-faço-os-outros-comerem. Eu não sou nenhum pouquinho prendada... Nem um pouco mesmo... E bem, sinto, mas você não vai poder consolar o Pein 8/ vida de Otaku não é fácil né..._

**Sabaku no Ino-sama:**_Ah, já tive atrasos piores para mandar reviews XDDD aaah, eu também não acreditei que eu escrevi uma besteira daquele tamanho, ou como disse flashback minúsculosamente gigante XDDD mas estou tão feliz que tanta gente gostou que o próximo cap. é outro especial. E ficou melhor que o primeiro, ainda bem, pena que menor ó-o  
Nossa, eu mandei para uma amiga que adora PainxKonan (tipo, ela não curte nada de anime, mas acha os dois lindos) e como é UA mesmo, ela me ligou falando que ia me cata na escola e que a gente ia sair no fight... Aí hoje eu vou mandar para ela esse cap, antes que amanhã eu nem volte aqui para ver outras reviews...O-o_

_Bom, esse drama tem um happy end!_

_Essa mania do Itachi é minha... Eu me coloquei no lugar dele, pode-se dizer assim XDDD e quanto ao Deidara, a sua frase é o focinho dele XDDD_

**L-chan s2:**_Hello! Que bom que gostou dessa parte! E respondendo, não, ela não morreu XDD ainda bem o.o/ mas acho que vou comçar a fazer uns tragiromances por aí... zuera, minha amiga de classe que tbm lê minha fic me truicida... Ah, eu me ferro nas provas de matemática mas não perco a piada.. Êta, mas essa vida rende! Aí está o cap ;D  
_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	14. Oneshot especial: Filmes de terror!

_Oneshot especial: Filmes de terror!  
__**Estrelando Akatsuki.**_

_**

* * *

**_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! 

- AI AI KONAN!!! Ó O MEU OUVIDO!!! - gritou Deidara

- M-M...Mas!! E-Ele! Ele cortou a cabeça dela!! Dá muito medo esse filme! Muito mesmo! - berrou novamente a garota.

- Então porque você acha que estava na seção "Filmes de terror"? Estava meio lógico. - anunciou Hidan que segurava a pipoca enquanto todos assistiam.

- Insensível! - começou de novo Konan

- Silêncio...! Eles vão descobrir quem matou Josenéia, olha lá... - pediu Pein enquanto tentava pegar a pipoca mas estava colocando a mão dentro da almofada de tanta concentração.

**TV  
**_-Onne-chan__**1**__...O...ne..e..chan... __- pediu uma garota de cabelos escorridos enquanto procurava sua irmã pela casa.  
- F.. Françóis... Aqui..._

_- Por favor... Onee-chan...Josenéia! Vamos esque...cer! Tudo isso! E vamos virar peixes juntas!_

- TÃO EMOCIONANTE!!!! - sentiu-se Kisame enquanto via as duas e seu alto desejo de se transformarem em animais marinhos

- Seria mais emocionante se elas virassem beterrabas... - corrigiu Zetsu

- Silêncio droga! - gritou Itachi

**TV  
**_A garota de cabelos escorridos caminhava lentamente até um armário de um quarto aparentemente empoeirado. Ela parou em frente ao móvel e fitou-o com seus olhos cor de pedra vazios. Esticou um de seus finos braços até a maçaneta do objeto. Abriu-o e inclinou-se para frente._

_- Onne...chan?_

Todos da Akatsuki inclinaram-se para frente como que, assim como a criança do filme, como se pudessem ver também o que aconteceria na cena seguinte. O silêncio era predominante e a única coisa que se ouvia era a trilha sonora que era aterrorizante... Lógico, um filme de terror...

**TV  
**_A criança levou as duas mãos até os olhos e os esfregou. Parecia nervosa e voltou a fitar o armário. Desabou a chorar_

_- Josunéia!!!_

**PIUF.**

A TV parou de funcionar do nada, parecia que tinha dado um curto-circuito. Todos ficaram com cara de tacho enquanto só ouvia-se Kakuzu comendo apressadamente a pipoca que estava com Hidan que estava tão boqueaberto quanto Itachi que está tão indignado quanto Kisame que queria ver as garotas virarem peixes, quanto Zetsu que falava sobre beterrabas quanto Deidara que planejava estourar uma pequena bombinha na sala para assustar todos.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA??! ESSA TV É NOVA!!! MAIS NOVA QUE EU!!! COMPREI SEMANA PASSADA!!! - indignou-se o líder local

- JOSUNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉIAAAAA!!!! - começou Sasori.

- AI NÃO!!! DE NOVO NÃO!!!! - desesperou-se Tobi.

- Nossa senhora, eu não tô enxergando é nada... - dizia Hidan tentando encontrar a parede para ligar a luz. Quando a achou, a luz não ligou.

- Deve ter acabado a luz. - começou Itachi.

- Culpa do Pein que não paga as conta de luz!! - começou Deidara

- CULPA NADA!!! EU PAGUEI TUDO!!! - começou o outro.

- E o que é aquela par de conta em cima da mesinha do seu quarto? - provocou Kisame

- Eu te dei permissão para mexer no meu quarto, palhaço?!

- Ei. Tem alguma coisa no meu braço. - avisou Tobi - Itachi! Me empresta seu celular! Eu vou ver com a luz dele o que é. - pediu enquanto sentia a coisa avançando para seu pescoço. O Uchiha lhe emprestou o aparelho e ele o ligou apontado para seu ombro. - ARANHA!!!!!!!

- QUANDO??! - exclamaram todos sem exceção.

- TIRA DE MIM!!! TIRA DE MIM!!! TIRA DE MIIIIIM!!!! - e Tobi pulava de um lado para o outro, quase que fazendo uma dança de macaco - DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!!!

- PARA QUIETO!!! - disse enquanto andava para trás para desviar do rapaz que, assustado balançava os braços que poderia facilmente acertá-lo. Pegou sua fiel lanterna e tentou acende-la, mais foi acertado por Tobi, caiu para trás e conseguiu ligar a infeliz. - Hahá! - e apontou-a para frente. Aquilo era um bicho? - ESQUELETO!!! É A JOSUNÉÉIA!!!!

- QUEM??! - Berraram o resto dos integrantes. Com duas pessoas berrando fica difícil. Deidara conseguiu levantar e com a lanterna iluminou tal assombração. - ALI!!!!

O esqueleto começou a levantar e sorriu macabramente. Tinha um estilete com ele assustando os presentes no cômodo. Hidan tirou um frasquinho do bolso - provavelmente água benta - jogou no vasilhame que carregava, fez o sinal da cruz e começou a jogar pipoca por pipoca na "coisa".

- SAI DESTE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!!! SOME ASSOMBRAÇÃO!!! VAI EMBORA CAPETA!!! - disse enquanto avançava para frente acertando os ossos da costela, enquanto o crânio virou-se para observar o local que era acertado enquanto o homem de cabelos brancos ia batendo um pé no chão e com uma mão segurava o pote de pipocas, com a outra, jogava-as na assombração. - ALELUIA IRMÃO!!!

- MAS ELE NÃO FOI EMBORA!!! INCOMPETENTE!!! - choramingou Zetsu

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU??!

- INCOMPETENTE!!! AI!!! ALGUÉM EM MORDEU!!! - berrou enquanto massageava o local e o bicho caia no chão enquanto ouvia um "bem-feito" de Hidan. Itachi iluminou-o com a intensa luz de seu celular - COBRA!!! - gritou o Uchiha mais velho (nossa! Virou baderna geral!).

O esqueleto chamou amigos. Eram três agora que assustavam o grupo. O único que não estava ali era Deidara que já tinha ido para a cozinha sendo seguido por Tobi e se esconderam debaixo da mesa com a lanterna apagada.

* * *

_Na cozinha_

- Meu deus!! Eu juro que não fiz por mal! Eu só estourei o travesseiro da minha irmãzinha quando era mais nova pra dar um susto!! Não foi por mal!! Tobi! Antes que eu morra, eu tenho que te confessar! Você é um dos melhores amigos que eu tenho!

- Deidara-senpai... - emocionado - Eu também tenho que te confessar!! Fui eu que matei seu hamster na quinta série!

- COMO?! - escandalizou até que ouviram algo - ouviu isso?

- Tão bem quanto você ouviu...

Do nada, ouviram uma risada assustadora. Deidara largou Tobi e desesperadamente acendeu a lanterna.

- MORCEGOS!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!

_Na sala_

- Eles vão atacar? - começou Kakuzu, procurando com os olhos pela sala algo que lhe servisse de arma.

- Sei lá... Duvido que eles comecem a dançar Black Music... - brincou Zetsu

Um dos esqueletos levantou o estilete.

- OOOOH!!! - todos

- HÁ! - esqueleto

Do nada, atrás deles ouviram um zumbido. Era estranho, parecia inseto, mais ainda era um zumbido.

- O quê é? - Pein

- Sei lá, tô até com medo de descobrir - Sasori. Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o esqueleto ataca de novo. Logo depois o segundo e o terceiro, mas o grupo consegue fugir pela porta da frente e se esconderem no jardim.

- Tá todo mundo aqui? - perguntou Pain procurando todos com o olhar.

- O Deidara e o Tobi... Foram pra cozinha. - Itachi

- Certo! Eu preciso de uma alma caridosa o bastante para salvar aqueles dois infelizes na morte e que Deus lhe dê um pedaço no céu! Lembrando: Dívida para mim é sagrada, que Deus lhe pague! - anunciou humildemente o líder.

- EU VOU!!! - exclamou Hidan emocionado - Deus irá me pagar com muito bom gosto!! - e saiu andando em direção à cozinha, que tinha uma porta nos fundos do jardim. Sentia-se um vangloriado herói, enquanto os outros riam baixinho da sua tão alta "inocência".

- Otário. - Kisame.

* * *

_Cozinha_

- Deidara-senpaaaai!!!

- Não olhe para mim! Eu estou tão lascado quanto você!!- dizia batendo nos morcegos com uma panela enquanto Tobi usava um taco de beisebol que felizmente estava ali. A porta abriu assustando ambos e a figura iria pegar um deles.

- DEIDARA SENPAAAAI!!! - e em um ato heróico, ele acertou o bastão na barriga de fulano que caiu desmaiado da silva nos pés do rapaz de máscara. Deidara apenas olhou e enquanto os morcegos davam uma trégua, tampou os olhos com uma das mãos, impacientemente.

- TOBI SEU PSICOPATA!!! VOCÊ ACERTOU A NOSSA SALVAÇÃO!!!

- AMÉM!!!

- AMÉM O CARAMBA!!! CATA ELE E RALA DAQUI!!!! - dito e feito, saiu arrastando Hidan com dificuldade e logo em seguida Deidara saiu descabelado da cozinha e ofegando muito - Eu sou demais!! Cadê o resto do povo? - perguntou olhando em volta até ver um aceno de uma bandeira branca - onde nos rebaixamos... - murmurou seguindo para o esconderijo do lado do pequeno laguinho do jardim, escondido por algumas moitas.

- Ele tá bem? - Itachi em relação à um Hidan que gemia de dor em seu abdome.

- Eu sei lá. - Kisame - Ele está bem, Pein-san?

- Eu lá vou saber? - ignorou a pergunta de um dos seus peões e continuou a observar o outro. Aquilo estava ficando agonizante.

- Mas Pein-san deveria saber de tudo. Você mesmo disse que sabia. - Zetsu

- Ah, isso aí foi... Bem... Quem foi o jumento que falou que eu sei de tudo?!

- Você. - Kakuzu respondeu simplesmente.

- Olha aqui...

- Mamãe...!

Todos desviaram os olhos da briga e voltaram para Hidan que estava caído. Ele se movia de um lado para o outro e pronunciava palavras sem nexo. Ele esticou o braço acima e começou a falar novamente, fazendo com que alguns dos Akatsukis se arrastaram (eles estavam sentados) para trás.

- É a luz!! Eu estou indo mãe!!

**MUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Uma risada estridente pôde ser ouvida do meio do lago. Os investigadores ficaram mais aflitos. Hidan acordou do nada e esticou o braço para uma garota que parecia com a Josunéia do filme. Usava uma máscara igualzinha, uma simples camisola branca e de pele escura, gasta com o tempo. Os cabelos escorridos eram levados pelo vento.

- MAMÃE!!!

- (censurado) que o Pariu!!! ESSA AÍ É A TUA MÃE HIDAN??! - Censurou Deidara enquanto fazia sinais da cruz com dois gravetos de árvore que tinha encontrado ali perto. A figura chegou mais perto do grupo que tinha reações diferentes. Sasori maravilhado. Itachi e Pein fingiam que estavam normais. Kisame e Zetsu estavam torcendo para ver se iriam virar peixes ou beterrabas. Kakuzu, Deidara e Tobi rezavam. A tal assombração chegou flutuando pelo lago até mais pertos deles, em movimentos duros.

- _Esse... Lugar... É... Meu._

- COM TODA CERTEZA!!! - responderam em uníssono

_- De... Acordo com a profecia... Dez mil anos de azar a quem esse cadáver violar..._ - pronunciou parecer se divertir com a situação

- A GENTE NÃO VIVE ESSE TEMPO TODO NÃO TIA!!! - implorou Tobi.

- Ahahahaahahahahahahaha!!!

-????????

- Ai, vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês, foi demais! - apreciou uma voz em cima da árvore que ficava na beiradinha do lago. A figura saltou da mesma e apareceu sua figura feminina na frente de todos. - Espero que tenham aprendido a lição.

- KONAN!!! - berraram raivosos com a atitude cruel da garota.

- VOCÊ SABE O PAVOR QUE EU PASSEI COM AQUELA ARANHA!!!? - Tobi

- E EU COM AQUELES ESQUELETOS??! AINDA MAIS! COMO ELES SE MEXEM??!

- Foi tudo por controle remoto. Foi bom saber que todos vocês não passam de garotinhas gritantes. Bom, já é noite, eu vou dormir. Good Night girls! - implicou indo pra dentro da casa.

A partir deste dia, todos a respeitam como uma investigadora de elite.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! - Konan

- QUÊ ISSO?! - Pein

- Ah, foi umas bombinhas que eu coloquei na sala pra assustar todo mundo... - murmurou Deidara - Revenge**2** is a Bang...

* * *

Dicionário:

**Onee-chan: **forma carinhosa de se chamar a irmã mais velha

**Revenge: **Do inglês, algo como vingança.

* * *

_Noooossa! Recebi tantas reviews falando que estavam tristes pela fic estar acabando... Paciência! Ela deve ter mais uns 5 ou 6 caps! Como prometido, aí está o outro especial. Obrigada pelas reviews! Agora, respondendo-as:_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:** _Eu também nunca fui em um desfile... Pobre é uma lástima XDD Realmente, a Sakura parece que vai criar um filho no meio do desfile... XDD. UA é a abreviação de Universo Alternativo, vem da sigla em inglês AU ( que significa a mesma coisa)_

**Quartzo Cristal:** _Realmente, É demais ser otaku, mas quando o seu amado anime vai pra TV, é uma droga... Bem.. o.o' eu nunca fiz uma "cena calliente" mas vamos ver o rumo que isso aqui vai tomar né... Normal, eu também tenho. Achou?! Onde?!_

**L-chan s2:** _Realmente, ainda bem que não XD que bom que está gostando dela por aqui. Realmente, no anime, a primeira vez que o vi, eu achava que era uma garota XDDDD. Depois que ele der uma passadinha aqui em casa, eu te mando XDD. Putz, o Itachi não deve gastar quase nada do seu salário, já que um terço vai pro Sasori XD. Não é maldade, tudo que começa tem que ter um fim nééé 8/ Pra mim, essa review sua teve muito conteúdo!_


	15. Sem luzes

**Nashide denki...  
**_Sem luzes..._

* * *

_  
Estados Unidos. __Nova York. Sede da New York Fashion Week._

- _Eii, ei... O quê o Sasori tá fazendo por aqui?_

- Ah, ele é mais sério que você Deidara. Por isso, eu prefiro que ele faça equipe comigo e que o Itachi, que tem uma dupla paciência, te agüenta.

_- E o que eu faço se a minha paciência acabar?_ - perguntou Itachi pelo Walk Talk.

_- Se vira, Itachi. Você tem um QI muuuuito alto. Use-o pelo menos para pensar! _- falou Sasori sem a menor pena do rapaz tendo que agüentar o loiro - ou loira, como pensavam - sem a menor ajuda. - _Como está a averiguação aí no porão?_

_- Ah, excelente... _- disse em tom de ironia enquanto descia escadas com Deidara que tentava se desviar de teias de aranhas e outras coisas repugnantes. Ambos carregavam uma lanterna.

- Ei, Itachi... Cê desce escada muito devagar...

- Não dá pra descer mais rápido que isso... Qualquer coisa eu tropeç- AAAAAAAAAH!!! DEIDARA SEU FILHO DUMA MÃE!!!

- E do pai também!!! - disse enquanto via o rapaz estatelado no chão... É... Ele o empurrou. Lentidão mata. Menos no trânsito hein!

- Nossa... Obrigado... Pela sua santa delicadeza, seu animal! - iniciou de novo o moreno enquanto levantava e tomava cuidado para não tropeçar de novo e trazer mais divertimento ao irritante do seu lado.

- Disponha... - respondeu satisfeito e descendo as escadas rapidamente, fazendo um alto barulho nos degraus.

O anuncio do início do desfile das modelos já havia sido dado. Várias profissionais - conhecidas e desconhecidas - andavam com charme e elegância na passarela, vestindo as mais diversas roupas nos mais diversos tons e cores. Naruto observou por quase uma hora, mas não tirou uma foto e começou a dormir. Sasuke lhe acertou uma cotovelada fazendo-o acordar.

- Ai ai! O que foi? - perguntou enquanto bocejava um pouco e olhava nem um pouco entusiasmado para as modelos que desfilavam.

- Você me arrastou até aqui para ficar dormindo? Poupa-me! Você disse que tiraria uma porção de fotos e até agora não te vi levantar a câmera.

- Eu? Tirar foto desses gravetos? (**N/A: **peço desculpas a todas as modelos e garotas magras existentes) prefiro dormir até a Hinata aparecer.

- Nossa... Isso que é namorado fiel. Só olha para a sua garota. - suspirou entediado. Realmente, as modelos eram esqueléticas (**N/A:** DESCULPAS) e sem nenhuma curva...

- Hm? B-Bem... Eu... Hã... E a Hinata... Não somos... Assim tão próximos... E também, ela não deve sentir nada por mim, além de amizade... - anunciou corado, mas logo tomando um ar de tristeza por saber exatamente que a moça não sentia nada por ele.

- Saindo daqui, vamos passar em um oculista. - anunciou o moreno.

- Quem precisa de óculos?

- Você! Eu não acredito que não tenha percebido que a Hinata gosta de você!

Naruto pareceu parar um pouco e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Ah Sasuke! Mentir é feio!

- Larga dessa vida de monga meu...

E logo ambos ficaram quietos a observar o desfile. A garota de olhos perolados não tinha aparecido ainda. O loiro suspirou novamente, até ouvir aplausos e muuitos aplausos. Apenas voltou seus orbes azuis para o local bem iluminado. Seu sorriso se iluminou ao ver a graciosidade com que andava, como se fosse em nuvens, vestida como se fosse um anjo. Era essa a impressão que tinha.

Hinata desfilava como sempre desfilou, para ser sincera, desfiles nunca lhe foram uma grande novidade. Mas, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Enquanto olhava discretamente com o canto do olho para os lados, avistou quem mais queria, e ao mesmo tempo, menos queria. Ele lhe sorria e não cansava de apertar o botão da câmera, voltou seus olhos para frente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"_Calma! Não dê esse vexame na frente dele! Relaxe, respire, e concentre-se! Lembre-se das aulas de yoga!_" - e assim como entrou, desfilando cheia de brilho e graça, saiu.

- Mas foi muito ráááápido... - choramingou enquanto Sasuke esvaziava a memória da câmera.

- Quanto a isso não posso fazer nada. "_Depois ainda tenta me enganar dizendo que não gosta dela..._".

* * *

_Nos bastidores_

Sakura via qual seria a próxima roupa que Hinata usaria. Estava indecisa até ouvir a porta abrir-se em um estrondo. Levou um susto e deixou as vestes caírem ao chão. Virou-se para contemplar quem era.

- S-S... Sakura-chan!!

- O quê foi dessa vez? - perguntou indiferente

- Naruto-kun está lá... - respondeu corando e brincando com os indicadores, em tom baixo, mas que a Haruno pode ouvir perfeitamente.

- Ué, ele é fotógrafo, normal... - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- M-mas... Eu.. Sinto-me... T-Tão... Tão... TÃO... Sem graça...

- Normal. - abreviou de novo a Haruno.

- Sasuke-kun também está lá.

Sakura parou. O mundo ao seu redor parou. Seu coração parou e ela não percebeu. Ela virou seu par de esmeraldas arregaladas para a morena que até agora estava coradíssima. Poderia ser mesmo. Olhou Hinata da cabeça aos pés.

- Ai meu deus! P-Pela sua roupa ele vai saber o meu nível de criatividade e profissionalismo! Ai! Qual? Qual eu uso? Ou melhor, você usa! - exclamou enquanto olhava para desenhos, ora para roupas, ora para Hinata, ora para TV (sim, ela estava acompanhando ao vivo).

- Sakura... chan... Você me disse que gostava de Sasuke-kun, né?

- D-Disse sim! - gaguejou pegando algumas roupas e dando para a outra se vestir.

- Mas então, acho que não tem necessidade de você mostrar a ele tudo o quê você tem de melhor... Ele tem que te aceitar do jeito que você é... - avisou quase que sussurrando para a colega que ainda procurava agradar ao paquera.

Sakura parou por um instante. Olhou para as roupas que tinha em mãos. Caminhou até a porta e falou algo com alguém. Fechou a porta e ainda com a roupa em mãos, rasgou-a.

- S-SAKURA-CHAN!!! M... MAS!! ESSA ROUPA!!!

- Eu tenho que mostrar ao Sasuke-kun o meu verdadeiro eu, né? Então, eu vou fazer outra.

- A-Aqui?! Não dará tempo! - implorou a Hyuuga

- Não se preocupe. O clima está ao nosso favor, e os funcionários daqui também.

E assim, procurou um tecido e recortou-o, tirou medidas, costurou-o, arrumou detalhes, rasgou, limpou, entre outros. Em fim sua obra de arte estava pronta. Analisou a Hyuuga de cima a baixo e constatou que estava perfeita.

- Ficou tão simples, mas tão diferente... Nunca vesti algo assim...

- Se ficou diferente, pontos for me. - respondeu contente. - agora sim, vá lá e me conte o que Sasuke-kun achou!

- Ah... Tá... - respondeu dando ombros e seguindo para a passarela.

E lá se foi ela. Andou determinada sempre reta e com um sorriso estampado ao rosto. Parou para poderem observar melhor, e antes de dar meia volta às luzes, todas apagaram, deixando tudo no escuro, exceto quem estava tirando fotos por celulares ou então com câmeras, ou com notebooks, no caso de Sasuke.

- Será uma queda de energia? - perguntou o Uzumaki enquanto ligava o próprio celular.

- Duvido muito. - falou o rapaz do notebook. - Eles preparam isso durante semanas. Um erro técnico desse é praticamente impossível...

- Hinata? Está tudo bem? - perguntou alguém que entrou na passarela com um celular na mão. Pela voz suave, era uma garota.

- S-Sakura-chan?

- Naruto! Sasuke! Vocês estão bem? - perguntou preocupada e apontando a luz do aparelho na direção dos rapazes, mas não era capaz de iluminá-los nitidamente.

- Sim...

- O quê aconteceu? Algum acidente? - perguntou o Uchiha enquanto olhava em volta e ouvia vozes de seguranças, técnicos e até eletricistas, tentando resolver o problema local, embora que sem sucesso.

- Não sei... Apagou tudo do nada... Nem os computadores centrais estão funcionando... - e assim, percorreu um longo silêncio, até a luz do celular da Haruno apagar do nada, sem mais nem menos. Um silêncio de meio minuto seguiu novamente e as luzes acenderam. Todas as pessoas olhavam em volta, até perceberem que as duas moças que estavam na passarela, haviam sumido, do nada.

- Ei! Itachi! O quê aconteceu? - Perguntou Pein observando o local atentamente e andando entre corredores e corredores do prédio

- _Nada de muuuito tocante... _- respondeu Deidara - _Itachi é tão talentoso com eletricismo e cabos, que ficou mais prático eu usar o chiclete que eu estava mascando pra concertar tudo..._

- _Que nojo... _- argumentou Sasori enquanto estava três andares na frente de Pein.

- _Afe, esquece. O que aconteceu nesse pequeno imprevisto? _- perguntou desinteressado.

- O desaparecimento de Hyuuga Hinata e provavelmente, Haruno Sakura.- respondeu o líder abrindo e fechando portas, e logo parando para poder pensar melhor.

- _Mas o alvo dos criminosos era apenas a Hyuuga. _- comentou o ruivo descendo as escadas da saída de emergência.

- Provavelmente foi por ela ter muito azar de estar no local no momento do segundo seqüestro.

* * *

_De volta na passarela_

- Ei! Sasuke, onde está a Hinata? E a Sakura?!

- Já devem ter voltado para o camarim. - respondeu indiferente e acessando sua caixa de e-mails. Logo, o local ficou escuro novamente.

- AAAAAAH!!! ISSO TÁ PARECENDO UMA BALADA!!! - berrou nervoso no sentido da luz já ter apagado novamente. - EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!!!

- Itachi, a luz apagou novamente. O quê foi dessa vez?

_- Tapeação. Esse aqui não é o sistema central, provavelmente, tiveram acesso a ele._

- _Segundo o último filme do Jackie Chan que eu assisti, o sistema central de alguma coisa sempre ficava na sala de controle. Corre lá que a gente vai tenta liga daqui. Ô, meus chicletes estão acabando..._

- Apenas continuem cuidando de tudo aí... - respondeu Pein enquanto tentava botar os pensamentos em ordem.

* * *

_??? (lugarzinho não identificado pela autora)_

- Com o blecaute, foi tudo muito mais fácil! - falou um rapaz de cabelos azuis.

- Com certeza, e de quebra, levamos mais uma! - falou outro aparentemente igual.

- Me larguem vocês dois! Olha aqui! Eu vou ligar para o meu advogado! Estão me ouvindo! Isso é uma afronta ao cavalheirismo, me põe no chão!! GRRR!!! - rosnou a Haruno enquanto era levada em cima do ombro de Ukon, enquanto Sakon levava Hinata desacordada.

- Ei, Ukon. Essa aí acordou muito rápido. - disse lembrando-se do pano com clorofórmio que usaram para desacordar ambas.

- Sei de nada. - respondeu seguindo enfrente com uma Haruno indignada consigo. - Ei! Pare de estardalhaço! Era para fugirmos em silêncio e na paz! Você não sabe o quê Orochimaru-sama pode nos fazer!

- Tô pouco me importando! - escandalizou novamente a garota de cabelos róseos - isso não são modos de tratar uma dama! E ainda mais, o que vão fazer? Querem que eu beije os pés de Chomaru?

- Um: isso são os modos que tratamos as damas. Dois: não falarei para você o que faremos. Três: Não, você não vai beijar os pés de Orochimaru-sama. - respondeu Ukon.

- Acho que ela terá até medo de descobrir, Ukon. – sorriu Sakon cinicamente

- E-Ei... Do quê você está falando? - perguntou já sentindo medo.

- Nada que você deva saber momentaneamente. - respondeu saindo por uma porta dos fundos do prédio que era realizado o evento. A noite estava soprando fria. Estavam prestes a adentrar o carro quando uma figura surgiu na calçada, com apenas a fraca luz do poste lhe iluminando o corpo feminino.

- _Solte-as.

* * *

_

Dicionário:

**Nani: **O quê?

_Voooooltei. Fiquei muuuuuito contente que muuuuita gente também gostou do especial da Akatsuki :D fora que, estou beirando as 40 reviews!!! Meu, issso é muito feliz!! É a primeira vez que isso acontece em uma fic minha!! Yweah!!!  
Respondendo reviews:_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:**_ XDDDD Não sei, são nas horas difíceis que o nosso verdadeiro "eu" aparece... Especial de dia das crianças? Não, Não! Teve uma confusão aí o.O eu apenas desejei um feliz dia das crianças XDD_

**Quartzo Crystal:** _Hohoho! Mexe com quem tá quieto! São as garotas no poder!! Tá, tá, eu posso tentar... Não garanto nada e nem muita coisa XD!  
o.o A tua perna não voltou com areia no sapato?_

**Hana Murasaki-chan:**_ Que bom que você riu muito! Eu também adorei ele! É.. Não sei se já comentei que eu confundi, no início da série, que o Deidara era uma mulher. Eu realmente achei que era... Que bom q conseguiu nos alcançar 8D/ agora vc pode acompanhar e bem, aí está outro cap... Eu tbm já li muita fic que doeu a barriga, já até chorei de rir (XD)  
Bjos/_

**Neko-chan:**_ Nossa! Que bom! Não ter coisa boa para ler deve ser um saco mesmo 8/ Eu sou apaixonada por NarutoxHinata!! Sou muuuuuuuito mesmo! Eu sempre procuro misturar de tudo em uma fic, para que assim, vários leitores em um geral gostem. Eu tbm adoro Moda e anime, se bem que, eu não entendo nada de moda ç.ç/ Nossa, assim, vc me deixa sem reação!! Obrigada, muito mesmo pelos seus elogios!!  
_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	16. Vou te dar trabalho

**Osewa ni narimasu  
**_Vou lhe dar trabalho..._

* * *

- Tsc! - exclamou um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros, um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros, amarrados em um baixo rabo de cavalo. Tinha atraentes olhos negros e vestia um sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas. Ele mexia com um pequeno alicate em uma porção de cabos, de diferentes cores. Um pouco mais afastado, um rapaz loiro apenas observava o trabalho do colega, fitando-o atentamente com seus orbes azuis. Sinceramente, para ele, estava sendo tudo um grande tédio. 

- Tsc... - praguejou novamente o moreno.

- Tá complicado a coisa aí hein... - brincou o outro

- E como... Mas... O que eu não faço pela profissão hein? - perguntou ironicamente enquanto retirava um pequeno banda id do bolso e o aplicava na ponta do dedo, queimado pelo contato tão íntimo entre a pele e as descargas elétricas.

- Você é doido...

* * *

_??? (lugarzinho não identificado pela autora)_

O escuro da rua era profundo, insano. Os seres ali presentes sabiam muito bem que a partir daquele momento, uma possível troca de tiros seria fiel à situação. Sakura tentava observar por trás de seu ombro quem era. No entanto, sua visão não era privilegiada. Mas pelas roupas escuras e compridas, jurava ser alguém da Akatsuki.

"_Quem é? Céus... O quê vai acontecer daqui pra frente?_" - perguntou-se mentalmente enquanto tentava se soltar.

Como uma mágica, ambos gêmeos sacaram suas armas e atiraram na desconhecida, que rapidamente abaixou-se, inclinando-se para a esquerda, atirando também, um np ombro de Ukon - que segurava Sakura - e em seu joelho, fazendo-o cair no chão de dor, soltando a menina bruscamente, que caiu ao chão. O outro soltou a modelo desacordada ao chão também, saindo correndo e gritando agonizante, mas não sendo poupado. Recebeu um tiro nas costas, fazendo-o cair ao chão.

Sakura olhava a tudo admirada. Estava assustada, estava aliviada, não tinha um sentimento certo. A pessoa caminhou pela rua estreita até onde estava a estilista e sua modelo.

- _Você está bem? _- perguntou. Era uma moça, com certeza. Não conseguiu vê-la com nitidez. Sua voz estava rouca. Será que estava doente? Ou até mesmo ferida pela troca de balas?

- E-estou... - respondeu quase em um sussurro. Queria ter coragem para perguntar a mesma coisa, mas esta estava escassa dentro de si.

A moça, antes na sua frente, andou alguns passo e arrastou os dois irmãos até a calçada. Ambos arfavam muito. Encostou-os na parede de concreto, próximo ao prédio da New York Fashion Week.

- _Eu apenas os imobilizei. A mando de quem estão aqui? _- ambos continuaram assustados, enquanto a Haruno tentava se levantar, e ao menos sentar-se no chão. (**N/A:** A autora dessa fic é tão inteligente que esqueceu de escrever que ambas estavam amarradas...). A moça de antes pareceu conseguir a informação que queria. Caminhou até a Haruno novamente e puxou de seu bolso um pequeno punhal, foi até as costas da garota e desamarrou. Caminhou até a Hyuuga e fez o mesmo.

- _Ela está apenas desacordada. _- informou notando a preocupação no rosto da garota de exóticos cabelos rosados. Sacudiu levemente a outra que acordou um tanto atordoada.

- Ai... - sussurrou a modelo - O-o quê aconteceu? Não estávamos no desfile? Porque estamos aqui? - perguntou inocente.

- _Você é Hyuuga Hinata? _- perguntou a garota de antes. A morena apenas confirmou. - _Então, você está bem, assim como Haruno Sakura. _- afirmou já sabendo a resposta. - _Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. _- alarmou já colocando o braço de Hinata sobre seu ombro, pedindo colaboração de Sakura.

- Por quê? - perguntou com medo da resposta.

- _A polícia já vem, mas por enquanto, não podemos ficar aqui. Não temos garantias de quê só estão eles por aqui. _- respondeu indo para dentro do prédio do evento de moda. - _Parece até que esse local foi escolhido para poder facilitar fugas._

- ... - Ambas acompanhantes estavam quietas, até Sakura resolver tomar um pouco de coragem - Q-Qual é seu nome?

A garota pareceu relutar um pouco, afinal, analisava minuciosamente a estrutura na qual se encontravam.

- Pode me chamar de Konan. - disse gentilmente, aparentando sorrir - Muito prazer.

- N-Não... O prazer é todo meu... - respondeu quase abobada. Era mesmo uma garota. E quase de sua idade, se não fosse mais nova. As três adentraram pela saída de emergência, onde tinha uma imensa escada. Logo abaixo desta, um corredor mal iluminado, preenchido de portas escuras. Konan indicou-as para ficarem embaixo da escada, escondidas.

Posicionaram a Hyuuga sentada, encostada a parede. A garota abriu singelamente os olhos e gemeu algo mais para quem acordava ou estava com febre.

- Como se sente Hinata? - perguntou sua colega, preocupada com os olhos semi cerrados da rapariga.

- Estou me sentindo... Meio zonza... - respondeu prontamente, olhando toda a vista nublada.

- Você ainda está sobre o meio efeito do clorofórmio. - explicou a investigadora - mas logo passa. Ainda bem que você não tem ferimentos... - respondeu suspirando aliviada e sorrindo logo em seguida, o que foi correspondido por ambas seqüestradas. No entanto, a garota que levava uma rosa adornada em seu cabelo praguejou algo baixinho e encostou uma de suas mãos em seu ventre, por cima do sobretudo. Fechou os olhos com força e arfou por um momento, o quê a Haruno percebeu bem.

- V-Você está bem? Konan?

- Estou... - respondeu em um mormúrio dolorido

- M... Mas você está machucada! O quê aconteceu? Temos que cuidar disso! - a garota colocou o braço nas costas de Konan para ajudá-la. A mesma ergueu o olhar para a estilista e esboçou um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

- É que... Eu... Deveria... Estar no hospital agora...

- -I-Isso é perig--hum!! - iria começar Hinata, até que a mão de sua salvadora cobriu-lhe os lábios violentamente, enquanto olhava séria pelos vãos dos degraus e ouvia barulho de passos.

- Silêncio. - respondeu tirando a mão do rosto da menina que nem respirava direito. - Sakura-san, você sabe usar armas? - perguntou ainda esperando tal pessoa chegar.

- B-Be... N-

- Então aprenda. - respondeu ríspida lhe entregando uma pequena arma, na qual pode jurar que a garota quase se desesperou. Suspirou. Se algo pior acontecesse, estava frita. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa...

- _Saia com as mãos visíveis a mim. Caso contrário, não posso garantir que continuará vivo. _

Ah não... Aquela voz era inconfundível, e aquele jeito polido de falar, muito mais.

- S-Sasori! - alegrou-se a jovem.

- Como? Até você está aqui? A cambada então tá toda reunida... - ou seria melhor dizer que o jeito do ruivo falar era quase polido? - Bom, não temos tempo. A senhorita Hinata foi sequestr-...

- Ela está aqui. - disse indicando com o olhar para a morena que estava escondida.

- Como? - perguntou surpreso - quer dizer que você não me deixou participar da festa? Morra! - respondeu cínico.

- De qualquer jeito, Haruno Sakura também está aqui. No entanto, o caso vem mesmo de Orochimaru.

- Ahh... Ninguém sabe ao certo, de onde esse cara vem. Muito menos os seus planos... Que pé no saco... - disse sentando-se em um degrau da escada e guardando sua arma.

- Eu andei pesquisando secretamente nos arquivos da polícia.

- Você é mesmo o prodígio da nossa empresa. Como conseguiu ter acesso? Aqueles infelizes dos policiais nos botam na fita mas não passam nem mesmo a cerveja que o malandro toma.

- Beeem...

**Flashback**

_Uma moça vestida de uniforme branco hospitalar feminino andava com sua prancheta em mão, revirando algumas folhas. Parou ao quarto que deveria visitar com um jarro de água preenchido com lindas rosas vermelhas. Havia acabado de trocar a água._

_- Konan-chan! Agora sim, suas rosas vão ficar mais lindas do quê nun... ca... - falou aos quatro ventos vendo o quarto vazio. - Konan-chan! Konan-chan? Ai não! Será possí... Retiro o que disse. - respondeu olhando uma corda feita de lençóis brancos pela janela. - E agora? Aiai..._

_- Algum problema enfermeira? - perguntou um senhor de idade vestindo roupa hospitalar de médico._

_- Konan-chan fugiu!! _

_- C-COMO?! - perguntou exasperado, até ver a corda da janela. Caminhou até a mesma e observou aonde dava o local - dê ordens a todos os enfermeiros livres procurarem no jardim do fundo! Rápido!_

_- H-Hai!_**1**_ - e saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital dando mil alertas diferentes, todos a referência de Konan. O médico fez o mesmo, na direção oposta da enfermeira._

_- Patetas. - uma voz feminina e calma saiu de debaixo da cama do quarto. Logo após, uma garota de cabelos azuis saiu - foi mais fácil do quê pensei. Agora... Só falta uma coisa..._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Oe... Konan... Está me ouvindo? Está me ignorando? - perguntou o ruivo de lindos olhos castanhos sem emoção para a moça novamente. Ela pareceu acordar e olhou para ele pronunciando um "hã?", o que fez que o rapaz soltasse um suspiro. Ele olhou novamente para ela, mais impaciente - Como você conseguiu as informações? E que informações eram essas?

**Reinício do Flashback**

_Uma moça andava tranquilamente pelas ruas da cidade. Estava fazendo uma ronda policial a tarde, na cidade bem movimentada, até ouvir gemidos estranhos num beco escuro. Era policial, estava armada, sabia taijutsu_**2**_, não tinha nada a temer. Entrou no beco secretamente, despreocupada com uma moça que saiu dum lugar escuro, sufocando-a com um pano no nariz. Aquilo era, sem via de dúvidas, clorofórmio. A jovem defensora dos cidadões caiu ao chão, desacordada. _

_- Foi como tirar doce de um bebê. Vejamos agora... - e procurou um cartão de identificação nas roupas da garota, o que achou sem muito esforço - Primeira subtenente Haine do destrito policial, hã? Tá de bom tamanho. - falou consigo mesma Konan, enquanto despia a policial e vestia as roupas que deviam pertencer a ela. Com pena de deixa-la ali, colocou nelas as próprias roupas de hospital. Pegou o celular que não era seu e ligou para o local de repouso onde deveria estar._

_- Alô? É do hospital central? Eu gostaria de informar que capturei uma fugitiva, lembrando que sou policial. Não muito longe, no velho beco da rua 9. Isso, isso. Ok então. Tchau. - e assim, desligou o aparelho - hehe, agora, as investigações..._

_E assim, seguiu para o destrito policial mais próximo, onde com certeza, ela trabalhava. Teve acesso fácil às informações que a policia classificava como confidencial, e facilmente, descobriu o que queria._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Só isso.

- Ah, eu faria o mesmo na sua situação. - respondeu Sasori ouvindo a história da colega de trabalho. - Ah, um minuto...

- _Com quem você está de "papo", Sasori? _- perguntou Pein.

- Ah, com a Konan... Ela apareceu aqui e está tudo ok com a Haruno e a Hyuuga. - disse, mas logo vendo a cara de pavor da garota que fazia sinais como "não", que logo depois esfregou a mão no próprio rosto, fazendo, ainda com sinais, um pedido para que o rapaz aumentasse o volume do Walk Talk.

- _Ah, sim, a Konan..._ - disse o líder dando ombros - _O QUÊ?! A KONAN!!!? _

_**CATATPHT!!**_

"_Credo, quanto desastre num dia só..._" - Chefe? Tudo na nice contigo? Cê caiu? Tropeçou? - perguntou fingindo preocupação no seu tom de voz.

_- Aumenta o volume, para quê ela possa ouvir também._

- Já tá ajustado.

Ouviu-se um barulho de como se alguém estivesse juntando todo o ar existente no planeta para solta-lo de uma vez.

- _O QUÊ É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI HEIN, EU MANDEI VOCÊ, OU MELHOR, ORDENEI PARA QUE FICASSE NO HOSPITAL!!!! VOCÊ SABE O QUE PODE ACONTECER? VOCÊ PODE MORRER, SEU FERIMENTO PODE ABRIR; VOCÊ PODE TER UMA DOR DE CABEÇA, SER FERIDA, SE MACHUCAR, VER SANGUE VOANDO PARA TODOS OS LADOS INFELIZES QUE EXISTEM OU ATÉ MESMO ME VENDO SENDO MORTO!!!!_

- Isso é música para os meus ouvidos... - ironizou a garota.

_**TUMPHT!!!**_

- O quê aconteceu agora? - perguntou impaciente

- Ah, acho que ele ficou em estado de trauma quando você disse que era música para seus ouvidos vê-lo sendo morto na sua frente.

- Oh, céus. Desculpe-me, querido! - pediu a garota pelo walk talk do ruivo.

- "_Não sinto que ela está me pedindo desculpas verdadeiras..._" - pensou Pein tentando arranjar forças para se levantar. - _Mas de qualquer modo, Konan. O quê você descobriu?_

- Eu descobri quê...

* * *

_Na passarela_

- Nee... Sasuke... A Hinata não apareceu mais...

- Vai ver que era só isso que ela tinha que desfilar.

- M-Mas!! Tão pouco... E fora que tá um movimento dos diabos lá trás... E está tudo escuro! - disse reparando que hora e outra, um segurança aparecia para informar a outro que saia correndo para informar outro, simultaneamente. Impaciente, olhou para alguns lados e bufou de raiva. Levantou de supetão, assustando o Uchiha, que foi arrastado para uma porta dos fundos. -

- EI!! SEU DOBE!!! O quê você sonha em fazer me arrastando até aqui?! - perguntou arrumando a gola da camiseta branca.

- Vamos investigar. - afirmou o Uzumaki

- NEM PENSAR.

- M-Mas você não se importa com a Hinata?! Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido com ela?! Fora quê, ela pode ter sido seqüestrada, abduzida, ou até mesmo... Ai... Não sei!!! Fora que a Sakura-chan também pode ter sido seqüestrada por est...

- Vamos, Naruto. - respondeu o rapaz saindo caminhando pelos corredores.

"_Nossa, quem diria que usar o nome da Sakura-chan tornaria tudo mais fácil... Por que será?..._" - perguntou-se mentalmente cruzando os braços e seguindo o outro. Andavam apressados pelos corredores, ouviram passos também. Acharam normal, afinal, era um local de trabalho... Tá começou a ficar anormal.

- ITTE!!!**3 **- exclamou o loiro massageando a própria cabeça, sentido pelo esbarro que deu em alguém. - desculpe...

- Eu que peço desculpas... - falou imediatamente um rapaz ruivo.

- Essas roupas... Você... É um integrante da Akatsuki, não? - perguntou Sasuke, crente que já vira o irmão com aquelas roupas antes. (**N/A: **Jura? Eu também...) - O quê aconteceu? Essa queda de energia. Não é algo normal, é?

- Sim, sou integrante, na verdade eu sou o... - parou um pouco - desculpe, não posso dar essas informações a civis comuns. - e estava pronto para seguir seu rumo, quando...

- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Uchiha Itachi. Pode ter certeza que eu não sou ninguém relacionado ao crime. E também, este é Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é noivo de Hyuuga Hinata.

- CUM... Claro! Mês que vem que está marcada a festa né? - mudou o rumo da conversa depois de sentir um dos pés do Uchiha caçula no seu. - Então, não somos civis tão comuns assim...

O ruivo pareceu pensar um pouco e hesitar, mas suspirou e foi logo abrindo o jogo.

- Não sou ninguém que deva se apresentar, mas meu nome é Pein (N/A: ¬¬)... Sou o líder da Akatsuki e estamos aqui pela proteção de Hyuuga Hinata, que fora sequestrada e já reencontrada, juntamente com Haruno Sakura. - falou serenamente o rapaz - estamos trabalhando rapidamente, pois há oitenta porcento de chance do criminoso ainda estar no prédio.

- S-Se o caso é tão grave assim, o quê você ainda está fazendo aqui?! - berrou contrariando o líder da investigação.

- Eu estou esperando os outros aqui.

- O-Outros? Tem mais investigador aqui? WOOOW!!! - entusiasmou-se, pulando de excitação e abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha - quantos são? Hã? Hã?

- ... - ignorando.

- Pein... Te achamos! - suspirou Sasori, cansado de subir tantas e tantas escadas. - culpa dela que nos perdemos! - disse apontando para a Haruno que até agora só respirava descompassada.

- Culpa minha nada! Você disse que na segunda porta tinha uma escada para o quarto andar! E era para o primeiro!

- Ei! Você joga tudo na cara, assim é?! Bota a culpa em outro!!!

- Já que é assim... COMO VOCÊ PODE HINATA??! NÓS NOS PERDEMOS, PERDEMOS TEMPO, PERDEMOS COISAS INCALCULÁVEIS E VOCÊ FICA ASSIM, COMO SE NÃO TIVESSE ACONTECIDO NADA!!!

- G-Gomen nasai!!!**4**

- Não coloquem a culpa na coitadinha... - defendeu Konan entrando na briga e encerrando-a ali.

- H-Hinata!! - exclamou o Uzumaki contente pela sua... "noiva" estar bem. - Tudo bem? Te machucaram? - perguntou olhando-a quase que do avesso para ver se encontrava algum vestígio de ferimentos.

- Hum? Onde está Itachi e Deidara? - perguntou o líder, aumentando sua autoridade local.

- Devem estar tentando cuidar da afiação. - concluiu Sasori ao perceber a ausência da dupla no composto. - enfim, eles estão ocupados em um canto. Nós teremos que cuidar do resto.

- Mas hein? - perguntaram o Uchiha, a Haruno, o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga, fazendo com que os três akatsukis da sala suspirassem. Após terem sidos colocados a par da questão, os três investigadores pensaram na melhor forma de não envolverem os civis ali presentes. Até que uma iluminada idéia apareceu a Konan.

- Ei, vocês... - começou chamando a atenção dos quatro profissionais - Itachi e Deidara vão precisar de uma meia ajuda na fiação. Vão lá para o andar térreo. Além de ajudá-los, eles ainda poderão cuidar de vocês.

- E quanto a vocês? - disse a rosada dando um passo a frente

- Vamos até a sala de controle. - respondeu Sasori sem nem se dignar a se olhar para a moça (**N/A:** Eta povinhn metido hein...Cês são bons de pose pra caramba!)

- E-Eu também vou junto! - exclamou o loiro soltando as mãos de Hinata, que corou muito.

- Não. - respondeu o líder.

- Por quê?!

- Porque não. - Os três saíram correndo em direção à sala do computador central. Era daquela vez que Orochimaru seria preso?

- Ah! - lembrou-se Hinata

- O-o quê foi? - perguntou Sasuke enquanto olhava ao redor.

- Esquecemos de perguntar onde estão os outros dois investigadores... - respondeu timidamente

- NOS FALEM PELO MENOS ONDE TEMOS QUE IR NÉÉÉÉ!!!! - berrou o Uzumaki.

* * *

Dicionário:

**Hai: **Sim

**Taijutsu: **Técnicas de combate corpo-a-corpo.

**Itte: **Ai, Ui, entre afins XDD

**Gomen Nasai: **Desculpe, perdão, foi sem querer...

* * *

_VAMU LÁ!!! COMECEI COM UM EXCELENTE PORTUGUÊS MAIS TEM UM EXCELENTE MOTIVO Ò.O!!! EU GANHEI O PRIMEIRO LUGAR NO CONCURSO DE DESENHO DA MINHA CIDADE! YEAAAH!!! AGORA É A FASE REGIONAL WUUUHO!!!!!!!!_

_Bem, depois disso, o cerco está fechando e os mistérios estão sendo revelados. Continuem lendo, os próximos caps estarão melhores que os anteriores! E bem, eu quero fazer a propaganda da minha futura fic, que por enquanto está sem título sobre NejixTenten. Infelizmente, para a fic ficar boa, será uma shortfic...8/  
Respondendo reviews:_

**Aurora Lynne:**_ Eu também estou achando que a cada cap. eu estou escrevendo ainda melhor n.n! Estou tão feliz!! Ainda bem q vc sente tudo o que eu passo . eu também estou muito feliz pela sua amizade, afinal, eu consegui não só a sua, mas de muito leitores, e por isso, não posso definir o primeiro, segundou o terceiro favorito 8/. Ah, o NejixTenten já tá pronto o primeiro cap. Só falta eu posta ;D_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:** _Pois é, essa vida de modelo é fogo... Maaaas, saiba que terá um bom motivo! Um motivo bem... Pra maiores de 18 anos, se é que se pode dizer assim... Falando nisso, eu acho que eu tenho que aumentar a indicação da fic pra K+ o.o... Bem, se o Naruto-dobe não fosse tapado, a Hinata já teria tido uma par de crises de hemorragias XDDD_

**L-chan s2:**_ Seus pais usam o mesmo método que os meus? X dias/semanas/meses sem net... Te entendo colega... Como uma leitora disse, é o poder feminino tomando conta de todo mundo ;D! Realmente, eu não sei como o Sasori não tinha ainda matado o Deidara... Bem, pelo menos ele tentou --". Oh! A minha vó é costureira e ela faz roupas em quinze minuto véio o.O mó sinistro. Se a família Uchiha tem um talento excepcional para katons, já se sabe que o prodígio tem uma carreira garantida como eletricista...Eu nunca achei suas reviews sem conteúdo, ok?! E bem, o mistério de quem falou solte-as foi em fim resolvido "_

**Rah Black:**_ Que bom que, logo na primeira você gostou! O mundo de fanfics é recheado de idéias maravilhosas! Espero que você encontre mais fics do gênero . O Deidara é o que recebe mais elogios na fic... XDDD também né! As crises de humor tinham que ficar com ele! Eu acho que eu exagerei nessa parte de meia hora depois ele saiu já arrumadinho XD, há, o Itachi já deu conselhos para irmão, e cara, pena que ele não é esse amor de pessoa no anime..._

_Sasori tem um bom gosto que assusta... Meu, eu não acredito que fiz ele gostar do Roberto nessa fic! Pobre danna! Bem, quanto ao mistério do Chomaru será revelado para o próximo cap ;._

_Bjoooos!  
_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	17. Declaração de amor

**Hanasu ai   
**_Declaração de amor_

- Afe Maria! Vamos deixar esse lento para trás e ir na frente, Konan! - gritou Sasori enquanto aumentava o passo, juntamente com a garota que deixava o namorado para trás.

- Ei! Eu estava correndo a mais tempo que vocês! Não é justo me deixarem para trás! - protestou o outro ruivo

Viraram corredores, subiram e desceram escadarias, tudo minuciosamente em silêncio para não serem descobertos. Seguindo algumas direções exatas e confusas, chegaram a uma sala fechada na qual estava escrita acima da porta de entrada "Computador Central". Encostaram-se na parede para diminuírem a presença.

A esquerda ficou Pein e Konan. A direita, Sasori, que contava nos dedos o tempo em que atacariam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto pegava a sua arma do sobretudo, assim como os outros. Ainda fazendo a contagem, foi diminuindo, três, dois, um...

Como quase uma ação policial, invadiram a sala empunhando os revólveres, na qual se encontrava totalmente escura e vazia. Pein tentou acender a luz, no que não teve sucesso. Era uma sala comum. A sustentação do teto aparentemente era feita como a de um telhado: vários pilares trabalhavam na sustentação. Havia várias máquinas e caixas espalhadas pelo local.

- Droga! - praguejou Konan - chegamos muito tarde...?

- Não sei... Aparentemente, eles fugiram. - falou Sasori enquanto analisava o local e olhava pelas redomas de vidro o movimento escuro pela passarela.

- Como se liga essa coisa aqui... - perguntou Pein enquanto sentava em uma cadeira em frente a um enorme teclado com uma porção variada de botões. O especialista em computadores ali era aparentemente ele. Digitou alguns comandos, conseguindo apenas ligar os computadores.

- Já é alguma coisa. - iniciou Sasori

- É... Mas... Vamos pedir ajuda. - começou a garota - PRO CARA QUE TÁ NOS ESPIONANDO PELAS CAIXAS!!! - e virou-se e atirou para as caixas que havia no canto. Como num vulto, o sujeito pulou para outro canto, que por estar escuro, ela não identificou.

- Sasori, vamos cuidar do sujeito. - disse carregando a pistola com mais munição.

- Certo. - respondeu sem nenhuma animação aparente. Pein cuidava do computador. Atrás de si estava Sasori e à sua direita, Konan. Sua esquerda estava vazia, mas do que adiantava se o criminoso estava do outro lado?

- Orochimaru? - começou Konan - sabemos que está aí. - disse andando em direção as caixas para camuflar-se caso houvesse troca de tiros. - Se você pensar em se render e colaborar conosco: ótimo. Caso contrário...

- _Caso contrário?_ - perguntou uma voz acima dela. Uma rajada de tiros foi até ela, que desviou-se de raspão e atirou de volta. Apesar da preocupação de Pein, ele sabia que deveria priorizar a hackeação do sistema.

Konan devolvia na mesma moeda o que recebia, junto com o ruivo de olhos castanhos: tiros, tiros e tiros (**N/A: **AÊÊÊ!!! METE CHUMBO NELES!!! - me tacam uma pedra). Escondendo-se atrás de um dos computadores, a garota recarregava a pistola e atirava mais. Dando um passo em falso, quem estava em cima despencou de lá.

- ¬¬" - Konan, Sasori e Pein

- _Mas o quê é que você pensa que está fazendo?!_ - berrou o sujeito que caiu em cima de várias caixas - _Por Deus! Moça, você tem certeza que é normal?! _- perguntou ele o mais cínico possível.

**Duplo BANG**

- Quem é anormal aqui?! - começou Konan

- Quem você está chamando mesmo de anormal? - perguntou Pein que parou o que estava fazendo para atirar no sujeito em defesa da namorada.

- _Eu gosto de garotas assim! Será que Orochimaru-sama me deixa ficar com você?_ - disse o rapaz caído, revelando não ser quem os investigadores procuravam, mas sim, um comparsa. - _Sou gamadão por garotas fortes!_

- Saia da frente, Konan. Os tiros dessa noite vão entrar para a história! - começou Pein assustadoramente enquanto empunhava-se novamente da sua arma.

- E-Espere... Antes de tudo, Orochimaru fugiu? - perguntou a moça já sem esperanças de capturar o vilão.

- _Não_. - sussurrou uma voz ao lado da menina, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Antes que pudesse virar-se para atirar, foi arremessada para uma das redomas de vidro, na qual espatifou-se e caiu junto com o sujeito no meio da passarela, assustando a muitos que estavam ali. Logo em seguida, ouviu-se um conjunto de barulhos que se assimilavam a tiros.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Nossa... Que coisa mais complicada! - reclamou Sasuke enquanto tentava fazer uma conexão entre os cabos, já que Itachi estava sendo cuidado por Sakura, que enfaixava os dedos do rapaz.

- Sakura-san, a senhorita dará uma excelente esposa! - começou Itachi, galanteador. (**N/A:** Querendo ou não, ele consegue, mesmo que seje no momento mais sério do anime/mangá!)

- O-Obrigada! - gaguejou a Haruno sem graça e corada pelo elogio repentino.

- A propósito - disse envolvendo as mãos dela entre as suas, fazendo-a ficar mais ruborizada - não gostaria de ter um compromisso sério comigo? - perguntou direto e sério.

- Ah... Eu... Bem... - começou a garota - e...

- SHINE!!!!**1 **VÁ PARA OS CONFINS DA TERRA!!! - berrou Sasuke acertando o irmão em um soco que foi para do outro lado do recanto

- Ah! Itachi! - exclamou Sakura horrorizada.

- NÃO SE DEIXE SER SEDUZIDA TÃO FÁCIL, SAKURA!!! - berrou o irmão caçula enquanto lhe passava um sermão.

- Por quê? Não temos nenhum relacionamento sério... Além do mais, Itachi-KUN é gentil, romântico, cavalheiro e muito, mas muuuito bonito... - disse irônica provocando o garoto

- Então, você vai me trair, sua pirral-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

- DEIDARA SEU PSICOPATA!!! O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ SEU INSANO!!!? - Itachi, do outro lado.

- O quê eu fiz? Eu fiz um favor a humanidade! Qualquer pessoa em sã estado faria o mesmo! - defendeu-se o loiro cinicamente

- Ah sim... QUALQUER PESSOA EM SEU SÃ ESTADO EXPLODIRIA A AFIAÇÃO, NÃO É MESMO??! - berrou o Uzumaki, com uma pobre Hyuuga tentando acalmá-lo, o que estava sendo difícil para alguém que não conseguia elevar tanto quanto ele o nível de sua voz.

O lugar chiou um pouco. As lâmpadas faziam um barulho estranho, muito estranho.

- AAAH!!! VAMOS TODOS MORRER!!! - começou Naruto abraçando Hinata - É O FIM, HINATA-CHAN!!! EU QUERIA TE DIZER QUE... QUE... – e começou a gaguejar

O lugar iluminou-se, assim como o resto do prédio. A passarela estava iluminada, tudo em sua plena e perfeita ordem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Voltou ao norm- HINATA!!! - gritou o rapaz ao perceber que a moça desmaiara em seus braços. (**N/A:** também, receber uma quase declaração de amor no meio do escuro é duro para alguém tão inocente como ela!)

- Eu não disse que fiz um bem à humanidade? - disse Deidara sorrindo vitorioso para ambos Uchihas.

- Cê conhece ele? - perguntou Sasuke

- Não. - respondeu o irmão mais velho irônico - prazer, Itachi.

- Sasuke. - e apertaram as mãos.

- Isso que é um relacionamento fértil entre irmãos... Estou até emocionado... - começou o benfeitor da humanidade observando os dois continuarem de mãos dadas.

- É realmente lindo... - começou Sakura quase chorando de emoção.

- Eu estava sendo irônico. - finalizou Deidara dando as costas e saindo do local, sendo seguido por todos, até o fato que os Uchihas estavam discutindo quem iria "comandar" o grupo, que até o final do percurso, o investigador loiro ficou na posse de tal cargo.

**ooooo**

_Na passarela._

- uhh... - murmurou Orochimaru enquanto percebia que havia alguém em cima dele. - Saí de cima de mim.

- No. - respondeu Konan que estava de pé sobre as costas do homem, enquanto a platéia olhava a tudo estupefata. Ouvia murmúrios, se bem que não os entendia. Acabou que suspirando. Odiava suas aparições em público, pois normalmente, era chamada de estranha.

- É muito criativo!

- Sem igual! As cores, o design, o acabamento... Maravilhoso!

- Quando que sai nas lojas?!

- E-Eu também quero um!

- A coleção de inverno está espetacular!

Sem mais nem menos, mil e um comentários foram feitos sobre o... Sobretudo que Konan usava! (**N/A:** Pô, é mó fashion!) Sim, a roupa de típicas nuvens vermelhas e que fora remendada mil e uma vezes, lavada mil e duas para ser usada mil e três era a roupa da estação. Também ouvia comentários do tipo que, por ser uma roupa tão pop, estava tão bem escondida que foi até preciso apagar as luzes!

- Claro, a gente faz os serviços e a bonitona leva todo o crédito! - falou Sasori observando da sala do computador central os aplausos e assobios que a investigadora recebia.

- Espero que todos os caras lá embaixo e você também saibam que ela é comprometida. - falou Pein cinicamente para o outro ruivo, referente ao "bonitona" irônico que ela recebeu.

- Vira pro lado e dorme vai...

Logo depois do desfile que foi agendada uma continuação para outro dia, a polícia chegou ao local - após um ano depois que Konan a chamou --" - e Orochimaru e seu comparsa - que revelou chamar-se Kabuto, que ainda fazia altas declarações de amor a garota, mesmo sendo ameaçado pela arma de Pein - foram presos. Graças a isso, Naruto decidiu que passaria a noite na casa da Hyuuga - mesmo sobre os tímidos protestos dela - e, como Sasuke não sabia cozinhar nada - vida de homem né... - Sakura ofereceu-se a passar um tempo na casa do rapaz, enquanto o Uzumaki ficasse com a colega.

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Residência dos Uchihas._

- Aaah... Tudo isso acabou! - suspirou Sasuke enquanto jogava-se no sofá. - Até que enfim!

Sakura observou o local. Era bem organizado para um rapaz que precisava de uma babá. O Hotel que os Sasuke e Naruto pousavam era bem elegante, tanto que os dois ficavam na cobertura.

- Itachi-kun não mora com você? - perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados enquanto observava mais atentamente e detalhadamente o cômodo.

- Graças ao bom pai. - alegrou-se Sasuke - se aquela peste morasse comigo, eu estaria preso, acusado de assassinato. - respondeu cinicamente. Ficaram quietos por bons minutos. Sakura avaliava a tudo muito bem, como se estivesse planejando o que faria nos próximos minutos de sua vida. Sasuke apenas a observava de esguelha, e mesmo que não quisesse, o pensamento de "como ela é bonita" preencheu sua vaga mente.

- Ei. - pediu chamando a atenção

- O quê foi? - perguntou colocando sua pequena bagagem no chão, cansada de segura-la.

- Você vai aceitar mesmo a proposta do Itachi? - perguntou corado, mas escondendo isso perfeitamente.

- Como? - perguntou novamente, pelo que sabia, era apenas uma brincadeira de Itachi - Sasuke, você está com ciúmes? - perguntou incerta. Amava o Uchiha com as forças físicas e mentais que possuía, mas se consumia silenciosamente.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Se importa de ir preparando a janta? Eu não demoro. - falou levantando e subindo algumas escadas levando a bagagem da moça consigo.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu suspirando pesadamente. Ele subiu e ela procurou a cozinha, que não fora muito difícil. Era bem arrumada, e diferente do que pensava: achou que encontraria uma pilha de pratos, copos entre outros utensílios na pia, mas não. Estava tudo limpo, para sua surpresa. Teria que fazer algo, então decidiu uma coisa mais romântica, e sua especiaria: comida italiana: massas.

Abriu os armários com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-los. O primeiro fora uma surpresa: era uma pilha de salgados, chocolates, balas entre outras besteiras que enlouqueceriam uma criança.

"_Deve ser o armário errado..._" - concluiu abrindo outro ao lado: latas e latas e latas de refrigerantes, de todos os tipos, cores e sabores. Concluiu novamente que era o errado. Caminhou até a geladeira: tinha mais refrigerantes, sorvetes entre outras e mais besteiras. "_Q-Que tipo de vida esses dois levam? Que dó..._"

Ainda assim, faltava um armário. Ainda esperava encontrar pelo menos uma lata de atum, mas a pilha que tinha ali caiu sobre ela assim que ela abriu a portinha.

Era lamén. Tinha quase certeza de que era do loiro, afinal, Hinata lhe contou dos encontros ao Ichiraku, constantes. Mas ainda assim, agradeceu mentalmente por ter encontrado-os. Pegou todos do mesmo sabor que encontrou e colocou-se a preparar.

_Banheiro da mansão Uchiha_

A água quente escorria pelo seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos e fazendo-o soltar pesados suspiros a maioria do tempo. Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, apenas sentindo.

Era estranho a presença de uma mulher na casa. Mulher? Não, não, era uma colega de trabalho, uma moça de família. Já imaginou o que aconteceria com o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga, na estadia do mesmo na casa dela. Afastou seus pensamentos, sua mente era muito poluída. Resolveu lavar os cabelos que ganhava mais, no entanto, sem cessar seus pensamentos.

Considerava-se, para quem morava sozinho muito organizado. Mas, como são todas as garotas, era bem capaz que a Haruno quisesse limpar a casa inteira, lhe passasse sermões e reclamasse muito. Era outro motivo para não se relacionar. Noivas lhe davam muito trabalho.

Saiu enrolado com a toalha na cintura, foi até o quarto e trocou-se, vestindo apenas uma bermuda de cor escura e calçando havaianas - que agradeceu ao dobe por ter comprado-as na sua estadia ao Brasil - e desceu, esquecendo completamente da camiseta.

Seguiu o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, até encontrar a Haruno no fogão, com o seu avental de cozinha, que teve que dar três ou mais voltas do laço em torno de seu pequeno corpo.

- Que cheiro bom. - falou quase em um murmúrio e sem querer aos pés do ouvido da garota que se assustou e virou-se bruscamente para ele, acertando-o sem querer em cheio com o cotovelo no abdômen, fazendo-o cair surpreso no chão.

- Ai! Que agressão gratuita é essa, assim, logo de cara?! - perguntou enfurecido

- P-Perdão, Sasuke-kun! - respondeu ajudando-o a levantar e corando violentamente ao tocar os ombros nus do rapaz.

- Tem medo de assalto é? - perguntou sentando-se na cadeira da mesa, ainda massageando o local atingido.

- N-Não... É que... Bem... Eu moro sozinha, então, não estou acostumada quando aparece alguém assim do nada... Eu me assustei! - falou sem graça voltando ao forno.

- Hm... - falou ironicamente entusiasmado. - O quê você está fazendo?

- Lamén a lá Haruno. - disse enquanto colocava mais tempero na comida.

- A lá Haruno? - perguntou estranhando o nome, mas ainda assim, não estranhando tanto: a lá Haruno era um nome absurdamente clichê para um prato ou qualquer coisa, assim como ela.

- Receita de família.

- Ahh... - respondeu. Depois de um curto período de tempo, ela terminou, retirando o avental e arrumando a mesa. Preparou os copos e os pratos nos mínimos detalhes, percebendo a surpresa no rosto do rapaz. Serviu a refeição e esperou que o Uchiha começasse para ela mesma fazer o mesmo. Ele provou e simplesmente murmurou a ela - que por coincidência sentou-se ao lado dele. - Está uma delícia, Sakura.

- A-Ari...ga...Arigatou**2**...

- Você me faz me lembrar da minha mãe.- disse enquanto continuava a comer

- S-Sério? - disse alegre, pois apenas sabia que a família do rapaz e de Itachi estavam muito longe. Sasuke aparentemente era um homem que sabia se virar sozinho, no entanto, era bem dependente quanto à afazeres domésticos.

Continuaram comendo, trocando longos olhares, e até mesmo sorrisos, mas nenhuma palavra ou som. Ambos terminaram seus pratos.

- Estou satisfeito. - finalizou Sasuke.

- Eu também... - disse levando os pratos e outros utensílios até a pia para lavá-los.

- Eu te ajudo. - falou enquanto pegava um prato para lavá-lo junto com a Haruno. Ainda no silêncio, até ele comentar - você cozinha muito bem. Está mesmo pronta para casar.

Ela corou.

- S-Sasuke-kun - falou timidamente - lembra? Foi por causa de um lamén que nos conhecemos...

- É, foi mesmo... - disse enquanto secava a louça e guardava-a.

Sakura foi tomar banho, enquanto Sasuke assistia um quiz de perguntas e respostas que passava em um canal da televisão. Perguntas e mais perguntas não saiam da cabeça da moça, sobre o jantar, sobre o que conversaram... Ia muito mais além da própria razão. Vestiu-se adequadamente para dormir e desceu para unir-se ao Uchiha. Sentaram juntos observando-se discretamente, até aparecer coragem.

- S-Sasuke-kun...?

- Hn? - perguntou ainda atento a TV.

- C-Como era a sua mãe? - o rapaz virou-se para olhá-la - Q-Quer dizer... Ela era bonita? Era parecida comigo? - perguntou intimidada. Afinal, não sabia se a mãe do rapaz era falecida, ou doente... Poderia estar revirando alguma lembrança.

- Ela era muito parecida com você. - respondeu – sensível, delicada... Gentil e se preocupava com tudo e todos, sem razão... Também era um pouco boba e ria muito, mesmo não tendo motivos. - nesse ponto, a Haruno abaixou a cabeça. - Mas, ela e você também são... Muito bonitas. - disse aproximando-se dela, chegando perto demais.

Era um choque de emoções. Sakura não sabia o que fazer. No entanto a ansiedade tomou conta dela mesma, e inesperadamente a garota puxou-o pelo braço, juntando seus lábios, quase que acidentalmente.

Continuaram seus movimentos quase que ensaiados, separando-se logo em seguida. O Uchiha avançou sobre o pescoço da Haruno, distribuindo longos beijos por ali, fazendo-a suspirar e massagear com mais vontade seus cabelos, enquanto a outra mão arranhava-lhe levemente os músculos.

**ooooo**

A manhã acordara ensolarada. Os raios dourados a chateavam, entrando pelas frestas da cortina. Abriu suas esmeraldas lentamente, analisando a claridade local. Sentou na cama de lençóis brancos em que estava e lembrou-se da noite anterior com seu amado Sasuke-kun, na qual trocaram apaixonadas confissões de amor e se uniram em um só.

Só podia ter sido um sonho. Sorriu entristecida.

No entanto, olhou a si mesma. Ainda estava nua, e a cama estava vazia. Sasuke deve ter ido fazer alguma coisa, pensou dando palpites do sumiço do rapaz.

- Bom dia, minha flor do dia!

- S-Sasuke-kun... - enrubesceu a garota ao perceber que o rapaz lhe trazia um café da manhã em uma bandeja na cama, com tudo que tinha direito: morangos, pães das diversas formas, sabores e recheios, sucos coloridos. Era um sonho, não é? - É um sonho, não é?

Ele sorriu sinceramente - se é um sonho, eu prefiro estar morto para nunca mais acordar, querida - e beijou-a ternamente.

- É... - "_Eu também não quero mais acordar..._"

Futuramente, seriam um jovem casal feliz. Por enquanto, contentes namorados.

Dicionário:

**Shine: **Morra!

**Arigatou: **Obrigada

_WOOOOOW!!! Esse SakuxSasu ficou muito, mas muito fofo mesmo! Cara, tava inspirada! Pra quem está estranhando a falta de SasuxSaku, saiba que eles serão o último casal a se entender (o q não vai demorar). E bem, demorei pq a (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)(censurado) (censurado) do meu moden da internet quebrou 8D e eu fiquei uma semana sem net! Como isso pode acontecer comigo Jesus?! COMO??!  
Respondendo reviews:_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:** _Pode deixar, ngm vai mais sequestrar ela, viu ;D. O motivo está no próximo cap._

**Sasah-chan:**_ Eu quero ser mangáka o.o publicar os meus mangás na Shounen Jump. Caso eu não consiga, eu quero ou ser estilista ou bióloga marinha...mas de preferência a primeira opção XD Aí está o cap e obrigado!_

**L-chan s2:**_ Eu fiquei uma semana sem internet... Fiquei traumatizada! Hahá, se um dia acontecer alguma coisa comigo e eu quiser sair é essa a estratégia XD! Ah, tinha que ter confusão no meio... Manda o Itachi por correio ou Sedex? Ah, tem gosto pra tudo nessa vida (meu irmão adora comer pimenta pura). Aí vai a pergunta de novo: correio ou Sedex XD?_

_Bjoooos!_

**Quartzo Cristal:**_Tudo bem . Eu tirei uma foto com o celular da minha amiga, falta ela entrar pra me mandar 8/ mas assim q ela me mandar eu te mando 8D. Eu espero q vc ganhe o.o! Estou torcendo ò.o! Acho q vai ter mais um pouquinho de KonanxPain, mas não posso por muito pq se não descentraliza o casal principal 8/_

_Beijokas!_

**Rah Black:**_Eu estou amando as suas reviews! Obrigada pela torcida, eu tbm quero saber o resultado dessa fase regional ç.ç! Eles me matam de curiosidade! Eu tbm sou fã adoidada do Dei, em todo caso, a gente corta ele no meio aí fica meio a meio. Eu acho q o Itachi é amoroso, só não demonstra. No dia q ele demonstrar, vai ter tantos monitores quebrados por fãs em oficinas q vai até faltar peças! Td bem, eu aceito português de tudo quanto é canto, eu entendo 8D!! Espero q goste desse cap tbm!  
_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	18. Lindos Sonhos

**Kawaii yume  
**_Lindos sonhos_

* * *

_  
Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Sala da Tsunade._

- Eles não vieram hoje, Tsunade-san?

- Não. Tiraram o dia de folga, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, nada mais merecido, não? - perguntou a loira ainda escrevendo alguns papéis.

- Eu sei o motivo de Orochimaru ter seqüestrado Hinata-chan e Sakura-chan, mas por via dos casos, eu gostaria de confirmar a minha tese. - continuou Konan sentando-se em uma cadeira a frente da mesa da loira.

- Pode começar a sua "tese". - replicou a mulher de olhos cor de caramelo, disfarçando a irritação do fato. Nunca gostou de se lembrar daquilo. Jamais.

- Não, eu gostaria de ouvir a sua versão, se for possível. Como tudo começou?

- Começou quando...

**Flashback Tsunade on**

_Universidade Central York._

_A universidade Central York era uma das melhores do país. Possuía vários alunos e milhares de dormitórios, permitindo assim que estrangeiros também estudassem ali. _

_- Jiraya! - correu uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de caramelo até um rapaz alto de pele levemente morena e cabelos brancos. Era um recente casal de namorados._

_- Tsunade! Você veio! Eu já ia matar aula! - replicou o comprometido para ela. - Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa e eu já ia invadir o dormitório feminino! - brincou abraçando-a carinhosamente._

_- Seu bobo... Se você fizesse isso, certamente estaria morto agora! - exclamou cerrando o punho e lembrando-se da última vez que o rapaz invadira o seu quarto no dormitório feminino e quebrara duas costelas só de socos que levara. - Vamos indo! Não seremos bons médicos se continuarmos matando nosso tempo aqui._

_- Ok, ok... Mas você nem me cumprimentou direito né... Já arranjou outro? - perguntou enciumado_

_- Ah, tá, tá. - e puxou-o para um beijo rápido, e reclamando novamente que estavam atrasados._

**Flashback Tsunade off**

- Jiraya-san é o seu atual marido, certo? - perguntou a investigadora anotando tudo em um pequeno bloco de papel que trazia consigo em mãos. A loira confirmou - Não tem filhos? - perguntou novamente.

Tsunade deu um pequeno e triste sorriso.

- O meu primeiro filho morreu horas após o parto. A outra vez, eu tive gêmeos, sendo que morreram de uma doença incurável.

- Sinto muito por fazer lembrá-la dessas lembranças tristes... - pediu a garota, penalizada pelos incidentes na vida da ex-modelo.

- Que isso... Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Você só está fazendo o seu trabalho. - com isso Tsunade esboçou um pequeno sorriso - Na perda desses meus três filhos, eles voltaram para mim na forma de três lindas filhas.

- Filhas? - perguntou a garota com a rosa branca confusa novamente.

- Sim, filhas. - pausou a loira - Shizune, minha primeira filha, Hyuuga Hinata e Haruno Sakura, minhas gêmeas. Mesmo que não estejamos ligadas por sangue, é assim que eu e meu marido as consideramos.

- Fico contente em saber. Mas... A senhora era médica? Não era uma modelo? - perguntou mais confusa ainda a integrante da Akatsuki.

- Eu cursei medicina e cheguei a ser especializada na área, no entanto, um dia...

**Flashback Tsunade re-on**

_- Ai não... __Desse jeito eu chego atrasada e levo mais uma bronca do Jiraya. Mas será o Benedito que o mundo conspira contra mim?! - perguntou-se a loira pegando o elevador. Dentro dele, havia um homem de pele muito pálida e olhos aparentemente de serpentes. Cabelos negros escorridos e um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto._

_Ela pensou momentaneamente que ele seria mais bonito se não fosse pelo seu sorriso sarcástico e olhar que aparentemente iria devorá-la._

_Entrou no elevador e encostou-se a um canto do recinto. Era melhor distância. Tsunade permaneceu quieta e olhando um ponto fixo nos botões, no entanto se sentia intimidada: sabia que aquele homem estava observando-a de cima a baixo._

_- Você é muito bonita._

_A loira levou um susto e virou-se séria para ele._

_- Como?_

_- Você é muito bonita. - repetiu o homem - é médica? - perguntou repentinamente olhando para os trajes da garota._

_- S-Sim... Por quê?_

_- Não deveria. A senhorita conseguiria uma grande chance como modelo. - e, sem tirar as mãos do bolso, saiu do elevador. Tsunade permaneceu no mesmo, esperando o tal andar, mas continuou abobada. Sempre recebera elogios sobre si mesma, mas nunca tão diretamente. Foi até a sala onde o marido a esperava levemente corada. Sem nem perceber, já estava no local._

_- Hnm? Tsunade? Você está um pouco corada... Está com febre? - perguntou o marido sentado em uma cadeira escrevendo alguns documentos, mas parou ao perceber o repentino aparecimento da esposa._

_- I... Iee__**1**_

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Jiraya..._

**Flashback Tsunade re-off**

- Esse homem seria...? - perguntou Konan estreitando os olhos.

- Orochimaru. - respondeu a loira.

- E o que aconteceu logo depois que se encontrou com seu marido? - perguntou novamente a investigadora.

- Nós conversamos a respeito da minha carreira de modelo. Ele me apoiou muito desde o começo, e eu larguei minha profissão na medicina. Mas atualmente, ele é neurologista.

- Humm... - murmurou a garota de cabelos azulados. - o que aconteceu dali em diante?

- O que vou lhe contar agora aconteceu depois que eu já era uma modelo conhecida internacionalmente.

**Flashback Tsunade re-on**

_- Você foi maravilhosa como sempre, Tsunade! - recitou Jiraya enquanto entrava no camarim de sua esposa, em uma mão um esplêndido buquê de rosas vermelhas e na outra, uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração._

_Ela permaneceu sentada, quieta, enquanto desmanchava o penteado que usara no desfile._

_- Você ainda está brava comigo, Tsunade-hime__**2**__-chan? - perguntou novamente tentando permanecer no local e não sair correndo como um marica. - Aah... Eu já pedi desculpas!_

_Silêncio_

_- Desculpe por eu ter mandado dois fotógrafos para o hospital quando você estava no desfile por terem te elogiado... - começou novamente e com um suspiro - Eu trouxe o chocolate da Red Cake como você gosta..._

_- CHOCOLATE!!! - virou a mulher radiante - Aishiteru__**3**__, Jiraya-kun!! - com isso tirou a caixa das mãos do homem e deu um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha, e pôs-se a comer o chocolate enquanto ele refletia._

_- Se toda vez que brigarmos, você me perdoar quando eu lhe der chocolates, eu vou ter que dobrar o meu número de pacientes!_

_Ela parou na metade de um bombom com um olhar distante._

_- Perdão Jiraya... - começou - Você sabe que chocolate libera endorfina no cérebro e age dando sensações de prazer. Quando nós mulheres estamos nervosas, sempre nos amparamos nele. Perdoe-me Jiraya... - começou ela desabando no choro e sentando-se na cadeira, sendo amparada por Jiraya._

_- Não é sua culpa e você sabe... - começou ele._

_- É sim!! - gritou ela - Você sabe muito bem que não poderá ser pai por minha causa... VOCÊ SABE!!! - começou ela de novo, tampando o rosto com a palma de ambas as mãos, enquanto lágrimas desesperadas escorriam pelo seu alvo rosto. Ele abraçou-a fortemente, sendo que ela devolveu o abraço agarrando-se a camiseta dele desesperadamente._

_"Deve ser culpa dos hormônios..." - pensou ele enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo cabelo dourado da modelo._

_- Desculpe Jiraya... - falou ela de novo._

_- Não precisa se desculpar. Mesmo que eu não possa ser um pai, eu posso ser o mais feliz dos maridos. - falou enxugando as lágrimas dela._

_**Toc Toc**_

_- Entre. - falou prontamente a loira pegando o buquê de rosas e colocando-o na penteadeira e limpando a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas._

_- Tsunade-shinshou__**4**__... - falou uma garotinha timidamente escondida pela porta._

_- Não precisa se acanhar. Entre, Hinata... - pronunciou Tsunade - Só eu e meu marido estamos aqui._

_- H...H-Hai__**5**__... - e assim como abriu a porta entrou no quarto. As mãozinhas baixas, rente ao corpo. A cabeça no mesmo modo que as mãos, sendo cobertas pela sua franja e as duas mechas maiores da frente do cabelo. Usava um vestido branco rendado. - O-O-O-O-Orochimaru-san está chamando a senhora... - falou finalmente brincando com os dedos indicadores._

_- Certo. Obrigada. - falou enquanto levantava-se e saia do local sendo observada pela pequena Hyuuga e Jiraya._

_- Tsunade-shinshou está magoada...? - perguntou a menina ao homem ali _

_- Não, não... Ela achou que engordou um pouquinho, só isso... - mentiu ele rindo marotamente e colocando a mão atrás da cabeça._

_- M-Mas ela não precisa se preocupar com isso... Tsunade-shinshou é muito bonita..._

_- Eu sei disso, mas você sabe como são as mulheres... Nunca estão satisfeitas consigo mesma! – replicou_

_Silêncio_

_- B-Bem... Eu estou indo... Tsunade-shinshou disse para eu praticar bastante para virar uma grande modelo... - falou enquanto dava as costas, rubra._

_- Espere um pouquinho, Hinata-chan!_

_- Hã? - perguntou ela inocentemente._

_- Tome._

_E entregou para ela uma pequena rosa vermelha do buquê. Hinata estava vermelha dos pés ao último fio de cabelo. Ele sorria divertido com a cara que ela fazia._

_- Essa flor é para o brotinho mais bonito do meu jardim! - comentou alisando a cabeça da garota._

_- A... A... A... Ari... Arigato..u... - gaguejou a Hyuuga. Agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu feliz, carregando o presente nos braços._

_- Ah, Tsunade. Quem disse que você não me daria a alegria de ser pai, hã? - perguntou-se rindo novamente da incoerência da esposa. Uma rosa para o brotinho mais lindo do jardim, e um buquê inteiro para a rosa mais bela do mesmo._

**Flashback Tsunade re-off**

- Que lindo... Agora eu realmente entendo o quê quis dizer com três lindas filhas... Ele deve considerar Shizune-san e Sakura-chan do mesmo modo... - falou já deixando de lado suas anotações

- Sim... - comentou Tsunade.

- B-Bem, continuando... - pronunciou Konan enquanto tentava anotar mais alguma coisa - que casos a senhora foi tratar com aquele homem?

Tsunade pausou.

- Eu não sei o motivo de Orochimaru ter seqüestrado Hinata e Sakura. No entanto, eu acredito que tenha sido por causa do que aconteceu _naquele_ dia...

- Naquele dia? O que aconteceu "naquele" dia?

**Flashback Tsunade re-on**

**Toc Toc**

_- Entre._

_- Me chamou Orochimaru-san? - perguntou Tsunade aparecendo à porta._

_- Chamei sim. - falou o homem parando de olhar papéis e voltando sua atenção para a loira._

_- E o que quer? - perguntou impaciente_

_- Tsunade, eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta. - disse sorrindo sarcasticamente._

_- E que proposta é essa? - perguntou a loira sentando-se na cadeira em frente a mesa e olhando de relance alguns papéis. Ele juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto e começou a dizer._

_- Você realmente ama aquele homem, Tsunade-hime? - perguntou ele primeiramente, ainda sério e dando ênfase à "aquele". Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e o olhou indignada._

_- Se você está referindo o "aquele" ao Jiraya, sim, eu sou apaixonada por aquele homem. - respondeu dando mais ênfase ainda ao "aquele", no entanto com mais carinho._

_- Que seje. - respondeu ele brutamente - Tsunade, você aceitaria ir comigo para outro país, seguindo sua carreira? - ela arqueou mais ainda a sobrancelha e olhou-o interrogativa. - eu digo sumir, sem mais nem menos, mas continuar sua vida comigo. Você aceita esta minha proposta?_

_Ela franziu o cenho, demonstrando sua irritação._

_- Isso é um indiscreto pedido de "viva comigo para sempre"? - perguntou elevando um pouco a voz._

_- Se quiser acreditar nesta maneira. - disse sem mudar a expressão adesivada em seu rosto - mas já sinto que sua resposta é negativa. Pena. - falou em um suspiro – Tsunade, tenho uma viagem para você._

_- Viagem? - perguntou ela novamente, estranhando a falta do sufixo "hime", costumeiro em seu nome. Ele apenas fez um leve "uhum" com a cabeça._

_- Uma ilha na Europa, onde várias modelos iniciantes vão lá, e até mesmo algumas famosas e veteranas. - falou cinicamente. Ela pareceu não entender ainda - o local é frequentemente visitado por vários homens._

_Era a gota d'gua. Ele poderia ser o seu chefe, mas ele não exercia nenhum direito de mandar em sua pessoa. Não poderia mover os pauzinhos por baixo do tapete, e brincar com a sua vida._

_Sem pestanejos, deu um soco na mesa do homem pálido, deixando a marca de seu punho no material de madeira, podendo-se observar o chão através do local acertado._

_- Pois saiba... - iniciou ela - isso é algo que eu não aceitaria nem que minha vida dependesse disso! - gritou enfurecida para o homem._

_- Você não tem escolha, Tsunade... Não no momento... - falou pressionando os punhos da mulher contra a parede e passando uma de suas mãos por todo o seu corpo..._

**Flashback Tsunade re-off**

- Depois disso, ele tentou me agarrar e bem... - ela corou um pouco nesse ponto - tentou fazer você sabe o quê. No entanto, Jiraya apareceu para me chamar para ir ao Red Cake com Hinata. Nisso, ele praticamente me salvou.

- Entendo... Mas, essa "ilha" seria o quê?

- Você sabe que existem muitas e falsas agências de modelos por aí. Muitas delas levam meninas para um caminho muitas vezes sem volta e sujo.

- Era esse o distinto caminho que Orochimaru planejou te levar desde o começo...

- Sim. No entanto, eu não quis abandonar a carreira. Ele fugiu, alguns dias depois. No entanto, só de pensar que meninas que tinham um sonho como esse... Estão sendo usadas para brincadeiras adultas... Me deu vontade de criar a minha própria agência, internacionalmente conhecida e com várias sedes ao redor do mundo. Assim, muito provavelmente, essas meninas virão primeiramente aqui, do que qualquer outro lugar...

Konan pareceu pensar um pouco. Observou seu lápis e as pouquíssimas anotações que fez, afinal, estava tão concentrada na história que parecia até novela - se Sasori estivesse ali estaria emocionado - sem mais nem menos, arrancou uma folha do bloquinho de papel amarelado e começou a dobrá-lo.

- O quê está fazendo? - perguntou a ex-modelo.

- Quando estou com dificuldades em pensar, sempre faço um origami. Parece que desbloqueia a mente... - disse terminando a ave e colocando-a na mesa do escritório. Fechou os olhos e do nada os abriu, estalando os dedos. - A minha tese sobre vingança estava completamente correta.

- Como? - perguntou Tsunade.

- Pense bem: descobri que Orochimaru é procurado por ter um alto tráfico humano internacional: principalmente de mulheres, você sabe para quê. Se juntarmos o seu passado com essa informação, posso perceber claramente que ele te amou. Segundo: por mais humilhante que seje o mal que ele lhe fizesse, ele nunca conseguiria acertá-la diretamente, porque ele sabe que você é quase inabalável.

- "Quase"? - a loira descruzou as mãos, querendo saber mais sobre sua fraqueza.

- Ele não conseguiria afeta-la diretamente. Mas sim, indiretamente. - concluiu Konan.

- Como assim?

- Por mais humilhante seje o mal que ele lhe fizesse, não afetaria a você. No entanto, se ele conseguisse fazer isso com Hinata, Sakura ou Shizune, a história muda de rumo. Ele queria acertá-la indiretamente, mas não fisicamente, e sim sentimentalmente. O fato de nada ter acontecido com Shizune-san é porque ela mudou-se faz pouco tempo com Haku-san para a Rússia, e como ele é uma "celebridade" - falou fazendo aspas com as mãos - é evidente que está sempre devidamente protegido.

- Entendo... - com isso, sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, estática. Suas "filhas" se machucaram por causa dela? De seu passado? Sentia-se horrível com aqueles pensamentos.

- Apesar de ser lindo, o amor possessivo pode levar a destruição desse belo sentimento. - terminou a investigadora. - Não precisa se preocupar mais, Orochimaru está preso sobre prisão perpétua até decidir um destino apropriado para ele. - falou sorrindo e saindo do cômodo - Obrigada pela sua atenção, Tsunade-san.

Tsunade observou a porta fechar-se e passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos. Olhou o porta-retrato que havia na sua mesa: a foto sua, de Jiraya, juntamente com Shizune, 17 anos, Sakura e Hinata, 15 anos.

- Finalmente vamos conseguir viver como uma família, Jiraya...

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty. Oitavo andar. Corredor._

Konan saiu e fechou a porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta. A história de Tsunade era incrível. Sempre ouvira que todas as mulheres eram batalhadoras, no entanto, sentiu-se fortemente comovida. Era uma mulher de garra que deveria ter um enorme coração para suprimir todas aquelas tristezas.

- E então? - perguntou Pein do lado de fora, acompanhado de Itachi e Deidara.

- Minha tese estava completamente correta. - disse entregando a ele o bloco de notas.

- Mas você não escreveu nada! - reclamou o loiro olhando para o bloco juntamente do ruivo e do moreno.

- Não havia necessidade. - explicou - vamos indo? Eu tenho que dar uma passada na manicure, minhas unhas estão horríveis! - reclamou a garota.

- Porque você mesma não cuida disso em casa? - perguntou Pein

- Porque eu tenho que botar meu papo em dia u.u - reclamou a garota.

- Fofoca. - traduziu Itachi - mas vamos indo, não sou eu quem vai pagar mesmo, né? - perguntou dando leves tapinhas nas costas do líder e segurando uma gargalhada.

A azulada parou seu caminho do nada, fitando um ponto cego no chão. Virou-se fitando os outros investigadores, em especial seu namorado. Fez uma carinha melancólica e foi falando:

- Peeeein... Eu quero comer chocolate! - disse.

- C-Chocolate? - perguntou desconcertado. Raramente viu sua namorada comer esse tipo de doce - ah, não tem nenhuma vendinha aqui... - falou um tanto preocupado.

- E-U Q-U-E-R-O A-G-O-R-A-!-!-! - gritou, ou melhor, berrou, fazendo Pein sair correndo do hospital em busca do bendito seja, enquanto Deidara e Itachi se encolhiam num canto, assustados.

Depois de 3 minutos de tensão, o ruivo chegou como se tivesse participado de uma maratona: arfando, suado e corado. Entregou uma embalagem dourada para a namorada que abriu lentamente o pacote, enquanto o rapaz tinha uma crise de asma. Depois de abrir.

- Eu não gosto de chocolate com nozes! Eu queria chocolate ao leite! Quero agora! - falou franzindo o cenho, enfurecida.

- Ah tá... Já to indo lá buscar outro pra você... - respondeu levantando-se da onde estava agachado.

- Sério? - os olhos dela brilharam.

- Não ¬¬

Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, Konan começou a soluçar baixinho. Percebendo isso, foi até a frente da namorada, tocando-lhe levemente o ombro e tentou observar seu rosto cabisbaixo. Ela estava chorando. E escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos, sendo observada por três rapazes assustados.

- K..K...Konan! - exclamou o ruivo

- Então é assim, né... - afirmou tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

- É assim o quê...? - perguntou um tanto surpreso pelas atitudes emocionais e infantis que a garota estava tomando.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA MAIS!!!!! - escandalizou a garota, encostando-se na parede e escorregando até o chão, ainda chorando. Era um tanto cômico.

- Que vergonha! Como homem, você deveria dar cabo de sua namorada, dos desejos dela e de seu emprego! - falou Itachi dando sermão no rapaz.

- Que bagunça é essa? - perguntou Tsunade saindo de seu escritório - não se pode mais trabalhar em paz?

- Mal aê, Tsunade-san... - pediu Deidara enquanto tentava consolar a companheira de brigas e discussões de trabalho. - A dona sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

- Sintomas. - pediu a dona da sede.

- Hã... Compulsão adoidada por chocolate e... Síndrome de mal amada..? - tentou Itachi

Tsunade fechou os olhos e pensou um pouco. Abriu-os e foi de cara perguntando:

- Quem é o namorado da moça?

- E...Eu... É grave?!

- De certo ponto de vista, sim. Muito grave... - falou enquanto arrastava-o pela gola do sobretudo para dentro de sua sala.

* * *

_Dentro da sala._

- A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A A SENHORA ESTÁ MENTINDO PRA MIM, NÃO É NÃO??! - berrou Pein

- Olhe o seu tom de voz enquanto fala comigo, seu ignóbio! E não, não é mentira.

- Ah meu deus... AAAAh Meu Deus!!!!!

- Não é nada horrível ou desastroso. - Tsunade abriu um sorriso de lado - E sim algo completamente maravilhoso investigador! - e com isso fechou os olhos, mas logo em seguida abriu-os lentamente - Parabéns!! A partir de hoje, o senhor é pai!

* * *

Dicionário:

**Iee: **Não

**Hime: **princesa

**Aishiteru:** Te amo, Eu amo você, entre outros.

**shinshou: **mestra, professora

**Hai: **sim

* * *

_**PERDÃO PELA DEMORA.**__ Deus, o meu moden está ferrado, e hoje milagrosamente ele está funcionando, por isso, estou rapidamente postando o cap dessa fic e baixando os caps. e eps. novos que perdi esse mês. Que essa internet dure eternamente_

_AMÉM!!!_

**Quartzo Cristal:**_ Eu também ando meio enjoada de SasuxSaku, e é a primeira vez que escrevo deles... Eu também adorei!! Estou torcendo por você e por mim tbm... hehe..._

_Bjooo ;D_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:** _Beeeeem, não posso te responder isso, mas... Ah! Desculpe mesmo, não posso dizer! Então, aguarde o próximo cap, ok?_

**L-chan s2:**_ Vc quer um Sasuke-kun? O Itachi é meu O.O// E eu quero chocolate na cama XDD Eu tbm acho super fashion, tanto que tô caçando na net um pra eu compra XDDD Bem, como o Itachi não resolve mostrar sua verdadeira personalidade, eu faço isso por ele. Ele que me aguarde hehehe..._

**Sasah-chan:**_ Eu acho que desenho razoavelmente bem, mas como você, não adianta desenhar pacas e não ter uma boa história 8/ Mas acho que com o tempo essa história surgi ;D_

_Bjoo_

**Carou-chan:**_Ah, eu garanto que NaruxHina meio que se acertam no próximo cap. Se eu disser o resto perdi a graça XDD_

**Saya-onee-chan:**_Postei hoje! O próximo dia depende dos correios para entregar um moden decente pra minha net pega -- até lá, eu acho que vou na Lan House..._

**Michelle Almeida Martins:**_EU TAMBÉM AMO NARUXHINA!!! Mas tbm gosto de SasuxSaku e ItaxSaku... Obrigada pelo linda capricharei nos próximos caps!  
_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	19. Aqui e agora

**Koko to ima  
**_Aqui e agora_

* * *

_  
Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Hyuuga._

O dia acordara com cara de chuva. Estava nublado. Os nova yorkinos já estavam acostumados com aquele cenário. Tudo bem, era normal. Para eles.

A mansão Hyuuga acordara especialmente quieta. Celeste havia tirado uma semana de folga, deixando Hinata sozinha.

Sozinha?

Até parece que um certo Uzumaki a deixaria sozinha. O quarto estava silencioso. Uma jovem de cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura dormia na cama. Ouviu uma buzina ali perto, e pertubada, abriu seus olhos perolados.

Não esperava encontra-lo ali.

Como a cama da Hyuuga era de casal, normalmente teria muito espaço. No entanto, ao abrir seus olhos, deparou-se com Naruto dormindo ao seu lado.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
**_Estou me apaixonando por você. E o que virá depois?  
_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
**_Virá o sentimento me pertubar ou  
_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
**_Virá você reparar nisso  
_**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo  
**_Mesmo que eu nunca diga nada_

Não que fosse ruim, afinal, era muito bom. No entanto, teria acontecido algo entre eles? Não, não. O loiro não tinha cara de quem se aproveitava. Ainda assim, pode perceber perfeitamente que estava vestida com a sua camisola - que passava de uma regata de alcinha e um shorts de seda. Ficou rubra ao perceber a proximidade de ambos.

Mas percebeu também que ele estava com ambas as mãos em suas costas. Abraçando-a.

Estava protegendo-a. O rosto levemente bronzeado, os cabelos dourados, a face serena que demonstrava cansaço como a de um perfeito anjo. Era um constraste absurdo com a personalidade do garoto.

Fora que ele também estava com as roupas na qual comparecera ao desfile de ontem. Era completamente desleixado. No entanto, ao observar um pouquinho ao redor, reparou que a camiseta dele estava jogada no chão.

Tomada por um impulso, retirou o braço debaixo do cobertor e com a mão, passou-a delicadamente pelo rosto do loiro. Enrolava pequenas mechas de cabelo com o dedo, mas parou de faze-lo. Desceu com o indicador pela testa, escorregando para a sobrancelha, descendo logo abaixo para a bochecha, indo de encontro aos lábios entreabertos do rapaz.

Estava rubra, tinha certeza disso, mas não parou. Contornou os lábios do Uzumaki com o dedo, sentindo sua textura e maciez.

Ele grunhiu baixinho. Estava mesmo cansado. Mesmo assim continuou os contornos, até ouvir um grunhido mais alto, fazendo-a acordar. Delicadamente, retirou-se da cama, vermelha, não pela ação, mas por dentro. Fizera tudo aquilo, estava ciente e o pior: havia gostado! Resolveu espantar aqueles pensamentos e desceu para o andar debaixo.

Estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Sentou-se por um momento no sofá e encostou a mão na almofada, que estava molhada. Estava se lembrando. Chorara a noite passada e ele amparou-a. Deveria ter chorado até tarde, mas mesmo assim, ele não cedeu ao cansaço e ficou com ela até adormecer.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha. No que faria para o café da manhã? Lamén? Não, não. Riu divertida com o pensamento. Começou a arrumar a mesa. Se não fosse modelo, poderia ser decoradora, coisa que adorava fazer. Terminado, resolveu trocar as flores do vaso da mesa.

Saiu pela porta de trás da cozinha e foi até o jardim. Nova pergunta: o que pegaria dessa vez? Rosas vermelhas? Não, não, era romântico demais. Talvez para a janta, se ele ficasse até tal ocasião.

Caminhou pelas terras de seu vasto jardim. Agradecia mentalmente aos jardineiros que iam toda semana cuidar do local, pois não tinha tempo.

No caso, escolheria algo que lembrava-a: margaridas brancas. Colheu algumas e colocou-as no vaso transparente com água. Atravessou a cozinha e foi até a sala de jantar (**N/A: **mesa na qual se toma todas as refeições. Guuuh... Não entendo muito disso, afinal

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
**_Como a neve, mas quietamente  
_**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku  
**_Isso continua a se acumular_

Ao entrar, viu o loiro estupefato, com tanta coisa que havia ali, tanta diversidade, tudo colorido e bem arrumado, ainda mais feito pela Hyuuga, que entrou e colocou o vaso no centro da mesa.

- V-Vamos tomar... Café? - perguntou tímida.

- Você preparou tudo isso, Hinata? - perguntou bobo, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- S-S-Sim... - respondeu tímida enquanto tentava se servir de suco de abacaxi, no entanto estava tão trêmula! Após servir-se da bebida, pode observar que ele ainda olhava a tudo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- N-Naruto-kun?

- Finalmente! Um café-da-manhã de verdade, com comida de verdade! - falou enquanto servia-se do mesmo suco que Hinata.

- Eh? - perguntou sem entender, parando de passar o requeijão no pão.

- Ah, é que normalmente, como eu e o Sasuke vivemos sozinhos e não sabemos nem segurar uma frigideira, nosso café-da-manhã normalmente é pizza amanhecida. - respondeu naturalmente, mas logo bebendo o suco.

- N... Nossa... - falou assustada

- Hmmmm... - gemeu enquanto comia alguns biscoitinhos doces - Nossa, foram feitos por você mesmo?! Será que isso é o que chamam de gostinho de mamãe? - perguntou mais para si do que para ela, mas rindo novamente - Pareço velho falando, não é?!

Ela sorriu um pouquinho corada.

- Sua mãe deve cozinhar muito melhor que eu.

- Faz muitos anos que eu não provo a comida dela. - respondeu dando uma mordida no pão francês com requeijão. - Muitos mesmo... Fazer o quê...

- Ela mora no exterior?

Ele sorriu triste. Mas ainda assim, não deixava de sorrir.

- Ela está morando no céu agora. - respondeu cabisbaixo, sorrindo. Hinata tinha os olhos assustados e a boca entreaberta, espantada e ao mesmo tempo entristecida.

- S-Sinto muito! Eu não queria.. Eu...

- Não, não! Não precisa se desculpar, Hinata! - disse levantando o rosto da morena - Ela está muito melhor lá, em um lugar onde só tem paz e felicidade! - explicou - não concorda?

Silêncio.

- Não concorda? - repetiu

- H... Hai**1**... - falou entristecida, continuando a comer, mas com as investidas do loiro, não demorou para que ambos estivessem rindo a mesa. Era muito mais legal estar acompanhado em uma refeição.

- Estou satisfeito. - terminou o Uzumaki.

- Eu também. - concordou Hinata, levando alguns copos para a cozinha

- Eu te ajudo! - falou enquanto pegava e empilhava os poucos pratos que usaram. Eram todos de fina porcelana, decorados temáticamente com o símbolo de Ying e Yang, o símbolo do clã Hyuuga. Se orgulhava também do desenho do clã Uzumaki, um redemoinho espiral;

- AAAAAAAAAH!!! SOCORRO!!! - e logo em seguida, barulhos de copos se quebrando vindos da cozinha.

- HINATA!!! - gritou largando a pilha de pratos na mesa mesmo, correu até a cozinha, encontrando a seguinte situação: Hinata em cima da pia, trêmula, com uma vassoura apontada para uma barata bem grandinha no chão.

- Ppppf... HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! - riu Naruto deitando e rolando no chão de tanto rir. Hinata ficou mais corada ainda - uuh... uhh... GWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

- N-Naruto-kun! - murmurou tentando repreende-lo - N-Não tem graça! Me ajude!

- Ugh... huhu...hahahaha... Tá, tá. - disse levantando-se e massageando o peito nu, que agora estava bem a mostra, deixando-a mais vermelha ainda. Sem mais nem menos, ele pegou a baratinha pelas anteninhas e levantou-a. - Viu? É só um inseto. Não precisa ter medo.

- N-Não é medo... É nojo! - replicou

- Tá.. AAAAGH!! - susto: a barata inofensiva era voadora. Saiu voando em direção a Hinata que desviou-se, mais pisou na borda da pia e caiu em cima do garoto.

Era tudo muuuito constrangedor. Ela estava em cima dele, ajoelhada e apoiada com o cotovelo do lado da cabeça do rapaz. Ele também encontrava-se apoiado nos cotovelos, mas deitado, e ambos assustadoramente próximos. Até...

- Caham. - pigarreou alguém na porta da cozinha. Era o jardineiro. Hoje era o dia em que o jardineiro viria. Estava com uma enxada em cima do ombro. - Eu ouvi a dona gritando e vim ver o quê é... Se os dois queriam ficar sozinhos, era só avisar que eu não viria hoje. - falou malicioso.

- N-N-NÃO!! E...E...E-E-E-EU...Não é isso! - disse vermelhíssima, tentando se justificar.

- Bem, eu tô indo cuidar do meu trabalho. - falou saindo e seguindo para o jardim, deixando os dois jovens - principalmente Hinata - envergonhados.

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
**_Me abrace apertado se eu pensar assim  
_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
**_Eu não quis saber  
_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
**_Como? Isso é como se apaixonar por alguém  
_**I love you Namida tomaranai  
**_Eu te amo, minhas lágrimas não pararão  
_**Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
**_Consequentemente, eu  
_**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo  
**_sou livre de você_

Hinata sentou-se no chão do azulejo ainda vermelha. Colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a pensar mil e uma situações que aconteceriam. Mas para o loiro, nada, é nada.

- Ah, foi apenas um acidente, Hinata... - falou colocando a mão no ombro dela - não tinha motivo nenhum para... Bem... Esquenta com isso não... - comentou passando a mão pelos lisos cabelos negro-azulados da modelo, que ainda estava imóvel e bastante corada.

Aquilo não era surpresa. Lembrava-se de Hinata desde os tempos de colegial; nunca se oferecia para responder questões na lousa, ler textos em voz alta, oferecer idéias e muitas vezes pedia para alguma amiga responder a chamada por si.

Suspirou. Aquilo era tão meigo, tão feminino, mas tão complicado nela... Sem mais nem menos, carregou-a em seus braços para a sala.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, ela teria esperneado e pedido para solta-la, no entanto, pode jurar que sentiu que ela aninhou a cabeça em seu peito, mesmo corada. Sentou-a no sofá e ficou ao lado dela.

- N-Na...Naruto-kun... - sussurrou sem olhar para ele, apenas para algum ponto fixo alheio - G..G..Go...Gom...Gomen...

- Tudo bem, Hinata. Acidentes acontecem. - falou com seu típico sorriso - Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou buscar água.

E com isso levantou e saiu para a cozinha.

"_Hinata no baka!_" - amaldiçôou-se sem piedade. Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para acontecer algo a mais. Queria? Sim, queria. Embora tentasse se negar de todas as formas, queria sim.

Queria que não tivesse sido só um acidente. E sim, algo a mais. Admitia: estava mesmo apaixonada pelo loiro, no entanto, não saberia o que fazer.

_Cozinha_

- Aaah... Como eu sou um idiota! - reclamou o loiro, aplicando em si mesmo um bom soco. Era um estúpido completo! Resolveu deixar isso de lado e procurar um copo para levar água para Hinata.

Estava apaixonado perdidamente. Sonhara várias vezes com ela, e não recusava esse sentimento, até tentava levá-lo adiante. No entanto, sempre que tentava, se deparava com a questão de que era muito cedo ou estava impreparado.

Malditos pensamentos românticos.

Esqueceu isso e foi levar o copo de água para a morena.

**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
**_Quanto tempo eu pensarei em você?_

**Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta  
**_Meu suspiro faz o vidro da janela embaçar_

_Sala_

- Arigatou**1**, Naruto-kun... - disse bebendo o líquido do recipente

- E então, o que faremos de bom hoje? - perguntou ainda sorrindo, mas percebeu a surpresa da moça - Podemos sair juntos essa tarde. - sugeriu já arquitetando tudo.

- S-S-S...S..Sa...ir? - perguntou atônita

- É! - falou naturalmente - Vejamos. Está no inverno, mas eu acho que não faz mal... Que tal passarmos uma tarde andando de patins no parque? - perguntou com a mão sob o queixo.

- P-Por mim t-tu-tudo bem...

- Então, eu tenho que passar em casa, me arrumar e procurar o meu patins no meu "apartamento" - falou com a palavra de sua moradia entre aspas. O lugar que dividia com Sasuke era tão bagunçado que nem sequer ousava chamar de apartamento. - Então, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas e já vou. A gente se encontra no parque, ok? - perguntou

- O...Ok... - concordou

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Apartamento Naruto/Sasuke._

"_Será que o teme e a Sakura-san já saíram? Tá tudo no silêncio... E tá arrumadinho..._" - estranhou o loiro entrando no apartamento. Seguiu direto para o corredor de seu quarto.

A porta de seu quarto ficava de frente para a porta do quarto de Sasuke. Estava fechada. Pousou a mão na massaneta e esperou. Tudo bem? Claro, curiosidade não matava, nem arrancava pedaço. Girou a massaneta.

Sem ruídos, abriu-a lentamente, deixando espaço apenas para um olho observar.

Sakura estava deitada na cama - ainda vestida - e Sasuke sobre ela, beijando-a ardentemente enquanto abria o botão de sua camiseta. Do mesmo modo que abriu a porta, fechou-a.

Correu para o seu quarto.

Curiosidade não arrancava pedaço, só lhe rendeu uma bela hemorragia nasal.

- Q-Quê poca vergonha era aquela?! - perguntou-se na sua suíte enquanto tentava parar o sangramento - E eu que zoava o teme porque ele era virgem! Apesar de saber que ele não era... Ou ele era?

Respirou fundo e abriu o seu guarda-roupa, jogando tudo para fora, ora em cima da cama, ora em cima da escrivaninha, ou no chão mesmo. Ao perceber que estava tirando até mesmo as roupas de verão, pegou-as e embolou-as e amassou-as, jogando-as de volta mesmo, de qualquer jeito.

Analisou o tempo pela janela. Não estava tãão frio assim. Então começou a decidir-se. Optou pela calça de moleton azul escura que usava para dar sorte. Pegou uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha, estampada em preto. Juntou com sua jaqueta jeans preta com o zíper fechado até a altura das omoplatas.

Tava bom pra ele.

Calçou o tênis e pegou sua mochila de trilha, colocando seu patins dentro. Ok, ok, era só atravessar o corredor sem espiar nada, no entanto, os maus costumes de seu chefe ero**3** de ler livros estranhos e sempre chegar atrasado, lhe contagiou.

Aí lembrou-se de Hinata, que ela estava lhe esperando. Sem demorar, correu para fora do prédio, indo de encontro ao seu destino.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Central Park._

"_Naruto-kun está atrasado..._" - suspirou Hinata pela terceira vez sentada no banquinho. Estava usando uma calça de moleton cinza, blusa de manga comprinda branca com estampas em preto, junto com seu tênis. Colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moleton, cansada de observar o relógio. Relaxou as costas na mochila que carregava.

**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de  
**_Agora, uma vela ardente  
_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?  
**_Não pode mais derreter o meu agitado coração?_

- Hinata! - gritou o Uzumaki avistando-a sentada na praça, sozinha. - Perdão pela demora.

- T-Tudo bem. - respondeu - v-vamos andar de patins então? - perguntou

- Ano... - disse olhando-a de cima abaixo - Você não está com frio? - perguntou surpreso pelo fato dela só estar usando a blusa e nada mais.

- T-Tudo bem. É feita de algodão reforçado... Não dá t-tanto frio assim. - disse sorrindo, mas ainda corada pelo fato dele estar ainda te olhando - A-Algum problema? - perguntou

- Essa roupa combina tanto com você, Hinata! - revelou, sem perceber o rubor que surgia na garota - então, vamos por os patins! - disse abrindo a mochila e tirando o tênis, colocando o novo calçado com rodinhas e colocando o antigo na mochila. Hinata fez o mesmo.

- Então vamos. - disse levantando e se equilibrando.

- Uh... N-..Naruto-kun... - pediu ainda com receio de levantar. - E-Eu não sei andar muito bem...

- Tudo bem, eu te ensino! - respondeu simplesmente e puxando-a pelas mãos - o primeiro passo é ficar de pé! - Disse puxando-a enquanto andava para trás, mas soltando as mãos ao perceber que ela conseguia ficar de pé sozinha.

- A..Ah.. Kami-sama**4**...! - disse colocando as mãos a frente - E-Eu vou cair!

- Ainda não! - disse ficando lado a lado com ela, segurando a mão direita dela com a sua direita, enquanto a esquerda pousou em sua cintura - Vamos indo juntos então.

E começaram a andar. Primeiro, foram lentamente, fazendo caminhos retos. Segundamente, já faziam curvas lentamente, mas logo acostumando com a presença um do outro, iam andando rapidamente, quase que voando.

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
**_Me abrace apertado, forte o bastante para me quebrar  
_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
**_Se nós nos encontrarmos em uma tempestade fria e cortante  
_**Samukunai youni to  
**_Eu não sentirei frio, e  
_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
**_Sinto sua falta, toda vez que penso em ti  
_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA  
**_Este cachecol que eu tricotei a você  
_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo  
**_Eu estou abraçando ele sozinha essa noite_

Hinata hora ou outra se soltava do loiro para poder andar, já estava ficando melhor a cada passo. Percebendo que ela estava muito a frente dele, o rapaz resolveu apostar uma brincadeira.

- Rá! Você não me escapa! - falou alto.

- Escapo sim! - disse fazendo uma curva e voltando para o local inicial. Ficaram brincando nesse pega-pega por um bom tempo, como duas crianças que se viam pela primeira vez no parque.

Era a vez dele pega-la. No entanto, ela praticamente sumira de vista! Andou por uns três minutos até vê-la encostada em uma grade, observando alguma coisa que acontecia.

- O quê aconteceu? Se machucou? - perguntou

- Ah! N-N... N-Naruto-kun... Gomen. Eu me distraí... - respondeu sem graça.

Ele inclinou-se rapidamente para ver o que ela tanto observava. Era um ringue de patinação no gelo, onde diversos casais patinavam juntos, romanticamente. Juntos, dançavam, giravam e muitos caiam, mas acabavam na risada ou em até abraços e mensagens de incentivo.

- Bonito, né? - perguntou o rapaz.

- É... - respondeu monossilabicamente.

Estavam próximos, sozinhos e diga-se de passagem que "no clima". Qualquer palavra dita ali ficaria marcada, e não seria algo para ser esquecido.

- H-Hinata... - chamou - E...Eu queria...queria te dizer... - começou um pouco sem graça. O medo da rejeição era absurdamente grande. - eu...

_**You can stand under my Umbrella...  
You can stand under my Umbrella...**_

- Ah! É o meu celular... - comentou a garota segurando-o para atender, enquanto o pobre Uzumaki se fuzilava mentalmente, junto com o aparelho da garota. - Hai... hai... que bom... estou feliz por você. Está bem. Tchau...

- Quem er..a...? - perguntou o rapaz desmotivado.

- Sakura-chan. Queria me contar que ela e Sasuke-san estão namorando. - respondeu tímida e devolvendo o aparelho para o bolso. - Estou feliz por ele. M-Mas... O quê você queria dizer para mim...?

- N-Nada... - respondeu simplesmente.

- Então... Já está escurecendo... Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas. Vem comigo? - perguntou olhando para o chão, corada pelo favor que pediu.

- Vamos então... - disse segurando a mão dela e andando em direção à um supermercado. - Hã... Hinata...

- S-Sim..?

- Quando estivermos voltando eu te conto, tá? - perguntou

- Tá... - respondeu sorrindo enquanto seguia pelas ruas com o rapaz.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão da Akatsuki._

- Konan-neechan... Tudo bem? - perguntou Tobi pela porta do banheiro.

- N-Não... Eu não estou nada bem... - respondeu com uma mão apoiada no azulejo do banheiro enquanto que com a outra massageava o próprio ventre. Era a sexta vez consecutiva que dava a descarga.

- E-Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você? - perguntou o rapaz do lado de fora. Tobi sempre considerou a investigadora como uma tutora ou irmã mais velha, e vê-la desse jeito era angustiante para ele.

- Eu quero comer morango com creme... - respondeu lavando o rosto e as mãos.

- M-Mas não estamos na temporada da colheita de morangos... - respondeu aflitamente

- Rápido, Tobi! - disse nem ligando para o quê o rapaz falava - E com calda de chocolate! - disse enquanto ouvia os passos apressados do rapaz para fora.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Bairro próximo a mansão Hyuuga._

- Você se lembra? Aquela vez que nós tinhamos uma prova, só que eu tinha estudado outra matéria? - lembrou Naruto

- L-Lembro sim... No final, a professora te pegou colando do Shino-san... - disse Hinata divertida enquanto ria das pequenas lembranças e recordações do tempo de escola.

- Boas lembranças... - disse enquanto observava a garota abrir o portão da casa e seguirem para dentro. Colocou as compras na cozinha e suspirou - Uff! Essas compras estavam pesadas!

- D-Desculpe por tudo isso... - pediu a garota

- Que nada. Mas eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que entregar umas fotos amanhã... - disse sem graça e levemente triste por causa do trabalho que teria quando chegasse em casa.

- E-Eu te acompanho a-até o portão.

Seguiram em silêncio até o local. O loiro observava a esguelha femina da garota ao seu lado profundamente. Amava-a tanto! Possivelmente não percebeu o mesmo olhar que ela recebia dele.

- Então nos despedimos aqui. - disse o rapaz em frente a casa, junto da dona. - Ja ne**5**.

- A-Ah! N-Naruto-kun!

- Hm? Nani wo**6**?

- O-O que você queria me dizer... Hoje, lá na praça...

Ah! Ela tinha se lembrado. E ele sabia que desse momento não passava. Tinha certeza, ou melhor, não poderia deixar passar. Lentamente virou-se para ela, o mais sério que já conseguiu. Apesar de tudo, ela também olhava-o sério, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, e fitou com suas safiras as pérolas da garota.

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
**_Se houver neve que caia para sempre  
_**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?  
**_Este sentimento que eu tenho por você, eu poderei escondê-lo?_

- Eu te amo. - disse sem gaguejos, enquanto percebia a face dela ficar rapidamente rubra, enquanto sua feição mudava de sereno para o surpreso.

- ...O...O ... O q...quê...?

- Você... É a pessoa de quem eu mais gosto. - disse deixando transparecer um leve sorriso. - Era só isso que eu queria te dizer. Tome cuidado, qualquer coisa me ligue. - disse dando meia volta e seguindo para o local de sua moradia.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Apartamento de Naruto/Sasuke_

Entrou no apartamento escuro, com certeza, Sasuke e Sakura deveriam estar em casa - no quarto do teme - mas isso não lhe interessava mais. Seguiu direto para o quarto e tirou a pesada jaqueta e jogou-a em algum canto do quarto, sentando-se na poltrona que tinha ali e retirando os sapatos com o auxílio do pé.

Suspirou.

Estava ancioso pela resposta dela, estava angustiado, estava feliz. Aquele peso que tinha no seu coração estava se desmanchando com a sua insegurança. Antes que pudesse relaxar, seu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô? Sim, sou eu. É, eu já acabei tudo por aqui sim. Como é? - perguntou levantando-se surpreso - Mas já? Mas... Tá, tá. Eu acho um pouco cedo, mas fazer o quê.. Tá. Tchau.

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
**_Me abrace apertado se eu pensar assim  
_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
**_Eu não quis saber isso  
_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
**_Como? Isso é se apaixonar por alguém  
_**I love you Mune ni komiageru  
**_Eu te amo; meu tórax tenta tomar fôlego  
_**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
**_Eu quero chorar para o céu de inverno  
_**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo  
**_Eu quero te ver agora_

**Eternal Snow - Chan'g my life (Full Moon wo Sagashite)

* * *

**

Dicionário:

**Hai: **sim

**Arigatou: **Obrigada, agradecida.

**Ero: **tarado

**Kami-sama: **Deus

**Ja ne: **Tchau, até.

**Nani wo: **O quê é?

* * *

**Saya-onee-chan:** _Acontece de tudo hoje em dia! Quem mandou ele e a Konan só fazerem besteira XDDD Estou muito contente por amar minha fic! Espero que goste desse cap. também!_

**Sasah-chan:**_ Eu também achei comovente a história da Tsunade... Sei lá, parece até filme né?_

_Eu tirei essa parte quando eu fui pra casa da minha tia, ela me fez ir até a vendinha comprar bolacha recheada, só que eu trouxe de morango (sempre que eu vejo ela tá comendo bolacha de morango o.o) e ela me fez voltar para cata a de chocolate!_

_Este é o novo cap, espero que, assim como os desejos da Konan, você tenha rido na parte da barata XDD_

_Bjoo!_

**Carou-chan:**_ Eu ainda estou pensando na aparência dessa criança, maaaas... Vamos ver no quê que sai... Espero que goste desse cap também._

_Bjo!_

**Quartzo Cristal:**_E do jeito que a Konan é paciente, quero ver o final dessa criança XDDD E eu acho que vai ser um menino, já que todos são pentelhos, torra a paciência dela num dois!_

_Olha, quanto ao título, eu tirei dum dicionário japonês que eu tenho na net. Aí, eu fui pegando palavra por palavra e fiz o título, no entanto nem me preocupei com passado, futuro, regras ou similares XDDD então, tem muuuuuitas chances de estar errado XD._

_Q pena q você não ganhou ó.ò! Até hoje eu estou esperando o resultado, mas como meu pai disse "vendeu seu desenho por cinquenta reais"... Infelizmente eu estou achando q é verdade..._

_Bye bye!_

**Jaque Weasley:**_Hohoho, mal espere para ver o que acontece quando a Konan está grávida XDD __E uia, você criou um bom apelido pra Tsunade o.o "Tsunami" combina que é uma beleza, não? Força bruta, impaciência entre outras "qualidades" da nossa amada Godaime XDD._

_Bjo!_

_Deixem o fermento para o bolo viu!!_


	20. Adeus

**Sayonara  
**_Adeus_

* * *

_  
Estados Unidos. Nova York. Aeroporto._

- Uh... Como eles conseguem andar nesse formigueiro humano? Por suposição própria, eu creio que estou perdida. Espero que minha irmã saiba a consideração que tenho por ela...

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Saída para vôos internacionais._

- Estou feliz por vocês. Vou sentir saudades.

- A Rússia não é... Tão longe assim... - disse Shizune tentando confortar Sakura - Eu mando emails todos os dias, que tal? - perguntou a morena sorrindo.

- P-Promete que vai... Nos visitar... Todos os anos? - perguntou Hinata

- Promessa de onee-chan**1**! - disse levantando a mão - Espero que vocês também se acertem na vida, mas eu não quero ser chamada de tia tão cedo viu! - disse rindo divertida

As duas sorriram tristemente.

- Nós iremos no dia do seu casamento ok?

- Ficarei muito feliz se vocês forem. - disse sorrindo - Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, eu tenho umas lembrancinhas que eu quase esqueço... - disse tirando da bolsa de mão quatro pacotinhos embrulhados em papel dourado. - Como Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun não vieram, eu peço que vocês entreguem o dele.

- Pode deixar. - disse Sakura, enquanto Hinata corava abruptamente pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

- Ah! - lembrou-se a Hyuuga - Tsunade-sama não pode vir, infelizmente. Mas ela pediu para mim te entregar. - disse estendendo a mais velha um envelope vermelho - Pediu para que você abra apenas no vôo.

- Obrigada. - murmurou Shizune pegando-o.

_Última chamada para o vôo para a Rússia._

- Tenho que ir. - disse abraçando Hinata e Sakura, sussurrando alguns se cuidem para ambas. Depois disso, sorriram uma para a outra e Shizune deu as costas, se encontrando com Haku no caminho. Seguiram de mãos dadas e a morena virou-se e deu um simplório tchau, antes de sumir entre as pessoas.

- Hinata, nós não podemos chorar. - disse a rosada enxugando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair com o dorso da mão.

- E-Eu sei... M...Mas... - disse a garota sem querer conter o choro. Logo, o avião partira e Shizune abriu o tal envelope.

_Shizune,  
__Eu creio que nesta hora deve estar em seu vôo para seu novo lar  
__Estou feliz por você estar com alguém que tenho certeza  
__que não irá te machucar ou fazer algum mal.  
__  
Acima de tudo,  
__Quero que saiba que eu a amo como uma querida filha minha  
__e como uma querida filha minha, desejo-lhe  
__toda a felicidade do mundo._

_Desejo isso apenas a você por enquanto  
__mas creio que as "encalhadas" das suas "irmãs"  
__irão se acertar._

_Prossiga sem medo,  
__e alcance a sua felicidade ao lado da pessoa que escolheu  
para acompanhá-la durante toda a sua vida  
__Não tenha medo de amar._

_Com amor e carinho,  
__da sua mãe que te ama._

_Tsunade._

- T.. Tsuna...Okaa-san**2**... - murmurou Shizune sorrindo

- Quando chegarmos, vamos ter que já fazer alguns preparativos... - disse Haku

- É... - murmurou sorrindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Adormeceram juntos.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Hyuuga._

Hinata chegou em casa e seguiu diretamente para seu quarto. Sentou na cama e pôs-se a abrir o presente dado por Shizune. Retirou do embrulho com muito cuidado e dobrou-o, seria uma querida lembrança de sua irmã.

Era uma corrente com um ideograma escrito "Hyuuga". Sorriu admirada, era tão lindo. Colocou-o em seu pescoço e sorriu para o espelho. Virou-se para o outro pacote que havia ali e corou ao lembrar para quem ele era destinado.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Ruas aleatórias._

- Ah, seria mais fácil pedir informação. No entanto, acho que ainda não tenho a idade apta para que eu possa seguir as instruções. No caso, seria prudente voltar ao aeroporto para pegar um taxi...

A garota tinha aproximadamente treze anos, levava uma mochila de rodinhas vermelha, comum para quem viaja de avião. Pele branca, cabelos negros e escorridos, na altura dos cotovelos. Olhos perolados.

- Táxi! - gritou a garota e o carro parou em sua frente. O motorista colocou a mala no porta-malas enquanto ela sentava-se no banco de passageiros.

- Onde a mocinha vai? - perguntou gentilmente

- Uh... - disse procurando o endereço no bolso da calça, mas logo procurando no bolso da jaqueta - Ah, aqui. - disse entregando ao senhor.

- Hmm... É nesse bairro que mora uma modelo famosa... - disse, percebendo que a garotinha era uma turista - Mas o quê uma mocinha tão nova como você faz andando por aqui? Nova York é uma cidade perigosa...

- Eu vim visitar a minha onee-chan... - disse enquanto observava a paisagem - Um momento, o senhor acabou de dizer que mora uma modelo famosa nessa rua, não? - perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, sim.

- É a minha irmã!

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Apartamento Naruto/Sasuke_

Parou e olhou o apartamento. Alto e impetuoso. Morava na cobertura. Entrou e pegou um elevador para tal lugar. Ia mesmo enfrenta-lo cara a cara?

Percebeu o movimento no apartamento. Várias pessoas desciam com caixas e outras empacotavam alguns objetos. Entre essas pessoas, Naruto passava informações a eles. Percebendo que tinham terminado a conversa, ela aproximou-se com cautela.

- N-Naruto-kun... - chamou cabisbaixa

- Hinata... - disse surpreso e virando-se para ela - Eu não tinha percebido você. Desculpe.

- N-Não... - murmurou - O-Olha! A Shi... A Shizune-san p-pediu para q-que eu entregasse... É-É um...a... l-lembrança! - disse em total gaguejo. Ele sorriu carinhosamente e pegou o embrulho.

- Obrigado. - disse pegando-o.

Seguiram um tempo de silêncio com um grande desconforto. Hinata levantou o rosto para falar alguma coisa, no entanto as palavras não saíram e abaixou de novo.

- Se...Se... Será que te...Tem alguém que está de mudança? Qu... Quanta coisa... Né? - perguntou sorrindo discretamente e observando o movimento.

- São as minhas coisas. - disse sério e observando tudo também.

Hinata alargou ainda mais os olhos, arregalando-os. Voltou-os para o loiro que ainda fitava sua beleza.

- ...O quê...? - Perguntou-se virando-se para ele com a face interrogativa.

- Eu vou voltar para Washington.

- V... Voltar...? - perguntou mais pálida do que já estava. Sentiu os olhos humidecerem. Ficou cabisbaixa novamente, até o tato lhe indicar que ele pousara a mão em seu ombro. - Você vai voltar mesmo?

- Sim. - respondeu - Eu tenho uma coisa para resolver por lá.

- Quando... Quando você vai embora...? - perguntou ainda com a face abaixada

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã?! - disse levantando rapidamente os olhos assustados para ele - Tão... Tão derepente! - disse deixando as lágrimas involuntárias caírem.

O loiro a olhou com carinho e levantou-lhe o rosto com a mão. Ela percebeu o sorriso dele, enquanto o mesmo enxugava-lhe as lágrimas que começavam a cessar.

- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, em ocasião alguma eu me arrependo de ter vindo. Fiquei muito feliz de vir para Nova York. Porque eu pude conhecer você.

- Com licença! Poderia nos passar o endereço da entrega?! - perguntou um dos funcionários.

- Já vou. - dizendo isso, voltou para a Hyuuga que estava corada e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Um beijo repleto pela felicidade dele, pelos momentos que passaram. Feito, virou-se para atender o homem que o chamava.

Virou-se para continuar sua conversa com a garota, no entanto, ela não estava mais ali.

- Hinata...

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York._

Hinata correu entre a multidão com lágrimas nos olhos. Via tudo embaçado, trombava com os outros, mas aquilo não importava. Necessitava ficar sozinha, ou então com alguém na qual pudesse desabafar internamente. Correu para sua casa, mas parou e encostou no muro da casa vizinha.

Apoiou uma mão no muro e a outra no joelho, deixando a cascata negra cair sobre seu rosto, impedindo de ver as lágrimas para quem passasse.

- Até que emfim! Não pode me deixar aqui esperando! Essa cidade é perigosa, sabia?

Hinata levantou os olhos surpresa. Se fosse outra pessoa, não teria dado a mínima. No entanto...

- H-Hanabi?! - perguntou surpresa

- Estava fazendo uma caminhada antes do almoço? - perguntou sentada em cima da mala enquanto tomava refrigerante. - Correu quanto tempo?

- M-Mas o quê você está fazendo aqui?! Não era para estar na Inglaterra?! - perguntou a mais velha surpresa

- Bem... - começou a mais nova - Não vai me convidar para entrar?

* * *

_Sala_

Hinata conhecia muito bem o temperamento de sua irmã. Diferente dela, que se reconhecia tímida, Hanabi era um tanto espontânea e gostava de falar no dialeto antigo. Preparou um chá para as duas.

- Agora diga, o quê faz aqui?

- Vim te visitar. - respondeu simplesmente enquanto tomava um gole da bebida.

- Visitar? Sozinha? Papai deixou?! - perguntou já preocupada

- Não, eu fugi. - respondeu simplória comendo os biscoitos também servidos pela sua irmã mais velha. A única coisa que se ouvia no aposento era o barulho dos biscoitos sendo comidos pela pequena Hyuuga.

Silêncio.

- FUGIU??! COMO ASSIM?! - gritou saindo do seu aparente estado de timidez - E AINDA MAIS: COMO CONSEGUIU DINHEIRO??! VENHO CLANDESTINAMENTE?!

- Não! - respondeu rapidamente "_Ótimo, antes sofrimento com os sermões do papai, agora com os da onne-chan... Sabia que o dia estava bom demais para ser verdade..._" - Eu juntei mesada por um tempo e planejei tudinho.

- Mas então porque fugiu? Poderia ter pedido para o papai deixar você vir, eu iria te buscar no aeroporto! - disse - Apesar de tudo, Nova York é uma cidade perigosa!

- Aquele velho não dá! - disse mudando seu palavriado educado - Ele até me colocou em um curso de administração de empresa! Eu não quero seguir os negócios da família mana! - disse indignada - Aí ele disse algo como "Você não quer se tornar alguma desertora como sua irmão mais velha" , ou qualquer coisa assim. - disse voltando a tomar chá, dando ombros.

- Desertora?

- É, você sabe, aquela história que ele dizia que você tinha que seguir os negócios familiares e que proíbia você de seguir outra carreira... Alguma coisa similar...

- Hmm... - disse monossilabicamente. Tivera que deixar a família também para seguir seu sonho, e aparentemente, sua irmãzinha estava seguindo o mesmo caminho.

- E quanto a você mana? - perguntou colocando a xícara na mesinha de centro - Seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos. Estava chorando?

- Ah, não, não. Nada com o quê você tenha que se preocupar.

- Como assim? Minha irmã aparece do nada, como se tivesse visto a morte, está chorando e você não quer que eu me preocupe? Hinata, eu não sou mais uma criancinha! Já posso te ajudar a resolver alguns problemas.

Hinata sorriu. Sua irmã mais nova já era uma mocinha e ela não reparara.

- Por acaso... É algum tipo de amor platônico...? - perguntou séria.

- Não exatamente, mas é algo similar. - respondeu Hinata cabisbaixa e com os olhos começando a marejarem - É uma pessoa na qual gosto muito, no entanto, amanhã ela vai para longe de mim, e não sei se o verei novamente...

Hanabi ficou tocada com a situação de sua irmã. Não sabia o quê fazer, como lhe consolar ou se deveria apenas ficar quieta. Suspirou e começou:

- Mana, se você realmente quer, vocês se verão novamente sim. - disse - É só querer e ter muita fé, e claro, deixar o tempo ser generoso aos dois.

Hinata ouviu ainda com os olhos marejados a frase da irmã. Levantou-se de supetão assustando a mais nova e saiu correndo pela porta, pegando a carteira que estava na mesinha de centro.

- Onee-chan! Onde você vai?! - gritou da porta da casa, mas não teve resposta - Eu vou ficar aqui sozinha... - murmurou a si mesma observando a casa enoooorme da irmã - Aaah, não é tão ruim assim...

O dia correra normalmente e nada de Hinata chegar em casa. Hanabi tentou ligar para ela, no entanto descobriu que a mais velha havia deixado seu celular desligado, impossibilitando-a.

Resolveu esperar e relaxar, confiava nela e ela deveria saber o quê fazia. Assistiu TV na sala, e assim adormeceu.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. No outro dia._

Hinata voltara com uma pequena sacola de compras em mão. Havia um sorriso vitorioso em sua face e olhou no celular que horas eram: 9:30 da manhã. Havia várias ligações de sua casa, provenientes de sua irmãzinha. Guardou o aparelho no bolso e voltou a caminhar tranquilamente em direção a sua casa, até ouvir o toque de "Umbrella" do seu celular.

- Alô? Oi! É você Sakura?

_- Sim, sou eu. Eu fiquei sabendo que o Naruto vai voltar para Washington, no entanto Sasuke-kun ficará aqui comigo... Andou acontecendo algumas coisinhas...sabe? _- Hinata continuou ouvindo com uma gota -_ Eu liguei para dizer que ele vai no vôo das 10h da manhã._

- Das dez?!

_- Se for esse o vôo, ele já deve ter saído de casa e está no ônibus que vai levar para o aeroporto. É aqui perto do apartamento dele e do Sasuke-kun._

- Ai não... Não vai dar tempo... Ele não pode ir embora ainda! - exclamou Hinata com os olhos marejados novamente.

_- Calma Hinata! Não se preocupe! Vai dar tempo sim! Corre lá que você consegue! _

- E-Eu... Eu vou lá! Obrigada, Sakura! - e com isso guardou o celular no bolso e saiu correndo em direção ao bairro que o loiro, seu primeiro e único amor deveria estar partindo.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Bairro apartamento Naruto/Sasuke_

"_...No final das contas, eu não fiquei sabendo da resposta dela. Mas..._" - pensou o loiro sentado na janela do ônibus estacionado esperando os outros passageiros chegarem, em direção ao aeroporto. Estava quase que vazio, com apenas mais sete ou oito pessoas, fora ele.

- NARUTO-KUN!!!

- ...HINATA??! - disse surpreso abrindo o vidro da janela enquanto a via respirar um pouco e com os olhos marejados por lágrimas. - Eu tenho certeza do que sinto! - disse entregando a ele um embrulho em papel vermelho, com um laço dourado. - A pessoa que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida, é você, Naruto-kun!

Naruto sorriu e pegou o embrulho com carinho. Pelo doce aroma, era chocolate. Percebeu o motorista entrar e dar partida no ônibus, no entanto, continuou na janela, enquanto Hinata corria do lado de fora, tirando algumas dúvidas.

- Eu irei voltar com certeza, tá?!

- Quando?! - perguntou com o pouco fôlego que tinha

- Quando eu resolver algumas coisas em Washington. Você pode esperar até lá? Pode demorar um pouco, mas eu volto!

- Eu espero! - disse parando de correr enquanto ele lhe acenava e ela lhe acenava de volta.

"_Estarei esperando, estarei aqui, esperando. Sabe por que, Naruto-kun? Porque eu te amo, te amo com todas as forças que me restam na alma e no meu coração...  
__**Meu amor...**_"

_**O tempo corre, mas o meu amor por ti, não morre.

* * *

**_

_Dois anos depois... Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Hyuuga. _

- Onee-chan! Eu estou indo! Tsunade-sama vai me encher se eu faltar de novo! - Hanabi, agora com quinze anos, seguia os mesmos passos da irmã. Parece que o talento para ser modelo estava no sangue da família... 

- Se quer ser modelo, se esforce... - disse Hinata saindo junto com a irmã, indo ao local de trabalho. Chegaram ao local e foram direto para a sala da "chefa".

- Ah! Pensei que nenhuma das duas viria mais. - disse Tsunade escondendo dentro da gaveta uma garrafa de sakê. Agora que Shizune estava casada na Rússia, era o dia inteiro. - Antes que eu esqueça, Hinata, tem uma coisa que eu quero que você veja lá no quarto andar. - disse a loira.

- H-Han? T-Tá... - respondeu timidamente e saiu da sala da shinshou**3**. Agora, Shinshou de sua irmã.

O elevador estava em concerto havia dois dias, no entanto, os funcionários não pareciam muito preocupados com aquilo, se fazia sim ou não a diferença. Pelo menos, para Hinata não fazia.

Desceu as escadas até o quarto andar com calma, sem se preocupar com nada e lembrando-se da última ligação que recebera do Uzumaki e das horas que passaram trocando melosas declarações de amor.

A felicidade mora ao lado e não percebemos.

Quando chegou ao quarto andar, Hinata viu um rapaz loiro, pele amorenada, no entanto estava de costas para ela. A calça jeans, a camisa de manga comprida, a mesma bolsa de fotógrafo...

- N..Na...Naruto... kun...? - chamou incerta, aquelas palavras saíram num impulso, como se fosse o mais natural a se dizer no momento.

A figura masculina a sua frente parece que acordara de um transe, no entanto, como uma tortura, virou-se lentamente para ela. Os olhos azuis, os cabelos loiros arrepiados, a face serena, ao mesmo tempo travessa e madura...

Fitaram os olhos um do outro, no fundo de suas pupilas - dele azuladas, dela peroladas - por um longo silêncio. Aquele silêncio que impediam ambos de chegarem perto um do outro, no entanto um delicioso silêncio.

- Eu finalmente consegui terminar as coisas lá em Washington... Fui transferido para cá, e de agora em diante irei morar aqui em Nova York. - disse o rapaz como se pudesse lhe ler os olhos, respondendo todas as suas dúvidas.

- ...V...Verdade? - perguntou andando dois tímidos passos em direção ao loiro - A gente não precisa mais trocar... cartas e telefonemas? - perguntou feliz e continuando lentamente a caminhar até seu amado.

- Não. - respondeu enquanto via os olhos perolados de sua amada encherem-se de lágrimas de felicidade. Sem aguentar mais aquela distância, abraçou-a como sempre fizera em seus sonhos ensaiados.

Ah, como era bom senti-la junto a si! O perfume de violetas, os cabelos negros e sedosos, a pele macia e branca... Tudo, tudo, tudo... Afastaram-se, mas continuaram de mãos dadas. Sem pedir cerimônia, o loiro juntou seus lábios aos dela, em um simples toque. Degustaram da maciez da boca um do outro por um curto tempo, até a língua dele pedir passagem.

Ela concedeu prontamente, não se importando se estavam em um lugar público com gente sim ou não, queria matar a saudade, louca amiga que lhe proporcionara tanta esperança de ver o Uzumaki novamente.

Separaram-se pela falta de ar e ela o abraçou prontamente, não queria se separar dele.

- Senti tanta a tua falta... - murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Tanta quanto eu sentia a tua? - perguntou irônico também, devolvendo o abraço. Do nada, o celular de Hinata tocou.

- Alô?

_- E então? Já se agarraram aí nos amassos?_ - Hanabi observando tudo com Tsunade na sala da loira por uma câmera de segurança.

- H-Hanabi!! Isso é coisa que se diga??! - repreendeu Hinata mais vermelha que um tomate

_- Como assim? O Naruto-san não está aí? Vocês não são namorados? Depois de dois anos se ver eu esperava pelo menos que vocês fizessem algo indecente!_ - continuou a Hyuuga mais nova decepcionada.

- Ah, desculpa aê, mas é que a saudade era tanta que eu nem me importei com isso... - disse olhando para a câmera do andar enquanto Hinata tinha uma crise de vermelhice. -AAAH!!! Hinata! Não desmaie!!! - Disse abanando com a mão o rosto da morena

_- ¬¬ _- Hanabi

* * *

Dicionário:

**Onee-chan: **irmã mais velha

**Okaa-san: **Mãe, mamãe.

**Shinshou: **mestra, discípula

* * *

_Ainda não acabou! Este é o penúltimo capítulo, e como recebi muitas reviews quanto aos especiais, terá o último cap + um especial. Aí sim se encerra esta fic na qual eu botei minha alma!  
__Respondendo Reviews_

**Aurora Lynne:**_o.o" acho q vc pode falar com a Hinata... Sobre vcs dividirem ele... Se bem que... Acho melhor não dar a minha opinião XDDD  
__Hehe, muita gente ficou surpresa com a Konan grávida... Huhauhahaha, o Pein está fa-li-do!  
__Obrigada pelo seu fanart, estou escrevendo o próximo cap, ok??  
__Bju!_

**Quartzo Cristal:**_Se bem q não dava para esperar graaaaaandes avanços, ainda mais que a Hinata é tímida atééé... Bem XDDD deu pra ver...  
__Sério O.O? De quem era a história do infeliz? Eu não tenho nem dúvidas, foi vendido e ilegalmente ele irá parar na Europa ¬¬ até parece...  
__Quanto ao título, eu não tinha muitas esperanças de estar certo xDDD... E putz, que calor aqui nessa cidade u.u/  
__Kissu!_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:**_ Problemas no pc tbm? Isso virou moda agora o.o o meu tá leeeeento... leeeeeeento... Beeem, esse não é o penúltimo cap. Este é o penúltimo, o próximo é o último e o vou postar ainda mais um especial da Akatsuki (pra variar XD) e que bom que gostou da história da Tsunade. Eu achei q muita gente ia achar muito melosa, mas pelo contrário. Isso me deixa muito motivada e feliz!  
__Continue lendo, ok?  
__Bjooos!_

**Sasah-chan:**_ Hehehe, que bom que vc ri bastante lendo as comédias! Me sinto muito feliz em fazê-las! Eu tenho uma mãe fresca, tem medo de sapo! Mas é um bichinho tãão, sei lá, não é estranho, diferente, ele é geladinho n.n - já pegou em um sapo -  
__Não sei se rende muita inspiração, mas a barata eu tirei quando eu coloquei um ratinho de brinquedo perto de onde a minha tia tava lavando a louça e ela começo a grita e subiu em cima da pia o.O eu só tenho parente doido ¬¬"  
__Essa é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo que gosta de ItaxSaku! Agora eu me decidi! A minha próxima fic vai ser um ItaxSaku, sem que ele morra, pq todas as fics que eu leio desses dois ele morre! \o.o/_

_Sim, pode me chamar de Holie-chan, então eu vou te chamar de Sasah-chan tbm, continue lendo e até a próxima!_

_Ja ne!_

**L-chan S2:** _o.o menina, o quê vc anda fazendo pra ficar tantas vezes de castigo O.o"??! Cê vê? Sasuke fogoooooso... Sakura taraaaada... Ainda não tenho idéias de como será o filho desses dois akatsukis, mas sugestões são bem-vindas!  
__Bem, o Itachi é meu mesmo, então, eu te dou o danna e de brinde vc leva o Senpai, q tal? Fecharemos um "negócio" XD?  
Aviso: vc vai ter altos gastos com argilas e Cd's do Roberto Carlos!  
Até a próxima!_

**Tea Modoki:**_Aqui está a continuação, e espero que você a adore tbm!_

_Bjos dois mil! (?)_

**Jaque Weasley:** _o.o sai do choque guria!  
__**Hinata: **__Alguém viu o Naruto-kun?  
Éér... - olha vc escondendo ele dentro da bolsa - Não, vi não o.o  
__**Hinata: **__A-Arigatou... - sai andando e chamando ele  
__Fingi q eu não vi isso o.o"" xDDD_

_  
Acho que o Sasuke e Sakura são muito apressadinhos e o Naruto muuuuuuuuuuito curioso... MUUUUITO mesmo...  
Continue lendo!  
Inté!_

**Carou-chan:**_ Obrigada n.n eles se acertaram de vez agora! - pega lencinhos de papel e abre o champagnhe... - Ai que feliz! Continue lendo!  
__Bye!_

**Saya-onee-chan:** _Esse foi o segundo maior cap! Comparado ao primeiro, é de assustar! Espero que continue gostando!  
Kissus Saya-chan!_

_Continuem acompanhando os últimos caps.  
Deixem uma review  
Bjos a todos os leitores!_


	21. Unindo almas

**Gattai seishin  
**_Unindo almas_

* * *

_**Dois anos após o encontro entre Naruto e Hinata.  
**__Estados Unidos. Nova York. Sede da Universal Beauty_

Hanabi, agora com 17 anos, se tornara uma modelo adolescente, livrando-se da "tirania" da família pela obsessão pelas empresas Hyuuga. Já era conhecida nacionalmente.

- Tsunade-sama! - chamou Hanabi - Quais são os meus compromissos hoje? - perguntou sentando-se em frente à cadeira de sua shinshou**1** com sua típica linguagem antiga.

- Apenas uma entrevista para uma revista adolescente. - respondeu calmamente a loira carimbando um papel.

- Aiai, ser famosa dá trabalho, mas eu consigo... - comentou orgulhosa saindo da sala e dizendo um pequeno "Ja ne".

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Washington. Apartamento dos Uchihas._

- Ei! Isso é trapaça!

- Ah, não é não.

- É sim! Para de apelar droga!

- Vale tudo no amor e na guerra, fora que, não aguenta perder não jogue mais... - disse Itachi ganhando pela enésima vez de Sasuke em Mortal Kombat. Sasuke e Sakura eram casados a meio ano, no entanto, Itachi visitava-os frequentemente, principalmente aos finais de semana. - Meu irmãozinho tolo, se quer me vencer, viva miseravelmente. Me odeie. Corra... Corra e se agarre à vida, só assim poderá me derrotar...

- ¬¬ Não obrigado, não quero me tornar o vingador emo da família...

- Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Eu fiz um bolo! - gritou Sakura da cozinha. Era noiva de Sasuke a dois anos, e aceitou de bom grado a vinda do Uchiha mais velho para casa, tanto que ambos eram muito amigos, o que deixava o caçula da família morto de ciúmes.

A mesa já estava pronta e os pedaços de ambos estavam servidos. Detalhe: O pedaço de Itachi era maior que o de Sasuke, coisa que ele julgou como injustiça.

No pedaço de Sasuke, estava escrito com glacê branco por cima "Pai". E no de Itachi, "Tio".

- MEU DEUS!!! EU VOU SER TIO!!!! - disse correndo e abraçando Sakura - Sakura, eu juro que dedicarei todo o meu amor, carinho, afeto e tempo para essa criança que vai nascer... - disse ele segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Itachi-kun... - a rosada estava emocionada.

- PAREM DE EMANAR ESSA AURA COLORIDA!!! - gritou Sasuke separando os dois - E você não precisa ficar tão feliz assim! Até parece que é você que vai ser pa... AI MEU DEUS!!! EU VOU SER PAI!!! PAAAAI!!! - gritou dando pulinhos

- ¬¬ Viado.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Apartamento Pein/Konan/?_

- Izumi-kun! Já não tá na hora de você ir para a escola? - perguntou Konan abrindo a porta do quarto do filho. Izumi tinha quatro anos, era uma criança ruiva de olhos verdes, como os da mãe.

Aparentemente, puxou a mania silenciosa do pai, e ficava horas e horas confinado no próprio quarto fazendo origamis - mania da mãe.

- Já vou mãe. - respondeu simplesmente até que uma havaiana (**N/A:** Olha a propaganda) atravessou o cômodo passando de raspão no menino. - E-Estou i-i-indo a-agora mesmo... M-Mamãe...

- Bom menino... - murmurou a investigadora. Empenhava respeito sem desperdiçar métodos - E depois iremos almoçar, eu fiz aquela salada de alface que você tanto adora.

- S-Sim senhora... - o outro pé da havaiana passou voando - S-Senhorita... - E foi tomar banho. O duro era encarar a salada, odiava vegetais.

Konan voltou para a cozinha para terminar o almoço.

- Querida, cheguei! (**N/A: **Pqp, não era o tio da família dinossauro que dizia isso?) - disse Pein chegando e indo até a cozinha e abraçando a esposa pela cintura - Onde está o Izu-kun?

- Tomando banho. - respondeu enquanto lavava as mãos

- Você conseguiu botar ele debaixo do chuveiro??! - disse abobado - Mas quando sou eu que peço ele nunca obedece! - exclamou surpreso

- Querido, você tem que aprender a impor a autoridade nesse menino. - respondeu simplesmente.

Izumi atravessa a sala e vai até a cozinha. Chegando lá, ele observa o pai de cima a baixo. Depois olha para sua mãe e olha para o Pai de novo, singelo e com o olhar um tanto distante.

- Pai, sabia que esse sobretudo te deixa bem mais alto? - perguntou sentando-se na mesa e esperando o almoço ficar pronto.

- E isso é bom? - perguntou o pai surpreso

- Depende. Sem ele parece que a mamãe é mais alta que você... - disse apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

Pein puxou a sua esposa investigadora para a cozinha e cochichou com ela sobre as estranhas opiniões do filho.

- Querida, você acha mesmo que eu fico baixinho sem a roupa da Akatsuki? - perguntou preocupado

- ¬¬ Não, isso é impressão sua. E hoje peça para o Izumi te ajudar nas investigações, pois eu estarei ocupada depois das sete horas. - disse colocando os pratos na mesa.

- Finalmente você arranjou outro... Meu filho, sua mãe arranjou um namorado! - disse sentando-se na mesa e colocando a mão nos olhos, como se estivesse decepcionado.

- Mamãe, ele é alto? - perguntou

- Isso é uma brincadeirinha do seu pai, meu filho. Hoje você pode ajudar seu pai nas investigações? A mamãe tem que ir ao cabeleireiro. - disse colocando a jarra de suco na mesa.

- Sim senhora... Hã, quer dizer, Senhorita. - Disse o menino servindo-se do almoço - Não é a toa que o meu professor de Matemática vive dizendo que você é bonita, mamãe...

- Nossa! Que gentil! Mas vamos deixar isso para ser comentado depois, tá? - disse observando o marido deprimido na mesa.

- Sim senhorita.

Bem, Konan e Pein ainda eram investigadores, no entanto, o filho do casal ajudou-os muitas vezes. Era uma criança séria e mortalmente sincera, no entanto. Aparentemente, obedecia mais a mãe do que o pai. (**N/A: **YEAAAAH!!! É O PODER FEMININO TOMANDO CONTA!!!)

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Akatsuki._

- Uaaaaah!!! - bocejou Deidara saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas. - O quê que tem de café da manhã?

- O mesmo de ontem, que é o mesmo de anteontem, que é o mesmo de antes de ontem e de ontem: pizza amanhecida. - respondeu Hidan mudando o canal da Televisão.

- Aah, mas eu não mereço... - choramingou Deidara - E onde está o Danna? - perguntou

- Ele está na casa da vizinha - respondeu Zetsu - Parece que até ele está se arranjando... O resto de nós e tudo um bando de encalhados! Os únicos que se deram bem foi o Itachi que praticamente "mora" na casa do irmão, o Líder-sama, o Kakuzu que está no Hawaii e ele!

Do nada, chega Sasori pela porta. Atravessa a sala e quando já ia subindo as escadas, o loiro chamou.

- Ei, Ei! Danna! Vamos tomar café da manhã! Vamos dar um pulo ali na padari...

- Já tomei café da manhã. - respondeu continuando o trajeto

- Sasori-Senpai, o quê você ficou fazendo a noite toda? - perguntou Tobi com um ar de inocência, no entanto, os outros investigadores sorriram maliciosamente com a pergunta do moreno.

- Eu fiquei ouvindo o meu Rei (**N/A: **Vide o especial de Natal) junto da Yukani. - respondeu simplesmente.

- O QUÊ??! VOCÊ FICOU OUVINDO MÚSICA A NOITE INTEIRA COM A YUKARI, AQUELA NOSSA VIZINHA GOSTOSONA??! - gritaram juntos Deidara e Hidan.

- É POR ISSO QUE AINDA ESTÃO ENCALHADOS!!! DAMAS GOSTAM DE GENTILEZA, E NÃO DESSA SANTA BRUTALIDADE, SEUS ANIMAIS!!! - gritou o ruivo exasperado.

- VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU DIGA O QUÊ?? EU PASSEI QUASE UM ANO FLERTANDO AQUELE MULHERÃO E VOCÊ EM UMA NOITE CONQUISTOU O CORAÇÃO DELA!!! - gritaram os dois indignados novamente

- Problema de vocês, encalhados. - respondeu educadamente o ruivo.

- Não tá rolando, não tá rolando... - murmuraram o loiro e o religioso.

- Eu vou tomar banho. Tobi tem um encontro importante com Ayuka-chan! - disse levantando-se do sofá.

- O.O QUEM É ESSA??! - gritaram todos os integrantes em uníssono

- O.o A... A dona... Da... Cafeteria... Do bairro... - respondeu andando para trás

- O QUÊ!!!? - gritaram

- AQUELA GAROTA QUE PERDEU A FAMÍLIA NO ACIDENTE E USOU A HERANÇA PARA ABRIR UM COMÉRCIO??! - berrou Deidara

- AQUELA GAROTA QUE ESTÁ ENTRE AS 10 MAIS SEXY'S DO MUNDO??! - perguntou Hidan

- AQUELA GAROTA QUE FICOU PRATICAMENTE BILHONÁRIA DA NOITE PRO DIA???! - Zetsu

- É sim o.o e o quê que tem? - perguntou Tobi novamente - Sasori-senpai tem razão, as garotas gostam que nós sejamos gentis e cavalheiros para com elas n.n.

- Ai meu pai... ¬¬

* * *

_Rússia. Aeroporto. Saída para vôos internacionais._

- A mamãe já está vindo?

- Já já ela chega Rikku. - disse Haku tentando acalmar a filha de três anos. Uma garotinha de longos e lisos cabelos negros como os do pai e olhos grandes e expressivos como os da mãe.

- E agora? - perguntou novamente a pequena.

- Ainda não, filha. - disse o rapaz quase perdendo a paciência.

- Olha! Olha! É ela! É ela! - disse ela desgrudando das mãos do pai e correndo entre as pessoas até ela. Shizune vinha carregando uma mala, mas praticamente deixou-a para trás e correu até a filha e abraçou-a. - Mãe! Tudo bom? Como foi a viagem?!

- Tudo ótimo querida! E como você está?

- Bem! E você? Conseguiu ver a Tsunade-no-baachan**2**? - perguntou a menininha - Ela ainda está bebendo sakê sem a senhora ver? - perguntou de novo

- Aaah... E como vai você filha? - perguntou com um sorriso amarelo e escondendo a enorme gota que descia pela sua cabeça

- Bem! Vamos! O papai está nos esperando!

- Ah sim, vamos! - disse Shizune pegando a mão da filha e seguindo de encontro ao marido que a aguardava com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Uzumaki._

- Diga X! Quem é a Uzumaki mais linda que existe?! - perguntou o loiro tirando uma foto da esposa e logo abraçando-a - Quantos meses faltam Hinata?!

- S-Só algumas semanas, Naruto-kun... - respondeu a nova Uzumaki corando enquanto observava o marido dar vários pulos ao redor da casa. Com certeza, era um Pai-coruja.

- Ela chutou! Eu senti! - disse alisando a barriga da esposa de oito meses - Vai ser a menina mais linda que esse mundo já viu! - pronunciou em plenos pulmões, dando em seguida um beijo na barriga da morena que corou com o ato de amor do rapaz. Do nada, Hinata sentiu um arrepio na coluna.

- Vai nascer! - disse enquanto empalidecia

- C-COMO??! V-Você disse que falta algumas semanas!

- E-Eu estou sentindo as contrações! A bolsa estorou! Querido, vai nascer! - disse enquanto olhava-o

- A-Ai! O celular! Não! Tá lá em cima! - disse indo até a escada, mas lembrando-se do detalhe. Hinata se divertia com o marido todo confuso e desesperado - O tele... O telefone! - gritou correndo até o mesmo, mas tropeçando no cabo e fazendo o mesmo indo ao chão.

- POR QUE COMIGO??!!!

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Hospital Central._

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso! Ambos, mãe e filha estão bem! - disse a doutora saindo da sala e dando espaço ao rapaz que praticamente avançou para dentro do cômodo. Tsunade, Jiraya, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi e Deidara apenas olhavam ansiosos.

- E pensar que... É como se fosse há uma semana atrás! Eu salvei aquela menina! E graças a isso ela pôde gerar outra vida! - disse Deidara emocionado enquanto limpava as lágrimas no sobretudo.

- Guarde essas lágrimas de crocodilo para você. - disse Itachi

- INSENSÍVEL DESUMANO!!!!

* * *

_Cômodo_

- Ah! M-Mas! É tão pequena! Tão...! Tão...! - começou olhando para a menina de cabelos negros que dormia nos braços de Hinata

- Quer segura-la? - perguntou enquanto via o marido ficar surpreso e procurar alguma resposta rapidamente para a questão proporcionada na situação.

- M-Mas... Eu... - começou sem graça - Eu tenho medo de derrubá-la! Eu sou muito desajeitado! – disse sorrindo amarelado para a mulher.

- Tudo bem então. - disse soltando alguns risinhos - Abra seus olhos querida... Deixe a mamãe vê-los... - murmurou enquanto ouvia a menininha resmungar um pouco e abrir os olhos de um azul límpido como o céu, deixando o Uzumaki muito feliz.

- Hinata! São lindos! - disse emocionado - Você é incrível! - disse beijando a testa da esposa enquanto a mesma corava e sorria. - A propósito, o nome dela...?

- Hã... Bem... Eu pensei em "Mitsuki" - disse enquanto corava um pouco

- Significa "Lua cheia" não é? Eu gosto! Quando você e Mitsuki-chan irão para casa? - perguntou feliz

- Em breve, Naruto-kun... Muito breve... - disse encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, enquanto o mesmo acariciava seus cabelos lisos e negros.

"**Pessoas entram e saem da nossa vida. À toa elas entram... Mas provavelmente, não é a toa que permanecessem..."

* * *

**

Dicionário:

**Shinshou: **mestra, discípula.  
**baachan: **vovó

* * *

_Ah, no meu profile tem uma imagem do NaruxHina, entrem lá quem quer ver, ok?  
ACABOU!!! MEU DEUS!!!  
Eu não creio! Cara, quase não acredito!!! Fora o especial, esse foi definitivamente o último cap! Eu.. Sentirei muita falta dessa fic! Mas, por favor, continuem lendo as minhas próximas! Eu estou escrevendo um ItaxSaku!_

**Saya-onee-chan:** _Eu também irei sentir MUITA falta dessa fic! Mas eu espero que você leia as minhas outras fics! E bem, o filho do Pein e da Konan é um garoto pentelho por parte de pai XDD!  
Ja ne!_

**Sasah-chan:**_ Nooossa! Esse cap. ficou triste hein o.o - dá uma caixinha de lenço de papel pra você -  
Eu já fiz o primeiro cap. do ItaxSaku! Espero que você acompanhe aquela fic hein!  
Kissu!_

**Quartzo Cristal:**_Infelizmente tudo quem chegar em um fim né 8/ espero que você goste do especial dos Akas pelo menos o.o" e putz, perder p/ um anônimo deve ser uma tristeza --"  
Hoho! O Izumi tem quatro anos e é um capeta com o pai  
SÓ O PODER FEMININO SEGURA ELE UAHUAHAUHAUHAHAHAHAHAHHA - surta  
Bye Bye XDD!_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:**_Feliz Natal para você também!!! Eu também estou feliz que aqueles dois estejam acertados e felizes, vamos agora deixar o casal desfrutar... Sem malícias...XD  
Fui!_

**Jaque Weasley:**_Produção!! Traga mais lenços de papel! Eu... Eu... - começa a chorar junto com você. Dois oceanos atlântico depois  
Então, então. O Especial está enorme (XDDD)  
Voltando ao backstage  
- close na bolsa de fotógrafo do Naruto -  
Vc: MUUUUUUITO SUSPEITO!!!!  
Eu: HOHOHO!!! - abre a bolsa e vê Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha violence, Icha Icha in the Hell -  
Vc: Que dó da Hinata o.o  
Eu: Isso deve duê..._

**Tea Modoki:**_hohoho, entregue aqui o último cap, mas aguarde pelo especial! Eu me inspirei em CSS, combinava muito XDD  
Bjos cinco mil!_

**Aurora Lynne:**_ Pra ser sincera, eu não sabia que o significado do nome da Hanabi era fogos de artifício o.o Estou feliz que tenha gostado dessa NaruxHina! Estou esperando seus fanarts!  
Bjos!_

**Carou-chan:**_Produção! Mais lencinhos! É o terceiro!!! Aí está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado!  
Ksu!_

**L-chan S2:**_PRODUÇÃO!!! A NOSSA LEITORA ESTÁ TENDO UM INFARTO!!!  
Alguém: Ah! Pelo menos não é mais lencinhos de papel!!  
- atira uma kunai no alguém -  
Esse novo especial, como eu digo, vai ser "O" especial! Deus, eu reli tantas vezes que sei as cenas engraçadas de cor!  
Hehe, considere a nossa negociação como um presente de Natal. Afinal de contas, não quer levar o Sasuke tbm? Não aguento mais ser perseguida quando eu tento dar uns pega no Itachi u//u._

_E nussa, então advertência verbal p/ vc não é quase nada né XDD eu nunca levei uma suspensão em toda a minha vida, ainda bem! Estou é feliz!  
Abraços! _

**Mokona Kuramae:**_Uia, eu acho que não, mas pena que vc só veio dar reviews no final, mas blza! Estou feliz por vc ter mandado-a de qualquer jeito!  
Vc usou as palavras certas: combinou de qualquer jeito. Eu não pensei em um final melhor! Sempre que eu tentava algo diferente, ficava parecido com CSS! HOho, esse especial não ficou bem Ano-novo, mas ficou né XDDDD_

_Abraços a todos os leitores, eu espero  
que gostem do próximo e último especial da fic  
Beijos a todos!!!_


	22. Oneshot especial: Afogando as mágoas!

_Oneshot especial: Afogando as mágoas/Cozinhando/Bebê!  
_**Estrelando, novamente, a Akatsuki**

_**Essa fic acontece quando a Konan está lá pelos oito, nove meses de gestação

* * *

**_

- E HOJE EU VOU BEBER ATÉ CAIR!!! EU VOU AFOGAR AS MINHAS MÁGOAS!!!

- Chefinho... - começou Deidara enquanto ouvia o chefe cantar "Vou beber, vou beber, vou beber até morrer!" - você vai afogar as suas mágoas?

- SIM!!!

- Na Coca-cola? ¬¬ - perguntou Hidan, sentado ao grupo - Se você quer realmente cair, beba algo que se você cuspir no chão nasça até uma cana-de-açúcar!

- Até agora, eu não sei o porquê de nos arrastar até aqui... - reclamou Itachi. Pein, Hidan, Itachi e Deidara estavam em uma lanchonete, sentados em uma cadeira para quatro pessoas (**N/A:** Dããah...), enquanto o ruivo esvaziava a garrafa e o copo, como se quisesse mesmo se embriagar.

- Eu tenho o meu direito!! Vocês não sabem a dor de ter um filho! De ser espancado por uma havaiana praticamente todos os dias! De gastar suas economias em doces e chocolates! Em acordar no meio da noite para atender os desejos de gula da minha esposa!

- Só faz besteira. - falou Itachi tomando o suco que acabara de chegar.

- O QUE FIZEMOS NÃO FOI ATRAÇÃO CARNAL, FOI AMOR, AMOR SEU EGNÓBIO!!! AMOR!!! - berrou chamando a atenção de todos ali.

- Ah sim, claro, claro... - respondeu - o quê vocês dois fizeram é o estágio número 5 do amor... ¬¬ conta outra. - falou Hidan

- E como se o amor também tivesse estágios... ¬¬ - retornou o loiro

- Mas é claro que tem, seu hemafrodita! Pense bem: 1: Olhares. 2: Sorrisinhos tímidos. 3: Primeiro beijo 4: O desentupidor de pia com abraço e 5: O amasso! - respondeu simplesmente o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

- Nossa, essa sua matemática é tão lógica que me deu uma vontade de virar padre. - comentou de novo o Uchiha mais velho.

- Tio! Me desce mais uma! - gritou para o garçom

- Yosh!**1**

- Se ter um compromisso sério é tão tortuoso assim, prefiro morrer solteiro! - confessou Deidara.

- Conversa! Você tá é encalhado! - brincou Hidan

- Quem tá encalhado é o teu pai!¬¬ - retornou Deidara

- O teu!

- Você acha que o meu pai é espelho pra refleti o teu?

- Haha, aquele cara que tá ali no ponto rodando bolsinha?

- Eu sei que é o teu, não precisa me informar. - finalizou Deidara.

- Nossa, vocês avançaram tanto nessa matemática de estudos e filosofia de elogios vulgares que eu estou até impressionado ¬¬ Não tinha mais vaga no hospício? Ou perderam o ônibus do instituto de dementes mentais? - perguntou Itachi.

- Não te mete, porque você também só fala, mais tá tão encalhado quanto a gente! - disse Hidan fechando o punho.

- Pff... - suspirou o moreno - Hidan, eu não queria te revela isso, mas... mas... Lembra aquela investigação que fizemos em Paris? - perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Claro que lembro. - respondeu o religioso

- Então, lembra daquela sua namorada, a Florentina? - perguntou de novo.

- Claro que lembro! Ô se lembro! Mas o quê tem ela? E como você sabe até o nome dela?! - perguntou já nervoso.

- Então, ela te deixou... Por que... Eu não queria te dizer isso...

- ANDA!!! CRAVA ESSA FACA NO MEU PEITO!!! ME ASSASSINA!!! - gritou Hidan

- ISSO!!! CRAVA ESSA FACA NESSE CORAÇÃO DE CORNO!!! - gritou Deidara

- MENOS BARBIE, BEM MENOS!!! - replicou

- Pelo jeito, o único que tá arranjado aqui é o nosso amado chefinho... - disse Itachi.

- Quem foi o viado que me chamo de amado aí? - perguntou esvaziando o copo de coca-cola e enchendo de novo.

- UAHSUAHSHAHAHAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! - riram Hidan e Deidara

- ¬¬ falando nisso, chefe, qual será o nome da criança que lamentavelmente será seu filho? - perguntou cinicamente.

- O nome dela... será... - e pensa um pouco - Será PK! -anunciou

- P.K o.o? Porque PK ruivinhn marvadeza? - perguntou o loiro

- P.K: Pokemóóóóón 8DDD - disse Hidan todo feliz

- CLARO QUE NÃO SEU DEMENTE RETARDADO QUE PERDEU O ÔNIBUS DA APAE E AINDA FUGIU DO HOSPÍCIO PELO MURO COM O PORTÃO ABERTO! - gritou Pein - É em nome do nosso amor: PeinKonan: PK 8D

- ¬¬ - Itachi, Deidara e Hidan

- Que foi? Preferem K.P?

- ¬¬""" Eu estou começando a desconfiar que o nosso chefe tem sérios distúrbios mentais... - começou Deidara

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu concordo contigo ¬¬ - afirmou Hidan

- O.o? Então... O nome dela será Clementina de Jesus! - finalizou Pein

- Você não quer que essa menina seje zoada pelo resto da vida dela como "Dementina de Jesus", quer? - perguntou o Uchiha

- Aí, e se o pacote for menino? - perguntou Deidara

- Então será Deodoro da Fonseca 8D - concluiu de novo o ruivo

- Pra ser sincero, acho que até "Deidara da Fonseca" soaria melhor --" - disse Hidan - "_E não é que o retardado tá praticamente bêbado?_"

- Tente um nome mais convencional, tipo... tipo... Marcela, para uma garota é um bom nome. - sugeriu Itachi - Ou então Fabiano para o menino... Desses assuntos eu entendo!

- Aff, ninguém gosta dos meus nomes só porque eu sou loiro! - lamentou Pein bebendo mais coca-cola

- Como se você fosse realmente loiro chefia... ¬¬ - Hidan

- Olha o racismo! Eu vou te denunciar por abuso físico, moral e mental!! Eu estou traumatizado!

- Físico?! Se fosse assim eu preferiria um travesti! - falou Hidan fazendo o sinal da cruz para Deidara

- ¬¬ Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tendia para esse lado... - disse o loiro com um sorrisinho malicioso

- Joaquina! Esse vai ser o nome da minha filha! - gritou Pein

- Er... Quando eu disse convencional, estava falando em algo mais atual e que soasse melhor ¬¬ - disse Itachi

- Bota Waldinéya logo... - falou Deidara comendo os petiscos acabados de ser postos na mesa, com mais uma garrafa de coca-cola dois litros.

- Kisame vai querer os direitos autoriais. - Hidan

- Waldinéya... Eu gosto desse nome! Eu adorei! - disse Pein

- Se você botar esse nome... - Itachi

- TENHA O RESPEITO DE DEIXAR EU COLOCAR O NOME QUE EU BEM QUERO NA MINHA FILHA!!!!

- SE VOCÊ FOR POR UM NOME RIDÍCULO COMO ESSE, O ÚNICO RESPEITO QUE VAI GANHAR DE MIM É O PARA COM OS MORTOS!!! - Itachi

- u.u

- Vamos FBI, vamos pensar num nome bacana... - disse Hidan

- FBI? - perguntou Itachi, Deidara e Pein

- Federação dos Baixinhos Invocados: FBI

- Tua mãe que tá no FBI. - Itachi, primeira vez que ele tá faltando com o respeito aqui o.o

- u.u não, ela tá com Jashin-sama...

- Aí! Se for menino, vai ser Jashin o nome dele! - disse Pein com a boca cheia de petiscos.

- Quê? Xaxim? - Deidara

- Não, eu tentendi hashi...

- ISSO SIM É UM NOME DECENTE!!! JASHIN!!! ESSE MENINO VAI SER O MEU AFILHADO!!!

- Pelamorde Deus, se vocês querem colocar um nome arábico no filho desse dito cujo, bote pelo menos Aladin... - disse Itachi

- Bote o nome do demo no teu filho, não arraste essa pobre criança que vai nascer pro mau caminho... - disse Deidara com as mãos sobre os olhos - Claro, se você encontrar alguma mulher...

- Olha aqui, você não pode dizer nada.

- Ah posso sim. Mas isso pede uma competição! Vamos ver, aqui tem muitas garotas, quem fizer mais girls gritar, vence.

- OK!! EU COMEÇO!!! - e tira o sobretudo, revelando todo o seu peitoral BRANCO, BRANQUÍSSIMO BRANQUÉÉÉRRIMO. Uma mesa com umas três garotas grita. - Faça melhor.

- E faço mesmo, com menos esforço. - disse desamarrando os cabelos e fazendo com que várias ambulâncias chegassem ao local, com garotas saindo em macas com o nariz vermelho.

- EI!!! ISSO FOI TRAPAÇA!!! AMOSTRA EMOCIONAL AGORA!!!! - gritou vestindo-se de novo e olhando ao redor e vendo duas garotas em uma mesa, ambas olhando para os dois. - Seje calmo, apenas deixe a pose fluir... - sussurrou a si mesmo

Taxa de aprovação feminina: 82 porcento

- Oh, não, por favor... - disse Deidara para que elas ouvissem, tentando fingir-se de tímido - Eu não sou bom para essas coisas... - revelou encabulado.

Taxa de aprovação feminina: 100 porcento

- VENHA AQUI MOÇO!!! - disse a ruiva puxando-o - Não se envergonhe! Venha tirar uma foto conosco

Hidan: derrota absoluta

- Fique a vontade! - disse a outra

Hidan: Eu também quero ficar a vontade!!!

- Você não é muito popular com as garotas... - comentou lamentavelmente Itachi - Nesse caso, não acha que é melhor... Melhor tentar pegar uma investigação em países tropicais, tipo Hawaí, Brasil... Vê se consegue um bronze...

- Eu não me matei na academia malhando a toa! E também não me matei em criatividade para ajudar a fazer o uniforme para nada!

- ¬¬ - Itachi

**Flashback Hidan**

_Logo depois que todos os atuais integrantes da Akatsuki se formaram na faculdade._

_- Mas peraí, a gente tem que decidir um uniforme! - exclamou Hidan_

_- Pra quê o.o? - perguntaram todos_

_- Você acha que dá pra agüentar o Kakuzu vestido como aqueles cara que canta aquela coisa que eles chamam naquele país de "samba"? Pô! É capaz de ele puxar o vilão pruma dancinha agarradinho... - reclamou apontando par Kakuzu que dançava samba do outro lado da sala. _(**N/A: **PQP!!! Já imaginou o Kakuzu vestido de Zeca Pagodinho??!)

_- Agora que você mencionou... O quê a gente pode fazer quanto a isso... - raciocinou Pein_

_- Caham - pigarreou Konan - Acho que a gente pode fazer um uniforme, não ¬¬?_

_- Você é uma gênia! - gritou o líder_

_- _¬¬_" - Todos_

_- Ok, ok, vamos ao design! - disse puxando lápis e caneta. Cinco minutos depois, ele aparece com um desenho do uniforme da equipe Rocket de pokemon._

_- Você quer chegar ao céu mais cedo, é? - Todos_

_Desenha, desenha, desenha, desenha, desenha o.o" Aparece com as roupas das Sailors Moon_

_- Vai ficar uma graça no Deidara! - riu Hidan_

_- Nem te digo onde eu vou enfia essa roupa viu... _¬¬

_E desenha, desenha, desenha..._

_- Bote algo que consiga cobrir todo esse meu corpo azul... Azul... - disse Kisame entristecido._

_- Nesse caso é um sobretudo..._

_- Se é algo artístico, tem que combinar! O manto tem que ser preto! - concluiu Deidara_

_- Ah, e ele tem que ser com as mangas compridoooonas! - entusiasmou-se Tobi_

_- Que brega... Itachi colabore, plis... - pediu o líder_

_- Tem que ser algo que cubra este meu lindo rosto, caso contrário, quando sairmos em uma investigação, terá uma multidão atrás de mim, que nem quando vocês me indicaram para Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil..._

_- _¬¬

_- TRADUÇÃO: BOTE UMA GOLA ALTA NISSO!!! - gritou ofendido pela cara do líder._

_- Mas eu não exijo me esconder! Bote botões nisso! Eu quero mostrar todo esse meu corpo másculo! - falou Hidan exibido_

_- Pelo contrário: É as garotas que vão se esconder de você u-u". - disse Konan já saindo de perto do religioso._

_- Ah, acho ruim, pega eu u.u - Hidan._

_- _¬¬ _Cê tá doidinhn pra morrer, né não Hidan? - Pein_

_- Qué sair no fight? - Hidan_

_- Vambora! - Pein_

**Flashback Hidan off**

- Naquela antiga disputa, eu ganhei de dois a zero... - comentou Hidan suspirando

- Você quer dizer "-2 a 0", não? - Perguntou Deidara irônico

- Porque você simplesmente não me apóia uma vez na vida? Está sendo exatamente o oposto de legal!

- Eu prefiro morrer!

- Posso providenciar isso para os dois. - disse Itachi já nervoso

- AAaaagh, vamo embora pra casa ...

- Ah tá, você nos arrasta aqui, você nos planta aqui, você nos rega aqui e agora que arranca as raízes? Para com isso e se morre! - gritou Hidan indignado com o desabafo do chefe.

- Ah vamos, antes que ele realmente fique embriagado com a coca-cola, o que não está difícil. - falou o loiro tentando apartar a briga e a discussão.

* * *

_Estados Unidos. Nova York. Mansão Akatsuki._

No dia seguinte. Horário de almoço.

- uuhh... Eu tenho que... Fazer alm...o!!! - antes que terminasse a frase, Konan voltou correndo para o banheiro.

- Assim não dá... Eu me recuso a comer a comida dela... - falou Kisame - Imagina se cai alguma coisa dessas na comida... - disse sentado no sofá da sala, enquanto, no andar de cima, Konan tinha mais náuseas.

- Então a gente vai ter que se virar com o almoço. Konan-san não está em condições... - disse Tobi com pena da garota.

- Só fazem besteira... - disseram Hidan, Deidara e Itachi, juntos, olhando para o líder, enquanto esse fingia que não era com ele.

- Então, pra cozinha!! TODO MUNDO!!! QUEM NÃO FOR MORRE ÒO// - gritou Tobi enquanto todos corriam.

- Eu não sei nem fazer um ovo frito! - falou Sasori, tentando fugir da baderna.

- Pois aprenda hoje! Deidara, Sasori: Sobremesa! Hidan, Kakuzu: assado! Zetsu, Pein: Salada! Itachi, Kisame: Arroz à grega! - disse dando ordens e distribuindo aventais.

- E porque tem que ser arroz à grega? - perguntou Kisame

- PORQUE EU QUERO ALGUM PROBLEMA??!! - gritou Tobi

- N-Não... Magina chefe oo"

- TODOS AOS SEUS POSTOS? FOGO!!!

- E você faz o quê? - todos

- Eu sou supervisionador.

- ¬¬

- Ai, dá uma canseira na vista... - disse sentando-se numa cadeira

* * *

**Sobremesa**

- Mas isso não é possível! O pior! É humilhante! Não creio que eu, um investigador, um dos maiores detetives do mundo estou aqui fazendo... Fazendo... Eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo! - gritou Sasori enquanto misturava um monte de ingredientes - Ajude-me, meu rei... (Vide o especial de natal XD)

- Ah, não é tão ruim assim danna...

- Não, magina ¬¬ Aliás, o quê você tá comendo?

Deidara para, olha pra latinha, mastigando mais devagar... Estreita os olhos, saboreia mais...

- Olha, eu não sei não... Deve ser algum tipo de... Tempero... - disse com a boca cheia de fermento

- Eu mereço Roberto! - concluiu o ruivo com a mão nos olhos.

- Então é só misturar tudo? - perguntou Deidara olhando o danna - Assim é fácil... Eu era o melhor nas aulas de química...

- **É disso que eu tenho medo... **- falou Sasori enquanto juntava farinha de trigo com morangos - Deve sair alguma coisa daqui...

- Agora é só por na geladeira e deixar por 15 minutinhos n.n - disse o loiro enquanto via o danna se virar com os ingredientes.

* * *

**Assado**

- Eu juro que eu não acredito que a gente vai ter que fazer o grude daqui pra frente... - começou Hidan pegando temperos

- Se rendesse alguma coisa fora a barriga cheia... - começou Kakuzu lendo atentamente a receita

- E o quê é que a gente vai faze? - perguntou o religioso espiando a receita e vendo que era carne bovina - Na na ni na! A gente não vai fazer isso!

- Por quê? - perguntou Hidan tirando os olhos da receita

- Isso leva carne bovina! E carne bovina não é aceita na minha religião! Eu me nego a fazê-lo! - disse com a cara dura

- Então passa fome. - respondeu simplesmente voltando a sua leitura.

- NÃO IREMOS COMER BOI E PONTO FINAL. - disse fincando uma faca na mesa

- AH É? ENTÃO VAMOS COMER O QUÊ, ALEMÃO??! - perguntou Kakuzu

- Vamos caçar! - disse simplesmente

- Ah não acredito... Helloooo (**N/A: **Considere um hello de patty XDD), estamos em uma selva urbana chamada Nova York, aonde você vai até um lago gelado chamado supermercado - seção de frios e pesca com notas, na maioria das vezes de cor verde (Um real) mas eu prefiro as azuizinhas (cenzão O.O)

- ¬¬ Ignorante... Tem pombos no jardim...

- Ah sim... E eles são super limpos, bem cuidados e alimentados, sem risco de nos contaminar com doenças fatais, né? - perguntou cinicamente

- Vambora criatura! - disse arrastando-o pela porta da cozinha com o conjunto de facas.

_Jardim_

- Pelo Banco Nacional, não é possível o que eu estou indo fazer...

- ALI ALI!!! KAKUZU!!! ATIRA AS FACAS!!! NO TEU PÉÉÉ!!! EM CIMA!!! EM CIMA!!! - gritou Hidan fazendo o mesmo. Erraram tudo. Enquanto as recolhiam, o religioso só reclamava - Seu vesgo! Seu ruim! Isso é jeito dum homem atirar facas!

- Seu primata! Pra quê caça se a gente tem carne na geladeira?! E mais: o período da caça esportiva já passou! - disse olhando as pombas em cima das árvores, que os olhavam ameaçadoramente - H-Hidan...

- QUIÉ??! - perguntou já irritado

- Essas pombas estão olhando pra gente de um jeito muito estranho... O.o - disse dando meio passo para trás

- Como? - perguntou olhando pra cima, e vendo que a maioria delas estava dando rasantes e bicando-os. Depois de muito avoaceiro, terminaram com ambos caídos no chão.

- S-Se perguntarem... Diga que eram... Oitocentos... e eram também... Cascavéis...

- Seu primata - xingou Kakuzu.

* * *

**Salada**

- LAVA ESSA ALFACE DIREITO!!!

- MAS TÁ LAVADA CARAMBA! - gritou Pein no mesmo nível que o akatsuki-planta

- NÃO TÁ NÃO!!! TIRA ESSAS FOLHAS FEIAS!!! ANDA!!! PRA PIA!!! - gritou para o ruivo que apenas pensou "é impressão minha, ou estou perdendo a autoridade nessa casa?"

Zetsu queria uma salada impecável, limpa, bonita, bem temperada e com a melhor decoração. Tanto, que já viram a situação do pobre líder... Tadinho...

**Pein POV'S**

_Essa alface tá mais limpa que eu! Será que eu tenho que pedir um empréstimo pro Kakuzu para comprar um óculos pra esse fila da mãe? Não, beleza, eu tenho a minha dignidade e orgulho. Essa alface vai ficar tão limpa, mas tão limpa que vai até ficar branca!_

_Falando nisso, eu suspeito muito desse cara._

_Enquanto vocês lêem isso... Peguem uma boa imagem dele aí no PC. Uma boa mesmo._

_Ele é estranho. O quê ele é?_

_Sei lá._

_Talvez algum gene mutante com inteligência superior... E está aqui a mando de criminosos para nos dizimar... Não, exagero meu... Mas ainda assim... Ele não tem cara de gente. Dá pra ver só pelas casconas que ele tem aí por volta do corpo... Casconas verdes... Deve ser... Eu lá sei o quê é. Odeio biologia... Tanto que nas provas eu sempre dependia dos aviõzinhos de papel dela para tirar uma boa nota..._

_E quando ela faltou? Pqp, aquele dia era um dia para ser esquecido..._

_Enfim... Ele também pode ter tido um passado trágico..._

_Imagina só: ele era um garoto normal, difícil de imaginar, eu sei. Mas vai ver que ele foi seqüestrado e fizeram uma experiência maligna com ele e no final saiu essa coisa..._

_Aí ele virou investigador para vingar-se. Não, muita ficção e muito non-sense._

_Ou vai ver ele é um ser místico. Eu acredito nisso sim... Aí ele é filho da mãe natureza... Ou um espírito da floresta que até entrar na faculdade vivia debaixo da terra._

_A vingança da natureza contra nós, humanos, a respeito do aquecimento global... Está na minha frente!! Aposta quanto?! Quando eu chegar de uma investigação, a minha casa estará inundada e devastada por ventos com mais de 200km por hora!!!_

- Corta mais rápido esse tomate... E você o lavou direito, não?

_Ah, como eu tenho vontade de enfiar esse tomate num lugar seu onde o sol não bate! Ah vontade danada!_

- Você não está cortando em rodelas! Isso tá ficando um mais fino que o outro! E agora, mais grosso! Corta direito!

_Nem te conto o quê eu vou cortar direito..._

- PEIN!!! VOC-

_- PORRA!!! QUER ME DEIXAR FAZER O SERVIÇO DO JEITO QUE EU BEM QUERO CACETE??! SÓ DE FALAR COM VOCÊ EU FICO PUTO!!!_

- ...! O-O"

* * *

**Arroz à grega**

- O arroz ficou pronto... - disse Itachi calmamente enquanto o colocava na travessa que serviria. Kisame cortava os ingredientes para decorar o prato.

- Itachi-san, você cozinha bem... Nem parece!

- Eu tive que aprender...

- o.o?

- Bem...

**Flashback Itachi on**

_- Niichan! Niichan!__**2**_

_- O quê foi, Sasuke? - perguntou Itachi enquanto lia mangá _(**N/A: **Hehehe, eu sei que muita gente pensou que ele estaria lendo revista de super heróis! Mas ele é diferente ;D e nota: ele tá com 13 anos aí e o Sasuke com... ah, sei lá, uns nove o.o")

_- Presente! - disse o menininho alegre entregando ao irmão mais velho um pacote prateado com um pequeno laço vermelho_

_- Ora, vejam só... O quê seria isso? - perguntou docemente_

_- Bom, hoje é o White day_**3**_ e aqui está a minha retribuição. - Itachi deu uma mordida no chocolate e começou a mastigar - Fui eu que fiz!_

_- C-COMO??! - perguntou quase cuspindo tudo._

_- E-Eu que fiz, niichan O.o... Algo errado..?_

_- Nooossa Sasuke! Eu me esqueci de te falar! - disse fingido_

_- O quê?_

_- Ontem, depois da escola eu tive que passar num lugar lá e fiz uns exames, e eu peguei eles hoje... E deram positivo... - disse melancólico_

_- Positivo?! Exames de quê mano? VOCÊ VAI MORRER??!_

_- Não não! Eu descobri que eu tenho diabetes! Não posso comer doces... - disse lhe devolvendo - Perdão_

**Flashback Itachi off**

- Depois que a minha mãe ficou sabendo, eu tive que aprender a cozinhar bem para não passar apertos como esse... - disse vendo o prato já pronto.

- Esse... Esse arroz tá muito pobre...

- Também acho... Vamos colocar pedaços de peixes nele. Já fiz e modéstia a parte, fica muito bom.

- Oh, obrigado pela parte que me toca Itachi-san ¬¬.

- Não, eu estava me referindo a um peixe de boa qualidade, e não um estrupício como você...

- Tenta algo mais convencional, tipo, queijo, presunto... Deve ficar bom. - disse mudando de assunto

- Deve mesmo... - disse abrindo a geladeira e procurando os ingredientes

"_Esse arroz tá com uma cara de mal cozido... Acho que é bom botá-lo de volta na panela_" - disse já fazendo em ações seus pensamentos. Jogou todos os temperos que viu pela frente e pode observar que o arroz começou a ficar preto...

- K-I-S-A-M-E... O quê você fez??! - perguntou Itachi incrédulo

- B-Bem... E-E-Eu...

- TODO MUNDO PRO CHÃO!!! - gritou o Uchiha mais velho se abaixando e cobrindo a cabeça. Todos imitaram o gesto do moreno.

**BOOOOOMP**

A cozinha foi preenchida por fumaça e todos saíram quase sem ar.

- KISAME!!! VOCÊ É DOIDO??! NÓS PODIAMOS TER MORRIDO ASFIXIADOS!!! - gritou Sasori indignado

- A... A torta que eu tive tanto trabalho para fazer... explodiu - começou Deidara - Tão linda... Tão bonita... ÉÉÉÉ!!! ART IS A BAAAANG!!! - gritou com os braços para cima

Quando a fumaça abaixou, todos foram até o fogão. Dentro da panela havia uma chama negra.

- Que que tu fez aí Kisame?! - perguntou Hidan

- Uma vez quando eu estava numa aula de química, eu misturei muita coisa e deu esse resultado... - comentou Itachi - Kisame conseguiu repeti-lo...

- E como se apaga esse baguio? - perguntou Tobi

- Só depois de 7 dias e 7 noites. - disse saindo da cozinha.

- Guh... Que cheiro de queimado... Rapazes, não precisavam fazer o almoço... - disse Konan emocionada pelo ato dos integrantes em prol de uma boa gestação. - Fizeram na maior boa vontade. Deve estar delicioso!

- Ô! Como eu digo... - disse Kakuzu fazendo alguns gestos e apontando para a cozinha destruída.

- Ah! Mas tem pombo assado, salada branca, torta torrada, arroz preto... - começou Hidan - Tudo comida exótica! Uma delícia!

Konan pegou o celular do bolso, discou um número e esperou ser atendida.

- Aposta quanto que seremos indicados para um concurso de gastronomia? - disse Tobi tentando dizer indiretamente "valeu a pena"

- Shut up, or I kill you. - disse Pein simplificadamente.

- Alô? Pizza Flash? Quero fazer um pedido...

Todos: OO... - Konan desliga e liga de novo para outro número.

- Alô? É da polícia? Eu quero fazer uma denúncia duma tentativa de envenenamento...

- DÁ ISSO AQUI!!! - gritou Hidan jogando o Iphone CARÉRRIMO da Konan na parede.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?? EU PAGUEI UMA NOTA NISSO!!! - gritou a garota

- H-Hidan-senpai o.o...

- QUIÉ??? EU ESTOU SALVANDO AS NOSSAS VIDAS!!!! - nisso o celular de Pein toca. Ele atende e fala com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, pedindo silêncio aos outros investigadores.

- Investigação. Fui. - disse correndo e saindo da casa.

- PEEEEEE... - quando Konan ia terminar o nome do marido, sentiu contrações. Era a hora? Será que ia nascer? Não, não era possível! - VAI NASCER!!! - gritou

- COMO??! - perguntaram os homens

- Sem como, seus ignorantes! - gritou Sasori - Itachi, Tobi, ajudem a Konan ir até o carro. Hidan, liga pro hospital avisando para deixar tudo arrumado por lá! Deidara, pega as chaves! Eu vou dirigir!

* * *

_No caminho ao Hospital._

- Konan-san! Konan-san! Aguente firme! Você aguentou todos nós por todos esses anos! Não morra agora! - pediu Tobi segurando a mão da grávida enquanto ela suava muito.

- Ela não está morrendo seu anta! Ela entrou em trabalho de parto! - gritou Hidan. Estavam na Doblô de Sasori: ele e o loiro na frente, Tobi, Itachi e Konan no passageiro, e no último banco estava Hidan

- A-Acho melhor eu dirigir, danna! - disse vendo a situação lá trás.

- Meu carro, meu dinheiro, dois olhos; eu dirijo! - disse enquanto olhava para frente

- O quê quis dizer com dois olhos? - perguntou o loiro - Está me chamando de deficiente? Eu tenho dois olhos!

- Um coberto pela franja ¬¬ - retrucou Itachi - emo u.u

Chegaram no hospital, enquanto Konan ia para a sala de cirurgia acompanhada por médicos, doutores, infermeiros, veterinári... Quer dizer, todos os profissionais relacionados a essa área.

- D-Doutor! Eu não vou conseguir se o meu marido não estiver aqui! - disse Konan

- Calma senhor..AAAH!! - Voa havaiana (?) - S-Senhorita... Vai dar tudo certo! Ele vai chegar já já!

- Não! Eu não vou deixar essa criança nascer sem ele! Eu não quero que ela seje trocada no hospital!!!

- Õ.o? T-Trocada? - perguntou o homem

- É!!! Ele prometeu para mim que ia ficar de olho nela até em casa!

- Vai estar tudo bem moça! Eu ficarei de olho nessa criança! - disse enquanto a levava

- NÃO! SEM O MEU MARIDO NÃO!! PEIN!!! PEIN!!! PEEEEEEEIN!!!!

* * *

_Do lado de fora_

- Credo, parece que tão truicidando a coitada O.o" - comentou Hidan

Tobi olhava bebês pelo lado de fora do vidro.

- Danna... Não são fofos n.n?

- Assados, talvez. Ou mortos. - disse sério

- O.O Me surpreendo que você é um investigador...

- Eu vou ligar para o pai dessa criança que vai nascer.. - disse Itachi puxando o celular e discando

_- ITACHI CARAIO, EU TÔ NO MEIO DUM TIROTEIO!!! _- gritou Pein do outro lado da linha

_- ELES QUEREM A FARINHA TÁ LIGADO!? PEGA O PÓ! O PÓ! _- gritou o traficante do outro lado

_- AÍ PRETO JÓIA! FOGE COM AS FARINHA!!! RALA!!!_

- Seu filho nasceu.

_- COMO É?? EU SOU PAI!!! PAI!!!_ - gritou o ruivo do outro lado saindo andando pelo tiroteio afora, vindo correndo pelo hospital. - CADÊ MEU FILHO??!

- A Konan está na sala de parto. - respondeu Deidara. Nisso, aparece um doutor e pergunta quem era o pai. O Ruivo indica que era ele e o senhor sorri.

- Parabéns. É uma linda menina.

- P-Posso ver..? A minha esposa! Minha filha! - disse quase trêmulo, sendo acompanhado pelo homem de branco.

- Pein! Você chegou! - disse Konan enquanto descansava em cima da cama. - Eu consegui! Você tinha que ver! É lindo!

- Konan! - exclamou abraçando-a - Onde está nossa filha? Eu quero ver ela agorinha!

- F-Filha O.o? É um menino!

- Mas o doutor disse que era uma menina linda...

- É um menino ¬¬

- Mas o doutor disse que é uma menina o.o

- Mas é menino ¬¬

- Menina

- Menino

- Menina

- Menino

- Menina

- QUER SABER MAIS QUE EU QUE DEI A LUZ A ESSA CRIANÇA???! QUER SABER MAIS QUE EU QUANDO ESSA CRIANÇA SAIU DE DENTRO DE MIM CARAMBA??! - escandalizou a azulada

- É um menino sim, um lindo menino n.n""

- Sei disso

"_Otário..._" - pensaram os outros akatsukis que assistiam a cena.

**Owari**

Dicionário:

**Yosh: **Certo, ok.  
**Niichan: **forma carinhosa de se chamar o irmão mais velho  
**White day: **"Dia branco", é o dia em que, geralmente os garotos ou quem recebeu chocolate no dia dos namorados deve retribuir com doces brancos (não é uma regra obrigatória)

* * *

_Acabou.  
Agora realmente acabou!  
Isso é triste! Mas ao mesmo tempo é emocionante! A única coisa que posso pedir é que os meus leitores continuem lendo minhas outras fics, e que, assim como os outros especiais, gostem desse tanto quanto eu gostei dele. E que lhe rendam muitas risadas! Ah sim, e Boas festas a todos os leitores!  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Carou-chan: **_- emocionada junto -  
Estou feliz que tenha gostado do final, muito, muito mesmo! E uma pergunta: vc gosta tanto assim de crianças o.o? Eu tenho um irmão e praticamente não suporto ele XD!  
Kissus!_

**Lúcia Almeida Martins:** _Infelizmente, acabou, mas eu peço que continue lendo as minhas outras fics! PRODUÇÃO!!! LENÇOS DE PAPEL!!! XDDDDDDD  
Bjo!_

**Quartzo Cristal:** _Hohoho! SÃO AS MULHERES NO PUDER!!!! Vc tbm é uma das minhas, somos a favor das mulheres no poder supremo! Chega de homens! Kill Bush! UHUhahhauhahaha, coitados do Hidan e do Deidara. Se bem que o loiro foi vendido, o danna tbm e o Itachi é meu XDDD  
Bjooos!_

**Sasah-chan: **_uahsuahsuahhahhahahahahaxDDD o Sasuke fala fala fala fala do Itachi mas no fundo esses dois se amam (Nota: Eu não sou muito fã de yaoi XD) Obrigada pelos elogios e saiba que eu já fiz 3 caps. do ItaxSaku. Eita, mas até eu gostei XDDD modéstia a parte  
Ja ne!_

**Saya-oneechan: **_Uhaushauhhaha, sinceramente, eu acho que ele não desencalhará tããão cedo, até o Tobi já se arranjou antes! Aqui está a sua condicional, o especial (uia, rimou XD)  
Fuuui!_

**Tea Modoki: **_uhaushauhshauhahaha, eu tbm vou exijir ser chamada de senhorita quando eu tiver um filho! Tá certo a Konan XDDD  
Bjos Dez Mil!_

**L-chan s2:** _Waaaaah!!! Sua review ficou grandona, tão legal!!! Eu tbm sou fã de Mortal Kombat 8D é Brutality, Fatality, Mortality, Tudo terminado em Ality 8DDDD É dazora ficar ouvindo os tio gritando!!! Muito dez mesmo XDDD  
Acho que se eu chegar gritando numa voadora "FATALITY!!!!!" No Sasuke ele se manda 8DDD Aí vc chega do outro lado num Brutality louco aí uahsuashuahsuHUhsuaHHSHAHAXDDDD  
Realmente, eu, como sua vendedora, não te recomendo o Sasuke u.u é gel a beça! Sou mais ItaxSaku, a nova fic que irei fazer  
Espero que goste deste especial tbm!  
Abraços!_


End file.
